The Pokemon Mage
by TheExcadrillComics
Summary: Ash Ketchum travels to the Kingdom of Fiore with his partner, Pikachu, to become the greatest Pokemon Mage of all time. He plans to join Fairy Tail alongside with Lucy, a new Pokemon Mage that he has met upon arriving in Fiore. Little did they know, their life will change when they ran into a Pink Haired Pokemon Mage. AU version of Ash Ketchum, Ash x Erza pairing.
1. Save File 1 - New Journey

(A/N)

Happy New Year everyone and welcome to my new story, The Pokemon Mage.

I've been waiting to do this story for a long and I am so glad that I can at least get it started. The concept came to me back before I started writing stories, where I made a small thing of Ash and Natsu being best friends since those two were one of the few anime protagonists that I grew up with and the amount of Pokemon x Fairy Tail stories I've read.

A few things before we get started:

The Pokemon and Fairy Tail world will be merged, so Pokemon are capable of using magic as well. It makes sense since they can perform multiple attacks.

Guilds and Gyms will be separate and the Pokemon League will be present.

I will not be including Exceeds in this. Sorry Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily fans.

This story will take place at the beginning of Fairy Tail, but will follow the Pokemon format as well.

Ash will be about 17-18 in this story.

Pokemon characters from both anime and video game will be present.

I was gonna pair Ash with Erza since I've noticed that he's been paired with a lot of other females, mostly with Lucy, but I wanna see what you guys think will be some good pairings.

I only thought of some Pokemon for certain characters, so if you got a suggestion, post a review or pm me.

I might change the number of Pokemon that people can carry, but that's still optional.

Now that we got the rules out of the way, let's get started!

* * *

 **Save File 1: New Journey**

 _Stadium_

The sound of the audience cheering grows louder and louder as two wizards entered the ring. They both send out their respective Pokemon: the first wizard with Nidorino and the second with Gengar. The two poison type pokemon lock hands with each other to see who'll overpower the other first.

"Gengar, Double Edge!" The second wizard commanded.

Gengar smirked before pushing Nidorino and tackling into it with great force, receiving recoil damage in the process.

"That won't be enough." The first wizard scoffed before holding a hand out while creating a purple magic circle. "Poison Sting!"

Nidorino roars before firing purple-glowing spikes from its horn at Gengar while the wizard fires the same attack with his hand. Gengar and the second wizard took the hit before shaking it off.

"Sorry, but that won't be effective on us." The first wizard said before running forward while engulfing his fist with shadow magic. "Shadow Punch!"

"Iron Tail!" The second wizard commanded while charging in and twirling his staff before swinging it at the first wizard, creating an explosion as the attacks clashed with each other.

Gengar rushes in while preparing to throw a left hook on Nidorino, only for the horn pokemon to counter by slamming his tail after making it glow white and metallic.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

On a boat, passengers are chatting, Pokemon are either sleeping or exploring the deck. A pikachu is running across the deck before hopping onto a young man's shoulder. This man is about average height, lean, but decent build, slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and black messy hair. The most iconic feature of his physical appearance are two lightning bolt-shaped marking on his cheeks. His attire consists of a blackish-blue hooded cape like cloak. Underneath his cloak, he wears a blue short-sleeved jacket with white linings and a collar over a black undershirt, black gloves, dark blue jeans, red sneakers, red and white hat with a green, stylized [L] on the front.

"Hey Pikachu look." The young man said as he points ahead of them. The two smiled as they see a town from afar while a flock of Pidgeys are soaring above the water. "That's Hargeon Town. We're finally in Fiore."

"Pikaaa (It looks so beautiful)."

"Think of all of the Pokemon in Fiore. We're gonna make new friends and become strong together." The young man said.

The boat eventually stops in front of a dock as the off ramp lowers down, allowing the passengers to disembark. The young man and Pikachu gave each other a nod before walking down the off ramp before proceeding to walk across the dock to enter town. Pikachu hops off of his shoulder and proceeds to see what's in town.

"Why hello young man." The old man greeted.

"Hey sir. I was wondering where I can find Magnolia." The young man said.

"You can get to Magnolia by taking the Hargeon Train." The old man answered.

"Thanks." The young man chuckled. "Let's go Pikachu."

"Pikachu (I'm coming)!" Pikachu hops onto the young man's shoulder as he starts walking while the old man took notice of his clothing and partner.

"Are you planning on becoming a Pokemon Mage?" The old man asked, catching the boy's attention.

"Yeah, my name is Ash Ketchum and I wanna be a Pokemon Mage Master." Ash answered with a toothy grin. "I'm gonna start by joining Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail huh?" The old man chuckled before giving Ash a thumbs up. "You got the same energy as them. I wish you lots of luck."

"Thanks." Ash said as he waved goodbye to the old man before walking into town.

* * *

 _Magic Store_

"What!? This is the only magic shop in town!?" A blonde with brown eyes girl gasped. Her outfit consists of a white collared shirt with blue linings, blue mini skirt held up by a brown belt, black tights, and brown boots. She completes her attire with a white beanie with a blue pokeball print while carrying a white purse like bag that's the same color as her beanie. Floating next to her is Klefki, the key ring pokemon and her partner.

"Klefki (Are you serious)!?"

"I'm afraid so." The shopkeeper answered. "The people in this town are mostly fisherman and not wizards. This shop is for wizards that are just passing by."

"Aw man. We came all the way out here to find new supplies." The blonde girl whined.

"Now, now. Don't lose hope little lady." The shopkeeper chuckled as he starts to shuffle around the counter. "There are a few things that you might be interested in." He then pulls out a pink card with a mirror on the bottom and orb on the top. "This color magic is very popular. All of the girls in town use it." He demonstrates the magic item by changing his outfit color from yellow to purple.

"I already have one of those." The blond girl said.

"Klef (Huh)?" Klefki looks at the counter before floating around the blonde girl with excitement. "Klefki, Klefki, Klefki (Hey Lucy, take a look at what I found)!"

"What is it Klefki?" Lucy asked before gasping once she looks at a box that has a cute key that looks like an accessory. "Oh wow, it's the little doggy key! How much is it?"

"20,000 jewels." The shopkeeper answered.

"What?"

"I said 20,000 jewels."

Lucy sighs before sitting on the counter seductively. "Oh come on. How much is it really worth? I'm sure you can cut me a deal~" She giggled before winking at the shopkeeper.

"Klefki, Klefki (Is she seriously using that tactic again)...?" Klefki sweatdropped from seeing Lucy trying to seduce the shopkeeper.

* * *

 _With Ash_

"There's the place." Ash smiles and chuckles once he and Pikachu spotted the magic store.

"Pikachu (I'm glad that we're able to find one)" Pikachu sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Ash said as he approaches the door before reaching out to grab the doorknob…

*SLAM*

"Oww!" Ash suddenly stopped once the door slams right in his face due to Lucy storming out of the store in rage.

"Stubborn old geezer only knocked off 1,000 jewels.." Lucy grumbles. "That trick usually works.."

"Klef (Huh)?" Klefki looks back at the store and sees what happened before floating towards Lucy. "Klefki, Klefki, Klefki, Klefki (Lucy, wait! Look back)!"

"What is it now…?" Lucy sighs before looking back to see Ash, who just fell on his back and is now groaning in pain. "Oh my gosh, did I do that!?" All that Klefki did in response was giving a nod to her.

"Pika Pika Pika (Come on Ash, please get up)!" Pikachu cried out.

"Are you okay!?" Pikachu's ears twitched before turning around to see Lucy and Klefki rushing over.

"Oww…" Ash groaned as Lucy helps him back up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you were there." Lucy apologized while holding her hands flat together.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Ash chuckled before noticing her Klefki. "Whoa, is that a Klefki? Awesome!" He immediately took out his red and blue pokedex and points it at Klefki.

 **[Klefki - the Key Ring Pokémon. Klefki loves to collect keys and will confront opponents with a fierce jingle of their collection.]**

"Klefki (Hello)!" Klefki giggled while bouncing around in midair while the keys jingles.

"You got an amazing Pokemon." Ash said.

"Um thanks." Lucy laughed nervously before looking at Pikachu, causing her to gasp in excitement. "No way, you got a Pikachu!?" She immediately took out her pink and yellow pokedex and points it at Pikachu.

 **[Pikachu - the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.]**

"Pika (Huh)?" Pikachu blinked before he was grabbed by Lucy, who is hugging him affectionately.

"Aww, it's so cute in person~! I've always wanted a Pikachu~!" Lucy squealed as she continues to squeeze the electric mouse pokemon with affection, much to his discomfort. She then starts poking Pikachu's cheeks, causing them to jiggle. "And you're cheeks are so jiggly~!"

Ash and Klefki just stared at Lucy with blank expressions on their faces, trying to process what is happening. Ash then noticed Pikachu's expression, causing him to panic. "Uh wait! Don't do that!" He shouted as he's rushes over to break Pikachu free.

"Huh? Why not?" Lucy asked.

"PIKACHUUUUUUU (LET GO OF ME)!"

*ZAP, CRACKLE*

"AHHHH!" Lucy screams as she was zapped by Pikachu's thunderbolt attack, causing her to let go of the electric mouse Pokemon. Pikachu then stops using thunderbolt as the blonde girl is now cover in dust and char with her hair now pointy. "Oh… That's why…" She squeaked weakly before collapsing on the floor.

Ash blink a few times before laughing nervously as he sweatdrops while Klefki shakes in disapproval.

* * *

 _Few Minutes Later_

"I'm so sorry." Lucy apologized as she and Ash are now walking down the streets of Hargeon Town.

"It's okay." Ash said.

"Pikachu (There's nothing to worry about)!" Pikachu smiled at Lucy, who smiles back with a giggle.

"So where did you get Pikachu from?" Lucy asked.

"Me and Pikachu are from Pallet Town in Caelum." Ash answered.

"Pallet Town? So you're not from Fiore?" Lucy asked.

"That's right. I'm Ash." Ash greeted. "I'm here in Fiore to become a Pokemon Mage Master."

"It's nice to meet you Ash. I'm Lucy." Lucy greeted back.

Klefki starts floating around Ash and Pikachu with a big smile, causing Pikachu to laugh as he playfully tries to reach out to the keyring pokemon.

"Is Klefki your first Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Me and Klefki been through a lot together." Lucy answered before sweatdropping. "But she's the only Pokemon I got."

"Really? Have you thought about catching other Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I do, but I'm not very lucky when it comes to catching Pokemon." lucy admitted.

"Klefki (We've tried 3 times and no luck)..." Klefki frowned.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. It takes practice." Ash said with encouragement before sweatdropping. "Besides, Pikachu is my only Pokemon as well and I haven't caught another one yet."

"I guess you and I are still rookie trainers." Lucy said with a sweatdrop before she and Ash heard girls squealing from afar. The two looked over a bridge and sees a crowd of fangirls gathering at a big building.

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

In the small streets of Hargeon Town, a young man with pink spiky hair and black eyes is wobbling around as he looks like he's gonna vomit. His outfit consist of a a red opened jacket that reveals his bare chest, white pants with black cloth wrapped around his waist, black sandals, and black wristband. He's also carrying a giant hiker's pack and wearing a white scarf with checkered lines. Walking alongside him is a Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, and a Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon.

"Charmander (Are you okay Natsu)?" Charmander cried out.

"I'll be fine Charmander." Natsu groaned. "I can't believe that I wound up riding the train twice."

"Munchlax (I'm starting to get hungry now thinking about trains)..." Munchlax whined while patting his tummy.

"Char Char (It's too bad we don't have any money for food)." Charmander told Munchlax, disappointing the gluttonous pokemon.

"Hey guys. This Salamander guy were looking for has to be Igneel, right?" Natsu asked.

"Charmander (That's right. Igneel is the only fire dragon I've heard of)." Charmander nodded before the three heard cheering about Salamander.

"Salamander?" Natsu gasped as he, Charmander, and Munchlax starts charging towards the crowd up ahead. "Well speak of the devil. We're in luck guys."

Among the crowd of fangirls, a tall and lean blue haired man wink at his fans, causing them squeal even more.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu are far away from the crowd, but are at a good enough distance to see what's happening. "So that's Salamander? He looks like a regular guy to me." He said.

*SMACK*

"Oww!" Ash shouted in pain after he was slapped by one of the girls next to him.

"Are you an idiot!?" A girl shouted. "Salamander is one of the most attractive wizards of all time!"

"Don't waste our time with him. He's clueless." another girl said as the two walked away from him.

"Why are they getting so worked up about?" Ash asked as he held his cheek.

"Pi (Huh)?" Pikachu looks to his right and noticed that Lucy is not with them before looking ahead and spots her among the crowd.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash said as he got back up, to which the electric mouse pokemon responded by pointing his tail forward. "Hey Lucy. What are you doing?" He called out.

'Why is my heart beating all of a sudden?' Lucy thought to herself as she's blushing like crazy.

"You ladies are all so sweet." Salamander said. "Say, would all of you like to meet my Pokemon?"

"Yes please!" The fangirls squealed while Salamander chuckles before taking out two pokeballs.

"Come on out, Chandelure! Houndoom!" He shouted while tossing the pokeballs up in the air, causing them to pop open as it sends out Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon, and Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon.

Chandelure twirls around Salamander before doing a proper bow while Houndoom howls, causing the girls to squeal even louder.

"A Chandelure and a Houndoom?" Ash asked while crossing his arms. "They look pretty strong. What do you think Pikachu?"

"Pikachu (I agree)." Pikachu nodded before the two looks at the two Pokemon while Ash and Lucy took out their Pokedexes and points it at Salamander's two Pokemon.

 **[Chandelure - the Luring Pokémon. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents before absorbing their spirits.]**

 **[Houndoom - the Dark Pokémon.** **Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear.]**

"Maybe we should ask him for a battle." Ash suggested before noticing Lucy, who has hearts over her eyes, getting closer to Salamander. "Something's not right." He then noticed the rings that Salamander is wearing, causing him to gasp. "Wait.. Is he..?"

"Pika (No way)!" Pikachu gasped.

"Lucy! Wait!" Ash called out as he ran after her while trying to squeeze through the crowd until…

"Igneel! Igneel, it's me!" The entire crowd stops once they turn around and looked at Natsu, who is staring at Salamander with a blank expression before saying- "Who the heck are you?"

"Who am I!?" Salamander gasped before calming down and striking a pose. "I'm Salamander. I'm sure you've heard stories about me before." He then turns around to see Natsu, Charmander, and Munchlax walking away from the crowd, causing three girls to jump towards Natsu before beating him up.

"Whoa, leave him alone!" Ash rushes in to pull Natsu out of the fight. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's enough ladies, I'm sure he didn't mean to offend anyone." Salamander said, charming the ladies, while Lucy and Ash squints at the guy while he scribbles something on a card. "Here you go you two. Now you can brag to all your friends about it."

"I'll pass." Natsu said with a deadpan and unamused expression, only for him to get sent flying into a wall by the girls.

"Char Charmander (Good Grief)..." Charmander sighed.

"Munch (Guess it wasn't Igneel after all)..." Munchlax sighed.

"I don't want an autograph, but I do want something else." Ash said before tightening his fist. "I want to challenge you to a battle."

"WHAT!?" The fangirls gasped in shock before some start laughing.

"Is that kid seriously gonna challenge Salamander?" One girl asked.

"There's no way that he'll stand a chance against him. Salamander never lost a battle before." Another girl said.

"Very well. I'll accept your challenge." Salamander answered, shocking the fangirls. "Come to my yacht party tonight."

"I'll be ready." Ash said with a determined smirk on his face.

"Pikachu (Me too)." Pikachu smirked while he glares at Chandelure and Houndoom, who gave back the glare.

"Good, now I must be going." Salamander said as he returns his pokemon. He then snapped his fingers, creating a column of fire that carries him away. "All of you are invited tonight! I'll see you then!"

The girls squealed and waved goodbye to Salamander while Ash looks up in the sky with a smile while everyone is unaware of a small mysterious creature clinging against the side of a house, hiding in the shadows.

"Ash, is there any reason why you wanna battle that creep?" Lucy asked as she walks over to him.

"I just wanna see how tough he is. That and I got a funny feeling." Ash said as he has a bit of a serious look on his face. "Have you noticed how he was able to charm all of those girls?"

"I definitely noticed. If it wasn't for that guy you tried to save, I would've been like the others." Lucy said.

"The guy that I tried to save?" Ash scratched the back of his head, completely confused before Pikachu tapped his cheek. "What is it?" He asked as Pikachu points over to Natsu, who is sitting on the floor with Charmander and Munchlax.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked.

"He's definitely not a good guy." Natsu and his Pokémon looked over to see Lucy, Ash, and their Pokémon walking, floating for Klefki, over to them.

"Thank you for your help." Lucy said, confusing the pink haired man.

* * *

 _Restaurant_

Natsu and Munchlax are literally scarfing down a bunch of food while Charmander is quietly and awkwardly eating meat. Ash, Lucy, and their Pokémon can't help but stare at them awkwardly as a bunch of food is sent flying.

"You're so nice!" Natsu muffled due to having a bunch of food in his mouth.

"Um thanks." Ash said while laughing nervously.

"Munchlax (I'm in heaven)!" Munchlax sighed in relief.

"You two can slow down, we're not in a hurry. And food's flying everywhere." Lucy said awkwardly as she has to spend a lot of money for them to eat. Thankfully, she still have some left after Ash decided to help her with the payment.

"Your name's Natsu, right?" Ash asked as he ate a sandwich.

"That's right. And these are my two best friends: Munchlax and Charmander." Natsu muffled as he points at his Pokémon.

"Charmander/Munchlax (Hello)!" The two Pokemon greeted, causing Ash and Lucy to take out their pokedexes.

 **[** **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health.]**

 **[Munchlax - the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing.]**

"It's nice to meet you Natsu. My name's Ash." Ash greeted. "This is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu (Hello)!" Pikachu waved.

"My name's Lucy. This is Klefki." Lucy said.

"Klef (Hi)!" Klefki spins around for a brief moment.

"Hey Lucy." Ash called out, catching the blonde's attention. "That Salamander guy, does it looks like he placed all of those girls under a spell?"

"Yeah, they were under a charm spell." Lucy answered. "Charm spells have the power to attract people against their own will."

"Pii (What)?" Pikachu gasped.

"That's why they were banned." Ash gasped before pondering. "But why would he placed you and those girls under a charm spell?"

"That's a good question.." Lucy said

"Yeah. That's why I asked him for a battle. To find out what's going on." Ash said.

"Well you definitely made a smart move." Lucy said before turning to Natsu. "I should be thanking you. If you haven't barged in like that, I would've been fully under his spell." All that Natsu did in response was make a muffled noise as he continues to stuff his face.

"Oh yeah Lucy, I was meaning to ask you this earlier. Are you gonna join a guild?" Ash asked.

"That's right. Most Pokemon Mages aren't official until you join a guild." Lucy answered. "There's a ton of popular guilds out there, but the one that I wanna join the most is Fairy Tail."

"Hey, that's the same guild that I wanna join." Ash said with a huge smile.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked while slurping on some ramen.

"Oh, that's right. You said that you guys are looking for someone, right?" Lucy asked as she, Ash, and their Pokémon looked at Natsu and his Pokémon.

"Char Charmander (Yeah, Igneel)." Charmander roared.

"We heard a rumor that Salamander was gonna be in town, so we came here to see him." Natsu said. "But it turns out that it was somebody else."

"Muchlax Munch (Yeah, he didn't even look like one)." Munchlax said.

"Charmander Char Char (I bet he can't even breathe fire like I do)." Charmander added.

"So who's Igneel?" Ash asked.

"Igneel's a dragon." Natsu answered.

"A dragon type Pokémon?" Lucy asked.

"No, an actual dragon." Natsu answered again.

"WHAT/PIKA/KLEF!?" Ash Lucy, Pikachu, and Klefki gasped in unison once they heard what Natsu said.

"Seriously!? An actual dragon!?" Ash asked. "I hear that they're just as rare as a Legendary and Shiny Pokemon!"

"Yeah, why would a huge fire breathing dragon show up in a middle of town!?" Lucy asked as Natsu, Charmander, and Munchlax make a bizarre face while holding a finger up. "IT'S TOTALLY RIDICULOUS!"

"Klefki Klefki (That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard)." Klefki sighed.

"Pika Pika (You're not the only one)..." Pikachu nodded in agreement as Ash and Lucy puts down jewels to pay for the food.

"Hey Lucy, since we're joining Fairy Tail, do you wanna travel together? It'll be fun." Ash suggested.

"Sure. Me and Klefki would love it." Lucy answered with a wink.

"Klefki Klefki (The more, the merrier)!" Klefki cheered.

"That's great." Ash said before turning to Natsu. "We'll see you around guys."

"Munchlax/Charmander (See ya)!" The two Pokémon waved.

"By the way, how are you gonna beat that creep? He has two Pokémon while you only got Pikachu." Lucy said. "If you like, you can borrow my Klefki."

"Klefki(I'd be happy to help)." Klefki jiggled her keys. "Klefki Klef Klefki(I may not look like it, but I'm pretty strong.)"

"That's nice of you, but no thanks." Ash said. "Me and Pikachu want to beat that guy and his Pokémon together."

"Pikachu (Yeah, we'll be fine)." Pikachu said with determination, causing Lucy to smile a little.

"That's good- Huh!?" Lucy was startled once she and Ash sees Natsu and his Pokémon bowing to them in front of everyone else.

"Thank you for the meal you guys, you're so generous!" Natsu shouted.

"Munchlax/Charmander (Thank you)!" The two Pokémon cried out.

"Would you guys knock it off!? You're embarrassing me in a restaurant!" Lucy shouted in anger.

"Wow.." Ash and Pikachu can't help but awkwardly laugh at their behavior as Natsu attempts to cheer up Lucy by giving him a Salamander signature, to which she rejected immediately.

* * *

 _Hargeon Park_

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded as Pikachu starts running at a fast rate before head butting into a tree, causing a bunch of Apples to fall from the tree. "Iron Tail, now!" He shouted again.

"Chuua Pika!" Pikachu's Tail turns metallic before slamming his tail against the apples, knocking them back into a tree.

Ash quickly grabs them before walking back over to Lucy, who is sitting on a bench, reading a magazine while Klefki is floating next to her. "Do you guys want one?"

"Hm?" Lucy lowers her magazine as she sees Ash holding out two apples for her and Klefki. "I'm good." She said before her stomach growls loudly, causing her to blush immensely.

"Looks like your stomach has other plans." Ash chuckled before Lucy glared at him, causing him to stop as he let her swipe an apple from his hand before eating it. He then sits next to her while eating his apple while giving the last one to Klefki. "Hey Lucy, is that Sorcerer Weekly?"

"Yup. Fairy Tail made the headlines again." Lucy answered as she shows Ash and Pikachu the news about Fairy Tail by holding it up in their faces.

"Whoa, I can't believe they took out the Dead Dusknoir Guild. I've heard that they're super tough." Ash said after reading the pages. "But I feel bad for those 7 homes that got destroyed." He added with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah, those guys are always causing trouble, but they're so cool." Lucy said as she goes into fangirl mode while flipping the pages. "Oh wow! Mirajane!"

"Mirajane?" Ash asked as Lucy holds up the magazine up in his face again, showing him Mirajane modeling in different swimsuits.

"Yeah, she's one of the prettiest member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said while Ash blinks a few times. "Don't you think she looks beautiful too?"

All that Ash did in response is making a blank expression on his face while looking at Lucy before giving her a shrug and says- "She looks like Mirajane to me."

*WHACK*

"Jeez, you're such a child." Lucy pouted and crosses her arms after she whacked Ash on the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Oww! I'm not a dog!" Ash cried out in pain as his hands are resting on top of his head. He then let out a sigh. "By the way, how do we get to be a member of Fairy Tail?"

"That's a good question.." Lucy starts to ponder after hearing Ash's question. "Do we have to apply or maybe interview them?"

"I don't know, but that's not gonna stop us from joining Fairy Tail." Ash said with a toothy grin.

"What was that? You two wanna join Fairy Tail?" The two mages got startled after they heard a voice.

"Pika/Klef (What the)!?" The two pokemon yelped as they turn to see Salamander popping out of the bush he was hiding in.

"Salamander!?" Lucy shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I've been looking all over for you two." Salamander said before looking at Lucy. "But I'm mainly here to personally invite you to my party on my yacht tonight."

"You charm spell won't work on me! It's weakness is awareness!" Lucy pointed out.

"It won't work this time now that Lucy knows you're using it." Ash added.

"Just as I thought, you two are Pokemon Mages." Salamander chuckled. "No matter, the invitation still stands." He then turns to Ash. "And I'm still looking forward to our battle."

"Of course I wanna battle you. Me and Pikachu wanna get stronger together." Ash said. "But why are you inviting Lucy?"

"Lucy huh? And what is your name young man?" Salamander asked.

"Uhh it's Ash." He answered.

"Where are you getting at?" Lucy demanded.

"You two want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Salamander said, surprising the two. "Have you two heard of Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's best wizards?"

"Y-Yeah we have!" Ash gasped.

"Pikachu (He's a legend)!"

"Are you saying that you're him!? You're that Salamander!?" Lucy asked.

"Klefki Klefki (Is that true)!?"

"That's correct." Salamander said. "And if you two wanna join, then I can put in a good word for you two."

"You'll do that!? Why didn't you say so!?" Ash said with stars in his eyes.

"I would love to go to your party tonight!" Lucy said, completely love-struck.

"Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it will be." Salamander admitted.

"So you'll really get us into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked again.

"I don't see why not. But you two better not tell anyone about my charm spell." Salamander said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Ash said. "Just as long as you keep our promise for a battle."

"Good, then I'll see you two tonight." Salamander said as he snapped his fingers, creating a pillar of fire as it carries him away.

"You got it Mr. Salamander!" Lucy squeals as she finally snaps out of her love-struck. "Damn it, he tricked us. But…" Lucy then jumps up the air and cheers. "He's gonna get us into Fairy Tail!"

"We have to stay quiet and play nice." Ash said before he gets dragged away by Lucy. "H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? We're going to a party, so I'm gonna make you look as cute as a button." Lucy giggled with a devious smirk on her face.

"Klefki (You gotta stand out if you're battling him)" Klefki giggled.

"But what's wrong with what I'm wearing? Hey watch it!" Ash shouted in discomfort while trying to not fall. Meanwhile, the two are unaware of the same shadowy figure from before spying on them.

* * *

 _With Natsu_

"Ahh… That was quite a meal, isn't it guys?" Natsu sighed in satisfaction.

"Munchlax (It sure was)!"

"Char Charmander (Hey, isn't that the boat that the Salamander guy is having his party)?" Charmander cried out and points at the boat in the distance.

"I'm gonna hurl…" Natsu moaned as he starts to feel sick.

"Munchlax Munch (Don't worry, we're not gonna go on that boat)." Munchlax reassured before the three heard girls talking.

"Oh my gosh, that's Salamander's yacht!" The first girl squealed. "I wish that I can go to his party!"

"Who's Salamander?" The second girl asked.

"Whoa, you never heard of him?" The third girl gasped. "He's a famous wizard from Fairy Tail."

Natsu can't help but gasp once he heard the guild's name, causing him to narrow his eyes. "Fairy Tail.."

* * *

 _Salamander's Yacht_

"I look so ridiculous…" Ash whined as he's now wearing a black tuxedo and his hair is combed down so it's smooth and straight.

"Oh come on, you look great." Lucy giggled as she's now wearing a red dress and has her hair done in a small side ponytail. "You too Pikachu."

"Pika Pika (Hehe Thanks).." Pikachu blushed at her compliment as Pikachu is wearing the same vest that Ash is wearing.

"Hey, is that the same guy that challenged Salamander?" One girl whispered.

"I can't believe he made it." Another girl added.

"Wow, he has a Pikachu. So lucky." Another girl gasped.

"They look so cute." Another one admitted.

"I wonder where Salamander is at?" Lucy asked.

"Why don't we take a look?" Ash suggested, to which Lucy nod in agreement before they start walking.

"Can you use your hearing Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika (Got it)." Pikachu nodded before twitching his ears. Ash and Lucy continue walking down the deck until they stop once they see two paths.

"Let's split up." Lucy said. "I'll go left, you go right."

"Ok." Ash said. "If anything happens, let's call for help."

"Right." Lucy nodded before the two split up. Lucy continues to explore down the hallway before a door opens behind her, causing her to jump in surprise, she turns around to see- "Salamander."

"Ahh, so you finally made it." He said. "Lucy, is that right? That's a lovely name."

"Uhh thanks." Lucy said. "Sorry if Ash isn't here, he's just getting ready."

"That's fine. I wanted to talk to you first anyways." Salamander said. "Please, come on in."

Lucy felt creeped out when he said that, but she walks into the room with hesitation.

* * *

 _With Ash_

Meanwhile, Ash was peeking through the rooms until he stumbled upon a room that is slightly dark. He then close his eyes for a moment before opening them as they glow blue for a brief moment before gasping in shock.

"N-No way.." He said while trembling.

"Pika (What is this)...?" Pikachu trembled.

* * *

 _Back with Lucy_

"I would like to toast your beauty." Salamander said as he snapped his fingers, causing bubbles from a drink to float up in the air. "Now, open wide Lucy. Savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth."

Lucy felt creeped out as Salamander sends the bubbles towards Lucy before she swipes them from the side. "What do you think you're doing?"

Salamander gave Lucy a blank expression as she continues to glare at the man. "I know what you're doing.. You're trying to put me to sleep with your magic."

"My, you're a sharp one my dear." Salamander chuckled.

"Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes, I really want to join Fairy Tail, but I won't date you for that to happen." Lucy stated.

"You're quite a handful, aren't you?" Salamander asked. "You and your friend."

"Huh?" Lucy was confused by what Salamander meant until she heard the door kicked down, causing her to gasp and sees a group of thugs carrying a bunch of unconscious girls while one goon is holding Ash and Pikachu down on the floor. "Ash! Pikachu!"

"Pika (Get off of me)...!" Pikachu grunted.

"Let go..!" Ash grunted before gasping as he sees Lucy and Salamander. "Lucy!"

"What's going on here?" Lucy demanded.

"Welcome aboard my ship. I suggest you two behave yourself until we arrive in Bosco." Salamander said with an evil glare. "You don't want to make me angry."

"We're going to Bosco!?" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy!" The blonde girl turns around to look at Ash, who is still struggling to break free. "I was exploring the ship and I found out that these guys are Slave Traders. They trick girls into going on their yachts before putting them to sleep so he can use them as slaves."

"Seriously!?" Lucy gasped.

"That's our Salamander." One thug chuckled.

"We got a big haul." Another thug said. "Hey boss, what should we do with that boy?"

"We'll kill him once we arrive in Bosco." Salamander answered. "We can't let him tell everyone about our secret."

"Why you..!" Ash grunted. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…!"

"Ash don't!" Lucy begged. "If your Pikachu use thunderbolt, then you'll not only hurt all of those girls, but you'll damage the ship!"

"Damn it…" Ash cursed while Salamander laughs.

"You… You used magic to take advantage of others…" Lucy trembled. "YOU'RE THE WORST POKEMON MAGE EVER!"

*CRASH*

The roof of the yacht broke as three shadowy figures crashed through before landing on the floor.

"Headbutt!" a voice called out as Munchlax and Charmander jumps out of the smoke and headbutts into the thugs, sending them flying.

"What the hell!?" Salamander gasped.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika (I'm fine)." Pikachu leaps towards Ash as the two embrace each for a hug.

"Ash!" The man turned around to see Lucy running towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash smiled as he gets back up on his feet and sees the two Pokemon that saved him. "Wait.. Are those..?" The two looked back and see that the one that saved them is none other than…

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted with excitement, but then stops once she and Ash sees Natsu getting sick from being on a boat. "Seriously!?"

"Whoa, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I don't feel so good…" Natsu groaned.

"Lucy, let's take these guys out." Ash said as he took out a magic capsule before opening it, causing a blue and yellow magic staff to pop out as he catches it.

"Right." Lucy said as she took out a pokeball. "Go, Klefki!" She throws the pokeball as Klefki pops out.

"Klefki Klef (I'm ready Lucy)!" Klefki made a serious face as she and Lucy are facing against the goons.

"You two won't be getting out of here alive." Salamander said as he sends out Chandelure and Houndoom while the thugs send out a pack of Poochyenas.

"Shadow Ball!" The thugs commanded as the Poochyenas prepare to charge up their attack.

"Prominence Whip!" Salamander fires a stream of fire. "Chandelure, Will-o-Wisp! Houndoom, Dark Pulse!"

"Chandelure!" Chandelure twirls around and sends three blue flames at them.

"Houndoom!" Houndoom opens his mouth and fires a wave of dark purple circles.

"Lucy, look out!" Ash immediately grabs Lucy by the waist and carries her before jumping out of the window.

"Wait, what about Natsu!?" Lucy shrieked, obviously surprised by Ash carrying her.

"I can't carry more than one person!" Ash said as he and Lucy jumps off the yacht. "Besides, I have an idea!"

"After them! We can't let the Magic Council know about this!" Salamander commanded. "Prominence Whip!" He then shoots several streams of fire. "Chandelure, Houndoom, Flamethrower!"

"Chandelure/Houndoom!" The two fire type Pokemon shoots streams of fire.

"Ash, look out!" Lucy gasped.

"Huh!?" Ash quickly looks back and sees the flames approaching him and Lucy. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Pika (Right)!" Pikachu was about to jump up in the air, but then was interrupted when a mysterious frog leaps out of the water and blocks the attack with a bunch of frubbles.

"HUH!?" Ash, Lucy gasped in unison.

"What now!?" Salamander said in shock as Ash and Lucy are about to fall in the water until the frog creatures throws a few more frubbles below them, creating a giant cushion for them to land on.

"Hey guys.." Salamander and his men turn around to see Natsu, who is being held up by Charmander and Munchlax as he breathes heavily, getting ready to confront them.

"Oww…" Lucy groans as she wakes up and quickly gets off of Ash. "Ash, are you okay!?"

"I'm okay." Ash reassured. "But I'm more worry about you."

"I'm fine. I only got some small scratches." Lucy said as they exchange small smiles with each other for a brief moment before noticing the frubble boat. "By the way, where did this come from?"

"Froakie (Hello)!" The two trainers got startled before looking down to see a Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon, who got a few small burns from taking the attack for them.

"Whoa, that's a Froakie!" Ash gasped as he took out his pokedex and points it at Froakie.

 **[** **Froakie - the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack.]**

"No way.. They're very rare Water Type Pokemon. You can only get them as starter Pokemon, but what's a Froakie doing all the way out here?" Lucy asked.

"Was it you that saved us?" Ash asked Froakie.

"Froa (Yes)." Froakie gave the male mage a nod.

"Wow, thank you so much Froakie!" Lucy laughs as she hugs the frog Pokemon.

"Froakie Froa (Y-Yeah, you're welcome)." Froakie croaked as he blushes a little.

"So Ash, you said that you got an idea?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. It may be risky, but it's the only way we can save Natsu and those girls." Ash said.

"Forget about them." Salamander said as the Thugs and Poochyena are fighting Natsu and his pokemon. "We must continue our way to Bosco."

Natsu suddenly blocks a Thug's foot before forcing it up. "The Fairy Tail Guild.. You're a member?" Natsu asked. "Munchlax, Headbutt! Charmander, Fire Punch!"

The two Pokemon charges forward and proceeds to take out the Poochyenas one by one.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Lucy gasped after she heard Ash's idea.

"Don't worry, I can use my magic to make sure that there's no damage." Ash said.

"Your magic?" Lucy asked as Ash gave her a nod.

"I can create a magic barrier. That's one of the spells I can use."

Lucy trembles for a moment before looking back at the yacht before taking a deep breath. "Let's do it."

 **[Play The Last Magic - Fairy Tail OST]**

The Frubble Boat them floats towards the yacht before Ash starts hopping on frubble paths that Froakie created for him so he can head back to shore while Pikachu stays behind with Lucy as she sends out Klefki.

"You guys ready to do this?" Lucy asked, to which the two pokemon gave her a nod.

"Let's do this." Lucy and Klefki move forward and nk.

"Uhh boss." One thug called out.

"What?" Salamander looks back and sees Ash hopping on the frubbles.

"Froakie, Water Pulse!" Ash commanded as Froakie creates a sphere of water before firing it. "Time to use my magic." Ash concentrates before glowing blue. "Aura Sphere!" He cries out before firing an sphere of blue energy as the two attack hit the boat, causing it to wobble a bit.

"Stop that kid!" Salamander, the thugs, and their Pokemon starts attacking Ash and Froakie, who are dodging quickly while attacking the yacht, making it wobble more.

"Oh no… What's is going on…?" Natsu groans as he starts to feel sick again.

"Come on… Almost there…" Ash continues to hop on the frubbles to avoid Salamander's assault before he and Froakie fired one more attack to create a cloud of smoke that covers the yacht. "Lucy, now!"

"What!?" Salamander gasp and turns around to see Lucy and Klefki, who are glowing brighter than before.

"You ready Klefki!?" Lucy asked.

"Klefki (I'm ready)!" Klefki nodded as as she and Lucy took a deep breath.

"Klefki, Fairy Wind!" The female wizard and key ring pokemon shouts as they unleash a huge gust of sparkling wind that hits the boat, forcing it back.

"Poochyena!" The thugs screamed as the pack of Poochyenas were severely damaged by the fairy wind attack due to them being weak to fairy type attacks.

"What kind of magic is this!?" Salamander panicked as the yacht is getting sent flying to shore. "Houndoom, Chandelure, Shadow Ball!"

"Chandelure/Houndoom!" the two pokemon jumped in the air before firing two shadow balls at Lucy.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Lucy commanded as Pikachu hops off of Lucy's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu smirks as his cheeks begins to conduct electricity. "CHU!" Pikachu fires a bolt of lightning at Chandelure and Houndoom, who were thrown off by the Fairy Wind attack before getting zapped as they scream in pain.

"Houndoom! Chandelure!" Salamander cried out before his two Pokemon crash into him, causing him and the thugs to get zapped as well as the yacht is sent flying to shore.

Ash and Froakie are taking a moment to catch their breath before looking at each other. "You did a good job Froakie."

"Froakie (Thanks. You too.)"

The two heard screaming as a bunch of citizens see the ship flying towards the shore, causing Ash to take a step forward.

"Froakie, I got this. You can take a break." Ash said as he put his arms out while opening his hands. Once he sees the ship preparing to land on shore, he creates a barrier as the ship crash, creating a cloud of dust in the barrier.

Once the cloud of dust fades away, Salamander and his crew are coughing while climbing out of the ship while Ash and Froakie take this opportunity to help the girls escape so they won't get captured again.

"Ok, that should be the last of them." Ash sighed in relief.

"Ash!" said name turned around to see Lucy, Klefki, and Pikachu, who just arrived after swimming to shore. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He reassured. "Good news, all of the girls are not injured and they escaped the ship."

"That's good." Lucy sighed in relief. "You did good, Ash."

"No way. We did it together." Ash said as he looks at Pikachu, Klefki, and Froakie as well. "All of us."

"That hurt…" Salamander groaned as he and his pokemon slowly recovered from the crash along with the thugs. They suddenly hear cluttering before they look up and see Natsu, Charmander, and Munchlax.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she and Ash runs over to him.

"So you claimed to be a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu glared.

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?" Salamander scoffed. "Go get him." He ordered while looking at his men and pokemon.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu said as he took off his red jacket. Two of Salamander's men leaped towards Natsu before they get punched to the side. "My name is Natsu and I'm a Pokemon Mage from Fairy Tail! And I've never seen you before!"

Everyone gasped in shock and disbelief once they hear Natsu's word before they noticed the red symbol on his shoulder.

"Natsu's a member of Fairy Tail!?" Lucy and Ash shouted in unison.

"T-That mark on his arm! This guy is the real deal, Bora!" One thug said fearfully.

"Hey, don't call me that!" Bora shouted.

"Bora?" Lucy asked.

"Now I remember..!" Ash gasped. "That's Bora the Prominence! He used to be a member of the Titan Nose Guild, but he was kicked out a couple of years ago due to bad behavior."

"I have no idea what you're doing buddy, and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what." Natsu said, walking forward. "I'm not gonna let you dirty Fairy Tail's name! You ready guys!?"

"Charmander (Ready)!" Charmander roared.

"Munch (Let's do this)!" Munchlax gets in a battle stance.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Stop me?" Bora laughed.

"Lucy, stay back." Ash said as he walks forward. "I'll go help Natsu. Pikachu, let's go."

"Pikachu (Right)." Pikachu hops off of Lucy's shoulder before landing on Ash's.

"Froakie Froakie (Wait for me)!" Froakie croaked as he leaps onto Ash's other shoulder.

"You wanna help too?" Ash asked before noticing the look in Froakie's eyes, causing him to smile. "Kay, you got yourself a deal."

"Huh?" Natsu and his Pokemon noticed Ash next to him after he lands next to him after jumping onto the boat.

"Mind if I help you out?" Ash asked before Natsu gave him a nod as the two mages and their pokemon turn to Bora.

"So you got a death wish too, Ash?" Bora laughed. "Chandelure, Flamethrower! Houndoom, Fire Blast!" He ordered as his pokemon shoots a a powerful stream of fire and a kanji shaped fire. "Prominence Typhoon!" Upon spreading his arms out, Bora shoots a spiraling column of fire at the two mages as the flames hits them directly.

"Ash! Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the target." Bora said as he prepares to walk away until…

"Ugh, this is so gross! This is the nastiest flames I've ever tasted. Are you sure you're a fire wizard?" Natsu said as he literally sucked up all of the flames while the flame on Charmander's tail is more intense than before.

"Whew, that was close." Ash created the same barrier from earlier to shield himself, Pikachu, and Froakie. "If I didn't put up my Aura Barrier, we would've been burnt to a crisp."

"Thanks for the meal, poser." Natsu said.

"What the!?" Bora and his men gasped while Lucy looks at them in shock.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Lucy shouted before looking at Ash. "Wait, What did he say?"

"Klefki (What the)!?"

"Did he say Aura Barrier?" One thug gasped. "Bora, that kid's an Aura Wizard!"

"Aura Wizard!?" Bora gasped upon hearing the information. "That's impossible! I thought they were extinct!"

"Now I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu punched his fist together, causing a small spark of flames to occur. "Ready Charmander!?"

"Char (Ready)!" Charmander and Natsu get took a deep breath before… "CHARMANDER/FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu and Charmander roars before shooting a stream of fire from their mouth.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball! Froakie, Water Pulse!" Ash commanded as the two Pokemon jumps in the air and creates a sphere of water and electricity. "Aura Sphere!" Ash creates a sphere of aura before the three launches their attack alongside Natsu and Charmander's flames. The attacks landed directly against Bora's men, creating an explosion and knocking most of them unconcious.

"Hey Bora! Aside from that aura kid, that other guy is just as dangerous!" A thug shouted. "That pink hair and scaly scarf… There's no doubt about it! He's gotta be the real deal!"

"Salamander!?" Lucy gasped.

"Wow, that's so cool. I wasn't expecting you to be the real Salamander." Ash admitted with a chuckle.

"I wasn't expecting you to be an Aura Wizard." Natsu said back. "You ready to kick that guy's butt?"

Ash gave the pink haired mage a nod as Pikachu and Froakie lands next to him while Natsu engulfed his hands in flames.

 **[Play Fairy Tail Theme]**

"Charmander, Rock Smash! Munchlax, Bite!" Natsu commanded as his two Pokemon charges forward.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack! Froakie, Bounce!" Ash commanded as the two Pokemon joins Natsu's Pokemon before he and Natsu charges forward.

"Red Shower!" Bora, who is in the air thanks to his red carpet spell shoots a barrage of small fireballs. "Shadow Ball!" He ordered as his two Pokemon fires rapid shadow balls.

"Dodge it!" Natsu and Ash ordered in unison as they dodge in serpentine formation alongside their Pokemon before Pikachu and Charmander attacks Houndoom while Munchlax and Froakie attacks Chandelure, damaging them as Bora got punched by both Natsu and Ash before the two landed on the roof.

"HELL PROMINENCE!" Salamander shoots a powerful stream of flames at his opponents, only for the two to dodge the attack, causing some buildings to be destroyed in the process.

"So Ash can use Aura Magic while Natsu can eat fire and attacks with it?" Lucy said in awe and shock. "It's like he has dragon lungs to breathe fire, scales to protect himself, and claws to attack…"

"Natsu, how are you able to do that? It's like you can take on all of the qualities of a dragon?" Ash asked.

"That's because I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu answered with a toothy grin. "Igneel taught me how to use it."

"What!?" Ash and Lucy gasped upon hearing the information. "Dragon Slaying Magic? Like the ones in the old fairy tales?"

"Pika Pika/Charmander Char (Guys, look out)!" Charmander and Pikachu cried out as they point at Bora.

"RED SKULL! Chandelure, Houndoom, INFERNO!" In a last resort, Bora create two giant fireballs before lunging it while his two pokemon shoots intense streams of fire towards Natsu and Ash, only for the two to block it in different ways: Natsu grabbed the attacks and eats it while Ash holds it in place with a small barrier before the flames disappear.

"Thanks for the hefty meal!" Natsu said as he and his Pokemon jumps in the air. "Fire Punch!"

Charmander and Munchlax clenched their fists while engulfing them in flames.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Froakie, Pound!" Ash commanded as the two Pokemon jumps in the air.

Both Munchlax and Froakie attacks Houndoom while Pikachu and Charmander attacks Chandelure, knocking the two fire types out due to them receiving heavy damage from earlier.

"HOUNDOOM! CHANDELURE!" Bora shouted before he turns around and sees Ash and Natsu right in his face.

"Aura Palm!" Ash thrusts an opened palm on Bora's chest, dealing damage to him before sending the guy flying back.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lands the final blow by punching Bora in the face as he crashes into a church's bell.

"You did great guys." Ash said as he pets Pikachu and Froakie on the head before hugging them while Natsu, Munchlax and Charmander do a victory dance.

"Wow, that's amazing…" Lucy said in awe before noticing the damage they unintentionally caused in the town. "But they totally overdid it!"

"Huh?" Ash looks up and noticed the destroyed buildings, causing him to laugh in embarrassment. He then hears marching, causing him to look back and see a bunch of rune knights charging in. "Uh oh…"

"Oh crap, we gotta get out of here!" Natsu said, dragging both Ash and Lucy by the arm while Klefki, Pikachu, Charmander, and Munchlax are trailing behind the three.

"Where the heck are you taking us!?" Lucy shouts.

"Come on, you two wanna join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu asked, shocking the two as he gave them a toothy grin. "So let's go."

"Okay!" Lucy laughed with a big smile.

"Awesome!" Ash smiled as well as they continue to run, unaware of Froakie following them from afar by hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for the first chapter of The Pokemon Mage!

I hope that you guys enjoy it, I honestly had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm so glad that I got to work on a crossover that I've wanted to do for a long time. Don't worry about my other stories, I'll give them the same amount of love.

Also, those were wondering why Lucy doesn't have her gate keys. Well, I decided to not give her celestial spirit magic, so that means Lucy will have a different type of magic for this story. But don't worry, as a teaser, her Pokemon will be a nod to her spirits.

Speaking of Pokemon, I'll be adding some Pokemon Team Bios for the characters, so here's the current one.

Natsu Dragneel

Charmander - Flamethrower, Headbutt, Rock Smash, and Fire Punch

Munchlax - Headbutt, Bite, Fire Punch

Ash Ketchum

Pikachu - Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, and Electro Ball

Lucy Heartfilia

Klefki - Fairy Wind

They'll be updated each chapter and whenever they catch a new Pokemon, learn a new move, a swap/evolution/trade occurs.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

Next Time: Save File 2 - Welcome to Fairy Tail


	2. Save File 2 - Welcome to Fairy Tail

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of the Pokemon Mage.

I just want to say thank you for liking this story so far. I'll admit that I like writing it as well.

Also, there were some questions that I would like to answer. I've already answered them to Pink Lightspeed Ranger, but I might as well tell you.

Ash started out with Pikachu, so that's his only Pokemon as of now. Thought I might start off small since he and Lucy are new Pokemon Mages. Yes, Alolan Pokemon and Z-Moves will be in the story alongside Mega Evolutions. And yes, PCs will be in the story too.

Also, I saw that you guys like the idea of Ash x Erza, so it's safe to say that it's confirmed. I hope you guys will like it. However, I'm not gonna introduce Erza right away, she'll appear eventually.

To recap what happened last time, Ash travels to Fiore and meets two Pokemon mages named Natsu and Lucy. The three encounter a criminal named Bora and after defeating him, Natsu takes Lucy and Ash to Fairy Tail.

Now that Ash and Lucy are about to join Fairy Tail, what will be in store for them?

To find out the answer, let the journey continue! Also, enjoy the opening.

* * *

The Pokemon Mage Opening 1 [V Volt -

JorporXx (original by Yusuke Kamiji)]

 _Scene opens with quick flashcards of Natsu's scarf, Lucy's beanie, Ash's hat, Gray's necklace, and Erza's earrings before a close up visual of a Pokeball appears in the background._

 **We have dragon, ghost, flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, ground, psychic and fairy**

 _In the sky, a bunch of fairies are flying in the sky before they fade away once a flock of Pidgeys, Starlys, and Spearows appears._

 _The Pokemon Mage Logo appears in the sky._

 **So come on with me on this journey, always moving to the light reaching for me**

 _Scene cuts to Team Natsu riding the train, much to the discomfort of Natsu, who is leaning against Lucy as she tries to get him off of her while Gray looks out the window, Erza is eating a strawberry cake, and Ash petting Pikachu._

 **Rain clouds cover the sunny sky, but I know we'll make it through if we try**

 _Natsu and Gray are butting heads with each other with Lucy panicking in the background while Ash attempts to break up the fight before Erza steps in and stops the fight by stepping in between Natsu and Gray with her arms out, causing the boys to get scared._

 **Use your courage and you'll see that you can be anything you want to be**

 _Team Natsu are walking down the streets of town before Lucy runs ahead and stops in front of a clothing store for Pokemon Coordinators, causing her to squeal with excitement._

 **Cherish every single encounter**

 **And then you'll be the best challenger**

 _Five mysterious trainers appear while each of them are with their Pokemon: The first with Elekid, the second with Alakazam, the third with Glaceon, the fourth with Aron, and the fifth with Squirtle_

 **If I keep moving ahead, my hopes and dreams will come right to me**

 _Ash and Natsu running down the fields before stopping at the edge of a cliff as they see a cloud of darkness engulfing a town, causing them to tighten a fist in anger._

 **I've learned this lesson from you that these dreams come true, so**

 **I'll use this strength to**

 _The two turned around and sees Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the rest of Fairy Tail smiling and waving at them._

 **always make it through**

 _Team Natsu starts walking before they jump off the cliff._

 **All of our bonds glow a fiery red and then spread out for the world to see**

 **Touching everyone's heart as they all are a part of this energy inside of me**

 _Cut to Team Natsu doing various activities: Ash, Natsu, and Lucy running away from a swarm of Beedrills, Erza and Natsu clashing with each other, Gray and Ash fighting a plant monster while Lucy is caught in its vines, and their pokemon dodging multiple magic attacks before they jump into battle._

 **Shining blue, all our hopes hatch anew and the yellow flowers start to bloom**

 **All of the world can feel it too**

 _Quick cut of Team Natsu commanding their Pokemon to attack: Lucy commanding Klefki to use Fairy Wind, Gray commanding Totodile and Snorunt to use Water Gun and Icy Wind, Erza commanding Ivysaur and Honedge to use Razor Leaf and Slash, Natsu commanding Charmander and Munchlax to use Flamethrower and Headbutt, and Ash commanding Pikachu, Froakie, and Starly to use Electro Ball, Water Pulse, and Wing Attack._

 _Team Natsu jumps in the air as their magic circles appear._

 **We have dragon, ghost and flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, and then psychic and fairy**

 _Igneel looks up in the air and roars while a volcano erupts in the background_

 _Final cut to Team Natsu smiling while standing alongside their Pokemon._

* * *

Save File 2 - Welcome to Fairy Tail

 _Magic Council, Era_

In the meeting room, 8 council members and the chairman are reviewing the fight and damage in Hargeon Town via magic projection.

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail had gone and done it again!" The first council member sighed. "This time, they've destroyed an entire port!"

"What is the matter with them?" The second council member asked.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their laissez-faire attitudes." A blue haired man, who is known as Siegrain, admitted.

"They may behave like fools, but let's not forget that they have huge amounts of potential." A red haired man, who is known as Lance, agreed. "They're one of the few guilds in Fiore that knows how to treat their Pokemon with trust and love."

"Yes, they present quite the quandary." The third Councilman said.

"I think we should leave them be." Siegrain suggested. "After all, if it wasn't for those fools, think how boring this world will be."

* * *

 _Magnolia Town_

Natsu, Ash, and Lucy are standing in front of a giant building with bright colors and a giant sign that reads [Fairy Tail] with two fairies on each side.

"Wow, so this is Fairy Tail." Ash said.

"Pikachu (This is awesome)."

*SLAM*

"WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" Natsu shouted after kicking the door wide open.

"Charmander/Munchlax (We're Home)!" Charmander and Munchlax cheered.

The entire guild hall looks at Natsu, Lucy, and Ash as they walk inside while the latter two gasp in awe at how many pokemon mages are in Fairy Tail.

"So I've heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu!" A buck-toothed man, known as Krov, chuckled. "How'd you go starting troub-" The buck-toothed man was interrupted after being kicked in the face by Natsu while his partner pokemon, Bibarel rushes over to him.

"Why did you do that!?" Lucy asked.

"Klefki Klef (That was so unnecessary)!"

"You lied about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu roared.

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here!" The buck-toothed man shouted back. "We were just passing along a rumor we just heard!"

"Bibarel Bibarel Bibarel (It's your fault for running off like idiots)!" Bibarel shouted.

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR!?" Natsu shouted.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!? LET'S GO!"

Without any hesitation, the two mages and their pokemon engage each other in battle before the entire guild starts to fight, turning this into a big brawl.

"Wow, I didn't think it'd be this crazy." Ash chuckled nervously before smiling. "But I can't believe we're standing inside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall."

"It's amazing." Lucy agreed.

"So Natsu finally made it back, huh?" a black haired man hollered. This is Gray Fullbuster, a very talented Pokemon Mage who owns a Totodile and Snorunt, but he has a habit of taking off his clothes. "It's time to settle the score once and for all. Ready guys."

"Totodile (Ready)." Totodile snarled.

"Snorunt Snor (No holding back)."

"Whoa, a Totodile and Snorunt." Ash said as he took out his pokedex and points it at the two pokemon.

 **[** **Totodile - the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainers beware.]**

 **[Snorunt - Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt primarily inhabits very snowy regions. It has long been said that any home visited by a Snorunt will be blessed with good fortune.]**

"Gray, your clothes." A brown haired girl pointed out as Gray is only wearing his boxers. This is Cana Alberona, she's known as the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail and her partner pokemon is Eevee.

"I don't have time for that, Cana!" Gray shouted.

"Eevee (Oh boy)..." Eevee sighed.

"This is why I don't date the men here. They have no class." Cana sighed before chugging down a barrel full of wine, much to the shock of Ash and Lucy.

"How much can she drink!?" Ash asked.

"She does have a cute Eevee." Lucy admitted with a smile before pointing her Pokedex at the Pokemon.

 **[Eevee - the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving.]**

"Come here and fight us Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Not until you put some pants on first!" Natsu shouted back.

"It's only noon, and you boys are whining like spoiled babies!" A giant man with white haired said as he walks in alongside Machoke. This is Elfman, a muscular pokemon mage who believes that any problem can be solve with an iron fist.

He and Machoke flexes for a brief moment before letting out a huge howl.

"We're real men! Do you want us to prove it to you!?" Elman howled.

"MACHOKE (FEAR US)!" Machoke howled, prompting Ash to take out his Pokedex and points it at the Pokemon.

 **[Machoke - the Superpower Pokémon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used for extremely heavy work.]**

"I can't believe he's encouraging them.." Lucy sighed while Natsu and Gray punched Elfman, sending him flying into a wall while Charmander, Munchlax, Totodile, and Snorunt send Machoke flying into the ceiling.

"Wow, that fast!?" Ash asked.

"What the heck is wrong with these people?" Lucy asked, irritated at the violent behavior going on.

"Klefki Klef Klef (There's not one sane person in this room)!"

"Hello! Are you two new here?" Ash and Lucy turns around to see a beautiful white haired girl, who is smiling at them with Roserade.

"It's Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy squealled.

"Roserade (Nice to meet you)." Roserade bowed

"Yeah, we are." Ash answered before looking down to see Roserade. "Wow, a Roserade! You got an awesome Pokemon!" He immediately took out his Pokedex and points it at Roserade.

 **[Roserade - the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade uses its sweet aroma to attract prey then strikes with thorny whips to defeat it.]**

"Thanks. Your Pikachu's very cute." Mirajane giggled, causing Pikachu to blush while laughing awkwardly.

"Um, don't you think we should stop them or something?" Lucy asked.

"It's always like this around here. I just leave them alone. Besides-" Mirajane and her Pokemon was suddenly on the ground after an unconscious Elfman and Machoke crashes into them. "It's kinda fun, don't you think?"

"Roserade (Not again)..." Roserade grunted before she and Mirajane became unconscious, causing Lucy to freak out.

"Don't die Mirajane!"

"Whoa!" Ash tumbles after Gray crashed into him while Natsu was laughing and twirling Gray's boxers in his hand.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk!" Gray growled before turning to Lucy, who is shielding her eyes and blushing like crazy. "Excuse me miss, but can I please borrow your underwear?"

"As if!" Lucy shouted as the entire guild hall continues to go crazy while Cana and Eevee look irritated.

"So loud… So much for having a drink to relax…" She sighed before taking out a magic card. "That's enough you guys, I suggest you knock if off!"

"Eevee Eevee Eevee (If you don't stop, then we'll make you stop)!" Eevee glows for a brief moment before creating six red-glowing cards of energy in the form of a ring appear in front of its body.

"Oh yeah!? Says who!?" Gray shouted as he gets in a stance while creating ice.

"Totodile (Don't tell us what to do)!" Totodile snarled as his fangs are now covered in ice.

"Snorunt (You guys can be such a nuisance)." Snorunt took a deep breath to prepare to fire an Icy Wind.

Elfman shouts before transforming his arm into stone while Machoke glows red for a brief moment before his fist glows with white energy.

"If you guys won't stop, then I guess I'll have to make you stop." Finally annoyed after getting hurt, Ash creates an aura sphere in his hand.

"Pika (Let's end this)!" Pikachu begins to create an electro ball with his tail.

Natsu and Charmander engulfed their fists in flames and gets in a battle stance.

"We're ready for ya!" Natsu shouted.

"Char Charmander (Prepare yourselves)!" Charmander roared.

"Do they always fight like this?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Munchlax (Every time)." Munchlax nodded.

"Klefki Klefki (Why aren't you worried)!?" Klefki panicked.

The entire guild hall shook after a gigantic shadowy figure steps inside the guild hall, glaring at everyone around him. "WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN!?"

"WHOA, HE'S HUGE!" Ash shouted in fear as everyone in the guild stops fighting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still here, Master." Mirajane said

"Did you say master!?" Lucy gasped.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies!" Natsu laughed. "Looks like we won this time-" He and Charmander were suddenly squished by the giant's feet.

The giant then changes his glare to Lucy and Ash. "Well, it seems we got new recruits." He said before shrinking down to size, revealing to be a tiny old man. "Nice to meet you."

"He's tiny! Is he really in charge here!?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Of course he is." Mirajane giggled. "This is Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov."

"Whoa, his magic is so awesome!" Ash said with stars in his eyes, making Lucy feel awkward.

"Klefki (Oh boy)..." Klefki sighed while Makarov jumps high up in the air before landing comically on railing on the second floor. Everyone in the guild looked up at their master, waiting to hear what he has to say.

"You gone and done it again, you bunch of clods!" Makarov scolded while holding up a bunch of papers in his hand. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you all lost your minds!? All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" The entire guild starts to feel a little guilty after hearing their master's words.

"Klefki (He's scary)..." Klefki trembled.

"Pika Pikachu (I don't wanna get on his bad side)..." Pikachu sighed.

"However…" Makarov smirked as he sets the entire paperwork on fire, burning it to ashes. "I say the heck with the Magic Council!" He then tosses the fire up the air, allowing Natsu to eat it completely.

"Huh?" Both Ash and Lucy looked at the guild master with confusion, but with a hint of awe.

"Now listen up." Makarov spoke up. "Any power that surpasses reasons still comes to reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside you and your pokemon and the flow of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, you and your pokemon must have a strong mind, the ability to focus, and to become one within each other's hearts. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your souls. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic and bonds will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the Magic Council scare you, follow the path you and your pokemon believe in! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!"

Makarov finish his lecture by holding up his thumb and index finger in the air, causing the entire guild to mirror their master with a loud cheer.

"Wow, Fairy Tail is so amazing.." Ash cheered.

"Pikachu (Hooray)!" Pikachu cheered.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

Once everyone settles down and cleans up the mess they made, Ash took off his left glove and held his hand up, allowing Mirajane to place a stamp on the back of his hand before removing the stamp, revealing a yellow fairy tail symbol on the back of his left hand. Mirajane does the same process for Lucy, only her fairy tail symbol is pink and on the back of her right hand.

"There you go, you two are now members of Fairy Tail." Mirajane said.

"Thanks Mira." Ash said before showing it to Pikachu. "Isn't this great?"

"Pikachu (This is the best day of our life)!" Pikachu said.

"Hey Natsu, look!" Lucy walks up to the fire dragon slayer, who is looking at the request board. "I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail!"

"That's good. Welcome to the guild, Looney." Natsu said, irritating the blonde girl.

"The name's Lucy!"

"Klefki Klef (Get it right)!"

"Hey, we should let Professor Oak and Mom know about this." Ash told Pikachu.

"Pika Pika (I agree)." Pikachu nodded while a young boy and a Cyndaquil make their way to Makarov.

"What? My dad isn't back yet?"

"I'm starting to get annoyed, Romeo." Makarov sighed. "Your dad is a Pokemon Mage, so please have faith and wait patiently."

"He told me he'd return in three days." Romeo whimpered. "It's been a week."

"Didn't he take the Mt. Hakobe job?"

"Yes, he did!" Romeo shouted. "So why won't someone go look for him!?"

"Listen kid, your dad's a pokemon mage." Makarov scolded. "And like every other pokemon mage, he can handle himself. Go home, have some cookies and wait."

"CYNDAQUIL (YOU JERK)!" Cyndaquil fires a barrage of small flames at Makarov before Romeo punches him in the face. The two runs out of the guild while crying.

"That's rough…" Lucy said, feeling sorry for the kid.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he's worried as well." Mirajane pointed out while arranging the bottles at the bar.

"I know how you feel kid…" Ash said under his breath before looking over to Natsu, who is filled with anger.

"Charmander, Munchlax. Let's go." With a simple nod, the fire dragon slayer and his pokemon starts making their way to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nab asked.

"Probably to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao." Krov answered.

"But that's gonna hurt his pride." Nab said.

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path." Makarov pointed out. "Just leave him be."

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" Lucy asked.

"He probably sees himself in Romeo." Mirajane answered, catching Lucy and Ash's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, that doesn't mean we don't have personal issues. We all have are fair share of suffering and lost." Mirajane said. "Seven years ago, Igneel disappeared, leaving Natsu behind."

"No way…" Ash gasped before gritting his teeth and rushes out of the guild hall to catch up to Natsu.

"Hey wait!" Lucy called out before following him and Natsu.

"Hm?" Natsu looks back to see Ash and Lucy running after him. "Don't try and stop me."

"We're not stopping you." Ash said.

"Huh?"

"We're coming with you." Lucy added, causing Natsu to look at the two before flashing a grin.

The three took off to find Macao, unaware of a certain frog pokemon following them quietly.

* * *

 _Mt. Hakobe_

"Why is it so cold!? I know it's a mountain, but it's summer! There's something not right about this blizzard!" Lucy whined. "If only I can resist the cold like you Klefki.."

"Klefki (I hope we'll be there soon)..."

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Natsu said.

"How come you're not freezing?" Ash asked. He's relieved that he kept wearing his cloak, giving him some protection from the cold.

"I'm dragon slayer, so the cold doesn't bother me."

"Would you hand over that blanket!?" Lucy whined.

"Klefki Klefki (You're gonna cause an avalanche, Lucy)." Klefki sighed.

"Why don't you return your pokemon back into your pokeballs?" Natsu asked.

"Pikachu doesn't like being in his pokeball." Ash answered. "So I let him travel outside of his pokeball with me."

"Pika Pika (It makes our bond stronger)." Pikachu added.

"So what kind of crazy job would force Macao to come all the way out here?" Lucy asked, wearing Natsu's blanket.

"You should've asked that before we came here." Natsu sighed. "He went to slay a Vulcan."

"A Vulcan?" Ash asked. "I've heard about them. They're really big monsters that are dangerous."

"Ok, I want to go back to the guild!" Lucy shouted in fear.

"Go right ahead." Natsu said as he continues to walk.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash said as he catches up to Natsu. "Let me help. I can use my magic to have a better view."

"Really? That's so awesome! I never thought Aura magic can do that." Natsu said with excitement.

Ash gave the dragon slayer a nod before closing his eyes, concentrating and opens his eyes, which are now glowing blue. He does a quick scan of the area they're in before gasping after picking up an aura. "Head's up, we got company!"

Natsu and Ash jumps back as a Vulcan pops out of nowhere and slams his fists onto the ground.

"Whoa, a Vulcan!" Ash gasped.

"Pika (A big one too)!" Pikachu gasped.

"Hey you!" Natsu shouted, before noticing that the Vulcan is suddenly gone.

"Where did it go?" Ash asked.

"A human woman!" The Vulcan said as he looks at Lucy, who was screaming in terror.

"Lucy!" Ash gasped. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu jumps up in the air and fires a thunderbolt at the Vulcan, which did little to no damage to the creature.

"Damn, not only he can talk, but he's a tough one." Natsu growled before taking out two pokeballs. "Charmander, Munchlax! Get that monkey!"

Charmander and Munchlax pops out of their pokeballs and prepares to attack the Vulcan, only for it to jump up in the air with Lucy in his arms.

"Hey put me down!" Lucy shouted while struggling get out. The Vulcan ignores this and walks away. "Klefki, Fairy Wind!"

"Klefki!" Klefki creates a gust of fairy wind at the Vulcan, only to be unfazed by the attack and leaves.

"After it!" Ash shouted as he, Natsu, and their pokemon are chasing after the Vulcan, but stops once he sees a mysterious figure leaping forward. "It's you…"

"What the? It followed us?" Natsu asked.

* * *

 _Cavern_

The Vulcan is dancing around Lucy with hearts flying into the air while the blonde girl is creeped out by his behavior. "A woman!" He howled as smoke comes out of his nose and has his hands ready to grab Lucy.

"Get away from me!" Lucy screamed in horror.

The Vulcan was suddenly hit in the back by an aura sphere, causing him to howl in anger before turning around to see Ash, Pikachu, and Klefki..

"Ash!" Lucy said before sighing in relief.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Lucy said.

"Monkey!" Natsu roared as he and his pokemon charges at the Vulcan, only for the three to slip on the icy floor, causing them to slide across the cavern before crashing into a wall.

"Lame…" Lucy sighed.

"Klefki Klef Klef (Why can't they do a regular entrance)?" Klefki sighed.

"Hey, where's Macao!?" Ash shouted, confusing the Vulcan.

"You understand us, right? We're asking about Macao, a human man." Natsu said as he's upside down.

"Man?" The Vulcan asked.

"That's right! Where are you hiding him!?" Natsu asked.

"He's already decided that the monkey's hiding him?" Lucy asked as she's behind the two trainers while the Vulcan is pointing in a certain direction.

"Hey, I think he's gonna show us!" Natsu cheered as he run towards a hole.

"Natsu, wait!" Ash called out.

"Macao!" Natsu called out before he was suddenly pushed out of the hole by the Vulcan, causing him to fall all the way down the mountain. "MONKEY!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"No like man, me like woman!" Vulcan howled.

"Ash, can you sense Natsu's aura?" Lucy asked as Ash did a quick scan.

"I'm having a hard time picking it up." Ash answered before the two look back to see the Vulcan chanting woman. "Ok, this Vulcan is annoying me.. Charmander, Munclax, can you help us?"

"Mander (Sure thing)." Charmander nodded.

"Munch (Let's do this)!" Munchlax patted his belly with pride.

"My woman!" The Vulcan howled as he leaps towards Ash and Lucy.

"I'll help you weaken it. Klefki, Metal Sound!" Lucy commanded.

"Klefki!" Klefki's voice became echoey and begins to vibrate, causing a loud ringing sound to be released.

"Me ears! Me ears!" The Vulcan howled in pain while covering his ears.

Pikachu, Munchlax, and Charmander began to shout in pain before covering their ears.

"Fairy Wind!" Lucy commanded before Klefki unleashed a fairy wind attack against the Vulcan, dealing damage.

"Wow, that's great!" Ash said.

"Metal Sound is really useful." Lucy winked.

"Ok, it's my turn. Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Charmander, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded, causing the two Pokemon to jump in the air and fire their attacks at the Vulcan.

"Munchlax, use Bite!" Lucy commanded.

Munchlax jumps forward and prepares to bit the Vulcan's arm, only for the latter to dodge all three of the attacks.

"Whoa, he's fast!" Lucy shouted.

"Look out!" Ash said as he see the Vulcan leaping towards him and Lucy. "Aura Barrier-!"

Much to their surprise, the Vulcan was kicked in the face by Natsu, causing him to tumble before crashing.

"Natsu!?" Ash asked.

"How are you able to survive out there?" Lucy asked, causing Natsu to grin.

"Froakie came to save me." The two trainers look at the dragon slayer in confusion before looking down to see Froakie. "Thanks little guy."

"Froa (No problem)." Froakie croaked.

"Wait, aren't you the same Froakie from Hargeon Town? And you were following us this whole time?" Ash asked, causing Froakie to nod.

 **[Play Hoenn Elite Four Battle Theme - Pokemon Advanced OST]**

"My woman!" The Vulcan was now suddenly behind Natsu and slams a fist downward, only for Natsu to block it with ease.

"Listen up, I considered everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" Natsu shouted before spartan kicking the Vulcan in the gut, sending him flying backwards. "Whenever it's gramps, Mira, or those annoying jerks, Gray and Elfman." The Vulcan starts charging towards Natsu as he starts to charge up. "Lucy, Ash, and our pokemon too.. They're all my friends."

Lucy can't help but slightly blush at Natsu's words as he ignite his feet on fire before kicking the Vulcan as two his Pokemon used Fire Punch to help.

"That's why I'm not leaving here without Macao!"

The Vulcan got angry and slams his fist onto the ground, creating a shockwave and sending icicles flying towards Natsu, Lucy, and Ash.

Natsu held his arms up in a cross, blocking the attack. "That won't work against fire!"

"Klefki, Protect!" Lucy commanded as Klefki created a barrier to block the Vulcan's attack.

"Quick Attack!" Ash commanded as Pikachu starts running fast while sidestepping to dodge the icicles.

"Froakie!" Froakie starts hopping fast while dodging the icicles before multiple froakies appears.

"Whoa, that's double team!" Ash said in awe as the multiple Froakies are now running around the Vulcan, confusing the monster.

"Frogs… Me not like Frogs!" The Vulcan howled and stomps on the ground, creating a mini earthquake, only for the Froakies to start hopping on the debris before throwing frubbles at the Vulcan. "Eh?" The Vulcan tries flailing to remove the frubbles, only for them to remain stuck.

"Pika!"

"Lax!"

The two Pokemon ram into the Vulcan's gut, making the monster groan in pain.

"Let me help. Fairy Wind!" lucy commanded.

"Klefki!" Klefki unleashes fairy wind against the Vulcan, dealing damage to the monster.

"Ash, your turn!" Lucy shouted.

"You got it. Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Froakie!" Froakie creates a water pulse before flinging it towards the Vulcan.

"Aura Wave!" Ash crosses his arms before spreading them out, sending a wave of Aura towards the Vulcan, causing the monster to get damaged by the two attacks. "Finish him off, Natsu!"

"Eat this! Charmander, Fire Punch!" Natsu commanded as he charges towards the Vulcan. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Charmander!" Charmander engulfed his fist into flames before he and Natsu punches the Vulcan, sending it flying into the wall and knocking it out.

 **[Music Ends]**

"We did it!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah, but isn't this monkey suppose to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, forgot about that." Natsu chuckled nervously while placing a hand behind his head.

The three looks at the Vulcan and gasp in shock once they see the monster glowing as a magic circle appears. The monster begins the shrink before shooting out a blast of energy, forcing the pokemon mages to shield their eyes from the light.

"What in the heck was that?" Natsu asked before gasping once he sees… "Macao!?"

"Are you telling me that big, perverted monkey was actually your friend!?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"That's it..! He was taken over by that Vulcan!" Ash said. "Vulcan's are capable of using Take Over Magic."

The group quickly takes out Natsu's blanket and place Macao on it before they start treating his injuries.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before he was taken over." Ash said, noticing his injuries.

"Macao! Don't you die on me! Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu shouted.

Macao begins to slowly open his eyes before noticing Natsu, Lucy, Ash, and their pokemon. "Natsu…" He said weakly.

"You're okay!" Natsu yelled in joy while Ash and Lucy smiled in relief.

"I'm so pathetic.. I've defeated 19 of those brutes…" Macao admitted. "But I got taken over by the 20th one after it defeated my Pokemon… I'm so angry right now… I'm embarrassed to show my face to Romeo like this…"

"Don't be like that. You defeated 19 of those things." Ash reassured as Natsu held a hand out for Macao before helping him back up.

"Let's go home, Romeo's waiting for you." Natsu grinned, causing Macao to return the grin back.

"They're amazing… I can't even compare myself to them…" Lucy smiled.

"Don't say that about yourself Lucy, you and Klefki did great." Ash said with a thumbs up and a grin, causing Lucy to look at the aura wizard in awe before smiling back.

* * *

 _Magnolia_

Romeo and Cyndaquil are currently sitting on the flight of stairs with sad looks on their faces, remembering how the boys in town were talking bad about Fairy Tail, causing Romeo's Dad to take a job in order to help his son from the bullying.

"Quil…" Cyndaquil climbs onto Romeo's shoulder and nuzzles his cheek to try and make him stop crying.

"Romeo!" Said person looks back up and turns around to see Natsu, Lucy, Ash, and Macao walking towards the boy.

"DAD!" Without hesitation, Romeo tackled his father into a hug, causing Macao to fall on his back while Romeo cries in joy. "YOU CAME BACK! I'M SO SORRY DAD!"

"Cyndaquil (You had us worried sick)!" Cyndaquil cried.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao apologized as he hugs his son.

"I can handle it. I'm a wizard." Romeo cried. "R-Right Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda Cyndaquil (That's right)." Cyndaquil nodded.

"Next time those bullies pick on you, I want you tell them this." Macao looks at his son with a smirk. "Can your old man defeat 19 monsters all by himself? Because mine can."

Romeo looks at his father in awe before grinning. He got up and turns around before shouting- "Natsu! Thanks for your help!"

"No problem kiddo!" Natsu said with a simple wave.

"Ash, Lucy, thanks for helping him bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo shouted.

Lucy turns around with a blush on her faces as she giggles and waves while Ash chuckles and waves with a toothy grin.

 **[Hall of Fame - XY Anime OST]**

"So, you guys ready to head back to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"You bet." Ash said before the three suddenly stops once they see Froakie in front of them. "Froakie?"

"Why is he following us?" Lucy asked.

Froakie nudged his nose against a pokeball while looking at Ash before croaking.

"Uhh." Ash looked at the frog pokemon in confusion.

"Pika (What is)..?" Pikachu tilt his head in confusion.

"Well would you look at that. I think Froakie takes a liking to you Ash." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it looks like he wants to go with us." Natsu grinned.

"Really?" Ash looks at Froakie in awe before grabbing the pokeball. "Do you want to come with us Froakie?"

"Froakie (That's right)!" Froakie jumps up and taps on the pokeball, allowing him to enter the pokeball as it shook three times before it makes a clicking sound.

Ash chuckles with a smile before posing while holding Froakie's pokeball high up in the air. "Alright! I just caught a Froakie!"

"Pikachu (Yahoo)!" Pikachu cheered.

"Come on, let's show the guild our new friend." Natsu said as he starts to run towards the Guild Hall.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" Ash laughed as he runs as well.

Lucy looks at the boys in confusion before laughing and catches up them with a smile. Both Ash and Lucy may be new to the guild, but they already love it.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 2 of the Pokemon Mage!

I hope that you guys like this chapter and the first opening, I honestly think it was fun to write, especially the brawl at the Guild Hall.

Also, for those wondering what Lucy's magic will be, it'll be a secret for now, so it'll be reveal soon.

I was gonna add an ending theme, but I wasn't really feeling it. Also, thank you for the suggestions. Make sure to add more suggestion if you got any ideas.

Here's the current update for the teams:

Natsu Dragneel:

Charmander - Flamethrower, Headbutt, Rock Smash, and Fire Punch

Munchlax - Headbutt, Bite, Fire Punch

Ash Ketchum:

Pikachu - Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Electro Ball

Froakie - Water Pulse, Pound, Bounce, and Double Team

Lucy Heartfilia:

Klefki - Fairy Wind, Metal Sound, and Protect

See ya guys in the next Chapter!

Next Time: Save File 3 - Everlue Gym and New Rival


	3. Save File 3 - Shirotsume Gym & New Rival

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of the Pokemon Mage.

Glad you guys like the second chapter.

In response to Auran Ketchum, I can understand how you feel, but I have to. If I make Ash unhittable and such, then it's not gonna be good for character growth.

Also, I was gonna pair Natsu with Lucy, but I thought I might let you guys figure that out. Do you want Natsu to be paired with Lucy or Lisanna? If Lisanna, then who do you want Lucy to be paired with? Pm me or post a review to let me know,

To recap what happened last time, Ash and Lucy joined the Fairy Tail guild and learned how crazy, but fun along with how close everyone is. Natsu, Lucy, and Ash traveled to Mt Hakobe to rescue Macao from a Vulcan and came back victorious. During the events, the Froakie that helped them earlier decided to join Ash's team.

What'll be in store for our lively wizards nest?

To find out the answer, let the journey continue!

* * *

The Pokemon Mage Opening 1 [V Volt -

JorporXx (original by Yusuke Kamiji)]

 _Scene opens with quick flashcards of Natsu's scarf, Lucy's beanie, Ash's hat, Gray's necklace, and Erza's earrings before a close up visual of a Pokeball appears in the background._

 **We have dragon, ghost, flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, ground, psychic and fairy**

 _In the sky, a bunch of fairies are flying in the sky before they fade away once a flock of Pidgeys, Starlys, and Spearows appears._

 _The Pokemon Mage Logo appears in the sky._

 **So come on with me on this journey, always moving to the light reaching for me**

 _Scene cuts to Team Natsu riding the train, much to the discomfort of Natsu, who is leaning against Lucy as she tries to get him off of her while Gray looks out the window, Erza is eating a strawberry cake, and Ash petting Pikachu._

 **Rain clouds cover the sunny sky, but I know we'll make it through if we try**

 _Natsu and Gray are butting heads with each other with Lucy panicking in the background while Ash attempts to break up the fight before Erza steps in and stops the fight by stepping in between Natsu and Gray with her arms out, causing the boys to get scared._

 **Use your courage and you'll see that you can be anything you want to be**

 _Team Natsu are walking down the streets of town before Lucy runs ahead and stops in front of a clothing store for Pokemon Coordinators, causing her to squeal with excitement._

 **Cherish every single encounter**

 **And then you'll be the best challenger**

 _Five mysterious trainers appear while each of them are with their Pokemon: The first with Elekid, the second with Alakazam, the third with Glaceon, the fourth with Aron, and the fifth with Squirtle_

 **If I keep moving ahead, my hopes and dreams will come right to me**

 _Ash and Natsu running down the fields before stopping at the edge of a cliff as they see a cloud of darkness engulfing a town, causing them to tighten a fist in anger._

 **I've learned this lesson from you that these dreams come true, so**

 **I'll use this strength to**

 _The two turned around and sees Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the rest of Fairy Tail smiling and waving at them._

 **always make it through**

 _Team Natsu starts walking before they jump off the cliff._

 **All of our bonds glow a fiery red and then spread out for the world to see**

 **Touching everyone's heart as they all are a part of this energy inside of me**

 _Cut to Team Natsu doing various activities: Ash, Natsu, and Lucy running away from a swarm of Beedrills, Erza and Natsu clashing with each other, Gray and Ash fighting a plant monster while Lucy is caught in its vines, and their pokemon dodging multiple magic attacks before they jump into battle._

 **Shining blue, all our hopes hatch anew and the yellow flowers start to bloom**

 **All of the world can feel it too**

 _Quick cut of Team Natsu commanding their Pokemon to attack: Lucy commanding Klefki to use Fairy Wind, Gray commanding Totodile and Snorunt to use Water Gun and Icy Wind, Erza commanding Ivysaur and Honedge to use Razor Leaf and Slash, Natsu commanding Charmander and Munchlax to use Flamethrower and Headbutt, and Ash commanding Pikachu, Froakie, and Starly to use Electro Ball, Water Pulse, and Wing Attack._

 _Team Natsu jumps in the air as their magic circles appear._

 **We have dragon, ghost and flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, and then psychic and fairy**

 _Igneel looks up in the air and roars while a volcano erupts in the background_

 _Final cut to Team Natsu smiling while standing alongside their Pokemon._

* * *

 **Save File 3 - Shirotsume Gym and New Rival**

 _Shirotsume Town_

In the streets of Shirotsume, a man with purple hair is walking alongside his partner, Elekid. The man's outfit consists of a dark purple jacket with long sleeves, navy blue undershirt, black pants, and gray sneakers.

"Bi Bi Bi Bi (I can't believe that gym battle was a let down)." Elekid complained.

"Don't get so worked up." The purple haired man said before taking out a pokeball. "Besides, we got what we need."

"Hey, did you hear about Fairy Tail?" Bystander 1 asked.

"Yeah, they destroyed the port at Hargeon Town." Bystander 2 answered. "A friend of mine told me that two new wizards joined and one of them has a Pikachu."

"Whoa, isn't that rare in Fiore?" Bystander 1 gasped.

"Man, talk about lucky." Bystander 3 said.

"A Pikachu huh…?" The purple haired man said.

* * *

 _Magnolia Town_

Lucy wakes up in her new apartment, wearing pink pajamas before looking out of her window with a smile. She goes to the bathroom to take a bath and once she dries off, she begins polishing Klefki.

"Klefki (That felt great)!" Klefki giggled with joy.

"I'm glad you like it. Now you're super sparkly." Lucy smiled.

"Klefki Klef (I'm really loving this apartment)." Klefki admitted.

"Yeah. 70,000 Jewels a month is not a bad price for rent." Lucy said as the two walks out of the bathroom and they saw…

"Yo!" Natsu greeted.

"MY ROOM!" Lucy shouted before she slammed Natsu in the wall with her feet. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Jeez… We just came over to check out your new place.." Natsu said, holding the side of his face.

"Have you guys ever heard of barging in?" Lucy shouted in anger.

"Come on, we were just trying to be friendly." Natsu said.

"Klefki Klefki Klef (This is seriously invading our privacy)..." Klefki grumbled.

"Huh? What's this?" Natsu asked while picking up some papers.

"It's nothing!" Lucy shouted as she kicked Natsu again and snatches the papers away from him.

"So you just kick me in the face over nothing..?" Natsu said weakly.

"Yeah, maybe I would." Lucy answered in embarrassment while holding her papers close to her. "Now would you please go home?"

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Hey, can I come in?" Natsu and Lucy heard a familiar voice as they turn to the door. "It's me, Ash."

"J-Just give me a few minutes!" Lucy stuttered in embarrassment after realizing she's still in a towel before turning to Natsu and his Pokemon. "And would you look away!?"

"Aw come on, your place is- OWW!"

All that Ash and Pikachu can hear from outside is Natsu shouting in pain as they wonder what did Lucy do to him.

"What's going on in there…?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu (I honestly don't know)..." Pikachu admitted.

* * *

 _Few Minutes Later_

After getting dressed and calming down, Lucy, Natsu, Ash, and their Pokemon are sitting down at the table.

"Look, I've just moved in and I'm not ready for guests. So why don't you finish your tea, say thanks, and get out? You got that?" Lucy pouted.

"Talk about cold-hearted…" Natsu sighed.

"I heard that." Lucy said with irritation.

"Sorry Lucy, me, Froakie and Pikachu wanted to see what your new place is like." Ash chuckled nervously.

"Well at least you called first…" Lucy sighed.

"Oh yeah, now that you've mentioned it, where's your place Ash?" Natsu asked.

"Me, Pikachu, and Froakie live near SouthGate Park." Ash answered. "It's a good place for training."

"Pika Pika (The rent is only about 50,000 jewels)." Pikachu said.

"Froakie Froa (There's even a pond)." Froakie croaked.

"Wow, that's not a bad price." Lucy admitted.

"Hey, can we come over?" Natsu asked.

"Sure." Ash answered.

"Awesome! He gets it!" Natsu cheered as he and Ash shared a high five while grinning.

"Men…" Lucy scoffed.

"Klefki Klefki (It's like they completely forgot about us)." Klefki added.

"Wait! I got it! Let's form a team!" Natsu said as he stood up from his table.

"Munchlax/Charmander (Wahoo)!" The two Pokemon cheered.

"A team?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah, Mira told me about it yesterday." Ash recalled. "Even though everyone in the guild is an ally, some members really get along with one another and they form teams. It makes it easier to complete harder jobs."

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Lucy said with a lot of energy.

Natsu and Ash walks up to Lucy as the three perform a handshake.

"Cool, so you're gonna work with us?" Natsu asked.

"Yup. You have my word." Lucy answered.

"You can count on me to help you out." Ash said while their Pokemon cheer with joy.

"Hey Ash, you said that you're doing gym battles, right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked back as Natsu held up a flyer in front of him and Lucy. Meanwhile, Charmander, Pikachu, Munchlax, Klefki, and Froakie are doing a dance in the background.

"The Shirotsume Gym… That gym specializes in ground type Pokemon…" Lucy said as she continues reading the flyer. "There's also a book we need to steal…"

"Whoever wins the battle gets the Daybreak Badge and-" Ash stops reading and gasp in shock after reading the prize money. "200,000 Jewels!?"

"How about we all challenge it? Sound good?" Natsu asked.

"Let's do it." Ash said.

"You two can battle. I'm more into Pokemon Contests." Lucy declined while smiling. "But I'll be there to support you guys. Plus, I want to see what a gym battle is like."

"I don't see any problem with it." Natsu said.

"Wait, aren't you two at a disadvantage?" Lucy brought up. "Charmander and Pikachu are both fire and electric type, which are not very effective against ground types."

"Don't worry, I got Froakie with me." Ash said.

"You're using Froakie?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, water, ice, and grass type Pokemon are strong against ground types." Lucy brought up. "You didn't know that…?"

"Uhh…" Natsu paused for a moment as he tries to think before laughing. "Of course I know that. I just want a good challenge."

"Idiot…" Lucy groaned. "Hm?" Lucy raised an eyebrow before grabbing the flyer and reads it. "Please Note: Everlue is a dirty old man who's looking for maids with blonde hair!?"

"We know a blonde hair girl, don't we?" Natsu smirked deviously.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Lucy cried in fear and anger.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, completely oblivious to Lucy's situation.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild_

Meanwhile, Levy and her team, Shadow Gear looks at the job board in disappointment.

"Darn.. Did somebody already take that book stealing gig?" Levy asked. "That one pay 200,000."

"Sorry. I guess Natsu, Ash, and Lucy got to it first." Mirajane said.

"I really could've use that money…" Levy sighed.

"Don't despair. It's probably for the best Levy." Makarov reassured. "It's changed."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job." Makarov answered.

"Did they cancel it?" Mirajane asked.

"No. Quite the opposite." Makarov answered with a grin. "The reward has been increase to 2,000,000."

"2,000,000 JEWELS!?" Levy gasped.

"CLEFAIRY (You're kidding me)!" Clefairy exclaimed.

"They pay that much for a stupid book!?" Droy asked.

"That's the kind of reward you get for subduing monsters!" Jet exclaimed.

"Did they give any reason why?" Mirajane asked.

Gray, Totodile, and Snorunt smirked after hearing the conversation while using his ice magic to create ice cubes in his drink. "Sounds like this job got interesting." He admitted.

"Totodile (Totally)." Totodile chuckled.

"Snorunt Snorunt (You thinking what I'm thinking)?" Snorunt asked as he gets a simple nod from Totodile and Gray.

"Gray, nice undies." Mirajane giggled with a sweatdrop.

Gray looks confused for a moment before panicking that he's wearing nothing but his boxers while his Pokemon sigh in the background.

* * *

 _Everlue Forest_

"Oh thank god…" Natsu wheezed as he and the others finally got off the train.

"Be happy that we got off." Lucy said.

"Here." Ash said as he wraps Natsu's arm around his shoulder and helps him walk.

"Thanks man…" Natsu groaned.

"Hey Ash, why do you want us to go to Everlue Forest?" Lucy asked. "We could've taken the train all the way to Shirotsume Town."

"I was thinking we can find any Pokemon here that we want to catch." Ash answered.

"Pika Pika (I've heard that there's some good flying type Pokemon here)." Pikachu stated.

"Oh yeah, flying types are immune to ground type attacks." Lucy recalled. "But I'm not sure what flying type I want to get…" She stops for a moment after hearing a rustling sound in the bushes, causing her to freak out.

"What are you freaking out about?" Natsu asked, finally recovering from his motion sickness.

"There's something in the bushes!" Lucy shouted.

The three looks at the rustling bush before a Ralts pops out of there.

"Ralts (Hello)." Ralts greeted.

"Oh my god, a Ralts!" Lucy squealed with hearts in her eyes. "It's SO cute!" She took out her Pokedex and points it at Ralts.

 **[Ralts - the Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.]**

"I wanna catch it!" Lucy said as she took out a pokeball. "Let's go Klefki!" She shouted as she sends out Klefki.

"Klefki (Let's do this)!" Klekfi shouted as she and Ralts glare at each other.

"Klefki, metal sound!" Lucy commanded as Klefki vibrates before emitting a loud sound, causing Ralts to wince in pain.

"Ralts!" Ralts shouted before firing multiple energy balls at Klefki.

"Whoa, Hidden Power…" Lucy said before smirking. "Protect!"

"Klefki!" Klefki created a barrier to protect itself from the Hidden Power attack.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Ash hears rustling before they see a Fletching and Starly respectively.

"Whoa, two flying types." Ash said as Pikachu hops off his shoulder.

"Let's take a look." Natsu said as he and Ash took out their Pokedexes, which his own pokedex is red and black, before pointing them at the two flying types.

 **[Fletchling - the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory.]**

 **[Starly - the Starling Pokémon. Starly normally travels in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice and its cries are very loud and annoying.]**

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu (Ready)." Pikachu nodded.

"I'm all fired up now." Natsu roared. "Let's get him Charmander!"

"Char (Yeah)!" Charmander roared.

"Starly!" Starly flies up in the air before rushing at Pikachu in high speed.

"That's Quick Attack…" Ash said in awe before smirking. "We'll use Quick Attack too!"

Pikachu then starts running fast before he and Starly collides, causing the two to receive chip damage.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Natsu shouted as Charmander unleashes his fire breath attack against Fletchling, only for Fletchling to dodge.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling chirped before firing multiple crescent-shaped energy waves downward.

"Razor Wind?" Natsu asked before gasping. "Dodge it!"

"Char (Right)!" Charmander jumps in the air to dodge the razor wind, only for the attack to follow Charmander.

"Use Mirror Shot/Fire Punch/Electro Ball!" The three trainers shouted in unison.

The three Pokemon unleashes their attacks against Ralts, Fletchling, and Starly, dealing damage to them as they collapse to the ground.

"Now's our chance." Ash said he and the others take out a Pokeball.

"Go, Pokeball!"

The three trainers threw their pokeballs at the defeated Pokemon, catching the three before they start shaking three times before making a clicking sound.

"Awesome!" Natsu, Ash, and Lucy picks up their pokeball and poses differently: Natsu with a fiery and combat pose, Ash with a regular pose, and Lucy with a cute and flirty pose.

"Got a Fletchling!" Natsu laugh boisterously.

"I got a Ralts~!" Lucy cheered in a singing manner.

"I just caught a Starly!" Ash cheered.

"Come on, let's go to Shirotsume Town." Natsu laughs as he and Charmander starts running.

"Hey, it's dangerous if you run around like that!" Lucy shouted as she and Klefki follows the two before Ash does the same.

"Come on, it's not so bad-" Natsu stopped before tripping and rolling down the path with Charmander.

"I've tried to warn him…" Lucy sighed.

"Klefki (Idiots)..." Klefki sighed.

* * *

 _Another Area_

"Thunder!"

"Bibibibibi BI (Eat this)!" Elekid spins his arms in a circle before firing a strong bolt of electricity at a Skorupi, damaging it while it manages to stay strong.

"This one's tough." The purple haired man admitted as he takes out a pokeball. "Now go! Pokeball!"

Right when Skorupi was about to get caught, the purple haired man and Elekid stop and see Natsu and Charmander rolling down in front of the pokeball. The pokeball hits Charmander, making him glow red before it wears off.

"Skorupi (Screw this)!" Skorupi said in irritation as it scatters away while the pokeball lands back in the purple haired man's hand.

"Bibibibi (Seriously)!?" Elekid shouted in annoyance.

"Relax, we'll go after it later." The purple haired man said.

"You okay Charmander…?" Natsu groans in pain.

"Charmander (I'm fine…)" Charmander groaned.

"Natsu!" Ash called out as he, Lucy, and their Pokemon rushed over to the dragon slayer's side as they help him back up before noticing the purple haired man and his Elekid.

"I'll thank you and your friend to stay out of my way." He said rudely.

"We didn't know anyone else was out here but us." Ash apologized.

"Whoa, an Elekid." Lucy gasped before looking at Natsu with an irritated look on her face. "Would you please apologize to that guy!? That was seriously rude of you!"

"Not so loud…" Natsu winced as he cover his ears as he took out his pokedex and points it at Elekid.

 **[Elekid - the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present.]**

"Sorry about him, he's just a little reckless, that's all." Lucy laughed nervously while looking at the purple haired man, who is giving them the cold look.

"Whatever…" The purple haired man scoffed. "By the way, do you really think that Fletchling and Starly are good enough?"

"What are you trying to say?" Natsu growled.

"I've watched you two catch them and how easy it was." The purple man stated. "Don't you think that you're a lot better off with the best flying type you can find?"

"You can tell which one's the strongest?" Ash asked in anger.

"Of course, look." The purple man chuckled as he took out three pokeballs and launches them in the air, sending out three Murkrows.

"You got three of them!?" Ash gasped as the three flying types landed in front of the purple haired man. He then takes out a black pokedex and opens it.

"You guys know that you can use the Pokedex to scan the Pokemon you catch to figure out what moves it can use along with nature, level, and ability. And that's just what I do." The purple haired man stated as he starts using his pokedex, which it's black and purple, to scan the three flying types he caught one-by-one. "I figure that if you did that from the beginning, it saves you a whole bunch of grief in the long run."

"What's he gonna do?" Natsu asked.

"Okay, let's see… Super Luck, Adamant, and Sky Attack." The purple haired man listed. "And the big winner is…" The purple haired man returns the Murkrow in the middle back in its pokeball before doing the same for the last two. He puts away the one pokeball in his right hand before looking at the remaining two. "Take a hike. I don't need you." He launches the two pokeballs in the air, releasing the two Murkrows as they fly away.

"That's a weird way to treat Pokemon…" Ash admitted.

"Why did you that?" Natsu asked.

"Those two got Modest for their nature, Insomnia for their Ability, and they only know Peck and Astonish." The purple haired man said in a blunt manner. "They were useless from the beginning."

"You know what I think? Any Pokemon can be strong if you raise and train it right." Ash argued.

"Pika Pika (You jerk).." Pikachu growled, causing the purple haired man to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked.

"So, you're the one with the Pikachu, right?" The purple haired man smirked. "Wanna battle?"

"Let's do it!" Ash answered.

"Hey, let me battle you!" Natsu shouted.

"I have no interest in you, idiot." The purple haired man said in a cold and rude manner.

"What was that!?" Natsu growls as Lucy desperately holds him back.

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy begged.

"I'm ready when you are." Ash said as he adjust his glove.

"Hold on, challenge me after you defeat the Shirotsume Gym." The purple haired man said. "I'll be waiting for you." He then took out a small badge that resembles a star with a brown color and a zig-zag line that represents cracks. "Think you can do that?"

"I'll beat the gym, no matter what." Ash said.

"Wait, did you accept the request about the book?" Lucy asked.

"I have no interest in that stupid book quest." He admitted, irking the blonde girl before he looks at Ash. "I'll be in town during then. Elekid, let's go." With that, the purple haired man starts walking away.

"Bi bi (Right)." Elekid nodded as he follows his trainer.

"What a jerk…" Natsu growled.

"I agree…" Lucy admitted.

"Who was that guy?" Ash asked. "Have any of you met him before?"

"No, this is the first time we've met that guy." Lucy answered.

"Klefki (Yeah)..." Klefki added.

"Come on, let's go." Ash said as he and the others start making their way out of the forest, unaware of the purple haired man and his Elekid glaring at them from afar before he chuckles with a smirk on his face.

"I doubt he'll get the Daybreak Badge with those Pokemon."

* * *

 _Shirotsume Town_

"Man, I needed this…" Natsu said with his mouth full as he, Ash, and their Pokemon are eating at a restaurant.

"Lax (So good)..." Munchlax sighed in relief.

"Fletchling Fletch (You guys eat as a group)?" Fletchling asked.

"Charmander (We grow closer to each other)." Charmander answered.

"Starly (Really)?" Starly asked.

"Hm?" Natsu notice Ash's expression, which he's completely spaced out. "Hey, you're not hungry?"

"Hm?" Ash snaps out of his trance and looks at the fire dragon slayer with a light chuckle. "I'm fine Natsu. Just thinking about the gym battle and that guy from earlier."

"You mean the jerk who let go of those Murkrows?" Natsu recalled. "Who was that guy, anyway?"

"I have no idea…" Ash answered while crossing his arms.

"I really don't like that guy…" Natsu admitted. "The way he treated those Murkrows was not cool. It's like he thinks of Pokémon as tools."

"Are you guys talking about that guy from earlier?" The two boys heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, there you are-" Ash, Natsu, and their Pokémon look surprised when they see Lucy in a maid outfit while Klefki and Ralts are wearing the maid's headband. "L-Lucy?"

"Come on, don't be shy boys~" Lucy giggles with a wink. "You know that I look super cute~"

"R-Ralts Ralts (T-This is embarrassing)..." Ralts said with a massive blush.

"Klefki Klefki Klef (Don't be embarrassed, you look cute)~" Klefki admitted.

"Why are you wearing that?" Ash asked.

"I've thought about it and maybe I can infiltrate and find the book while you keep Everlue busy with your gym battle." Lucy answered.

"You're gonna be okay alone?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, Klefki and Ralts will keep me company." Lucy reassured, receiving a nod from both Natsu and Ash.

* * *

 _Client's Mansion_

After eating lunch, Lucy, Ash, and Natsu arrive at the Client's mansion to speak with him about the mission.

"My name's Kaby Melon. It's an honor to meet you." Kaby introduced.

"Oh man, what a tasty name…" Natsu drooled.

"Quit being so rude." Lucy scolded.

"It's okay, I get that a lot." Kaby reassured.

'Why does his name sound familiar?' Lucy said to herself.

"Are you here for the gym battle or for the job?" Kaby asked.

"We're here for both. Me and Natsu want to challenge Everlue." Ash answered.

"Good, because I've asked a Pokémon Mage earlier if he wants to do the job, but he declined it and was only here for the gym battle." Kaby said, catching the three's attention.

"Wait, I think we ran into him on the way here." Lucy brought up. "Do you mind telling us his name and what guild he's from?"

"Of course. The young man's name is Paul." Kaby said. "And I'm afraid he hasn't said his affiliation."

"Paul, huh?" Ash asked with a serious face.

"I don't want to change the topic so quickly, but do you mind telling us about the job?" Lucy asked.

"Gladly. The request is simple: Duke Everlue has a book called [Daybreak] in his possession and I want you to destroy or burn it." Kaby said.

"Burn it?" Natsu then smirks as he creates a small flame with his finger. "This'll be a piece of cake. I can even burn the whole place down."

"The whole place!?" Ash yelped.

"Pika Pika (That's crazy)!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I'm not going to jail for that!" Lucy complained.

"Is there a reason why you want the book to be destroyed?" Ash asked.

"It's only for 200,000 jewels. Who the heck cares?" Natsu said.

"Actually, the reward has been increased to 2,000,000." Kaby brought up.

"2,000,000!?" The three shouted in unison.

"PIKA (WHAT)!?" Pikachu gasped.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were aware that the amount has changed." Kaby apologized.

"Holy crap, 2,000,000 split in three ways!?" Natsu shouted. "No way! I stink at math, but that's a lot!"

"How much will each of us get!?" Ash asked.

"Each of us will get around 666,666 jewels!" Lucy exclaimed before the three calm down. "So why did you raise the reward?"

"Well…" Kaby looks down while holding his hands together. "Because it means a lot to me. That book must be destroyed. No matter the cost."

"Aw Yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roared before running out of the mansion while pulling Lucy and Ash. "Let's go!"

"Whoa, take it easy!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu (Slow down)!" Pikachu shouted.

'challenge me after you defeat the Shirotsume Gym. I'll be waiting for you.' Paul's words echoes in Ash's head as he makes a serious look on his face.

'Paul…'

* * *

 _Duke Everlue's Mansion_

"Excuse me. I've heard you have an opening for a maid position!" Lucy called out.

"Good luck, Lucy." Natsu whispered as he and Ash are hiding.

"BOYOYOYO!" Lucy jumped when a short, plump, ugly man with a blonde mustache and hair wearing a grotesque suit pops out of the ground and lands in front of her. "Greetings! I am Duke Everlue!"

'There he is!' Lucy said to herself in fear, but calms down so she can get back to her acting.

"Let's see here…" Everlue glares at Lucy while examining her.

"Well I hope that you like what you see~" Lucy giggles.

"Pika Pikachu (How is that bad acting working)?" Pikachu whispered.

"Not so loud." Natsu whispered back.

"I'll pass. Now scram, ugly." Everlue said, shocking Lucy as she felt like she was stabbed in the heart. "I'm so sorry, darling. But a man like myself has a certain standard to uphold." He snapped his fingers as four ugly maids appear out of the ground. "That's why I only hire the fairest of the fair."

Seeing the ugly maids horrifies Lucy, Natsu, Ash, and Pikachu. This causes Ash and Natsu to jump out of hiding and run towards Everlue.

"Stop!" Ash shouted.

"Oh, what now?" Everlue sighs in annoyance.

"Get outta here. The master doesn't want you kids around." An ugly maid said.

"My name's Ash and I'm here for a gym battle!" Ash declared.

"I'm Natsu and I'm also here for a gym battle!" Natsu added.

"Hm? A gym battle you say?" Everlue stopped as he looks back at the two boys.

"There's no way that you'll beat our master." The second ugly maid said.

"Very well." Everlue accepted, shocking his maids. "Besides, I'm in a mood for another challenge after my previous battle."

'Is he talking about Paul?' Ash said to himself.

"As for the new maid, get lost." Everlue said bluntly, hurting Lucy even more. "Follow me my lovely maids. We must get ready."

"Yes master!" The ugly maids cheered as they follow their master back inside.

Meanwhile, Lucy is sitting on the ground with her head resting against her knees. Ash and Natsu look at the depressed girl.

"Well that backfired…" Natsu sighed.

"Shut it! That Everlue jerk doesn't even know real beauty!" Lucy shout as tears run down her face.

"Pikachu (There, there)." Pikachu said while patting Lucy on the back.

"Wait, I got an idea." Ash spike up, catching everyone else's attention. "While me and Natsu battle Everlue, you can sneak in and find the book."

"Huh?" Lucy looks up to Ash with watery eyes.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Natsu laughed.

"Pikachu, can you go with Lucy?" Ash asked.

"PIKA (WHAT)!?" Pikachu gasped and looks down with sorrow. "Pika Pikachu (But I wanna battle)..."

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I think Pikachu's upset that it doesn't get to battle in the gym." Lucy answered as she hugs Pikachu to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu." Ash apologized. "But electric type moves don't have any effect on ground types. I promise that you'll get to battle in the next gym."

Meanwhile, Everlue is spying on the three via lacrima as he chuckles evilly.

"So it seems that we have a group of wizards at our dorm." He said before noticing the fairy tail symbol on Natsu's shoulder and Lucy's hand. "And they're from Fairy Tail…"

* * *

 _Few Minutes Later_

 **[Unova League Theme - Pokemon BW Anime OST]**

Ash and Natsu entered the battlefield before stopping on their pedestal. It was during that time that Everlue arrives by a raising platform as he's sitting in his chair.

"Welcome challengers." He chuckled. "I've been expecting you."

"We're gonna win that gym badge, no matter what." Ash declared, tightening his glove.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Natsu said, pounding his fists together.

"The battle between Ash and Natsu, the challengers, and Duke Everlue, the Shirotsume Gym Leader, will now begin!" The referee announced. "Since two trainers will be battling against the gym leader, this'll be a double battle. Duke Everlue will use four Pokémon while the challengers will use 2 Pokémon each. The battle will be over once all Pokémon on both sides are unable to battle. In addition, only the challengers are only allow to substitute Pokémon and once both sides are down to their last Pokémon, the trainer will step into the battle."

"Go beat those Pokémon mages master~!" The ugly maids cheer.

"You two brats better be prepared to face my lovely ground type Pokémon." Everlue said as he launches two Pokeballs in the air, sending out a Sandshrew and Geodude.

"Sandshrew (We're ready master)!" Sandshrew chuckled.

"Geodude (We won't fail)." Geodude pounded his fist together.

"Whoa, A Sandshrew and Geodude." Natsu said in awe before he and Ash took out their pokedexes and pointed them at Everlue's ground types.

 **[Sandshrew - the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.]**

 **[Geodude - the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers.]**

"Good thing we came prepared." Ash grinned before taking out a pokeball. "Starly, I choose you!"

"Let's go Fletchling!" Natsu roared.

The two flying type Pokémon are sent out of the their pokeballs as they're flapping their wings to stay in the air while looking down at the two ground type Pokémon.

"Two flying types huh?" Everlue raised a brow, unaware of Lucy crawling on the boards of the ceiling with Pikachu, Klefki, and Ralts.

"I know that flying types are immune to ground type attacks, but they're weak against rock type Pokémon like Geodude…" Lucy whispered to herself. "I hope those two know what they're doing."

"Alright, battle begin!" The referee announced while raising a hand up.

 **[XY Gym Battle Theme - Pokemon Anime OST]**

"Starly, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Starly!" Starly dives down before rushing at Sandshrew at blinding speed.

"Fletchling, use Peck!" Natsu commanded.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling flies towards Geodude and prepare to peck its opponent.

"Defense Curl." Everlue commanded as Geodude and Sandshrew curled up into a ball before rolling as they glow white for a brief moment.

Both Fletchling and Starly landed a direct hit on the two ground types, only for the latter to receive little to no damage, especially Geodude.

"What?" Natsu gasped.

"Boyoyoyo!" Everlue laughed. "Defense Curl is really useful when you want your Pokémon's defense to go up. Plus, do you really think a weak flying type move will be effective against Geodude?"

"We're just getting fired up." Natsu grinned. "Razor Wind!"

"Fletchling!" Fletchling backs away from the two ground types before firing multiple crescent-shaped energy waves.

"Sandshrew, Poison Sting." Everlue commanded.

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew opened its mouth before firing purple darts at the razor wind, creating an explosion.

"Stay on guard." Ash said as both Starly and Fletching gave their trainers a nod.

"Geodude, rollout." Everlue commanded.

"Geooodude!" Geodude curls up into a ball before rolling across the field and bounces up in the air and into the cloud of smoke.

"Dodge it, quick!" Natsu gasped.

"Fletchling/Starly!" The two flying types were about to dodge, only to get hit by the rollout attack as they about to fall to the ground.

"Finish them off with fury swipe." Everlue told Sandshrew as its claws glow white before launching itself towards the two flying types. He was about to laugh until he sees the smirks on Natsu and Ash's face. "What?"

"Double Team!" Natsu commanded.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling manages to stay in the air as they're now multiple clones of the tiny robin Pokemon.

"Get behind Fletchling and use Whirlwind to push Geodude!" Ash commanded.

"STARLY!" Starly gets in position and flaps its wings rapidly, creating a strong gust of wind.

"Geo!?" Geodude gasped as he was suddenly pushed by the current and ends up hitting Sandshrew as the two crash into the ground.

"My lovelies!" Everlue cries in agony.

"Fletchling, use Steel Wing on Geodude!" Natsu commanded.

"Starly, use Wing Attack on Sandshrew!" Ash commanded.

The two flying types dived down while Fletchling's wings turn metallic and Starly's wings glow white.

"Shrew/Dude!" The two ground types gasped as they were severely hit by the two flying types.

"NO!" Everlue cried out as the two ground types tumble back before fainting.

"Geodude and Sandshrew are unable to battle! Fletchling and Starly are the winner!" The referee announced.

"Yes! You did it Fletchling!" Natsu cheered.

"You were awesome Starly." Ash congratulated.

"Fletch Fletchling (Thank you very much)." Fletchling chirped with happiness.

"Starly (Thanks)." Starly chirped.

"Wow, that's incredible." Lucy whispered as she, Pikachu, and her Pokemon are close to the window while they managed to watch the battle from above. "Guess they're good after all."

"Pika Pika (Hey Lucy)." Pikachu whispered, catching the blondie's attention as he points at the window, revealing a giant library.

"That must be where Daybreak must be at." Lucy whispered before the four opened the window and crawl through it.

"Hmph, you two aren't bad." Everlue admitted as he returns Geodude and Sandshrew. "But this is just the beginning."

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Both of your Pokemon took damage from Geodude's rollout, so they'll soon fall to my last two Pokemon." Everlue said as he tosses two pokeballs in the air, sending out a Dugtrio and Hippopotas.

"Trio, Trio." Dugtrio chanted.

"Hippo!" Hippopotas yawned as a sandstorm appears, which causes Fletchling and Starly to flinch.

"Where did this sandstorm come from?" Natsu grunted.

"You're witnessing my lovely Hippopotas' special ability: Sand Stream." Everlue said with an evil look on his face. "It summons a huge sandstorm during a battle. Good luck trying to get rid of it."

"Sand Stream huh?" Natsu gritted his teeth as he and Ash took out their Pokedexes again and pointed them at Everlue's last two Pokemon.

 **[Dugtrio - the Mole Pokemon and the evolved form of Diglet. Dugtrio can tunnel under the earth at 60 mph to a depth of 60 miles, triggering tremors and earthquakes. It is capable of burrowing endlessly.]**

 **[Hippopotas - the Hippo Pokémon. It lives in dry places and covers itself in sand to protect against germs. It does not enjoy getting wet.]**

"Fletchling, use Razor Wind!" Natsu commanded.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling fired a barrage of crescent-shaped energy at the two ground types before Starly swoops in and strikes at the two.

"Star?" Starly and Fletchling gasped upon seeing that both Dugtrio and Hippopotas didn't receive any damage from the attack.

"What? There's not even a single scratch on them!" Ash gasped.

"We gotta keep going." Natsu told Ash. "Quick, use Peck!"

"Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"I believe it's my turn." Everlue chuckled as the two flying types are close to the ground types. "Hippopotas, Bite."

"Hippopotas!" Hippopotas bites both Fletchling and Starly by the wing, trapping them and dealing damage.

"Ah crap!" Natsu gasped.

"Oh no!" Ash shouted.

"Fletchling/ Starly (Let go)!" The two bird Pokemon chirped in pain while the sandstorm damages them.

"Toss them." Everlue commanded as the hippo Pokemon tosses the two flying types towards Dugtrio.

"Tri Attack." Everlue smirked.

"Trio Trio." Dugtrio spins around before creating three different colored balls: red, yellow, and ice blue.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash shouted.

The two flying types opened their eyes, only to see Dugtrio firing a beam of electricity, fire, and ice at them, severely damaging them as they both collapse on the ground.

"Starly, are you okay!?" Ash asked.

"No, Fletchling!" Natsu shouted.

"F-Fletch... Fletching (I won't… Give up)..." Fletchling struggles to get back up, only to faint.

"Starly (Crap)…" Starly groans before fainting.

"No, Starly!" Ash cried out.

"Fletching!" Natsu cried out.

"Starly and Fletchling are unable to battle! Hippopotas and Dugtrio are the winners!" The referee announced.

"Boyoyoyo!" Everlue laughed. "You two think you can beat my lovelies alone with just little birds. Pathetic."

"Fletchling, are you okay?" Natsu asked as he and Ash go over to their flying types before picking them up.

"Fletchling (I'm sorry)..." Fletchling apologized.

"Hey, you two did great." Ash said with a reassuring smile and takes out a pokeball. "You deserve some rest."

"Starly (Thanks)..." Starly said weakly before returning back to its pokeball.

"Thanks Fletchling, you were awesome." Natsu said, returning Fletchling.

"Are you two ready to give up?" Everlue asked, hopping out of his seat.

"Don't count us out yet." Natsu said, taking out his pokeball.

"We will beat you." Ash said. "Froakie, I choose you!"

"Go get him, Charmander!"

The two Pokemon Mages tossed their pokeballs in the air, sending out the two starters as they land on the ground.

"Charmander (I'm ready)!" Charmander roared.

"Froakie Froa (Let's finish this)!" Froakie croaked.

* * *

 _With Lucy_

After climbing down from the bookshelves carefully, Lucy, Pikachu, and her Pokemon look around the room and notice how many books that Everlue has in his possession.

"Pika (Wow)..." Pikachu gasped.

"Klefki Klef(So many books)." Klefki admitted.

"I never thought that Everlue was such a major bookworm." Lucy said before turning to the Pokemon. "Let's start looking."

The group starts searching throughout the library while Lucy watches the battle going on in the other room peeking through a small window.

"You guys better not lose." Lucy begged before she heads back to searching.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Ash_

"Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Ash commanded while creating an aura sphere.

"Froakie!" Froakie creates a sphere made of water before he and Ash launch their projectiles.

"Fire Dragon Roar/Charmander!" Natsu and Charmander roared before breathing fire.

"Boyoyo!" Everlue laughs as he and Dugtrio went underground to avoid the attack while Hippopotas yawned, letting out a huge bubble from its mouth.

"I knew they'd use dig." Ash smirked before looking at Natsu, Froakie, and Charmander. "Ready?"

All that Natsu did in return was form a toothy grin while the two starter Pokemon nod in agreement.

"Froakie, Bounce!" Ash commanded as he, Natsu, Froakie and Charmander leaped into the air.

"Charmander, Fire Punch!" Natsu commanded.

"Charr!" Charmander engulfed his fist with flames.

"Froakie, Pound!" Ash commanded.

"Froa!" Froakie curls up his paw into a fist as it glows white.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist/Aura Palm!" Natsu and Ash shouted in unison as the two launched their attacks against the ground alongside their Pokemon, causing it to shake and for Everlue and Dugtrio to pop out.

"I thought you brats would do that." Everlue smirked. "Sand Tomb, Hippopotas."

"What!?" Ash gasped.

"Oh crap." Natsu gasped.

"Hippo!" Hippopotas releases a geyser of sand from the hole on its back, flooding the area with sand.

"Look out!" Ash and Natsu shouted in unison.

* * *

 _With Lucy_

"Ralts Ralts (So many books)..." Ralts sighed as the group are continuing to search through the library, but no sign of Daybreak.

""Klefki Klefki Klefki (How are we ever gonna find Daybreak at this rate)?" Klefki complained.

"I'm sure we'll find it." Lucy reassured before gulping to herself. "I hope."

The group continue searching before Pikachu noticed a golden-like book in the shelf, causing him to pull it out with a bit of struggle. Pikachu does a quick cheer after pulling the book out, but stops and realizes that he's in the air, causing him to crash into the ground as the book lands on his back.

"Pi (Ow)!" Pikachu shouted in pain.

"Pikachu!" Lucy gasped before she and her Pokemon rush over to the electric mouse and lifts the book up to help Pikachu get back up. "Are you-" Lucy stops for a moment and looks at the book in shock. "It's Daybreak!"

"Klefki (Pikachu found it)!" Klefki shouted.

"Pika (I did)!?" Pikachu gasped.

"Ralts (Is it really Daybreak)?" Ralts asked.

"2,000,000 jewels, here we come!" Lucy cheered.

"Pika Pikachu(All we need to do is destroy it, right)?" Pikachu asked.

"Hold on a second!" Lucy spoke up, confusing the three Pokemon. "I didn't know this book was written by Kemu Zaleon."

" Klefki!? Klef Klefki (Zaleon!? The Zaleon)!?" Klefki gasped as she and Lucy squeal with stars around them, leaving Pikachu and Ralts completely dumbfounded.

"We haven't read this book before, so we gotta do it now!" Lucy squealed.

"Pika (Wait)!" Pikachu spoke up, trying to pull the book out of Lucy's grip. "Pika Pika. Pika Pika Pikachu (We're here to destroy the book. We need to do it fast before Everlue finds out)."

"Don't you dare touch it! It's a great work of literature!" Lucy shouted, defending the book.

"Ralts Ralts (But what about the reward)?" Ralts brought up.

"T-Then we'll pretend that we destroy the book!" Lucy suggested. "Please!"

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" The group got startled from hearing a familiar voice before they turn around to see Everlue jumping out of the ground with Dugtrio. "So you Fairy Tail Wizards are here to steal Daybreak from me. Boyoyo"

"Everlue!" Lucy gasped.

"Pika Pikachu (I'm blaming you for not letting us destroy the book)." Pikachu glared at Lucy.

"Um sorry about that." Lucy apologized before realizing something. "Wait, what did you do to Natsu and Ash?"

"Vanish Brothers." Everlue smirked as he snapped his fingers, causing a door to open to reveal the Vanish Brothers: One being tall with black hair and the other being short and bald.

"You called master?" The short brother asked.

"Can you believe that these little punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild?" The tall brother scoffed. "Talk about a bunch of runts."

The two brothers step to the side, revealing their two Lycanrocs: Midday and Midnight Form standing in front of Natsu, Ash, and their Pokemon, who are trapped in Hippopotas' Sand Tomb.

"Natsu! Ash!" Lucy cried out.

"Lucy… Watch out… Those two are mercenaries from the Southern Wolves Guild." Ash grunted as he and Natsu continue to struggle in the Sand Tomb.

"No way…" Lucy gasped in shock as she took out Pokedex and scans the Lycanrocs.

 **[Lycanroc - The Wolf Pokemon, its Midday and Midnight Forms are the evolved forms of Rockruff. Midday Lycanrocs have sharp rocks in its mane that are as sharp as knives and Midninght Lycanrocs can withstand strong attacks and crushes their opponents' bones with its rocky forehead.]**

"Boyoyo." Everlue laughed. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. Say your prayers, Fairies."

"Lycanroc, use Crunch!" The Vanish Brothers commanded.

The two Lycanrocs howled as they charge towards Lucy and the three Pokemon.

"Lucy, no!" Natsu shouted.

"Farewell." The short brother said as he's about to knock them out with his giant frying pan.

"Klefki, Mirror Shot! Ralts, Confusion!" Lucy commanded.

The two Pokemon are about to attack, but realize that they'll be too late… Until they realize that the two Lycanrocs were suddenly hit by a water gun attack.

"Klef/Ralts (What)!?" The two fairy types gasped in shock.

"A water gun?" Lucy asked.

"Pika (Where did it-)?" Pikachu asked.

"Huh?" Ash, Natsu, and their starter Pokemon realized that the sand is now covered in ice before it shatters.

"Who's there!?" Everlue growled as everyone turns around to see…

"It's Gray!" Ash gasped.

"What's he doing here?" Natsu asked, irritated to see the wizard.

"I was on my back from a job, but I heard that you guys are in town, so I decided to drop by." Gray answered. "And it looks like you guys need some help. Totodile, Snorunt, are you ready?"

"Totodile (Ready)." Totodile answered.

"Snorunt (Let's do this)." Snorunt answered.

"Why are you in your underwear!?" Lucy shouted, causing Gray to freak out after he realize he's in his boxers in the open.

"Talk about pathetic." Natsu laughed.

"What did you say?" Gray growled as he and Natsu headbutted each other while the rest in the room could've sworn they saw sparks flying in between them.

"Why are they fighting at a time like this?" Ash sighed.

"Froakie Froa (I have no idea)..." Froakie admitted.

'At least they gave me time.' Lucy said, hiding behind the couch and wearing magic glasses while she quickly reads through the book.

"Get them!" Everlue shouted as he, the Vanish Brothers, and their Pokemon charged in to attack.

"Let's save this for later." Natsu said as he and Charmander got in position.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Gray scoffed as he, Totodile, and Snorunt get in position too.

"Hey, don't leave us out of this." Ash said as he took out his staff and twirls it while Pikachu hops over to where he and Froakie are at.

 **[Kanto Rival/Champion Battle - Pokemon Anime OST]**

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Chua… Pika!" Pikachu rushes forward as his tail turns metallic before slamming it against the Midnight Lycanroc, dealing damage to it.

"Charmander, Rock Smash!" Natsu commanded.

"Charmander!" Charmander roared as his fist glows orange.

"Totodile, Bite!" Gray commanded.

"Froakie, Water Pulse!" Ash commanded as he and Froakie fired their projectiles at Dugtrio.

"Trio!" Dugtrio shouted in pain as he took damage from both attacks and fainted, obviously tired from the gym battle earlier.

"Dile!" Totodile bites Midday Lycanroc's tail, allowing Charmander to land Rock Smash, dealing damage to it.

"Dugtrio!" Everlue cried in agony before returning the Pokemon. He then spotted Lucy before he and Hippopotas charges towards the girl.

"Protect!" Lucy shouted as Klefki created a barrier, causing Everlue and Hippopotas to bounce right off.

"Ralts, Magical Leaf!" Lucy commanded after closing the book.

"Ralts!" Ralts raises its hands above its head, then brings them forward and releases multiple glowing light green leaves from its hands at the two, dealing damage.

"Thanks Lucy." Ash said as he, Pikachu, and Froakie strikes at Everlue and Hippopotas with their staff, tail, and paw.

"Hmph. These runts are a lot stronger than I thought." The tall brother admitted.

"Let's use our special technique." The young brother said as he holds his pan out, allowing the tall brother and his Lycanroc to jump on top of it.

" **Heaven and Earth Annihilation!** " The two brothers shouted as they began radiating magic energy. "Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!"

The two Lycanrocs glow for a brief moment before firing stones as it surrounds Natsu, Gray, and their Pokemon.

"What? A barrier?" Natsu asked as he and Gray are standing back to back.

"What?" Gray looks up to see the tall brother in the air, allowing the short brother to rush in and hits his opponents.

"Use Zen Headbutt!" The short brother commanded.

Midday Lycanroc howls as its head glows blue and becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shoots itself forward like a missile and rams into them.

The tall brother looks down at the two before performing a dive kick, dealing additional damage. "Use Crush Claw!"

Midnight Lycanroc howls as it claws glow red and smashes its claws down onto them, dealing more damage to them.

"BOYOYO!" Everlue laughs as he starts to ricochet off the walls at blinding speed, damaging Ash, Lucy, and their Pokemon in the process. "Hippopotas, use Take Down!"

"Hippo!" Hippopotas glows before ramming Pikachu, Froakie, Ralts, and Klefki into the wall, damaging them while receiving recoil damage in the process.

 **[Music Ends]**

"You've witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers: The Heaven and Earth Annihilation Technique." The short brother stated.

"It's a force that very few have survive." The tall brother added.

"Guess we're one of the few." Natsu stated as he, Gray, and their Pokemon received some damage, but are still standing.

"Looks like you two are out of luck, fellas." Gray said.

"No way!" The Vanish Brothers gasped.

Natsu pounds his fist while Gray folds his hand together before cupping one into a fist and places it on his open palm.

" **Fire Dragon Roar** /Charmander!" Natsu and Charmander roared before breathing fire.

" **Ice-Make Lance**!" Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances before firing them. "Snorunt, use Ice Shard!"

"Snorunt!" Snorunt fires multiple shards of ice from its mouth.

"Get ready." The short brother said, holding his frying pan out. "Flame Cooking!" The two fire breaths hit the pan, only for them to be absorbed.

"Counter." The tall brother commanded as Lycanroc took the Ice Shard and Ice Lances, causing him to glow orange before rushing in and attacks Natsu, Gray and their Pokemon.

"Take this!" The short brother twirls his pan before shooting the fire back at them, covering them in smoke. "Goodbye Fairies."

*SLURP*

Much to their surprise, Natsu eats all of the flames, replenishing his energy while Gray made an ice barrier that blocks Midnight Lycanroc's attack.

"Now I got some fire in my belly." Natsu said as he pounds his fists together.

"Snorunt, Totodile, Use Ice Fang!" Gray commanded as he placed his hand on the ground, capturing the Vanish Brother by covering them in ice.

"Runt/Dile!" The two Pokemon charges forward as their fangs turn to ice before they bit the Lycanrocs, covering them in ice as well.

"Charmander, Dragon Rage!" Natsu commanded.

"Mander!" Charmander roared before firing a blast of blue energy.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!" Natsu's arm are engulfed with flames as he whacks them downward, dealing damage to the Vanish Brothers and their Lycanrocs and knocking them out.

"That'll teach them." Gray said.

"Come on, let's help Ash and Lucy." Natsu said as he Gray, and their Pokemon rush over to them.

* * *

 _With Ash and Lucy_

Ash, Lucy, and their Pokemon slowly gets back, but winces in pain from their battle against Everlue and Hippopotas. Lucy spots the Daybreak book and quickly grabs it, only to get grappled by the arms by Everlue from behind.

"Lucy!" Ash gasped as he prepares to fire an aura sphere.

"One more move from any of you and I'll break her arms like a toothpick." Everlue threatened.

"Let go of me, enemy of literature!" Lucy shouted.

"Enemy of literature? My massive collection of books and art proves that I'm culture's greatest friend." Everlue defended.

"But that ugly maid collection of yours proves that you don't know squat about beauty!" Lucy argued.

"How dare you mock them, they are a very definition of beauty!" Everlue shouted in offense, causing him to strengthen his grip while looking at the Daybreak book. "Let's see, what kind of secrets are in there? I bet there's a treasure map hidden inside."

"Let her go!" Ash demanded. "And why do you want that book so badly!?"

"Boyo." Everlue laughed as Ash was surrounded by a pile of sand that is slowly trapping him. "It's because I commissioned this book myself."

"PIKA (SHUT UP)!" Pikachu immediately use quick attack and headbutts Everlue in the face, making him flinch in pain and forcing him to release Lucy.

"Froakie, Water Pulse on the sand and on Hippopotas." Ash commanded.

"Froa (Right)." Froakie nodded before firing a water pulse at the sand, weakening it before firing another one at Hippopotas, damaging the hippo Pokémon.

"Klefki (Back off, creep)!" Klefki shouted while using Fairy Wind on Everlue.

"R-Ralts (T-Take this)!" Ralts shouted while firing Magical Leaf at Hippopotas.

"Thanks guys." Lucy said as she and her Pokemon rushes over to Ash and his Pokémon.

"No problem." Ash chuckled while rubbing a finger underneath his nose before they turn around and confront Everlue and Hippopotas.

"Why you…" Everlue growled before realizing that Natsu, Gray, and their Pokemon are now behind him and Hippopotas, surrounding the two.

"Don't bother running." Gray stated.

"You're toasted." Natsu grinned.

"It's game over for you, Everlue." Ash said.

"If you let us have this book, then we might make things easier." Lucy offered, infuriating the greedy duke.

"You little… Don't you know how much effort it took for me to get my hands on that book?" Everlue shouted.

"What's so special about that book anyways?" Gray asked.

"It's because he blackmailed Kemu Zaleon to write this terrible book!" Lucy answered, shocking everyone except Everlue and Hippopotas

"What of it? It was his own fault for refusing in the first place." Everlue laughed. "I told him to make me the main character, but he refused. So I told him this: Write me the book or I'll revoke the citizenship for your entire family."

"You were gonna do that!?" Natsu growled.

"Man, how low can this guy sink?" Gray grumbled.

"So you put him in solitary confinement for three years?" Lucy asked. "No wonder he couldn't bare writing about you as the main character."

"What?" Everlue becomes baffled after hearing the blonde girl.

"It's all written in this book." Lucy said, pointing at the book in her hand. "It's true that any normal person can read it, but you forgot the fact that he was a wizard."

"What?" Everlue gasped.

"He placed a spell on this book." Lucy answered.

"So that was his plan all along?" Everlue growled. "He defamed me!?" Everlue lets out a loud cry in anger. "HIPPOPOTAS! USE EARTHQUAKE!"

"HIPPO!" Hippopotas raised its two front feet up as it glows light yellow, causing the entire building to shake.

"What now!?" Lucy yelped.

"He's bringing this place down with us!" Gray gasped.

"Let's take them out, quick!" Ash said.

"Right!" The four Fairy Tail wizards said in unison as their Pokemon nod in agreement.

 **[Pokemon BW - Gym Leader's Last Pokemon]**

"Ralts, Confusion!" Lucy commanded.

"Ralts!" Ralts' eyes glow light blue before forcing Hippopotas and Everlue to float in the air.

"W-What are you doing!? Put me down this instance!" Everlue shouted as he and Hippopotas flail around in the air.

"Not a chance! Totodile, Aqua Jet! Snorunt, use Icy Wind!" Gray commanded.

"Froakie, Double Team, then Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

" **Ice-Make Hammer**!"

" **Aura Palm**!"

The five jump in the air before performing their attacks: Ash jumps up and opens a hand while it radiates with blue magic energy before force slamming his hand on Everlue's stomach, paralyzing him, Froakie creates clones of himself and they all create water pulses before firing them, Totodile engulfs himself in water before rushing in, Snorunt fired multiple ice shards and a cold breeze from his mouth, and Gray creates a hammer made of ice and launches it.

Everlue and Hippopotas get hit in multiple directions before they fall to the ground while Hippopotas faints from receiving heavy damage.

"No, Hippopotas!" Everlue cried.

"Charmander, Fire Punch!" Natsu commanded as the two charged in. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!"

"Mander!" Charmander roared as he and Natsu engulfed their fists with flames before punching Everlue.

"Finish him off, Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"You got it!" Lucy smirked before taking out her whip and swings it at Everlue, hitting him before binding him. "Ready Klefki?"

"Klefki (Ready)." Klefki smirked.

"W-Wait… C-Can we talk about this!?" Everlue begged.

"Too late!" Lucy said as she sends Everlue in the air before she and Klefki glow pink.

" **FAIRY WIND** /KLEFKI!" The two shouted in unison before unleashing a huge fairy wind, damaging Everlue severely as he crashes through the ground, causing the whole place to come down.

 **[Music Ends]**

Fortunately, Natsu, Lucy, Ash, Gray, and their Pokemon managed to get out the mansion as it's now a pile of rubble.

"I think we went overboard…" Ash admitted with a sweatdrop.

"I can't imagine how much it'll cost to pay for all of this…" Gray sighed.

"Nice work, Lucy. You beat him." Natsu congratulated.

"I hope this isn't my fault." Lucy gulped.

"Huh?" Natsu looks at the ground and sees a small badge that resembles a star with a brown color and a zig-zag line that represents cracks. "Hey, is that…?"

"The Daybreak Badge!" Ash gasped.

"Pika (It is)!" Pikachu gasped.

"Sweet, we got a badge!" Natsu laughs as he picks up the Daybreak Badge.

"Thanks for helping us out, Gray." Ash said.

"Hey, don't mention it." Gray chuckled before he and Ash share a bro fist.

While the four are having a conversation, Paul and Elekid were watching them from afar and noticed the damage they have caused to the mansion.

"So that's Fairy Tail, huh?" He asked, noticing the emblem on Lucy, Natsu, and Gray.

* * *

 _Client's Mansion_

"You're giving it back to me?" Kaby asked in shock. "But I requested that I want the book to be destroyed…"

"If you want it destroyed, you can do it yourself." Lucy said.

"I will destroy it, no matter what…" Kaby said with bitterness.

"I can understand why you want it destroyed." Lucy said. "You wanted to protect your father's honor. Because your Kemu Zaelon's son, right?"

"What/Pika!?" Natsu, Ash, Gray, and Pikachu gasped in shock.

"Did you get the chance to read it?" Lucy asked.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to it." Kaby answered. "My father said that it's an awful book."

"That's why you want to burn it?" Natsu asked.

"Yes." Kaby answered again.

"Your dad wrote that damn book!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"You idiot, didn't you hear what he just said!?" Gray argued. "He wanted to protect his father's honor!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you ashamed of Daybreak?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu (I want to know too)." Pikachu added.

"Well…" Kaby sighed. "31 years ago, my father returned home after 3 years of imprisonment. I've asked him where he went… But as soon as he entered the house, he tied his arm tightly with a rope… He pulled out a cleaver… And then…" Kaby sighed as the Fairy Tail wizards scream in terror after hearing what Kemu said before he says- "He was brought to the hospital, but it was too late… I was so angry at my father, but that anger turn into remorse."

"No way…" Ash gasped quietly.

"That's why I decided to make amends by destroying Daybreak." Kaby stated as he took out a match. "It's the only way."

"No… He wouldn't want that." Lucy spoke up. "It begun."

After Lucy spoke up, the book glows purple. The title [Daybreak] has been rearranged to [Dear Kaby] while the author's name was changed to [Zekua Melon] before it opens and a bunch of words come flying out of the book, making everyone, except for Lucy, gasp in shock and awe.

"This book is his letter to you." Lucy said. "He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed. He stopped because he finished his masterpiece: A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son. And if you intend to read it the way you intend, it's his best work ever."

Kaby looks at the book with tears in his eyes after catching it. He couldn't believe that the book he wanted to destroy was actually about his father's feelings and thoughts about his own son.

"Thank you father." Kaby said, hugging the book. "I will never let any harm come to this book."

"I guess that means we won't get that reward." Natsu laughed awkwardly.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"We were suppose to destroy it, but we didn't." Natsu said.

"Even so, I must do something in return." Kaby said.

"Seeing you happy is enough for us." Ash smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"Pikachu (I agree)." Pikachu nodded.

"Come on, I know a shortcut that'll take us back to Fairy Tail." Gray said.

"But what about the reward!?" Lucy asked. "I need to pay rent!"

"Come on Lucy, we'll find another way to earn that money." Natsu said. "Plus, what you did is what a true Fairy Tail wizard can do."

Those words made Lucy gasp and blush lightly while they look at the three walking out of the room.

* * *

 _Evening_

Gray continues to lead Natsu, Lucy, Ash, and Pikachu as they walk down down the path.

"I can't believe that we didn't get 2,000,000 jewels…" Lucy whined.

"If we took the money, then it wouldn't look good." Natsu stated. "You gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation."

"Besides, we got the TM for Dig and the Daybreak Badge." Gray said, holding a disc that's a lightish-brown color.

"Hey Lucy, there's something I wanna ask you." Ash said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Earlier when you were shouting at Natsu at your apartment, what was that about?" Ash asked, causing Lucy to get flustered.

"I-I said that it was nothing!" Lucy lied.

"It's because of the papers on her desk." Natsu spoke up, shocking Lucy. "She's writing a novel."

"A novel?" Gray asked.

"Ohh, that explains why you love books." Ash said, putting the pieces together.

"Please don't tell anyone at the guild!" Lucy begged in embarrassment.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because I'm a horrible writer! I'll die in embarrassment if anyone read my stuff!" Lucy answered, earning a sweatdrop from the males.

"Don't worry, no one's gonna read it." Natsu reassured.

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better." Lucy said.

"Huh?" Gray raised an eyebrow and stops walking, causing the rest to bump into him before stopping as well.

"What was that for!?" Natsu asked in anger.

"Can I help you?" Gray asked as the rest looks over to see Paul, standing in front of them.

"It's Paul!" Ash gasped.

"Pika (No way)!" Pikachu gasped.

"You know this guy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, we ran into him on the way to our job." Natsu said.

"What's he doing here?" Lucy asked.

"So you guys are from Fairy Tail, right?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. What's your deal?" Gray asked.

"I was waiting for him." Paul answered, glaring at Ash. "You got the Daybreak Badge, right? So, wanna battle?"

Ash looks at Paul in confusion before noticing Pikachu's determined face, causing him to smirk. "Sure. I'm gonna beat you, no matter what."

"We'll see about that." Paul chuckled.

The five make their way to lower ground as they're now standing near a lake with Paul on one side and Ash on the other side while Lucy is standing in the middle so she can referee the match.

"We'll use three Pokemon, no substitution. The first trainer with two wins is the winner." Paul stated. "Also, we'll step into the battle if we both got one win."

"Sounds good to me." Ash said, taking out a pokeball. "Starly, I choose you!"

"Murkrow, standby for battle!" Paul shouted as he and Ash tosses their pokeballs, sending out their respective flying types.

"Murkrow (I hope you're ready to lose)." Murkrow taunted.

"Starly Star (Like that's gonna happen)." Starly argued.

"Murkrow huh?" Gray raised an eyebrow before taking out his pokedex, which it's blue and white, and points it at Murkrow.

 **[Murkrow - the Darkness Pokémon. Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night, it will bring bad luck.]**

"Kick his butt, Ash!" Natsu cheered.

"Ok, battle begin!" Lucy declared.

 **[Play Pokemon DP OST - Wild Pokemon Battle]**

"Starly, use quick attack!" Ash commanded.

"Starly!" Starly backs up a bit before rushing at Murkrow at high speed, hitting Murkrow.

"Yes! He got him!" Natsu laughed.

"Yeah, but it look like it didn't do much damage." Gray pointed out, confusing the dragon slayer. "I think Paul is testing Starly's attack pattern. That's what most trainers do."

"Starly, turn around and use Wing Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Dodge and use Foul Play!" Paul commanded.

"Starly!" Starly turns around and rushes at Murkrow while its wing glows, only for Murkrow to move to the side.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow laughed before grabbing Starly's tail with its beak before throwing Starly to the ground.

"Starly, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Starly (I'm fine)." Starly reassured.

"Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Starly!" Starly flies back up and prepares to attack.

"Use Haze." Paul commanded.

"Murkrow." Murkrow flaps its wings and releases a thick, black smoke as it covers Starly.

"Man, I can't see a thing…" Ash grunted.

"Why Haze?" Natsu asked.

"Trying to block Starly's vision." Gray said.

"Oh crap…!" Natsu gasped. "I think I know why he did that!"

"Huh?" Gray looks at the dragon slayer while raising an eyebrow.

"Starly, use whirlwind to get rid of the Haze!" Ash commanded.

"Starly!" Starly flaps its wings, creating a huge gust of wind that blows away the smoke.

"Now, use Sky Attack!" Paul commanded.

"On no!" Ash gasped as Murkrow is behind Starly.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow dives down while glowing bright yellow before ramming Starly down to ground.

"Starly, no!" Ash cried out.

"Starly…" Starly groaned in pain as it faints from the Sky Attack.

"Starly is unable to battle! Murkrow wins!" Lucy declared.

"I knew he was gonna use Sky Attack." Natsu said.

"It's clever how he used Haze as a decoy." Gray admitted. "It gives Murkrow enough time to charge up Sky Attack."

"Starly, return." Ash said, returning Starly back into its pokeball. "You were awesome out there. Now get a good rest."

"You think that charging in head first is gonna give you the advantage? Talk about pathetic." Paul scoffed before returning Murkrow and looks at the pokeball. "I knew I made the right choice."

The two trainers put away their pokeballs before taking out their second one.

"It's not over yet." Ash stated. "Froakie, I choose you!" He shouted as he tosses his pokeball, sending out Froakie.

"Froakie (I'm ready)!" Froakie croaked.

"Chimchar, standby for battle!" Paul shouted, tossing his pokeball as Chimchar pops out.

"Chimchar (Let's go)!" Chimchar howled.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Lucy squealed with delight and hearts in her eyes, causing Chimchar to blush and laugh awkwardly.

"Focus!" Paul spoke up, causing Chimchar to get nervous.

"A Chimchar, huh?" Ash raised an eyebrow and takes out his pokedex before pointing it at Chimchar.

 **[Chimchar - the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out.]**

"Wait, Chimchar?" Natsu asked.

"It's one of the fire type starters that you can get." Gray told Natsu.

"I know that." Natsu said back. "I'm just confused why Paul would send out a fire type if Ash is using a water type?"

"Would you look at that. You got your Chimchar lesson for today." Paul taunted.

"Why you…" Ash growled. "Froakie, use pound!"

"Froakie!" Froakie bounces towards Chimchar.

"Fury Swipe!" Paul commanded.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar opened its hands as it clash with Froakie, landing blows on both side.

"Use Bounce!" Ash commanded.

"Froa!" Froakie croaked before jumping in the air.

"Jump and use Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded.

"Char!" Chimchar jumps up as it starts spinning before being engulfed in a wheel of flames.

"Oh no!" Ash gasped.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar howled before hitting Froakie.

"Froa!" Froakie croaked in pain before it crashes down while Chimchar lands on its feet.

"What happened to Bounce?" Natsu asked.

"Like Sky Attack, Bounce takes time to charge up and leaves you wide open." Gray said. "Paul made a wise move by having Chimchar jump after Froakie."

"So that means if Froakie gets hit, then the attack isn't complete?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, that's how it works." Gray answered.

"That wasn't a smart move, Ash." Paul smirked.

"I'm just getting started!" Ash shouted. "Double Team!"

"Froakie!" Froakie creates clones as they surround Chimchar, confusing the chimp Pokémon.

"Ember!" Paul commanded.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar spits out small chunks of fire as they all hit Froakie's clones.

"Bounce!" Ash commanded.

"Froakie!" Froakie croaked before he bounces up in the air.

"That's not going to work." Paul stated. "Jump and use Flame Wheel!"

"Chimchar!" Chimchar was about to jump, but then realize that it's stuck in place.

"What?" Paul was confused why Chimchar isn't moving until he noticed the frubbles underneath Chimchar. "Wait, is that…?"

"Whoa, when did he do that?" Natsu gasped in shock and awe.

"Of course!" Gray spoke up. "During the Double Team, Ash secretly has one of the froakie clones to throw frubble quietly. That's clever."

"Now!" Ash shouted.

"Froakie!" Froakie croaked before hitting Chimchar with a divekick.

"Wrap it up with Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Froakie!" Froakie creates a water pulse before launching at Chimchar as it lands a direct hit.

"Char!" Chimchar howled in pain before fainting.

"Chimchar is unable to battle! Froakie wins!" Lucy declared.

"We did it Froakie!" Ash cheered.

"Froa Froa (That was awesome)!" Froakie croaked as he and Ash shared a high five.

"Hmph." Paul scoffed as he returns Chimchar and looks at its pokeball. "You're just as useless as ever."

"Froakie, return." Ash said, returning Froakie. "You did a great job out there." Ash then squats down to Pikachu and smiles. "It's all up to you. You ready?"

"Pika (You bet)!" Pikachu answered with determination before the two goes into the battlefield.

"Elekid, standby for battle!" Paul shouted as he tosses a pokeball in the air, sending out Elekid.

"Bibibi (Let's finish this)." Elekid snickered.

"Looks like it's one-on-one." Ash said as he gets into a battle stance.

"Let's see how tough your Pikachu really is." Paul smirked, irking the aura wizard. "By the way, aren't you an aura wizard?"

"Yeah, so what?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." Paul answered coldy.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumps in the air before firing a thunderbolt at Elekid.

" **Aura Sphere**!" Ash shouted before firing an aura sphere at Paul.

Paul chuckles as he held an opened hand out, catching the aura sphere while glowing purple. Elekid took the Thunderbolt without receiving little to no damage, surprising both Ash and Pikachu.

"They caught the aura sphere and took the Thunderbolt!?" Ash gasped.

"Pika (uh oh)!" Pikachu gulped.

"That's crazy…" Natsu said in shock.

"I know that electric type moves don't do a lot of damage to an electric type Pokémon, but I never seen anything like this." Gray said, squinting at Paul. "This guy's been training his Elekid a lot."

"That's an Aura Sphere? Pathetic." Paul chuckles before crushing the aura sphere, destroying it. "Use Thunder!"

"Bibibibi!" Elekid spins its arms around before firing a strong bolt of electricity, which does a lot more damage than when Pikachu attacked it.

"Eat this. **Dark Rondo**." Paul smirked before firing a barrage of purple colored dark energy at Ash.

"Oh no you won't!" Ash held his arms up and creates an Aura barrier, only for Paul's spell to break through the barrier and damage Ash.

"It broke through his barrier!?" Natsu gasped.

"That must've packed a punch if it can break through that!" Gray exclaimed.

"There's a reason why I let you go first." Paul brought up as Ash and Pikachu slowly get back up.

"Why's that?" Ash asked.

"Because we're smart. Elekid and I have been training to take hits. Especially Elekid, who uses your Pikachu's Thunderbolt and charge up his Thunder." Paul stated.

"We'll see how smart you are. Quick Attack!" Ash growled as he and Pikachu start charging at Paul and Elekid.

"Protect." Paul commanded.

"Bibi." Elekid creates a barrier, causing Ash and Pikachu to bounce right off the barrier.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu (I'm fine)." Pikachu reassured.

"Just give up already." Paul suggested with a smirk.

"Not a chance! Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as he and Pikachu launched themselves towards the two while opening his right hand. " **Aura Palm**!"

"Brick Break!" Paul commanded as he curled up a fist, engulfing it with dark energy. " **Dark Fist**!"

Both sides land their attacks against each other, turning it into a mini clash to see who overpowers who first: Pikachu struggling to use Iron Tail while Elekid blocks it with Brick Break and Ash using Aura Palm to block Paul's Dark Fist.

"I knew you'd do that. Elekid, Thunder Punch!" Paul smirked as Ash and Pikachu noticed that he and Elekid still got a free arm. " **Dark Blade**!" Paul creates a sword made out of dark energy.

"Actually, me and Pikachu intend to do that." Ash smirked, catching Paul and Elekid by surprise as Ash took out his aura staff with his free arm. "Pikachu, now!"

Both Ash and Pikachu broke free from the lock by pushing Paul and Elekid backwards as they swung their staff/tail, dealing damage to them.

"I won't lose!" Paul growled "Elekid, Brick Break!"

"Bibi!" Elekid rushes in and performs a karate chop on Pikachu, sending him flying.

" **Dark Blade**!"

" **Aura Palm**!"

Both mages landed one final blow against each other before stumbling back as their Pokémon landed next to their trainer. Both sides manage to glare at each other before Ash and Pikachu collapse first before Paul and Elekid collapse next.

"Both sides are unable to battle! This battle ends in a draw!" Lucy declared.

"Wow, they're both tough." Natsu said while Pikachu and Ash slowly get back up.

"Hey man, no need to strain yourself." Gray said, helping the two back up while Paul and Elekid climb back up on their feet.

"I can't believe we lost…" Ash grumbled.

"What are you talking about? I said that the battle ended in a draw." Lucy stated, raising an eyebrow.

"But me and Pikachu were the first to faint." Ash argued. "Isn't that right, Paul?"

"It was called a tie." Paul said coldly before looking at Murkrow's pokeball.

"What? You plan on releasing that Murkrow like what you did to the previous two?" Ash growled.

"No, I'm keeping this Murkrow." Paul answered before putting his pokeball away. "Besides, this one is much better than those weaklings."

"Wait, release? Weak?" Gray gasped before glaring at Paul. "What the hell? Did you ever considered their feelings?"

"I don't have time to worry about that useless crap." Paul stated with a deadly glare. "See you around, Fairy Tail." With that, Paul and Elekid walks away from the Fairy Tail wizards while they glare at him.

"What a jerk…" Natsu pouted before looking at Gray. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's like 100 times worse than you."

"Yeah, I'm not like him." Gray grumbled.

"Come on, let's find a camping spot before it gets too late." Lucy said as the boys nod in agreement before they continue traveling. During the travel, Ash looks down while thinking about his first battle with Paul.

"I'll get strong…" Ash grumbled. "No matter what…"

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for chapter 3 of The Pokémon Mage!

Wow, over 50 pages… This has got to be the longest chapter that I've ever worked on. I was planning on dividing this chapter in half, but I thought I might continue writing.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I was having fun writing the battles and rearranging the parts of Daybreak Arc so it'll be original.

For those of you who are wondering why I choose Paul as Ash's main rival instead of Gary Oak, well… I actually like Paul a lot more than Gary. Don't get me wrong, I like Gary, it's just that Paul's character is a lot more interesting and he easily challenge Ash the most due to their different ideals. As for what guild he's a part of, that's a secret for now.

Here are the updated data for Team Natsu's Pokemon:

Natsu Dragneel:

Charmander - Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Rock Smash, Dragon Rage

Munchlax - Headbutt, Bite, Fire Punch

Fletchling - Peck, Steel Wing, Razor Wind

Ash Ketchum:

Pikachu - Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball

Froakie - Water Pulse, Pound, Bounce, and Double Team

Starly - Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

Lucy Heartfilia:

Klefki - Fairy Wind, Protect, Metal Sound, and Mirror Shot

Ralts - Hidden Power (Fire), Confusion, Magical Leaf

Gray Fullbuster:

Totodile - Water Gun, Bite, Ice Fang, and Aqua Jet

Snorunt - Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Icy Wind

I'm honestly looking forward to working on the next chapter. I think you'll see why.

Next Time: Wizard in Armor


	4. Save File 4 - Wizard in Armor

(A/N)

Hello and welcome to chapter 4 of the Pokemon Mage.

Glad you guys like the third chapter. But I'm not gonna lie, editing it was a huge pain in the butt due to how many pages that needed to be look over. I'm proud that I went over 50 pages, but that's just an experience. I'd like to thank Third Dragneel for helping me with the edits, but I'm sorry for what happened.

A lot of people are saying Natsu and Lisanna, so I'm going with that option.

It's because that ship is underrated, which is sad because Lisanna is a great character and I honestly like her more than Lucy.

To recap what happened last time, Natsu, Ash, and Lucy traveled to Shirotsume Town to beat Everlue and to steal the Daybreak Book with the assistance of Gray. During that time, Ash meets his new rival, Paul. Paul challenged him to a battle, which ended up in a tie.

What'll be in store for our lively wizards next?

To find out the answer, let the journey continue!

* * *

The Pokemon Mage Opening 1 [V Volt -

JorporXx (original by Yusuke Kamiji)]

 _Scene opens with quick flashcards of Natsu's scarf, Lucy's beanie, Ash's hat, Gray's necklace, and Erza's earrings before a close up visual of a Pokeball appears in the background._

 **We have dragon, ghost, flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, ground, psychic and fairy**

 _In the sky, a bunch of fairies are flying in the sky before they fade away once a flock of Pidgeys, Starlys, and Spearows appears._

 _The Pokemon Mage Logo appears in the sky._

 **So come on with me on this journey, always moving to the light reaching for me**

 _Scene cuts to Team Natsu riding the train, much to the discomfort of Natsu, who is leaning against Lucy as she tries to get him off of her while Gray looks out the window, Erza is eating a strawberry cake, and Ash petting Pikachu._

 **Rain clouds cover the sunny sky, but I know we'll make it through if we try**

 _Natsu and Gray are butting heads with each other with Lucy panicking in the background while Ash attempts to break up the fight before Erza steps in and stops the fight by stepping in between Natsu and Gray with her arms out, causing the boys to get scared._

 **Use your courage and you'll see that you can be anything you want to be**

 _Team Natsu are walking down the streets of town before Lucy runs ahead and stops in front of a clothing store for Pokemon Coordinators, causing her to squeal with excitement._

 **Cherish every single encounter**

 **And then you'll be the best challenger**

 _Five mysterious trainers appear while each of them are with their Pokemon: The first with Elekid, the second with Alakazam, the third with Glaceon, the fourth with Aron, and the fifth with Squirtle_

 **If I keep moving ahead, my hopes and dreams will come right to me**

 _Ash and Natsu running down the fields before stopping at the edge of a cliff as they see a cloud of darkness engulfing a town, causing them to tighten a fist in anger._

 **I've learned this lesson from you that these dreams come true, so**

 **I'll use this strength to**

 _The two turned around and sees Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the rest of Fairy Tail smiling and waving at them._

 **always make it through**

 _Team Natsu starts walking before they jump off the cliff._

 **All of our bonds glow a fiery red and then spread out for the world to see**

 **Touching everyone's heart as they all are a part of this energy inside of me**

 _Cut to Team Natsu doing various activities: Ash, Natsu, and Lucy running away from a swarm of Beedrills, Erza and Natsu clashing with each other, Gray and Ash fighting a plant monster while Lucy is caught in its vines, and their pokemon dodging multiple magic attacks before they jump into battle._

 **Shining blue, all our hopes hatch anew and the yellow flowers start to bloom**

 **All of the world can feel it too**

 _Quick cut of Team Natsu commanding their Pokemon to attack: Lucy commanding Klefki to use Fairy Wind, Gray commanding Totodile and Snorunt to use Water Gun and Icy Wind, Erza commanding Ivysaur and Honedge to use Razor Leaf and Slash, Natsu commanding Charmander and Munchlax to use Flamethrower and Headbutt, and Ash commanding Pikachu, Froakie, and Starly to use Electro Ball, Water Pulse, and Wing Attack._

 _Team Natsu jumps in the air as their magic circles appear._

 **We have dragon, ghost and flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, and then psychic and fairy**

 _Igneel looks up in the air and roars while a volcano erupts in the background_

 _Final cut to Team Natsu smiling while standing alongside their Pokemon._

* * *

 **Save File 4 - Wizard in Armor**

 _Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

"Hey Mira, can we get three beers please?" A mage shouted.

"Coming." Mirajane said with a smile before turning to her Roserade, who is serving dishes and drinks to another table. "Thanks for helping me, Roserade."

"Roserade (I'm always happy to help)." Roserade bowed.

"So when are you and I gonna go on a date Mira?" Wakaba chuckled as pink, heart-shaped smoke comes out of his pipe. "You can bring your Roserade too. Koffing would love that."

"Koffing (What do you say Roserade)?" Koffing chuckled with a small blush.

"Would you two leave them alone?" Laki begged in disgust while her pokemon, Bonsly, cries while nodding in agreement.

"Wakaba, there's one small problem." Mirajane waves her hand, causing her to transform her face to an ugly woman. "You're already married~"

Koffing looks over and sees Roserade glowing for a brief moment before it changes into Ditto, Mirajane's second pokemon.

"Ditto (Gotcha)~" Ditto giggled.

"We hate it when you do that!" Wakaba shouted while he jumped out of his seat.

"Koffing Koffing (Why do you do this to us)!?" Koffing shouted while Laki and Bonsly laugh at their reactions.

"Why can't me and Eevee drink in peace for once?" Cana sighed before taking a sip from her mug while petting Eevee on the head.

"You two drink too much." Macao sighed.

"We should find another job soon…" Natsu groans in hunger while Munchlax lies on his back.

"Munchlax (We need more food money)..." Munchlax said.

"If we didn't reject that 2,00,000 jewel reward, then we'd be sitting pretty." Lucy stated. "Hey Ash, can you help us find a job?"

"Sure." Ash answered, but stops once he feels Pikachu tugging on the cape of his cloak. "What's the matter, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika (We're supposed to call him)." Pikachu brought up.

"Huh?" Ash thinks for a moment before widening his eyes and panicked as he turns to Mirajane. "Hey Mira, mind if I borrow the PC?"

"Sure." Mirajane answers as the aura wizard rushes over to the PC before turning it on.

"Who are you trying to call?" Lucy asked as she, Natsu, and their Pokémon walk over to Ash.

The PC turns on as all they can see on the screen is a derpy, yet creepy face. This causes different reactions from Team Natsu: Lucy shrieked and hides behind the chair, Natsu was holding his stomach while he laughs his butt off, and Ash slightly jumped in his seat.

"What is that thing!?" Lucy shouted as the face backs away from the screen, revealing to be a Rotom.

"Rototototo." Rotom snickered.

"Hey Rotom, long time no see." Ash greeted.

"A Rotom?" Lucy asked in confusion before pulling out her pokedex and points it at Rotom.

 **[Rotom - the Plasma Pokemon. With a body made of plasma, Rotom is able to permeate various kinds of electrics devices, causing all sorts of problems.]**

"Pikachu (How are you doing)?" Pikachu waved.

"Rotom (I'm doing good)!" Rotom cheered before moving to the side, allowing a middle-age man with a white lab coat walk in front of the monitor.

"Hello Ash. How are things so far?" The old man greeted. "Did you finally join Fairy Tail?"

"Things are going great, Professor Oak." Ash answered. "Me and Pikachu finally joined the guild." He then takes off his glove to show the professor his yellow fairy tail symbol.

"That's wonderful. Your mom and friends back at home will be happy to hear that." Oak said.

"Wait, is that THE Professor Oak!?" Lucy gasped.

"Who's Professor Book?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You idiot!" Lucy shouted. "Professor Oak is one of the greatest Pokémon professors of all time!" She then places a hand over her heart. "He also writes beautiful poetry. It's like music to my ears~"

Ash and Pikachu can't help but nervously laugh at Lucy while Natsu stares at her with a blank face.

"Oh, you made new friends?" Oak asked, noticing Lucy and Natsu.

"Yeah, we met in Hargeon Town." Ash answered.

"It's so nice to meet you, Professor Oak. I'm Lucy." Lucy greeted. "I'm a huge fan of your poetry."

"It's always nice to meet a fan." Oak laughed.

"I'm Natsu." Natsu greeted. "We're from Fairy Tail."

"It's nice to meet you two." Oak said. "Ash, have you caught any new Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I caught two. Take a look." Ash said, taking out two pokeballs before sending out Froakie and Starly.

"Ahh, What do we have here? A Froakie and a Starly." Oak said in amazement. "One of the water type Pokémon you get for a starter and a one of the common flying types. They both look healthy and strong."

"Froa (Hello)." Froakie croaked.

"Starly (Nice to meet you.)" Starly chirped.

"By the way, is Makarov here?" Oak asked.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen the master today." Lucy brought up, looking around the guild hall.

"The master's away for a conference, so I'm covering for him." Mirajane said, walking over to them.

"What kind of conference?" Ash asked.

"One for Guild Masters. Every once in a while, they all get together to talk about the state of things." Mirajane said. "It's like the Magic Council, but not."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"That's correct." Oak answered, taking out a magic pen and starts drawing a diagram in the air. "The Magic Council is responsible for monitoring all of the guilds in Fiore and they have the authority to put them in check and punish them if they break any of the rules. They only obey the rules made by the Government."

"So how many members are there?" Ash asked.

"There are ten members of the Magic Council." Oak explained. "There's also Guild Master Leagues, which are comprised of guild masters. They're responsible for passing down the decrees to the council and to communicate with each other in order to keep things in balance."

"Wow. I have no idea that every guild is connected like that." Lucy said.

"It's important for them to keep the alliance." Oak said.

"What happens if the alliance falls apart?" Ash asked.

"Then those Dark Guys are coming." Natsu said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Actually, Natsu is right." Oak said, shocking Lucy as he uses the light pen to draw a separate box that reads [Dark Guild]. "Those Dark Guys are referred to as Dark Guilds. They don't belong in the League and are always connected to illegal crimes."

"That's crazy…" Ash gasped in shock before smiling. "Thanks for telling us Professor Oak."

"It's my pleasure." Oak said before Rotom gets super close to the screen. "Hey Rotom! I can't see!" He shouted before grabbing Rotom.

"Rotototo!" Rotom laughs as it zaps Oak with a discharge attack, covering him in smoke and making his hair poofy while the call ended.

Lucy, Mirajane, Ash, Pikachu, Starly, and Froakie look at each other with a sweatdrop while laughing nervously.

"Okay, you two. Return." Ash said with a smile, returning Froakie and Starly back into their pokeballs.

"That Professor Book guy is pretty smart." Natsu said, irking Lucy.

"It's Professor Oak!" She shouted before she gives Natsu a good old slap to the face.

"You're such an idiot." Gray admitted.

"Gray, where are your clothes?" Ash asked, causing Gray to panic after he realized that he's in his boxers again.

"Jerk." Natsu scoffed, irking the ice wizard.

"What did you say, Dragon Boy?" Gray growled while he and Natsu glare at each other.

"Do you got a problem?" Natsu growled.

"Not again…" Lucy sighed.

The entire guild continues talking and laughing until the door slams open. Everyone looks at the entrance as a mage is breathing rapidly in exhaustion and fear.

"Guys, I got bad news!" The Mage shouted. "It's Erza… She's on her way here!"

The entire guild, with the exception of Ash, Lucy, and Mirajane, starts panicking upon hearing the name while Natsu and Gray froze in fear.

"Did I just hear Erza?" Lucy gasped.

"Who's Erza?" Ash asked.

"Erza's considered the strongest female Pokémon Mage in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said, shocking both Ash and Lucy.

"The strongest female in Fairy Tail!?" Ash shouted.

"Pika (Is that true)!?" Pikachu asked.

"Now that I think about it, I never seen a photo of her in Sorcerer Weekly." Lucy brought up before the entire guild can hear giant footsteps.

"That's gotta be her…" Laki said, cradling Bonsly as it cries.

"It sounds like her footsteps…" Wakaba trembled.

"It's definitely her.." Macao gulped.

The entire guild remains quiet as a silhouette of a woman carrying a giant horn walks into the guild hall before putting the object down. Everyone looks at Erza, who is a beautiful woman with long, red hair, silver knight-like armor and gauntlets with a cross and fairy tail symbol on the chest, blue skirt, and black boots.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked.

"T-That's Erza…?" Ash said to himself as he starts to blush lightly.

"Welcome back, Erza. The Master's at a conference." Mirajane informed.

"I see." Erza said.

"Uhh Erza. W-What's that massive thing?" One of the male mages asked.

"It's the horn of the monster me and my Pokémon defeated. The locals were so thankful, that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza answered before glaring at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all!" The male mate answered out of fear.

"I bet she's heard what happened at Mt. Hakabe." Cans said, holding a gigantic barrel full of wine.

"C-Crap… I'm done for…" Macao stuttered quietly.

"She's not like anything that I imagined." Lucy admitted.

"Now listen up!" Erza spoke up, scaring everyone in the guild hall. "While I was away, I heard a few things. Fairy Tail's been causing all sorts of trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do." She then turns around before shouting- "Cana!"

Cana stops drinking and lowers her barrel while Eevee hides behind her trainer.

"You need to start to control your drinking, it's not good for your Pokémon." Erza ordered. "Vijeeter."

"Yes?" Vijeeter stops dancing while his Pokémon, Spinda, yelps while hiding behind its trainer.

"You and Spinda better take the dancing outside." Erza said. "Wakaba, you and Koffing have better get rid of that filthy habit. Nab! I suspected that I would find you dawdling near the request board. Just pick a job!" She then turns around before calling out- "Macao!"

Macao flinches in fear while Erza glares at him before she let out a sigh. "Please, just say something!"

"I don't even know where to begin…" Erza sighed before placing her left hand over her head and her right hand on her hip. "You've caused so much trouble, I've nearly given up."

"Wow, she's really tearing into everyone…" Lucy said. "It's like she's taking charge…"

"She's nothing like everyone else in the Guild…" Ash admitted to himself.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"H-Hey Erza." Gray greeted with a stutter. To avoid trouble, he and Natsu are holding hands with their free arms wrapped around each other's neck. "We're just hanging out, like what good friends tend to do."

"Aye…" Natsu agreed in fear.

'Even Natsu and Gray are afraid of them!?' Lucy thought to herself.

"I see. I'm glad to see the two of you getting along just fine." Erza said before smiling. "But, I guess even the best of friends can lock horns every now and then."

"Aye…" Natsu said again.

"I've never seen them like this before.." Ash admitted in shock.

"Pikachu (It's crazy)." Pikachu said.

"Natsu actually challenged Erza to a battle, but he and his Pokémon were defeated." Mirajane said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"And she caught Gray walking around naked, so she beat him to a pulp." Macao added.

"Even one of the guys try hitting on her, but he ended up getting hit instead." Cana said.

"Can't say I blame her." Lucy said, agreeing with Cana.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor." Erza said, catching their attention. "After I finished my job, I overheard a story that got me a little worried. While Master Makarov can easily decide on this, I want to settle this as quickly as possible. So I decided to ask you two to help. Will you come along?"

The entire guild gasped upon hearing Erza's request to Natsu and Gray while they start talking about it nonstop.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Please come prepare." Erza said.

Natsu and Gray secretly exchanged disgusted glares with one another as they have to actually team up this time. While they did work together to beat the Vanish Brothers, this was something bigger.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray as a team… I never saw that one coming." Mirajane admitted, confusing Ash, Pikachu, and Lucy. "This could be the strongest team in Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 _SouthGate Park, Evening_

Ash is currently sitting on one of the hills at the park with Pikachu while Froakie and Starly are playing by the pond after they finish training.

"Erza… She's definitely not what I thought she'd be…" Ash said to himself with a small blush. The first word that comes to mind is beautiful. Yes, Ash Ketchum… One of the most oblivious guys of all time… admits that a girl is beautiful. "Huh?" He gasped before shaking his head.

"Pika Pika (Are you okay)?" Pikachu asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine, Pikachu." Ash laughed nervously. "Just a lot in my mind." He then calms down before asking- "Hey Pikachu, what do you think the mission is about?"

"Pika (Not sure)." Pikachu admitted. "Pika Pikachu (It must be pretty serious)."

Ash and Pikachu continue to think about what the mission is about while they watch Starly flying around Froakie, who is hopping from lily pad to lily pad. The two Pokémon suddenly stop upon seeing something that caught their attention.

"Hey Froakie, Starly." Ash called out before he and Pikachu walk over to the pond. "What's wrong?"

"Froakie Froa (Take a look)." Froakie croaked while pointing in a direction.

Ash and Pikachu look in the direction of where Froakie is pointing at as they see what appears to be an Ivysaur, sniffing the plants nearby.

"Is that an Ivysaur?" Ash gasped.

"Pika (It is)." Pikachu said in awe while Ash took out his Pokedex and points it at Ivysaur.

 **[Ivysaur - the Seed Pokemon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients from sunlight, a large flower blooms from the bulb on its back.]**

"Starly (Let's go say hi)." Starly suggested as he flies over to the Seed Pokémon.

"Saur (Huh)?" Ivysaur turns around to see a strange black haired human with three Pokemon walking up to her.

"Froakie (Hello)." Froakie croaked while Ivysaur stares at them.

"Hi, it's nice to see you, Ivysaur." Ash said with a soft smile.

"Saur (Likewise)." Ivysaur nodded before vines come out as they tickle Ash and Pikachu gently, earning a laugh from them.

"S-Stop, that tickles." Ash laughed.

"Ivysaur (You guys seem nice)." Ivysaur admitted.

"There you are Ivysaur." The five got startled as they heard a familiar voice. They all turn around to see Erza walking towards them while Froakie and Starly rush over to Ash.

"Oh uh. H-Hey. I-Is this your Ivysaur?" Ash said with a nervous smile. 'W-Wow, Erza's here.' He thought to himself.

"Yes, it is." Erza answered, looking at Ash with a simple glare, which was not her usual scary glare. This makes Ash really nervous on the inside before she said- "You're one of the new members of Fairy Tail, correct?"

"Huh?" Ash blinks for a brief moment before laughing nervously. "Y-Yeah, I'm new to Fairy Tail. My name's Ash. I'm from Pallet Town in Caelum. These are my Pokémon." He gestured to his Pokémon.

"Pikachu/Froakie/Starly (Hello)." The three greeted.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ash. I'm Erza." She greeted before looking at Pikachu.

"Pika (Huh)?" Pikachu tilts his head in confusion before feeling Erza's hand on his head. She then starts petting Pikachu gently, causing him to smile and swish his tail. "Cha… Pikachu (Wow, that feels so good)~." He sighed in joy.

Erza can't help but smile when she sees Pikachu smiling. She then repeats the same thing with Starly and Froakie before taking a step back. "You've raise your Pokémon very well."

"Thanks." Ash said. He was amazed at how friendly she was towards his Pokemon. 'Man, she's completely different from when I saw her earlier.'

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Erza asked, causing Ash to yelp as he blushes lightly.

"O-Oh, it's nothing." Ash laughed nervously. "It's just uhh. Y-Your Ivysaur looks really friendly. C-Can I pet it?"

"Sure." Erza said while Ivysaur walks up to him. "Ivysaur likes to be petted on the head or under her chin."

Ash gave Erza a simple nod before squatting down. He then gently places a hand on Ivysaur's head before petting the Seed Pokémon.

"Ivysaur (That's nice)~" Ivysaur purred while nuzzling her head against Ash's hand, causing him to laugh.

"Your Ivysaur is really nice. And it looks strong too." Ash admitted.

"Ivysaur was my first Pokémon." Erza said.

"Wow, so you raised it from a Bulbasaur." Ash said in awe while Erza nods. "Do you have any other Pokémon?"

"I only have two Pokémon with me." Erza answered. "So Ash, What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me and my Pikachu are relaxing here after we did some training. We live nearby." Ash answered.

"I see." Erza said.

"Hey um, can I ask you a question Erza?" Ash asked.

"Go ahead." Erza answered.

"You said something about a situation earlier and you wanted to bring Natsu and Gray with you." Ash said. "What's going on?"

Erza can't help but chuckle at his question, confusing the aura wizard.

"Did I say something funny?" Ash asked with a gulp.

"No, you didn't." Erza answered. "If you're interested, then you can come along."

"R-Really?" Ash gasped at the fact ERZA HERSELF wanted him to come along.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Erza said.

Ash gulps for a moment before making a determined face. "I'll do everything I can to help you, Natsu, and Gray out."

"Excellent. We'll meet at Magnolia Station tomorrow morning." Erza said. "Let's go Ivysaur."

"Saur (Coming)." Ivysaur said before walking with Erza, leaving Ash and his Pokémon behind.

Ash couldn't help but look at the red haired mage in awe. Not only she was beautiful, but she's also very wise and kind. This makes him smile before he turns to his Pokémon.

"Come on, let's get ready for tomorrow." Ash said with determination, holding a fist up in the air. "We'll do this together!"

"Pikachu/Froakie/Starly (Yeah)!" The three Pokémon cheered.

* * *

 _The Next Day, Magnolia Station_

"I HATE THIS!" Natsu roars in anger. "Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. Erza made a huge mistake inviting a loser like you to come along." Gray said coldly. Gray is wearing a new outfit for this mission, which consists of a white jacket with blue edges, blue collared shirt, dark green pants, and black shoes. He's also carrying a brown duffle bag with a blue pokeball symbol on it.

"Fine, then why don't you take care of it yourself?" Natsu suggested, unaware that the two are drawing attention from the citizens. "I don't wanna go anyways."

"Sounds like a plan to me. That way, I can watch you get your butt kicked by Erza." Gray stated.

Ash, Pikachu, Lucy, and Klefki are sitting on the bench, watching Natsu and Gray's argument with a sweatdrop.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them." Lucy suggested.

"So what made you decide to come with us, Lucy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu (I wanna know too)." Pikachu agreed.

"Mira asked me to tag along." Lucy answered. "She wanted me to keep an eye on those two when Erza isn't looking."

"Why aren't you stopping them?" Ash asked.

"Because those two are hopeless..." Lucy sighed.

"Klefki Klef (Yeah)..." Klefki sighed.

"While we're on the subject, why did you come along?" Lucy asked.

"I was invited by Erza." Ash answered.

"Really, she invited you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, me and my Pokemon met her at SouthGate Park yesterday. We were talking for a bit and when I asked her about the mission, she said I should come along." Ash said.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Ash, and Pikachu heard a familiar voice while the former two froze in fear.

"No, not really-" Lucy turns around and froze in shock when she, Ash, and Pikachu see Erza. But the one thing that caught them off guard the most was a wagon full of briefcases.

"Whoa, that's a lot of luggage!" Ash shouted.

"Pika Pika (All of that belongs to her)!?" Pikachu gasped.

"It's time to go, good buddy!" Gray said as he and Natsu start pretending to be best friends to avoid getting a beat down.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Good, I love seeing you two get along." Erza said before looking at Ash. "So you finally made it."

"Y-Yeah, I got everything I needed." Ash said.

"That's good to hear." Erza said before turning to Lucy. "What's your name? I believe I saw you with Ash in the guild yesterday."

"My name's Lucy and i just joined Fairy Tail along with Ash." Lucy introduced. "This is my partner, Klefki."

"Klefki (Hello)." Klefki greeted.

"Mira asked me to come along so I can learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you." Lucy said.

"The more, the merrier. I'm Erza." Erza said. She looks back to see Natsu and Gray, who are still cheering. "Wait, you're the girl I heard about."

"You heard about me?" Lucy asked.

"I was told that you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger. It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board." Erza said.

"Oh, it's my pleasure.." Lucy stuttered in disbelief. She can't even believe that someone made a false rumor about her.

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you, but only on one condition." Natsu spoke up, catching the redhead's attention.

"Shut up, idiot…" Gray warned, realizing what he's going to say.

"Oh? Well then let's hear it." Erza said.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." Natsu challenged, clenching his fist.

"Is he serious!?" Ash shouted.

"What's wrong with you? Do you got some kind of death wish." Gray grumbled.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time." Natsu grinned. "So this time will be different."

Erza smirks upon hearing Natsu's request. "Yes, I can tell that you've improved. As to whenever or not you can beat me, I suppose we'll have to see." She then opens one eye and looks at the dragon slayer. "I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu cheered as flame explodes around him.

* * *

 _Few Minutes Later, Magnolia Train_

Natsu's entire body is blue as he starts wheezing due to motion sickness while Charmander, Munchlax, and Fletchling are trying to help him. Gray, Ash, Lucy, Erza, and their Pokemon look at the dragon slayer.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic, Natsu." Gray said, completely unimpressed. "One minute, he's picking a fight and the next he's like this."

"What happened to his energy?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine." Erza reassured. "Lucy, would you mind swapping seats with him?"

"Y-Yeah." Lucy gulped before she and Natsu swapped seats as the latter is now leaning against the redhead.

"Now just relax." Erza said before knocking Natsu out cold by punching him in the gut. "There, that should make the trip a little easier on him."

"Erza, I think it's time you start filling us in." Gray demanded.

"Yeah, what's the mission about?" Ash asked.

"Of course." Erza said. "We'll be going up against Eisenwald, a dark guild that's after Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Ash and Gray asked in unison.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Lucy said to herself.

"So how bad is Lullaby?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika (Does it even scare dark mages)?" Pikachu added.

"I'm not entirely sure." Erza said. "But if Eisenwald is planning on using Lullaby, then they must be stopped at once."

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy asked.

"R-Ralts (I'm scared just thinking about it)..." Ralts whimpered.

"Let me start from the beginning." Erza said. "Just the other day, I was on my way home after me and my Pokemon completed a job. We decided to take a break at a bar in Onibas. During our break, we overheard a few wizards talking about it. There was some kind of seal protecting it and they one of them mentioned that he was going to have it in three days."

"Lullaby…" Lucy gasped.

"Klefki Klefki (That's like a song to put children to sleep)." Klefki said.

"Are you sure that the guys you saw at the bar the other day are with Eisenwald?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I can't believe that I'm such a fool that day." Erza said. "I didn't recognize his name, Erigor. The ace of Eisenwald."

"I heard about him." Ash gasped. "He only accepts assassination requests. His reputation earned him the title: Erigor the Reaper."

"He kills for money?" Lucy gulped.

"When the council made assassination requests illegal, Erigor decided that money was more important than the council's rules." Erza stated. "They were kicked out of the Guilds League, but that didn't stop them and they continue to disobey orders to this day."

"Froa (Whoa)..." Froakie gulped.

"Starly Starly Star (This is gonna be a lot tougher than our battle with Everlue)." Starly said.

"How can I been so careless?" Erza grumbled. "If I had recognized Erigor's name back then, I could've pulverized them. I could've forced them to confess their secrets."

"Ivysaur (Don't blame yourself)." Ivysaur said, comforting Erza by having a vine pat her on the shoulder.

"That's why you want us to come." Ash said, finally putting the pieces together. "You want us to help you stop Eisenwald from using Lullaby, right?"

"That's correct." Erza said. "And I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can stop an entire guild all by myself. That's why I asked you guys to come. We'll be storming the Eisenwald guild."

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray smirked.

"We're with you, Erza." Ash said with determination as their Pokemon, with the exception of Ralts, cheered.

"I shouldn't have come along…" Lucy whimpered in fear.

"R-Ralts (M-Me too)..." Ralts nodded.

* * *

 _Next Station_

"Come on, can't you give us a discount, pretty please~" Lucy said as she buys food for the group. They all start eating while the train begins moving again.

"Hey Erza, what's your other Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Wait, you got another one?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I do. I should send him out." Erza said, taking out a pokeball. "Come on out, Honedge. It's time for lunch." She said as she sends out Honedge.

"Hone Honedge (Pleasure to meet you all)." Honedge greeted.

"Whoa." Lucy gasped in awe.

"Wow, your Honedge looks awesome." Ash said as he took out his Pokedex and points it at Honedge.

 **[Honedge - the Sword Pokemon. It is said that Honedge is actually a spirit living inside a sword and whoever touches the handle will have their spirit drained by its sash.]**

"Pika Pikachu (Hello Honedge)!" Pikachu waved, only to get a simple bow from the Sword Pokemon.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"That's a good question." Erza admitted.

"Is your magic really pretty?" Lucy said.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza admitted while eating a strawberry cake.

"Oh, like this?" Gray then curls up a fist before placing it on his open hand, creating an ice sculptor of the fairy tail symbol. "I use Ice Magic. My Pokémon use Ice moves too."

"Now I see why you and Natsu don't get along. Ice and Fire don't mix." Lucy said.

"Really? That never crossed my mind." Erza said.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray stated.

"While we're on the subject, what's your magic?" Erza asked, looking at Ash.

"I'll show you." Ash said, holding his hands out before creating an aura sphere. "I use Aura Magic."

Hearing the name of his magic causes Gray and Erza to gasp in shock.

"You're an aura wizard?" Erza asked.

"No way." Gray said. "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"There's only a few left, but that's like a 5% chance of encountering one." Lucy answered.

"So who taught you this magic?" Erza asked.

"Professor Oak did. He may not be an aura wizard, but he taught me how to use it." Ash answered. "And he was the one who gave me Pikachu right before I left Caelum."

"Pikachu (Good times)." Pikachu smiled.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Lucy said.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"How come Pikachu is the only one that doesn't go back into his pokeball?" Lucy asked.

"Pikachu hates being in his pokeball and loves being on my shoulder." Ash answered.

"Pika Pika (It's much more comfortable that way)." Pikachu stated, nuzzling against Ash's cheek.

* * *

 _Onibas Station_

Upon arriving, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Ash grabbed their luggage and walk out of the train. The four start making their way to town.

"You think the Eisenwald guys are still in Onibas Town?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea." Erza admitted. "That's why we're going to find out."

"Is it too late to go back?" Lucy gulped.

"Huh?" Ash looks back at the train and panics after realizing something.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"We forgot Natsu!" Ash answered.

"What!?" The three wizards gasped in shock as they see that the train already left the station.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Gray said.

"I was so busy talking about the mission, that I completely forgot about him." Erza stuttered before looking away, clenching her fist with guilt. "I am such a fool. Natsu hates all kinds of transportations! This is all my fault, I need one of you to punch me in the face for my stupidity."

"That's a little much.." Lucy said.

"We need to get him back." Ash said, taking out a Pokeball. "Starly, I choose you!" Ash tosses his pokeball in the air, sending out Starly.

"What are you gonna do?" Gray asked.

"Starly, can you follow the train and find Natsu?" Ash asked, pointing in the direction where the train went.

"Starly (You got it)." Starly nods before taking off.

"Let's go stop that train." Ash suggested.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Erza said, leading the rest.

* * *

 _With Natsu_

Natsu is drifting in his seat due to motion sickness. Meanwhile, a man with a white jacket, light blue pants, and black hair walks up to Natsu, but stops and notice the Fairy Tail symbol on his shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't a member of Fairy Tail." The man said. "How's the guild treating you these days. Is it worth sticking around?"

"Huh?" Natsu looks up weakly before the man puts his foot on the dragon slayer's face.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild, Fairy." The man taunted. "You guys blindly follow the magic council and what do we look like us? Harmless little flies!"

Natsu gets mad upon hearing the man's words, causing him to bolt out of his seat and engulf his right fist in flames while taking out a pokeball.

"Ooh, did I struck a nerve?" The man taunted.

"Char-" Natsu stops while his flames disappear due to motion sickness.

"You call that magic?" The man laughed and takes out two pokeballs. "Haunter, Dusclops, let's show him how it's done." He tosses his pokeballs in the air, sending out Haunter and Dusclops.

"Haunt Haunt Haunt!" Haunter laughs.

"Dusclops." Dusclops growled.

"Shadow Punch!" The man said while he and his pokemon fired a barrage of fist-shaped shadow energy at Natsu, knocking him off his feet. "That's how you do it."

"Why you…!" Natsu grunted.

Before the man and his pokemon can continue torturing Natsu, the train suddenly stops, causing the man to fall as a wooden flute with a three-eyed skeleton fell out of his coat pocket.

"The train stopped…" Natsu said, regaining his energy before he spots the flute. "Hey, what's that?"

"Crap… He saw it…" The man gulped before he and his pokemon were blown to the side of the train.

"Huh?" Natsu looks to his left and sees Ash's Starly using whirlwind. "Hey Starly."

"Starly (Are you okay)?" Starly asked.

"I'm fine. Hey, help me kick this guy's butt." Natsu said, taking out a pokeball. "Let's go, Charmander!" He tosses his pokeball, sending out Charmander as he roars.

"Where did that bird come from?" The man scoffed. "Dusclops, use Shadow Ball."

"Dusclops!" Dusclops creates a shadow ball before launching it at Starly, only for the latter to dodge and hit it with Wing Attack.

"Fire Punch!" Natsu commanded before he and Charmander threw a fiery right hook at the man and his Haunter, creating an explosion that made a hole on the roof of the cart.

"Lucky Shot…" The man grunted.

"Little fly huh?" Natsu smirked.

" _Attention all passengers. Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We will be moving shortly._ " The conductor announced, freaking out Natsu as he immediately grabs his bag.

"Hold it right there!" The man shouted. "I'm not gonna let you and your Pokemon escape that easily. You're messing with Eisenwald."

"So you're with Eisenwald, huh?" Natsu growled. "I'll show you what happens when you mock Fairy Tail. Let's take this outside." He then starts feeling sick once the train starts moving.

* * *

 _With Team Natsu_

Erza is driving a magic mobile with the expense of some of her magic energy with Gray latching onto the rooftop. Ash and Lucy are in the passenger seat with their heads poking out of the windows.

"Starly (Guys)!" The four see Starly flying towards them after spotting them.

"Starly, did you find Natsu?" Ash asked.

"Star Starly (Yes, he's inside)." Starly answered, gesturing to where Natsu's at in the train with a concern look.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, noticing Starly's expression.

Before Starly can answer, Natsu crashes through the window as he is sent flying towards his fellow pokemon mages, crashing face first into Gray as the two fell off the car.

Erza immediately stops the car while she, Ash, and Lucy rush over to the two. "Natsu, are you alright?" She asked.

"Aye…" Natsu answered weakly.

"Here." Ash and Lucy help the two mages back up while they held a hand over their forehead.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray shouted.

"Shut up, Icy Freak! How could you guys leave me on the train!?" Natsu shouted back.

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured. I apologize, Natsu." Erza as she grabs Natsu's head and slams it against her chest of armor, her unique way of hugging.

"It's okay!" Natsu said in slight pain.

'That's her way of hugging?' Lucy thought while Erza let Natsu go of her hug.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"I just got attacked by a weirdo." Natsu answered.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he said that he was from Eisenwald." Natsu said.

"YOU FOOL!" Erza shouted, giving Natsu a hard slap to face with her left hand while Gray, Lucy, Ash, Pikachu, and Starly stare at the two in shock and horror. "That is exactly who were chasing after! Why did you let him get away!?"

"What the? This is the first I heard about him." Natsu said, completely confused while holding his left cheek.

"I explain everything on the train! You should listen when people are talking to you!" Erza scolded.

"Uhh Erza." Ash spoke up.

"What!?" Erza said, glaring back at the aura wizard.

"You knocked him out earlier when we left Magnolia, remember?" Ash pointed out.

'THAT IDIOT!' Gray and Lucy thought in horror that Ash, of all people, called out Erza for an error she made.

"It was nice knowing him…" Gray said to himself, feeling so bad for Ash.

Erza gives Ash a blank expression before remembering what she did to Natsu, causing her to clear her throat. "I completely forgot about that part and ended up jumping to conclusions too soon. I'm sorry for hitting you, Natsu."

"Uhh it's okay?" Natsu said, still confused about what's happening.

Erza then turns to Ash. "And thank you for reminding me. Please punch me in the face for my punishment."

"Uhh no need for that." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

Gray and Lucy look at the aura wizard in disbelief after what just happened. They don't know which one was more scary: The fact that Ash of all people have the guts to call out Erza for forgetting something or the fact that she didn't attack him and apologize instead.

"Those two are unbelievable…" Lucy admitted.

"You're not sick, are you?" Gray asked, placing a hand on Ash's forehead after removing his hat.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, completely confused.

Erza walks over to the magic mobile and re-attaches the wrist device that drains her magic in order to drive the vehicle. "So he was on the same train that we were on. Let's find him."

"What was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu, who crosses his arms to think.

"He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild, but he did have this strange flute thing." Natsu answered. "It has a skull, but with three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy gasped.

"That's creepy." Gray said.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Ash asked, putting his hat back on as everyone looks at the blonde girl in concern.

"It's just that I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby.. The cursed song." Lucy said. "It's death magic!"

"What?" Erza asked in concern.

"Death Magic?" Ash asked in shock.

"Starly (Seriously)!?" Starly chirped.

"Pika (No way)!" Pikachu gasped.

"A curse song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only read about them in books before, but there's deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Lucy stated.

"That's right. There are curse black magic that can kill a person that is used on." Erza stated.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby's even worse." Lucy said.

* * *

 _Kunugi Station_

The passengers scream in horror as they just witnessed a man getting murdered by a scythe-wielding man with spiky silver hair and blue tattoos underneath his eyes and on his upper body.

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now." The scythe wielder said.

"T-That's Erigor the Reaper!" The man shouted in fear.

"Get everything off the train." Erigor told his men. "Luggage, the conductor, all of it. And if anyone tries to defy us, kill them all."

With that, the rest of the dark mages start removing luggages and people off the train while the man that attacked Natsu earlier hops off and walks towards Erigor.

"Well look who's here." The man said.

"Kageyama." Erigor said, looking at the man. "I heard that you were coming back aboard this train. There's a lot of wreckage. Care to explain what happened?"

"Come on, are you interested to see what me and my pokemon brought back?" Kageyama chuckled as he took out the flute. "We finally managed to break the seal."

"Way to go, Kageyama." A man with a pharaoh-theme outfit, named Rayule, said.

"Is that it?" A fat guy, name Karacka, asked.

"That's right. Lullaby." Erigor said, holding Lullaby in his hand. "Originally, it was a tool to cast simple death curses. Useful, but limited. That is until the Black Wizard, Zeref transformed it into a demon flute. Now its song can kill hundreds, thousands at once, lulling them all into endless sleep." He then makes an evil glare. "And it's all mine."

* * *

 _With Team Natsu_

Erza continues to drive the magic mobile, but at full speed with Gray on the rooftop and Natsu (who is now sick from being inside a vehicle), Lucy, Ash, and Pikachu sitting in the passenger seat. Natsu and Ash sent out their flying types earlier so they can help with scouting.

"Hey, slow down Erza!" Gray shouted in concern while holding on tight. "You're using up too much power driving this thing!"

"I have no choice but to press onward. We're running out of time." Erza said. "If Erigor gets his hand on Lullaby, lives will be lost."

"Did you two find anything?" Ash asked, looking at Fletchling and Starly.

"Starly (Not yet)." Starly answered.

"Fletch Fletchling (We'll keep looking)." Fletchling chirped.

'Curses… What is it that they hope to accomplish?' Erza thought. 'This is madness…'

* * *

 _With Eisenwald_

After they enter the train, Erigor takes out a lacrima as it glows for a brief moment before a man with silver serpentine-like hair and red eyes appear.

"Nascour, is everything ready at Oshibana Station?" Erigor asked.

" _Yes. The preparation has been made_." Nascour answered. " _What about you? Did Kageyama break the seal_."

"He did." Erigor chuckled before showing Nascour the flute. "We got our hands on Lullaby. Lay low for the time being. The plan will fail if you cause a commotion over there."

" _I understand_." Nascour said before they hang up. Nascour puts his lacrima away before walking off. You better be ready to sing your swan song, Erigor. Because once I play Lullaby, you'll die by my hands."

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for Chapter 4 of The Pokemon Mage.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I am thankful that this chapter isn't over 50 pages. I know I left this chapter in a cliffhanger, but they can be interesting and suspenseful sometimes. I wanna thank Third Dragneel for helping me with the edits.

For those who are wondering who Nascour is, he's a Pokemon villain from Pokemon Colosseum, so I thought it'll be interesting to add some Pokemon villains here and there. This won't be the only time this happens, so keep an eye out for more in the future.

I hope that you guys the small moment for Ash and Erza before the mission, but if it's not good, then I apologize.

I'm not gonna add the team update this time since I wanna save the movesets for Erza's Ivysaur and Honedge in the next chapter, so keep an eye out for that.

Next Time: Fairies in the Wind


	5. Save File 5 - Fairies in the Wind

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Pokemon Mage.

Finally got a chance to start working on this story and I appreciate the reviews and follows I've been getting.

What do you all think of the new cover art I've done? I wanted to do a mixture of Fairy Tail and Pokemon to not only just the background, but to the title and characters as well. Be sure to look at more of the designs on my Instagram and DeviantArt account.

One person ask if Ash will get Charizard. Sadly, he won't get Charizard since Natsu already has Charmander. I know, it's one of Ash's main Pokemon, but I did plan out a few Pokemon for the characters, but I couldn't have done it without your suggestions. Plus, I want to go into a unique direction.

As for the design differences, let's say that the five main characters will have upgrades to their new designs from the cover art after the Lullaby Arc.

To recap what happened last time, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Ash joined Erza Scarlet, an S Class wizard in Fairy Tail, to stop the Dark Guild, Eisenwald. Eisenwald plans to use the demon flute, Lullaby to cast a deadly spell, so the Fairy Tail team plans to stop them before many people will die.

Will Team Natsu be able to stop them in time? Or will Eisenwald succeed? To find out the answer, let the journey continue!

* * *

The Pokemon Mage Opening 1 [V Volt -

JorporXx (original by Yusuke Kamiji)]

 _Scene opens with quick flashcards of Natsu's scarf, Lucy's beanie, Ash's hat, Gray's necklace, and Erza's earrings before a close up visual of a Pokeball appears in the background._

 **We have dragon, ghost, flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, ground, psychic and fairy**

 _In the sky, a bunch of fairies are flying in the sky before they fade away once a flock of Pidgeys, Starlys, and Spearows appears._

 _The Pokemon Mage Logo appears in the sky._

 **So come on with me on this journey, always moving to the light reaching for me**

 _Scene cuts to Team Natsu riding the train, much to the discomfort of Natsu, who is leaning against Lucy as she tries to get him off of her while Gray looks out the window, Erza is eating a strawberry cake, and Ash petting Pikachu._

 **Rain clouds cover the sunny sky, but I know we'll make it through if we try**

 _Natsu and Gray are butting heads with each other with Lucy panicking in the background while Ash attempts to break up the fight before Erza steps in and stops the fight by stepping in between Natsu and Gray with her arms out, causing the boys to get scared._

 **Use your courage and you'll see that you can be anything you want to be**

 _Team Natsu are walking down the streets of town before Lucy runs ahead and stops in front of a clothing store for Pokemon Coordinators, causing her to squeal with excitement._

 **Cherish every single encounter**

 **And then you'll be the best challenger**

 _Five mysterious trainers appear while each of them are with their Pokemon: The first with Elekid, the second with Alakazam, the third with Glaceon, the fourth with Aron, and the fifth with Squirtle_

 **If I keep moving ahead, my hopes and dreams will come right to me**

 _Ash and Natsu running down the fields before stopping at the edge of a cliff as they see a cloud of darkness engulfing a town, causing them to tighten a fist in anger._

 **I've learned this lesson from you that these dreams come true, so**

 **I'll use this strength to**

 _The two turned around and sees Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the rest of Fairy Tail smiling and waving at them._

 **always make it through**

 _Team Natsu starts walking before they jump off the cliff._

 **All of our bonds glow a fiery red and then spread out for the world to see**

 **Touching everyone's heart as they all are a part of this energy inside of me**

 _Cut to Team Natsu doing various activities: Ash, Natsu, and Lucy running away from a swarm of Beedrills, Erza and Natsu clashing with each other, Gray and Ash fighting a plant monster while Lucy is caught in its vines, and their pokemon dodging multiple magic attacks before they jump into battle._

 **Shining blue, all our hopes hatch anew and the yellow flowers start to bloom**

 **All of the world can feel it too**

 _Quick cut of Team Natsu commanding their Pokemon to attack: Lucy commanding Klefki to use Fairy Wind, Gray commanding Totodile and Snorunt to use Water Gun and Icy Wind, Erza commanding Ivysaur and Honedge to use Razor Leaf and Slash, Natsu commanding Charmander and Munchlax to use Flamethrower and Headbutt, and Ash commanding Pikachu, Froakie, and Starly to use Electro Ball, Water Pulse, and Wing Attack._

 _Team Natsu jumps in the air as their magic circles appear._

 **We have dragon, ghost and flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, and then psychic and fairy**

 _Igneel looks up in the air and roars while a volcano erupts in the background._

 _Final cut to Team Natsu smiling while standing alongside their Pokemon._

* * *

 **Save File 5 - Fairies in the Wind**

 _Clover Town_

The Guild Masters in Fiore are currently eating and having conversations with one another to keep each other updated on what's happening.

"I'm jealous Makky~" An elderly bald man gushed. This is Bob, the founder and Guild Master of Blue Pegasus. "Your Pokemon Mages are full of life and full of cutie pies~ I've heard you got two new members."

"Oh, you must be talking about Ash and Lucy." Makarov said. "Yes, they're our newest recruits. Samuel has been telling me about Ash before he joined. He was once a student of our old friend."

"I bet he's a real cutie~" Bob gushed. "And what about Lucy?"

"Oh, she's got a body that won't quit." Makarov said, causing Bob to cover his eyes.

"Ohh! So naughty!"

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Makarov." A middle aged man with blonde hair and black shades said. This is Goldmine, the founder and Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. "Your Pokemon Mages may have spirit, but you gotta admit that they go overboard sometimes."

"Yes, I do fear that they'll destroy an entire city one of these days." A beautiful young woman with brown hair said. This is Diantha, the Guild Master of Mermaid Heels and she is one of the youngest Guild Masters in Fiore. "I can see why the Magic Council have a good reason to be hostile towards your guild."

"There's nothing to worry about!" Makarov laughed. "They're just jealous that my Pokemon Mages are hot!"

"Oh Makky, you shouldn't talk about your Pokemon Mages that way." Bob gushed.

"Well, at least you and your guild show a lot of compassion." Diantha admitted.

"Deli! Deli (Master Makarov! Master Makarov!)" A Delibird squawks as it flies over to Makarov.

"Hm?" Makarov looks over to Delibird as the Delivery Pokemon lands on the table. "Why hello Delibird. How can I help you?"

"Delibird (You got a letter)." Delibird reaches into its bag and pulls out an envelope before handing it over to Makarov.

"A letter?" Makarov inspects the letter before reading the front. "Ahh, it's from Mirajane. Thank you, Delibird."

"Delired (You're welcome)!" Delibird squawks before it flies away.

Makarov traced his finger around the seal of the envelope, causing a mini projection of Mirajane to appear.

" _Hi Master. I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound_." Mirajane greeted.

"Hey, it's Mirajane. So how's she been doing? It's been quite a while since I've seen her." Diantha said.

"She's doing quite fine." Makarov said.

" _Oh Master, you're not going to believe what happened._ _It may be the greatest thing to happen in the history in Fairy Tail!"_ Mirajane exclaimed.

"Really?" Makarov asked.

" _Erza, Natsu, and Gray have all teamed up together and even brought Ash and Lucy along._ " Mirajane announced, shocking Makarov when he heard the first three names. "T _his may be the strongest team that Fairy Tail has ever seen._ _Sorry to bother you, but I had to tell you the exciting news! See you soon Master_ ~!" With that, the mini projection disappeared while Makarov falls on his back.

"What's wrong Makky?" Bob asked.

"I guess you have a good reason to be afraid, huh Diantha?" Goldmine sighed.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray? What an interesting combination." Diantha said. "But yes, I can't help but worry."

During the conversation, Makarov prays to god that the new Fairy Tail team doesn't destroy a city. Thankfully, the conference ends today and he can be back at the Guild by tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

 _With Team Natsu_

Erza stopped driving the magic mobile as she, Ash, and Lucy are looking at the mayhem that Eisenwald caused from afar.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why would they hijack a train?" Lucy questioned.

"I never thought that a train could be use for a getaway vehicle." Ash admitted. "Don't they usually stay on the tracks?"

"That's true, but they are fast." Erza stated.

Inside the car, Natsu is laying down on the floor due to motion sickness while Gray is now in his boxers after he magically took his clothes off.

"Good thing Fletchling and Starly went on ahead to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going." Gray said.

"You're naked Gray!" Lucy pointed out.

"Am I?" Gray asked, not even embarrassed.

"The Military's been called to action, so it's only a matter of time before someone catches them" Lucy said, noticing the Rune Knights down at the attacked station.

"I hope that's the case, Lucy." Erza said before spotting Starly and Fletchling.

"Starly, Fletchling. Did you find them?" Ash asked.

"Starly (We did)." Starly nodded.

"Fletchling (Follow us)." Fletchling chirped before he and Starly fly off while Erza activates the magic mobile to follow them.

* * *

 _With Eisenwald_

On board the train, Erigor swung his scythe, purposely missing Kageyama and cuts a seat in half to strike fear in his subordinate.

"Let me see if I get this straight. You allowed a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute and then let him get away?" Erigor questioned. "Is that true?"

"But it's not like he knows anything about our plan sir!" Kageyama answered out of fear. "And even if he did, there's no way that he and his stupid guild can stop us, right?"

Erigor growls before stabbing the floor of the train with his scythe, scaring Kageyama more. "We can't afford to take any chances. Fortunately, we have a strategy in place."

"Right, you mean the one at Oshibana Station." Kageyama said.

"We can't have fly buzzing around when they're not wanted." Erigor smirked while holding the flute in his hand. "I want all of you to follow Nascour's orders and eliminate them when they arrive."

"Yes sir!" The dark mages shouted.

* * *

 _Oshibana City_

Erza continues driving the magic mobile at high speed with Gray, who is now wearing his clothes again, holding onto the top of the roof.

"Stop Erza! You're going way too fast!" Gray shouted. "You're gonna overload the SE-Plug!"

"There's no telling how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played." Erza said, continuing to drive fast. "I can't slow down. We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late."

"But what about your magic energy?" Ash asked, poking his head out the window while holding onto his hat so it won't fly off.

"Well then, I'll just rely on hand to hand combat and my Pokemon." Erza stated. "Besides, I got you, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy as backup."

Ash looks at the redhead in awe before smiling and nodding his head. He then pulled his head back in the car and looks over to Lucy, who is looking after the sick Natsu. "Will he be able to move once we get out?"

"Pika Pika (He's been like this for a while).." Pikachu said in concern.

"I hope so." Lucy said.

"Huh?" Erza then sees smoke rising from Oshibana Station. "What's that up ahead?"

Upon getting out and parking the magic mobile, Team Natsu start making their way around the crowd before they notice their eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" Ash asked.

"It looks like they're under some kind of spell." Gray said.

Ash looked over to the two flying types and takes out two pokeballs. "Thanks you two. You deserve some rest." He returned the two back into their pokeballs before putting Fletchling's pokeball in Natsu's pocket.

"Sheesh, he needs to get some medicine." Lucy sighed as she ended up being the one to carry Natsu.

Erza walked up to a conductor, who is pleading everyone to stand back until the situation has been dealt with. Unfortunately, the _hypnotized_ crowd ignore his plead and stayed put. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Why would I tell you lady-" The conductor suddenly gets knocked out when Erza hit him to try and get answers before she starts repeating the same method to the other conductors.

"Seems like her questioning methods are a little over productive…" Lucy sighed while she carries Natsu.

"Erza got her own ways of getting things done." Gray said, who is in his boxers again.

"Gray, put on some clothes!" Ash shouted.

"Pikachu (We're in public too)!" Pikachu added as Erza walked over to the four.

"The Eisenwald Guild is inside. Let's go." Erza stated.

"Right." Gray nodded.

It's time to stop them." Ash said while Pikachu's cheeks crackle with electricity.

"I STILL need drag him around?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry…" Natsu wheezed.

* * *

 _Inside Oshibana Station_

Team Natsu began running down the hallways of the station, noticing a few bodies around that belong to the Rune knights. They continue walking before they arrive at the main room, where a bunch of Eisenwald members are standing in front of them.

"Whoa.. There's so many of them.." Lucy gulped.

"You fiend…" Erza glares at Erigor, who smirked upon seeing the five Fairy Tail members. "I take it that you're Erigor?"

"Come on, Natsu! Wake up!" Lucy begged as she shakes the pink haired dragon slayer a few times.

"You…" Kageyama glares at Natsu. "It's your fault that I got into trouble with Erigor. Get up."

"I know that voice…" Natsu said, slowly gaining conscious.

"So you must be members of Fairy Tail." The four members looked over and sees Nascour in front of the other members of Eisenwald.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name's Nascour. I'm Erigor's Second in Command." Nascour said. "And it'll be the last name you get to hear before you all meet your demise."

"We're not threatened by any of you." Erza stated. "Tell me what you're doing with Lullaby."

"I'm guessing you haven't heard yet, have you?" Erigor chuckled before he hovers in the air.

"Whoa, he can fly!" Ash gasped.

"That's wind magic." Lucy pointed out as Erigor lands on top of a speaker pole.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song!?" Erza asked.

"It's thanks to me and my Pokemon, we were able to lure in the entire population of Oshibana to this train station." Nascour said.

"You were the one that brought them here?" Gray asked.

"Yes and once we raise the volume enough, we'll be able to extinguish the entire city with our melody of death." Erigor added.

"Why would you do that!?" Ash asked.

"This is our message to those who turned a blind eye on use after they stripped our rights." Erigor stated.

"But killing them won't get your rights back. It's only going to make it worse!" Lucy pointed out. "That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the League in the first place!"

"We gave up on that idea a long time ago." Erigor said. "We want power, then we'll be able to wash away the sins in the past and claim control of the future."

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy shouted.

"You talk too much." Nascour growled before sending out Malamar. "Dark Pulse."

"Malamar!" Malamar opened its beak and fires a Dark Pulse at Lucy.

"Let me and Dusclops back you up." Kageyama said as he sent out Dusclops. "Shadow Punch!"

"Clops!" Dusclops and Kageyama fired a barrage of shadow punches at Lucy.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two dark mages look surprised when both of their attacks were obliterated by Natsu's Charmander and Ash's Pikachu.

"You again…!" Kageyama growled.

"I knew I heard that voice from somewhere." Natsu grinned.

"Glad to see you back up." Ash smirked.

"Thanks you two." Lucy smiled.

"Hey, take a look at these Pokemon." Natsu said, catching Lucy's attention as they took out their pokedexes and pointed them at Malamar and Dusclops respectively.

 **[Malamar - the Overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do.]**

 **[Dusclops - the the Beckon Pokémon. Its body is completely hollow, and like a black hole, it can swallow anything. Some say that its victims never return.]**

"I think it's time we get things started." Ash said before he took out his aura staff and a pokeball. "Froakie, I choose you!" He shouted, sending out Froakie.

"I'm not going to let you guys have all of the fun. Let's go Snorunt!" Gray shouted, sending out Snorunt.

"Ralts, you're up!" Lucy shouted, sending out Ralts.

"Come forth. Ivysaur! Honedge!" Erza said, sending out her Pokemon.

All of their Pokemon let out their signature cry before they all get into position alongside their trainers.

'The Fairy Tail flies walked right into our trap. Everything's going as planned.' Erigor chuckled. 'But I won't rest until they hear Lullaby's song. Then we can have our revenge.'

'Soon Erigor… Soon…' Nascour thought.

"This is the strongest team that Fairy Tail has to offer!" Lucy shouted. "You better be ready!"

"Nascour, I leave them to you." Erigor flies up in the air before vanishing.

"He's gone!" Ash gasped.

"Natsu and Gray. Go, I need you to stop him." Erza ordered. "If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can stop you." The redhead looked over her shoulders and sees the two rivals glaring at each other, causing her to growl and glare at them. "What did I say!?"

"Aye!" Both Natsu and Gray pretend to be good buddies as the two and their Pokemon left the battlefield to chase after Erigor.

"Rayule, Kageyama. Go after them before they find Erigor." Nascour ordered.

"You can leave it to me and Yamask." Rayule chuckled as he sends out Yamask. The dark mage latched onto a steel railing before climbing up to the next level and escape with Yamask.

"Just make sure that me and Dusclops get that pink haired dimwit. He's ours." Kageyama said before he uses his shadow magic to become a shadow with his Dusclops.

"Ash, can I trust you to take care of Nascour?" Erza asked. "Me and Lucy will deal with the rest of them."

"You got it." Ash said, twirling his staff.

"Two girls against an entire magical guild?" Lucy gulped.

"It's okay. I'll back you guys up too." Ash reassured. "Right guys?"

"Pikachu (We won't leave your side)." Pikachu grinned.

"Froakie (That's right)." Froakie nodded.

"Good. Let's do this." Erza said as she held a hand out before summoning a sword.

"Whoa, a sword!" Ash gasped in awe.

"Honedge, Swords Dance!" Erza commanded.

"Honedge!" Honedge unsheathed itself and twirls around as Twelve blue glowing swords circle around it before red and orange lights shoot upwards in front of it and then balls of the same colored aura appear in front of it.

"We're not scared of you!" The dark mages of the Eisenwald guild leaped towards Erza.

"Honedge, Slash!" Erza commanded as she and Hondedge swung their blades at their enemies, knocking them back. She then makes her sword disappear before summoning a spear. "Ivysaur, Vine Whip!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur extended her vines as she slapped a few mages in the air before Erza jumps up and swings her spear at her opponents.

"Now it's a spear!?" Lucy gasped. "Is this Requip Magic?"

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"It's a kind of magic where you change any weapon that you have in storage and call it to your hands." Lucy said.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Ash said with stars in his eyes before noticing Nascour and a few more mages. "Let's help her out."

"Right. It's time to kick butt." Lucy smirked before taking out her whip.

"Shadow Ball!" Nascour commanded as Malamar fired a barrage of shadow balls. He held a hand out before firing a bunch of dark magic spheres at Ash. "The rest of you better stop slacking off."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh no you won't!" Ash twirls his staff before creating an aura barrier, blocking the attack. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Pika Pika Pika! Chapi!" Pikachu created an electro ball before flinging it at Malamar, who took the hit like it was nothing.

"Froakie, Water Pulse!" Ash commanded as Froakie created a water pulse before launching it at Malamar while he creates an aura sphere. "Aura Sphere!" Ash launched his attack at a few mages, which knocked a few more out.

"Wait, this kid's an aura wizard?" Nascour asked in surprise.

"My turn. Ralts, Magical Leaf!" Lucy commanded.

"Ralts!" Ralts raised her hands above her head before firing Magical Leaf at the mages.

"Take this!" Lucy swung her whip at a few mages, knocking them back.

"That was impressive you two." Erza complimented.

"Oh thanks, but it was no big deal." Lucy said sheepishly.

"We're just doing our best to take them out." Ash chuckled before looking serious. "There's still a bunch of them left… Including Nascour…"

"Stand back you two. I'll wipe them out." Erza said before she glows. "Requip: The Knight!" Her armor disappears as she twirls around and lower her arms, changing her armor. Her new armor is called Skarmory's Wheel armor, which has an angelic and skarmory like design to the outfit.

"Oh wow!" Lucy gushed as the male dark mages have hearts in their eyes.

"W-Whoa…!" Ash gasped once he sees Erza in her new armor.

"Pika (So pretty)..." Pikachu said in awe.

"Idiots…" Nascour's eyes began to glow red, along with Malamar. "Stop wasting time and eliminate her at once."

"Wait Nascour, stop!" Karacka begged. "That's Titania Erza: The Queen of the Fairies!"

"So what?" Nascour growled, scaring his ally before looking at the army. "Stop wasting time and eliminate her at once!"

"As you wish, Master Nascour!" The dark mages said like they're brainwashed.

"Whoa, they're no longer distracted!" Lucy said.

"Is he using Hypnosis?" Ash asked before looking over at the exit. "That explains why everyone at the train station isn't moving."

"Erza, look out!" Lucy cried out.

"Dance, my swords!" Erza is now floating in the air and summons multiple swords before firing them. "Ivysaur, Petal Dance!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur jumped in the air before pink petals swarm around her body. She then fired a barrage of petals at their enemies, knocking them out except for Karacka and Nascour.

Both Erza and Ivysaur landed on the ground as the former used her magic to change back to her regular armor.

"I think I'm in love!" Lucy shouted.

"That was incredible!" Ash cheered.

"Forget this! I'm outta here!" Karacka shouted as he runs away.

'I must catch up to Erigor if I want to kill him.' Nasour said before looking at Malamar. "Let's go."

"Mala (Right)." Malamar nodded before the two floated out of the room.

"I would imagine they're going to look for Erigor. You should follow them." Erza said, looking at Lucy and Ash.

"Us?" Lucy gulped.

"Just do it." Erza glared.

"Whatever you say! I don't want to make you Angry! Ralts, use teleport!" Lucy commanded out of fear as Ralts teleported away with her trainer.

Erza let out a sigh before she falls on her knees due to exhaustion.

"Ivysaur/Honedge (Are you okay)?" The two rushed over in concern.

"I'm fine…" Erza reassured. "Gray was right… I overdid it on the magic mobile…"

"Do you need help?" Ash asked, holding a hand out to Erza.

"Why aren't you going after Nascour like I told you?" Erza asked, but stops talking once Ash starts to help her stand on her feet.

"Because I don't want to leave you here like this." Ash said before helping Erza walk over to a bench. "Plus, those guys can wake up any minute, so that's why I had Froakie take care of them."

"Hm?" Erza looks over to see Froakie hopping over to the two trainers after he used his frobbles to contain the unconscious Eisenwald members. Erza looks at Ash as she sat on the bench, who is grinning at her as she chuckles a bit. "I see. Your skills are quite incredible."

"Thanks Erza." Ash chuckled before looking over at one of the doors. "I'll go after Nascour."

"Yes. We can't allow him to find Erigor." Erza said. "I'll catch up with you and the others as soon as I finish recovering."

"Right." Ash said. "We also need to get everyone out of the city."

"I'll take care of that. Hurry." Erza said, causing Ash to smile before he and his Pokémon ran off to find Nascour.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Gray_

Natsu and Gray are running down the hallway, side by side, to look for Erigor. However, the two Pokemon Mages aren't too happy with Erza's idea of forcing the two to work together.

"I can't believe she's making us work together. What was she thinking?" Gray asked.

"Obviously, she wasn't thinking." Natsu answered. "Everybody knows that fire and ice don't mix."

"Yeah, why does she always have to be so freaking bossy?" Gray growled.

"She should ask us to do stuff. Not order us around." Natsu said before the two stop and look at each other. The two of them continue to glare until shouting in unison-

"I don't need your help! I can handle Erigor myself! Are you copying me!?" The two Pokemon Mages continue to growl until they notice a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu asked.

"I guess we'll have to split up." Gray suggested before he faces the left side of the path while Natsu faces the right side of the path. "Natsu, we're up against an evil freak that's about to unleash a deadly spell." He then looks back at Natsu and clenched a fist. "If you find him, you and your Pokemon better kick his butt."

"You don't have to worry about us. We got a bone to pick with him for messing with Fairy Tail." Natsu grinned as he clenched his fist as well. "Charmander and I are gonna burn him to a crisp."

"Char Charmander (Show those losers what you can do, Snorunt)." Charmander roared.

"Snor Snorunt (I don't plan on holding back)." Snorunt grinned.

Both sides gasped in realization that they're starting to get along before they look away with a scoff.

"Don't die on us." Gray said quietly, causing Natsu to look back at his rival. "It's nothing. Later loser." With that, Gray and Snorunt took off while Natsu and Charmander took off afterwards.

Gray and Snorunt continue to make their way down the hall before making a complete stop in front of a door that reads [Broadcast Studio].

"So that's how. Erigor's gonna play Lullaby through the speaker system." Gray said, noticing one of the speakers against the wall. He walked up to the door and tries to open it, only for it to be locked. "Hey Snorunt, mind using headbutt?"

"Snorunt (You got it)." Snorunt nodded before running at the door and slams his head against it, breaking it down. "Snor (Huh)?"

"What's wrong?" Gray asked as he looked into the room… only to see that it's completely empty. "Strange… There's nobody here."

"Snorunt (I don't like this)..." Snorunt said with a glare as he follows his trainer into the room.

"Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting the song through the station's PA." Gray said. He then heard an attack coming, causing him to turn around and jumps backwards with Snorunt to dodge.

"That's a pretty good guess, pal." Rayule chuckled as he's hanging in the air with his magic clinging onto one of the pipes. "But our plan isn't as obvious as you might think."

"Yamask (Time to die)..." Yamask laughed as the Coffin Pokemon lands near his trainer.

"A Yamask huh?" Gray asked as he took out his pokedex and points it at Yamask.

 **[Yamask - the Spirit Pokemon. It has memories of being a human. If someone wears the mask Yamask carries, they will become possessed and they often live in ancient ruins.]**

"So tell me what the plan is so me, Snorunt, and Totodile won't hurt you." Gray smirked as he sends out Totodile to join Snorunt in battle.

* * *

 _With Ash_

Ash continues running around the station before making his way outside. He continues to look in every direction before running again.

'Why would Nascour and his Malamar go outside the station?' Ash thought. 'Wait, is he trying to lure me away from the others?' Ash makes a complete stop next to a few guards.

"Hey, how did you sneak in!?" One conductor asked.

"Hold it!" Ash held his hands out before removing his left glove, revealing his yellow fairy tail symbol to the three. "I'm a Pokemon Mage from Fairy Tail. Your station has been taken over by Eisenwald."

"What?" The conductors gasped in shock.

"You're kidding me…" The first conductor said.

"It's no joke. They're planning to broadcast a deadly spell from the speakers and it'll kill everyone." Ash said, pointing at the hypnotized crowd. "One of the members hypnotized the entire town so they won't run away. We need to get them out of town now!"

"Pika Pika (It's for the best)!" Pikachu shouted.

"But how?" The second conductor asked.

"Wait! There's someone else coming out!" The third conductor said. The four looked over to see Erza, who is carrying a megaphone in her hands.

"It's Erza." Ash smiled.

"Listen! If you value your life, then you'll leave this place at once!" Erza shouted via megaphone, snapping everyone out of the spell. "This station has been taken over by evil wizards! They are planning to broadcast a deadly spell that will kill everyone here! I beg you, run as far away as you can!" With that, the entire citizen of Oshibana City began running away from the train station.

"You three should get out here too." Ash said.

"But what about you and your friend?" The first conductor asked.

"We'll be fine." Ash reassured, giving Erza a nod and smile, causing her to return it back to him. "Focus on helping everyone."

"Right." The first conductor said before all three of them left the station.

"Ok, that should take care of them." Ash said.

"Ash! Why aren't you looking for Nascour like I told you!?" Erza shouted.

"W-Whoa, calm down! I saw him and Malamar go outside!" Ash said out of fear, causing them to look at each other with a gasp after they felt a strong breeze. "Wait… If he went outside…"

"Then that means…" Erza and Ash slowly look back at the train station as there's now a gigantic wind barrier inside.

"What's that!?" Ash shouted.

"Pika (No way)!" Pikachu gasped.

"Froa (Whoa)!" Froakie croaked.

"It's some sort of wind barrier." Erza said. The two mages heard a sinister chuckle before they look around and see Erigor and Nasour, hovering in the air.

"Erigor! Nascour!" Ash shouted in anger.

* * *

 _Back with Gray_

"Yamask, Will-O-Wisp!" Rayule shouted as he flung a bunch of black bands at Gray.

"Yaaa!" Yamask's eyes glow before launching six blue fireballs.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Gray commanded as he and Snorunt dodged Rayule's assault.

"Totodile!" Totodile opened his jaw and shoots out a stream of water at the Will-O-Wisp, putting it out. Yamask saw the attack coming towards him and holds his mask out to block it.

Gray clenched his fists together as a bunch of cold air radiates from his body. "Ice-Make Shield!" Upon shouting, he created an ice barrier to block the attack.

"He uses Ice Magic!?" Rayule asked in shock.

"Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Gray flicked a hand forward, causing a bunch of ice fists to pop up and hit Rayule.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball-" Rayule shouted before he gets sent flying into a wall.

"Yamask (Rayule)!" Yamask gasped and looks back at his trainer.

"Ice Shard!" Gray commanded as Snorunt fired a bunch of ice shards at Yamask, damaging the pokemon. "Totodile, finish it off with Bite!"

"Totodile!" Totodile jumps at Yamask before biting it, damaging it to the point where Yamask fainted.

"Yamask!" Rayule shouted as he returns his fainted Pokémon back in his pokeball and gasp once he sees Gray and his Pokémon moving closer.

"This is your last chance to tell us what you're planning." Gray said.

Rayule chuckled and looks at his opponent with a sinister glare. "Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be up by now."

"Erigor's what?" Gray asked.

"He created a wind barrier to keep you flies from getting out." Rayule said.

* * *

 _With Ash and Erza_

"We knew that you two would come out and convince the entire town to escape." Nascour chuckled.

"Like a bunch of flies flying into a trap." Erigor laughed. "You know, I've always wanted to fight the queen of the fairies." He tosses a pokeball in the air and sends out Skarmory.

"Whoa, a Skarmory." Ash gasped as he took out his pokedex and points it at Skarmory.

 **[Skarmory - the Armor Bird Pokemon. Skarmory's body is covered with a steel-like armor, and can fly at speeds of over 100 mph.]**

"Razor Wind!" Erigor commaned as Skarmory cries out a screech and fires a barrage of razor winds at the two.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as he fired a thunderbolt at the razor wind, destroying it while damaging Skarmory.

"Skarmory took it?" Ash asked in confusion. "I know it's part steel, but it's also part flying type. Should it be more effective?"

"That's true, but Skarmory's can survive lethal attacks thanks to their Sturdy ability." Erza said, noticing Erigor's smirk. "Something's wrong…"

"Night Slash!" Erigor commanded as his Absol leapt towards Ash and Erza.

"Ash, look out!" Erza said as she took the hit for Ash while Erigor creates a magic seal behind her.

"Psychic." Nascour commanded as Malamar use Psychic to send Erza into the wind barrier.

"Erza!" Ash cried out as he fired an aura sphere at the barrier, only for the attack to be destroyed.

"It's useless! My magic sealing barrier is impossible to break!" Erigor taunted.

"Ouch..." Ash grunted in pain and points his pokedex at Absol upon recognizing it.

 **[Absol - the Disaster Pokemon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.]**

"Malamar, finish the kid off with Dark Pulse." Nascour said.

"Malamar!" Malamar opened its beak and fired a dark pulse at Ash.

"Froakie (Watch out)!" Froakie jumped in front of the attack and used his frubbles to block it, but ends up getting knocked out by the attack.

"Froakie!" Ash cried out as he catches Froakie in his arms. "Are you okay!?"

"Froa (I'm fine)..." Froakie croaked weakly.

"Thanks for saving me. You deserve some rest." Ash said as he returns Froakie back into his pokeball.

"Let's save our moves for later." Erigor suggested. "We're wasting our time."

"But what about the kid?" Nascour asked.

"We can destroy him if he decides to follow us." Erigor laughed as he returns Absol before flying away with Skarmory. Nascour glares at where Erigor went before he and Malamar follows them.

"Hey, get back here!" Ash shouted before looking back at the barrier. "Erza!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll tell the others about this wind barrier!" Erza said. "You go after Erigor and Nascour! We know that they're playing Lullaby somewhere else! Hurry! Me and the others will catch up with you once we take care of the barrier!"

Ash looks at Erza in confusion before making a determined face. "Don't worry, Erza! I'll do whatever it takes to stop them!" With that, he and Pikachu jumped off the balcony and starts running in the direction where Erigor and Nascour went. "If they're not using the station to broadcast the spell, then what are they planning to do with Lullaby?"

* * *

 _Back with Gray_

"Erigor and Narscour are going to what!?" Gray asked in shock and anger.

"You heard me." Rayule chuckled. "We knew that you pest would come here and cause problems for us, so we decided to trap you in here. We took over this station so we can block traffic to the final stop."

"Where are they heading to?" Gray asked.

"Take a guess…" Rayule smirked, causing Gray to gasp and remembers that the final stop is Clover Town, where all of the Guild Masters are at for their conference. "So you finally figured it out, huh? Well it's too late to stop us now!"

Gray gritted his teeth before covering Rayule in ice. He then starts walking away from his opponent with a serious look on his face, causing Snorunt and Totodile to rush to their trainer in concern.

"Come on, we have to warn the others." Gray said. "We can't let Erigor and Nascour play Lullaby and kill the Guild Masters."

His Pokémon nodded in agreement before they start looking for their teammates, which they are in different locations: Lucy is running around the main floor with Ralts to look for Karacka. Erza walked back into the main lobby to interrogate the other members, who are still unconscious. Ash decided create a bunch of aura blast to propel himself forward in order to catch up to Erigor and Nascour. And finally, Natsu is running down the path he took, unaware of Kageyama and Dusclops following him. They may have taken out a lot of members from the Eisenwald Guild,but Team Natsu's situation has gotten much worse.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for chapter 5!

I hope that you enjoy the recent chapter. I was going to have Ash get stuck in the barrier as well, but I think it's better to have him chase after Erigor and Nascour.

For those that are wondering why I called Erza's armor the Skarmory's Wheel, well it's because I wanted to go into the creative route and this won't be the first time Erza's armor will have different names based on Pokémon. Besides, doesn't her first battle armor remind you of Skarmory in a way?

I did promise to show the movesets, So here they are.

Natsu Dragneel:

Charmander - Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Rock Smash, Dragon Rage

Munchlax - Headbutt, Bite, Fire Punch

Fletchling - Peck, Steel Wing, Razor Wind

Ash Ketchum:

Pikachu - Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball

Froakie - Water Pulse, Pound, Bounce, and Double Team

Starly - Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind

Lucy Heartfilia:

Klefki - Fairy Wind, Protect, Metal Sound, and Mirror Shot

Ralts - Hidden Power (Fire), Confusion, Magical Leaf

Gray Fullbuster:

Totodile - Water Gun, Bite, Ice Fang, and Aqua Jet

Snorunt - Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Headbutt

Erza Scarlet:

Ivysaur - Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf

Honedge - Swords Dance, Slash

Yes, I know. Erza's Ivysaur didn't use Razor Leaf in the main story, but she did use the move in the opening and I promise that Ivysaur will use that move in the next chapter.

See ya guys in the next chapter!

Next Time: Showdown at Clover Canyon


	6. Save File 6 - Showdown in Clover Canyon

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Pokemon Mage.

Glad to get working on this after being in a writer's block.

Also, I want to say congratulations to Ash for winning the Alola League. I was honestly surprised that he won, even if was illogical for him to win due to beating a counter with a counter and for that Rowlet moment. But aside from that, I'm glad that he won a league.

To recap what happened last time, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Ash confronted Eisenwald at Oshibana Station. While they were able to wipe out the majority of the members, Erigor used this opportunity to trap the Fairy Tail members in his wind barrier. Fortunately, Ash wasn't trapped and decided to chase after Erigor and Nascour. During the fight, Gray found out that the assault on Oshibana Station was nothing but a trap as Eisenwald's true plan is to kill all of the Guild Masters in Clover Town.

Only four members of Eisenwald remains. Will Team Natsu escape the wind barrier? Will Ash be able to stop Erigor and Nascour before they reach Clover? To find out the answer, let the journey continue!

* * *

The Pokemon Mage Opening 1 [V Volt -

JorporXx (original by Yusuke Kamiji)]

 _Scene opens with quick flashcards of Natsu's scarf, Lucy's beanie, Ash's hat, Gray's necklace, and Erza's earrings before a close up visual of a Pokeball appears in the background._

 **We have dragon, ghost, flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, ground, psychic and fairy**

 _In the sky, a bunch of fairies are flying in the sky before they fade away once a flock of Pidgeys, Starlys, and Spearows appears._

 _The Pokemon Mage Logo appears in the sky._

 **So come on with me on this journey, always moving to the light reaching for me**

 _Scene cuts to Team Natsu riding the train, much to the discomfort of Natsu, who is leaning against Lucy as she tries to get him off of her while Gray looks out the window, Erza is eating a strawberry cake, and Ash petting Pikachu._

 **Rain clouds cover the sunny sky, but I know we'll make it through if we try**

 _Natsu and Gray are butting heads with each other with Lucy panicking in the background while Ash attempts to break up the fight before Erza steps in and stops the fight by stepping in between Natsu and Gray with her arms out, causing the boys to get scared._

 **Use your courage and you'll see that you can be anything you want to be**

 _Team Natsu are walking down the streets of town before Lucy runs ahead and stops in front of a clothing store for Pokemon Coordinators, causing her to squeal with excitement._

 **Cherish every single encounter**

 **And then you'll be the best challenger**

 _Five mysterious trainers appear while each of them are with their Pokemon: The first with Elekid, the second with Alakazam, the third with Glaceon, the fourth with Aron, and the fifth with Squirtle_

 **If I keep moving ahead, my hopes and dreams will come right to me**

 _Ash and Natsu running down the fields before stopping at the edge of a cliff as they see a cloud of darkness engulfing a town, causing them to tighten a fist in anger._

 **I've learned this lesson from you that these dreams come true, so**

 **I'll use this strength to**

 _The two turned around and sees Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the rest of Fairy Tail smiling and waving at them._

 **always make it through**

 _Team Natsu starts walking before they jump off the cliff._

 **All of our bonds glow a fiery red and then spread out for the world to see**

 **Touching everyone's heart as they all are a part of this energy inside of me**

 _Cut to Team Natsu doing various activities: Ash, Natsu, and Lucy running away from a swarm of Beedrills, Erza and Natsu clashing with each other, Gray and Ash fighting a plant monster while Lucy is caught in its vines, and their pokemon dodging multiple magic attacks before they jump into battle._

 **Shining blue, all our hopes hatch anew and the yellow flowers start to bloom**

 **All of the world can feel it too**

 _Quick cut of Team Natsu commanding their Pokemon to attack: Lucy commanding Klefki to use Fairy Wind, Gray commanding Totodile and Snorunt to use Water Gun and Icy Wind, Erza commanding Ivysaur and Honedge to use Razor Leaf and Slash, Natsu commanding Charmander and Munchlax to use Flamethrower and Headbutt, and Ash commanding Pikachu, Froakie, and Starly to use Electro Ball, Water Pulse, and Wing Attack._

 _Team Natsu jumps in the air as their magic circles appear._

 **We have dragon, ghost and flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, and then psychic and fairy**

 _Igneel looks up in the air and roars while a volcano erupts in the background._

 _Final cut to Team Natsu smiling while standing alongside their Pokemon._

* * *

Save File 6 - Showdown at Clover Canyon

 _Oshibana Station_

Erza spent the last few minutes interrogating the contained members of the Eisenwald Guild, only to get no information out of them, mostly due to out of fear.

"Erza!" The redhead looks back up and sees Gray on the upper level before the ice wizard jumped down.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked. "I thought I told you and Natsu to go after Erigor!"

"We decided to split, but never mind that." Gray said. "I just found out what Erigor and Nascour's real plan: Their real Target is Clover and they plan to play Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Erza glared at the captured mages, who are quivering in fear.

"Hey, where's Ash and Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Lucy is somewhere in the building and fortunately, Ash is outside of the wind barrier and he's currently going after Erigor and Nascour." Erza answered.

"Ash is going up against both Nascour and Erigor?" Gray asked. "We have to help him!"

"Gray, we need to deal with the wind barrier first." Erza said. "Remember that Ash's magic is Aura, so he has a chance of slowing them down. Once our problem is taken care of, then we can catch up to Ash and join the fight."

"The question is how?" Gray asked.

"Wait a minute. I remember them talking about someone named Kage." Erza recalled. "We have to find him. If he was able to break Lullaby's seal, then he can break the wind barrier."

"Right." Gray nodded before he and Erza took off to find Kageyama.

* * *

 _With Lucy_

"He has got to be somewhere…" Lucy continues running down the hallways of Oshibana Station with Klefki and Ralts. "Oh man, Erza is gonna kill me if I fail…"

"Klefki Klefki (No she won't)." Klefki reassured by nuzzling against Lucy's cheeks.

"Huh?" Lucy looks at both of her Pokémon, who have serious looks on their face. She finally responds by giving them a nod and smile. "You're right. We can find them."

The three continues to search for Karacka, who came out of the wall once Lucy left the room. He let out a huge sigh in relief.

"That was close… I don't think my Pawniard will be enough to stop two Fairy type Pokémon…" He whimpered.

* * *

 _With Ash_

Ash decided to fire a barrage of small aura spheres to not only prevent collateral damage, but also to propel himself towards Erigor and Nascour, who are still far away and flying in the air.

"We're not that far from Clover Canyon." Erigor said.

"Your magic energy will be restored once we're in Clover town." Nascour said before closing his eyes, using telepathy to contact Karacka. 'Karacka, Can you hear me?'

' _N-Nascour_?' Karacka said back.

'I got an assignment for you..' Nascour said telepathically.

'You know that I'm not a fighter!' Karacka said back.

'It's a simple job that only you and Pawniard can do.' Nascour said.

* * *

 _With Natsu_

Natsu and Charmander continue to destroy every wall they come across in an attempt to find Erigor. Unbeknownst to them, Kageyama and Dusclops emerged out of the shadows.

"Sheesh, don't they know about knocking?" Kageyama admitted.

"Dusclops (Talk about reckless.)" Dusclops shook its head in response.

"Let's have some fun. Sucker Punch." Kageyama snickered before he and Dusclops snuck up on Natsu and Charmander. Upon getting close, the two punches them into a pile of crates. "There, we wanted to do that for a while now. Had enough, Fairy Tail insect?"

Natsu growls as he and Charmander emerged from the pile of crates.

"Not you again!" He roared.

"I think I got you figured out." Kageyama said. "You consume flames in order to get stronger, correct?"

"Huh?" Natsu raises an eyebrow while looking at Kageyama.

"Let's take care of your source right away. Dusclops, Shadow Punch!" Kageyama commanded.

"Dusclops!" Dusclops fires two shadowy energy shaped like fist at Charmander.

"Fire Punch!" Natsu commanded as Charmander engulfed his hand with flames before the two attacks collide.

"We got no time for you! Tell us where Erigor is!" Natsu demanded as he throws a punch at Kageyama, only for the dark mage to block it with a barrage of shadow punches.

"You think I'm just gonna tell you?" Kageyama chuckled. "If you want the answers, then you're gonna have to beat it out of me."

"So, I get to knock you around and get the info out of you? That's killing two birds with one stone." Natsu grinned.

The two Pokemon mages began to battle it out, though this causes the building to shake due to how much power both sides are using. This alarms Lucy, Gray, and Erza as they immediately rush to the upper floor of the station.

"Shadow Ball!" Kageyama commanded as Dusclops fired a barrage of Shadow Balls.

"Dragon Rage!" Natsu commanded as Charmander unleashes a powerful blast of purple energy at the Shadow Balls.

"Ok, this is getting annoying. Trick Room!" Kageyama shouted.

"Dus." Dusclops' eyes glow red as a light blue barrier appears around the room before disappearing.

"Huh? Trick Room?" Natsu looks confused for a moment before grinning. "That's not a big deal. Flamethrower!"

"Shadow Punch!" Kageyama commanded as Dusclop suddenly appear behind Charmander before punching Charmander into a wall.

"What!?" Natsu gasped before Kageyama appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. The fire dragon slayer growls before he and charmander get back up slowly. "Are you cheating or something!?"

"You seriously don't know what Trick Room does?" Kageyama laughed. "You're dumb."

"What!?" Natsu growled while his entire head is engulfed in flames.

"Let me go slow so you can understand." Kageyama chuckled. "Trick Room allows the slowest Pokemon to use a move first. And here's the best part: Trick Room lasts for a long time."

"Damn… I never even heard of that move…" Natsu gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Charmander, Fire Punch!" He commanded as he and Charmander engulfed their hands in flames.

"I don't think so, Shadow Punch!" Kageyama smirked as he and Dusclops went up to their opponent's face and punches them into the ground.

"Time to use this move: Dig!" Natsu commanded.

"Char!" Charmander began digging underground.

"Shadow Ball!" Kageyama commanded as Dusclops quickly fires a Shadow Ball, damaging Charmander before he goes underground.

"Now up!" Natsu shouted as Charmander emerges out of the ground and prepares to attack Dusclops.

"Shadow Punch again!" Kageyama commanded as he and Dusclops appear behind their opponents.

"Charmander, bite it!" Natsu smirked as he ducks underneath Kageyama's shadow magic and catches his foot. Charmander opened his mouth before biting through the shadow punch and catches Dusclops' hand.

"What!? How!?" Kageyama shouted in surprise. "You're suppose to move last!"

"Never underestimate a dragon's senses." Natsu grinned."Flamethrower!"

"Charmander!" Charmander, who is still biting on Dusclops' hand, unleashes a flamethrower, setting Dusclops on fire.

Natsu then tighten his grip and tosses Kageyama towards Dusclops, causing the two to crash through the wall while they were set on fire.

"Ready Charmander?" Natsu asked as they rush in. "Fire Punch!"

"Charmander!" Charmander and Natsu engulfed their fists in flames as they punch the ground, setting the Trick Room on fire before it shatters.

"The trick room is gone!?" Kageyama gasped before looking at Dusclops. "Sucker Punch!"

"Dus…" Dusclops struggles to get up, only for the Pokemon to flinch in pain due to being burned.

Kageyama looks over and sees two streams of fire coming towards him and Dusclops as they get hit and crashes through the wall, defeated.

"Aw man, look at what you made me do." Natsu sighed. "I was trying not to mess up the whole place this time."

Kageyama weakly returns Dusclops back into his pokeball before he looks up to see Natsu and Charmander up in his face.

"Tell us where Erigor is or you're gonna get toasted." Natsu demanded.

"He's long gone, you idiot." Kageyama laughed. "He and Nascour are not in this station."

"What!? Quit lying!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Said person looks over to see Erza, Gray, and Lucy rushing over to where he and Kageyama are at.

"Whoa, he went overboard!" Lucy gasped upon noticing the damage that Natsu caused, but she was relieved that the whole building didn't get burned to the ground.

"Way to go, Fire Freak." Gray sighed.

"Huh?" Natsu looks confused before he saw Erza leaping in the air with a sword in hand, causing him to freak out. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!"

Erza then stabbed her sword into the wall near Kageyama, intimidating the dark mage while Natsu managed to jump out of the way.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do it without complaint!" Erza demanded.

"Just do it man!" Natsu shouted in fear. "This chick's a real monster!"

"Shut up Natsu." Gray said.

"O-Okay. I'll do it." Kageyama said until he felt a sharp pain in his body. He looks down and sees a hand and a blade emerging from his gut, shocking the four Fairy Tail mages. "Why… Karacka…?" He wheezed before collapsing on the ground as Karacka and Pawniard saw their comrade on the ground with a lot of fear written all over their faces.

'It's a simple job that only you and Pawniard can do. I order you to kill Kageyama.' Nascour's demand echoed in Karacka's head.

"Kage!" Erza shouted.

"Is he… dead...?" Lucy said with her hands over her mouth in fear and disgust.

"No, he was our only way out of here!" Gray shouted as he, Erza, and Lucy rush over to Kageyama.

"Kage, don't your dare die on us!" Erza begged.

Natsu and Charmander's entire body trembled before they close a fist in rage.

"How could you do that to one of your friends?" He growled before a bunch of flames radiate from him and Charmander. "He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you try to kill him!?"

"N-Natsu?" Lucy spoke up while Karacka and Pawniard phase through the wall thanks to the former's magic.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Natsu roared as he and Charmander punches through the wall, knocking out Karacka and Pawniard in the process. "IS THAT HOW DARK GUILD MEMBERS TREAT EACH OTHER!?"

"Kage, please!" Erza begged.

"It's no use, he's unconscious." Gray said.

"We can't let him die, he's our only way out of here!" Erza said as she shook Kageyama by the collar numerous times.

"But, there's no way he can use his magic in his condition." Gray stated with a sweatdrop.

"If I force him, he will!" Erza shouted as she continues to shake Kageyama.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ash?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Natsu asked.

"He's outside of Oshibana Station. He's chasing after Nascour and Erigor at this moment." Erza answered.

"Wait, he's going to fight them by himself!?" Lucy asked.

"Damn it, why does he get to have all of the fun! Let's go!" Natsu shouted.

"You idiot, we can't go after him now! We got the wind barrier to take care of!" Gray shouted.

"Gray's right. Once we make it out of Erigor's wind barrier, we'll use the magic mobile to catch up to them and assist Ash." Erza said.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get out of that stupid barrier?" Natsu growled.

"That's it!" The three mages look over to Lucy once they heard her shout. "Natsu, Gray. Does Charmander and Totodile know Dig?"

"Yeah. We got the TM from beating Everlue." Gray said, taking out his pokeball. "Why?"

"What if we dig a path that'll lead us outside of the barrier?" Lucy said.

"That's right." Natsu grinned and pounded his fists.

"Let's do this." Gray said, sending out Totodile.

"Charmander, can you dig us a path out of here?" Natsu asked.

"Charmander (You got it)!" Charmander roared.

"Totodile, help out Charmander." Gray said.

"Toto (Right)." Totodile nodded before he and Charmander start digging a path underground.

"Nicely done, Lucy." Erza said as she pulls Lucy into a hug, much to the blonde girl's pain since she's wearing armor.

"Alright you guys, it's time to bust out of this joint." Gray said before looking over to Natsu, who is carrying the unconscious Kageyama. "What are you doing?"

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I feel guilty leaving him here to die." Natsu said.

* * *

 _Clover Canyon_

"Our destination should be a few more miles from here." Nascour said.

"Excellent." Erigor smirked. "We're so close to Clover and the Guild Masters, I can taste it."

"How's your magic energy?" Nascour asked, knowing that Erigor used a lot of it to create the wind barrier.

"It's almost recharged." Erigor said as he and Nascour flies up in the air with their magic. "You fools not only took away our work, but you've robbed us of our rights. And now we're going to make you pay!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Huh!?" Nascour and Erigor looked back and sees Pikachu and Starly charging in at full speed.

"A Pikachu and a Starly!?" Erigor asked before he and Nascour get rammed by the two Pokemon, causing them to crash into the railway track. The two dark mages slowly get back up on their feet before noticing Ash in front of them. "You again… You're one of those pesky Fairy Tail flies?"

"What brings you here, Aura wizard?" Nascour growled.

"I'm not letting you two get away." Ash said, taking out his aura staff and twirling it.

"Very well." Nascour closes his eyes before unleashing a bunch of magic energy while levitating a pokeball. "If you decide to get in our way, then we got no choice but to kill you." He shouted as he sends out Malamar.

"Let's clench his soul from his puny body, Skarmory! Absol" Erigor uses his wind magic to send his pokeball up in the air before Skarmory and Absol appear.

"Pikachu, Starly. You guys ready?" Ash asked.

"Pika (Ready)." Pikachu nodded.

"Starly (Let's do this)." Starly chirped.

"Skarmory, send him flying with Whirlwind!" Erigor commanded.

"Skar!" Skarmory flapped its wings, creating a huge gust of wind.

"We'll use Whirlwind too!" Ash commanded as Starly created a gust of wind to counter Skarmory's attack.

"Don't let that bird overwhelm you!" Erigor shouted while Skarmory increases the strength of its whirlwind.

'I thought so.' Ash thought with a smirk. "Starly, ride the wind and use Wing Attack!"

"Starly!" Starly starts to ride the current and flies towards Skarmory at high speed.

"Malamar, Dark Pulse." Nascour command as Malamar fires a Dark Pulse at Pikachu.

"Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Pika Pika Pika! Chapi!" Pikachu creates an Electro Ball before flinging it towards the dark pulse, creating an explosion.

"Skarmory, Rock Slide!" Erigor smirked.

"Skar!" Skarmory screeched while creating multiple white orbs of energy around itself. The orbs of energy then turn into large gray rocks with white outlines.

"Starly, Dodge it!" Ash commanded.

"Starly (Right)!" Starly began flying in different directions while avoiding the barrage of rocks being flung towards him.

"Absol, Night Slash!" Erigor commanded.

"Absol!" Absol howled before jumping towards Starly and strikes him down with a Night Slash.

"Shadow Ball!" Nascour commanded as he and Malamar fired a barrage of shadow balls at Ash and Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Ash commanded while Pikachu's Tail turns metallic before he swings it, sending the Shadow Ball back at the opponents.

Ash sees the shadow balls approaching him, so he holds his staff out and begins twirling it around, bouncing them right back. He then stops twirling his staff before firing an Aura Sphere at Nascour.

"This kid's more sharp than I thought." Erigor smirked after he and Skarmory got hit by the shadow balls. "This could actually be a challenge."

"Not bad, kid." Nascour admitted as he has small scratches from the attack. "But how long do you think you'll last against us?"

"Huh?" Ash looks at the two dark mages in confusion before making a serious look on his face. "We're just getting started!"

"Don't get too cocky fly." Erigor taunted before unleashing a strong gust of wind from his palm, damaging Ash and his Pokémon while slowly pushing them backwards. He then takes it a step further by trapping them into a hurricane.

Nascour held a hand out before creating a bunch of dark energy spheres around Ash. He then swipes his hand to the right, causing the spheres to attack Ash and his Pokémon.

"Razor Wind!" Erigor commanded as Skarmory and Absol fired a barrage of Razor winds at Ash.

"Ahh!" Ash shouted in pain as the barrage of attacks hit him while the razor winds created cuts on his arms before he collapsed to the ground with his Pokémon. "Are you guys okay..?"

"Pika (Yeah)..." Pikachu nodded weakly.

"Starly (I think so)..." Starly chirped weakly.

"I'll finish this guy off Nascour." Erigor said, walking up to their opponent.

"Very well." Nascour said.

"You've made a foolish mistake challenging us, fly." Erigor said, holding his scythe over Ash. He then raised his Scythe up in the air before swinging it down to execute his target, only for Ash to create an aura barrier after closing his eyes. "What!?"

Ash dispelled the barrier and climbs back up while his body is radiating with aura. He then looks back up to Erigor with an angry look in his eyes.

"Where did this magic energy come from?" Nascour asked in shock. "It wasn't there when the fight started."

"There's one thing you should know about my magic." Ash said. "Most magic spells and attacks grow weaker whenever they receive damage, but not mines. My magic power increases every time I take more and more damage."

"His magic can absorb damage?" Erigor growled before grabbing his scythe. "Skarmory, finish them off with Metal Claw!"

"Starly, Steel Wing! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as both sides collide with each other: Skarmory using metal claw against Starly and Pikachu's steel type attacks while Erigor and Ash lock weapons.

Skarmory begins to slowly overpower Starly and Pikachu, only to stop once it feels like it's body freezing up.

"Huh?" Erigor took notice of Skarmory's condition before gritting his teeth. "Quit slacking off and finish them!"

"Skarmory!" Skarmory screeched and continues to try and overpower Starly and Pikachu, only to flinch in pain as yellow static electricity appears around it.

"Of course, Pikachu has Static…" Erigor grumbles.

"Aura Palm!" Ash used his free hand to strike his palm against Erigor's gut, sending him back and paralyzing the wind Mage. "Starly, Quick Attack! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Starly rushes in and attacks Skarmory before flying away. Pikachu jumps in the air and fires a Thunderbolt at Skarmory, dealing a lot of damage to the Armor Bird Pokémon as it faints.

"You pesky Fairy Tail fly…!" Erigor growls before returning his fainted Pokémon. "I don't need my Pokémon to kill you!"

"Give me the flute." Ash demanded. "I don't want to end up killing you."

"You won't be able to kill me." Erigor laughed. It's true that your magic is growing stronger, but it's also running out from using powerful attacks." This causes Ash to flinch a bit and takes a small step back, but still keeps his guard up. "See? Even you know that magic doesn't last forever. That means I'll have to use this spell to kill you and the rest of the Fairy Tail flies."

"Spell…?" Ash asked before looking at Pikachu and Starly. "Let's be careful. This is going to get tough." The two Pokémon looked at their trainer and nod in agreement.

"I'll show you why I'm called the Grim Reaper! **Storm Mail**!" Erigor shouted and twirls his Scythe as a huge amount of air currents gather around him, creating a hurricane surrounding his entire body.

"What the!?" Ash gasped.

"So it seems that he's using his trump card already." Nascour looked down while floating in the air.

"He's using wind to give himself armor!?" Ash asked while Erigor laughs maniacally. Ash gritted his teeth and fires an aura sphere at Erigor, only for the attack to completely break upon contact.

"Just as I suspected. Your attacks are useless against my Storm Mail." Erigor taunted before creating a strong gust of wind, pushing Ash and his Pokémon back as they almost fell off the track. "Absol, Swords Dance!"

"Absol!" Absol howls as twelve swords appear around it. The swords circled around Absol before red and orange lights shoot upwards in front of it.

"Now use Razor Wind!" Erigor commanded as Absol fires a barrage of razor winds.

"Hang on!" Ash said as he thrusted his staff into the ground, creating an anchor to hold him still, but struggles due to the strength of the current. 'There's got to be a way to get through that…'

* * *

 _With Team Natsu_

"I hate this..." Natsu wheezes as he, Gray, Lucy, and Kageyama are in the magic mobile while Erza is driving on the tracks. However, Erza's energy is being slowly drained and her eyes are slightly baggy from using her magic energy to drive the magic mobile.

"Just bare with it Natsu. We'll be there soon." Lucy said.

"Why are you guys taking me with you..?" Kageyama asked.

"We need to take you to a doctor." Lucy answered. "And since everyone in Oshibana left, we'll have to go see one in Clover. Try and show some gratitude."

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me?" Kageyama asked before scoffing. "I get it. You're taking me hostage so you can make a deal with Erigor and Nascour, is that it? Forget it. Erigor and Nascour doesn't care about me or anyone else."

"Sheesh, lighten up." Lucy huffed.

"If you want to die, we can make that happen." Gray said with a serious tone. "But there's a whole lot to this world than just life and death. You should try and look for the positive."

Kageyama looks at Gray in shock after hearing his advice before looking out of the window. "That magic…"

"Huh?" Lucy and Gray looked out of the window and sees a hurricane in the distance before Lucy spotted a hat flying towards them, causing her to catch it. "Hey, this is Ash's hat!"

"If your friend is still alive, then it's a miracle he was able to survive against Erigor and Nascour." Kageyama said with a hint of surprise.

"Then we must be getting close." Erza said with an urgent tone. "Hang tight!" With that, she use more magic energy to increase the speed of the magic mobile, much to the discomfort of Natsu. 'My vision is getting blurry. I must've used a lot more of my magic energy than I thought… Ash… You must stop Erigor and Nascour...!' She thought as she continues driving. 'I'm counting on you!'

* * *

 _With Ash_

"Agh!" Ash grunted in pain as he, Pikachu, and Starly continues to get hit by Erigor's barrage of attacks. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika! CHU!" Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt at Erigor, only for the attack to be dispelled upon touching the wind barrier.

"I told you that your attacks are useless, fly!" Erigor smirked. " **Storm Shred**!"

" **Aura Barrier**!" Ash held his staff up and creates a barrier to block the wind attack. Due to the amount of damage that Ash took, the barrier managed to block it, but begins to slowly develop a crack.

"You won't be able to block the wind forever!" Erigor shouted as he increases the speed and strength of his attacks, destroying the barrier and attacking Ash and his Pokémon.

"We have to…" Ash grunted as he tries to get back up. "Beat him…"

"I'll let you have your fun, Erigor." Nascour sighed before flying away with Malamar.

"Hey... Wait!" Ash shouted as he tries to get back up to go after Nascour, forgetting about Erigor at the moment.

Erigor laughs and bolted towards his opponents. Starly sees that they're in bad shape, causing him to fly towards Erigor and uses Whirlwind to push him back. However, the attack proves to be ineffective as Erigor rams into Starly, knocking it out as he continues to charge at Ash and Pikachu.

"Starly!" Ash and Pikachu jumped out of the way as the former carries the injured Pokémon in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Starly (Yeah)..." Starly chirped.

"Thanks Starly. You gave everything you got." Ash smiled before returning Starly back into his pokeball.

"It's time to say goodbye!" Erigor laughs and prepares to finish off Ash and Pikachu as he places his two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves. " **EMERA BARAM**!"

"LOOK OUT!" Ash grabs Pikachu and turns around so he can shield him from Erigor's upcoming attack.

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

"Ahh!" _A slightly young Ash Ketchum tumbles backwards and collapse on the ground after trying to attack his childhood friend, Gary Oak, for training. He coughs a bit before slowly getting back up._

"Come on, Ashy." _Gary laughed._ "I thought you said you want to learn more about using your Aura magic."

"That's not funny Gary!" _Ash pouted while crossing his arms._ "It's not fair. How come your magic is stronger than mines?"

"Your magic is strong." _Gary said, causing Ash to look at his friend._ "Gramps said that your magic is nothing like any other magic spells."

"How? All I can do is fire Aura Spheres and create barriers." _Ash pointed out while creating an Aura Sphere in his hand. He looks down and gets startled when he realize that the attack is now bigger and more intense than before._ "Wait, I don't remember my Aura Sphere looking like this!"

"That's because you took a lot of damage." _Gary pointed out while holding a book in his hand._

"So that means my attacks are a lot stronger after I got hit?" _Ash asked with a puzzled look on his face._ "That sounds risky."

"It may be risky, but it's rewarding." _Gary answered._ "You just need to know how to use it properly."

"Use it properly?" _Ash looks at his friend in confusion before looking at his enhanced Aura Sphere as there's a semi-reflection of his face._

 **[Flashback Ends]**

* * *

"SAY GOODBYE, FAIRY TAIL FLY!" Erigor laughed manically as he fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at Ash and Pikachu. upon making contact, the attack explodes as there's now a huge cloud of dust. "So much for an Aura Wizard." He chuckled before noticing a fainted blue glow.

(Play Pokemon BW Title Screen - Anime OST)

The cloud of dust immediately fades away as the blue glow grows more intense, revealing that Ash managed to survive the attack while shielding Pikachu from the hit. Erigor's eyes widen upon seeing a huge amount of intense magic energy surrounding Ash.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu (I'm fine)." Pikachu nodded with a smile, causing his trainer to smile back.

'So that's what you were talking about.' Ash thought with a chuckle. 'Thanks Gary. Now I understand.'

"Impossible!? How did you survive my ultimate spell!?" Erigor asked as he's in complete shock. "Your magic should've been gone by now!"

"It's because I know how to properly use my magic spell." Ash answered with a glare. "Give me the flute now! This is your last chance!"

The two wizards glare at each other for a moment before Erigor starts chuckling. The chuckle eventually evolves into a maniacal laugh.

"YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU LULLABY TO YOU!?" Erigor shouted as he increases the intensity of the current. "NO WAY! NOT AFTER ALL THAT I WENT THROUGH TO GET THIS! I'VE MADE IT THIS FAR AND I WON'T LET A PESKY FLY LIKE YOU RUIN MY PLANS!"

"Very Well." Ash gets in a battle stance after ripping off his cloak while Pikachu jumped out of his arms. "Let's finish them off Pikachu!"

"Pika (Right)!" Pikachu shouted as he emits sparks from his cheeks.

"Don't let them get a chance to move Absol!" Erigor shouted.

"Absol (Understood)." Absol nodded with a glare.

Both sides continue to glare at each other before Erigor and Absol bolted towards Ash and Pikachu at high speed. Both Ash and Pikachu let out a battle cry as they jumped in the air and prepares to attack Erigor and Absol before the two mages shouted-

"LET'S END THIS!"

* * *

(A/N)

And that's it for chapter 6 of The Pokémon Mage!

Sorry for leaving it off on a cliffhanger like that, I just thought it would be a good place to end it off for now. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter. I would like to say thanks to The Third Dragneel for proofreading this and making sure there's no errors or confusions.

I know some people might be upset that Ash is the one fighting Erigor and Nascour and not Natsu. I like Natsu too, but he does tend to have a lot of screen time. Plus, I wanted to show off more of Ash's magic since Aura can do more than just create barriers and projectiles.

Here are the move sets yet again.

Natsu Dragneel:

Charmander - Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Dig, Dragon Rage

Munchlax - Headbutt, Bite, Fire Punch

Fletchling - Peck, Steel Wing, Razor Wind

Ash Ketchum:

Pikachu - Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball

Froakie - Water Pulse, Pound, Bounce, and Double Team

Starly - Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing

Lucy Heartfilia:

Klefki - Fairy Wind, Protect, Metal Sound, and Mirror Shot

Ralts - Hidden Power (Fire), Confusion, Magical Leaf

Gray Fullbuster:

Totodile - Water Gun, Dig, Ice Fang, and Aqua Jet

Snorunt - Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Headbutt

Erza Scarlet:

Ivysaur - Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf

Honedge - Swords Dance, Slash

See ya in the next chapter and be sure to favorite, post a review, and follow

Next Time: The Final Lullaby


	7. Save File 7 - The Final Lullaby

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Pokemon Mage.

I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter. And I know that you're excited to see the next chapter, but I've got other things to take care off, so I can't update things quickly. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. It's still continuing.

I'm also looking for Elite Four members as I already got Gym Leaders and a Champion in mind, so post a review or DM me if you got an idea for the Elite Four.

To recap what happened last time, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza managed to escape from Erigor's wind barrier spell and continue their pursuit after Erigor and Nascour after taking down the remaining members of Eisenwald. Meanwhile, Ash confronted the two dark mages at Clover Canyon. During the battle, Nascour escapes with Lullaby in his possession while Erigor fights Ash and right when the Erigor was about to end Ash's life with his ultimate spell, he survived the attack thanks to his magic and is now giving everything he's got to take down the Grim Reaper.

This is this last chapter for the Lullaby Arc. Will Team Natsu succeed or will Erigor and Nascour kill everyone with Lullaby? To find the answer, let the journey begin!

* * *

The Pokemon Mage Opening 1 [V Volt -

JorporXx (original by Yusuke Kamiji)]

 _Scene opens with quick flashcards of Natsu's scarf, Lucy's beanie, Ash's hat, Gray's necklace, and Erza's earrings before a close up visual of a Pokeball appears in the background._

 **We have dragon, ghost, flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, ground, psychic and fairy**

 _In the sky, a bunch of fairies are flying in the sky before they fade away once a flock of Pidgeys, Starlys, and Spearows appears._

 _The Pokemon Mage Logo appears in the sky._

 **So come on with me on this journey, always moving to the light reaching for me**

 _Scene cuts to Team Natsu riding the train, much to the discomfort of Natsu, who is leaning against Lucy as she tries to get him off of her while Gray looks out the window, Erza is eating a strawberry cake, and Ash petting Pikachu._

 **Rain clouds cover the sunny sky, but I know we'll make it through if we try**

 _Natsu and Gray are butting heads with each other with Lucy panicking in the background while Ash attempts to break up the fight before Erza steps in and stops the fight by stepping in between Natsu and Gray with her arms out, causing the boys to get scared._

 **Use your courage and you'll see that you can be anything you want to be**

 _Team Natsu are walking down the streets of town before Lucy runs ahead and stops in front of a clothing store for Pokemon Coordinators, causing her to squeal with excitement._

 **Cherish every single encounter**

 **And then you'll be the best challenger**

 _Five mysterious trainers appear while each of them are with their Pokemon: The first with Elekid, the second with Alakazam, the third with Glaceon, the fourth with Aron, and the fifth with Squirtle_

 **If I keep moving ahead, my hopes and dreams will come right to me**

 _Ash and Natsu running down the fields before stopping at the edge of a cliff as they see a cloud of darkness engulfing a town, causing them to tighten a fist in anger._

 **I've learned this lesson from you that these dreams come true, so**

 **I'll use this strength to**

 _The two turned around and sees Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the rest of Fairy Tail smiling and waving at them._

 **always make it through**

 _Team Natsu starts walking before they jump off the cliff._

 **All of our bonds glow a fiery red and then spread out for the world to see**

 **Touching everyone's heart as they all are a part of this energy inside of me**

 _Cut to Team Natsu doing various activities: Ash, Natsu, and Lucy running away from a swarm of Beedrills, Erza and Natsu clashing with each other, Gray and Ash fighting a plant monster while Lucy is caught in its vines, and their pokemon dodging multiple magic attacks before they jump into battle._

 **Shining blue, all our hopes hatch anew and the yellow flowers start to bloom**

 **All of the world can feel it too**

 _Quick cut of Team Natsu commanding their Pokemon to attack: Lucy commanding Klefki to use Fairy Wind, Gray commanding Totodile and Snorunt to use Water Gun and Icy Wind, Erza commanding Ivysaur and Honedge to use Razor Leaf and Slash, Natsu commanding Charmander and Munchlax to use Flamethrower and Headbutt, and Ash commanding Pikachu, Froakie, and Starly to use Electro Ball, Water Pulse, and Wing Attack._

 _Team Natsu jumps in the air as their magic circles appear._

 **We have dragon, ghost and flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, and then psychic and fairy**

 _Igneel looks up in the air and roars while a volcano erupts in the background._

 _Final cut to Team Natsu smiling while standing alongside their Pokemon._

* * *

Save File 7 - The Final Lullaby

 _Clover Canyon_

 **[Play Pokemon Anime OST - Kanto Elite Four/Gym Leader Theme]**

*BOOM*

Multiple explosions start to occur as both Ash and Erigor begn clashing with one another, determined to win the battle with everything they've got. Erigor shouts as he swings his scythe numerous times in an attempt to cut Ash to pieces, only for Ash to deflect each swing with his staff.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Erigor commanded.

"Absol!" Absol's horn glows a bright blue light before he swings it, creating light blue, crescent-shaped energy waves that were fired at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge while using Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu hops before he starts running serpentine style at high speed, repeatedly dodging the Razor Winds. Pikachu then jumps in the air before ramming into Absol, dealing damage to the Pokemon.

"Absol, Night Slash!" Erigor commanded as Absol's claws glows purple and the length increases before it starts swinging them to cut Pikachu. " **Storm Shred**!" Erigor starts firing a barrage of wind-energy shaped crescents at Ash.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded as he gets hit by the attack, ripping his jacket to shreds. Meanwhile, Pikachu's tail turns metallic and swings it to clash with Absol's Night Slash. " **Aura Wave**!" Ash spread his arms out, firing a wave of aura energy at the Storm Shred, creating an explosion.

"Absol, pin Pikachu down!" Erigor commanded.

"Sol!" Absol starts to overpower Pikachu, knocking him back before pinning him down with its feet.

"Finish it with Perish Song!" Erigor laughed.

"I'm not going to let you." Ash smirked. "Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA! CHU!" Pikachu let out a cry and zaps Absol with electricity, hurting the Pokemon as it fails to use Perish Song.

"What!?" Erigor gasped in surprise. "Absol, don't let that little rat stop you!" He quickly looks over to see that Ash is up in his face after firing aura spheres to propel himself into the air. "That fast!?"

" **Aura Palm**!" Ash opens his hand as it glows blue before thrusting Erigor into the chest, damaging the Grim Reaper as the aura began to make him feel numb.

"M-My body…!" Erigor grunted in pain as the paralysis grows, causing the strong currents to fade away. "No…! My Storm Mail!"

"It's over for you, Erigor!" Ash shouted as he held his staff up, engulfing it with aura as the tip starts to extend into a blade made of aura. " **Aura Blade**!" He shouted before swinging his sword at Erigor, sending him flying

'So this is the power of an Aura Wizard…' Erigor thought before he crashes into the ground unconscious.

"Absol (Erigor)!" Absol cried out before getting sent backwards after Pikachu broke free.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Pikapikapikapika! Chapi!" Pikachu creates a ball of electric energy from its tail and flings it at Absol, dealing damage as the pokemon slides back and faints next to its unconscious trainer.

 **[Music Ends]**

Ash immediately lands on the track before getting on one knee with a grunt. However, he manages to keep himself from collapsing while the aura energy fades away.

"Man, that took a lot to beat Erigor…" He admitted to himself while breathing rapidly.

"Pikapi! Pika Pika (Ash! Are you okay)!?" Pikachu cry out in concern as he runs over to his trainer.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm fine." Ash reassured with a chuckle and toothy grin. "You were awesome out there."

"Pikachu (Thanks)." Pikachu giggled with delight.

"Ash! Pikachu!" The two heard a familiar voice, prompting them to turn around to see the magic mobile approaching them.

"Hey, you guys made it out of the wind barrier!" Ash cheered with a wave.

"So you've beaten Erigor. I'm proud of you Ash." Erza said with a smile as she stops the vehicle. Upon stopping, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Kageyama exited out of the magic mobile while Lucy helps Erza out, who is almost completely drained from using her energy to power up the mobile.

"Erza, are you going to be okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Erza reassured.

"Huh…?" Natsu starts to slowly gain conscious and sees Erigor and Absol on the ground. "Whoa, did Ash just beat Erigor!? How come he gets to have all of the fun and I don't!"

'Impossible… Erigor never loses a fight…' Kageyama gulped in complete shock.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Gray asked as he held a hand out to Ash. "It looked like you were having a rough time."

"I'm okay, Gray." Ash answered with a chuckle as he took Gray's hand, prompting the ice mage to help him back up on his feet.

"What happened to your jacket and cloak?! You do realize that you're half naked like Gray!" Lucy shouted with a blush on her face.

"Really?" Ash asked as he looks down to see that he is shirtless. "Huh, I guess they got damaged during the fight."

"Pika Pika (Didn't he rip his cloak off when he was getting serious)?" Pikachu sighed to himself.

"Hey Lucy, maybe you should give Ash your clothes." Natsu suggested.

"No way!" Lucy shouted in anger and embarrassment while Erza chuckles in amusement. She calms down for a moment before holding out Ash's hat to him "Here, we found it on the way here."

"Thanks Lucy." Ash said before grabbing his hat and putting it back on with a grin.

"Well done Ash." Erza commended with a smile. "I knew you would take care of Erigor."

"Hey, wasn't there one more person?" Gray said, looking around the canyon.

"There was?" Ash blinks for a moment until he remembers Nascour leaving during the fight, causing him to panic. "Ah crap, I let Nascour get away with Lullaby! I was so focused on Erigor that I forgot about him!"

"PIKA PIKA (This isn't good)!" Pikachu shouted in fear.

"Then we must go to Clover Town at once." Erza said in an urgent. "Let's get into the magic mobile!"

"Erza, you're in no condition to drive!" Lucy reminded in concern.

"I'll drive then." Gray offered.

"No way man, you'll end up driving off the track." Natsu scoffed, irking the ice mage.

"If you try driving, you'll get sick immediately!" Gray argued.

"What was that, Naked Popsicle!?" Natsu shouted in argue.

"Guys, now's not the time to fight!" Ash pleaded in a panicked tone in hopes to break up the argument.

Kageyama stares at the Fairy Tail mages having a conversation on who'll drive the magic mobile before looking down at Erigor and Absol. A devious smirk forms on his face as he immediately sends out Haunter and the two climbed into the magic mobile and start it up.

"What's that?" Ash looks over and sees the magic mobile driving towards them. "Guys, look out!" He warned, catching everyone's attention as they immediately duck or jump out of the way so they won't get run over. Kageyama creates multiple shadow hands as they picked up Erigor and Absol's unconscious bodies.

"Kage!" Erza shouted in shock.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Gray asked in anger.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama taunted with a laugh as he left the Fairy Tail mages in the dust.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"We saved his life and this is how he repays us!?" Lucy exclaimed in anger.

"Let's go after him!" Ash shouted as he and the others start running.

"There's a good chance we'll be fighting Nascour and Kage, so we need to heal our Pokemon once we're out of Clover Canyon." Erza suggested as the others nod in unison.

* * *

 _Clover Town, Nighttime_

After hours of driving, Kageyama ditched the magic mobile as he and Haunter walked towards Nascour and Malamar while dragging Erigor and Absol across the ground.

"Hey Nascour." He spoke up, catching the man's attention.

"Kageyama." Nascour gave his fellow dark mage a simple nod before noticing Erigor and Absol's unconscious bodies. "So, The aura kid was able to defeat Erigor."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just as surprised as you are." Kageyama admitted before looking over at the Guild Conference Building. "So all of the masters are in here…"

"Yes." Nascour nodded as he takes out Lullaby. "Now's the time to finish them off."

*SMOOCH*

The two dark mages look froze in shock upon hearing a kissing noise. The two slowly look over to see Makarov, who is sitting on a rock while reading a Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

"There's a lot of hot numbers in this week's issue." Makarov gushed as he continues to read his magazine. "Wow, young female wizards are much more powerful today than they were back in my day. And sexier too~"

'What's the deal with this old man…?' Kageyama thought with a sweatdrop.

"Haun Haun/Malamar (Good Grief)..." Haunter and Malamar sighed in unison.

"Gah! I don't have time for this!" Makarov said as he closes his magazine and stands up from his seat. "I need to catch up to those fools before they destroy an entire town." Before Makarov can walk away, he noticed Kageyama, Nascour, and their Pokemon, causing him to panic in embarrassment. "It's not what it looks like! I was just researching female wizards! It's completely innocent…" Nascour, Kageyama, and their Pokemon start to feel more awkward as they continue to hear Makarov talk nonstop.

"Do you think we care about what you read?" Nascour sighs before gasping a bit upon recognizing Makarov.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked.

"Say, aren't you Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail?" Nascour asked.

Makarov stops his ramble and calms down. "Why yes, I am. What happened to your friends? They look completely injured. You should get them to a hospital."

"Oh, me and my friend had a little quarrel and we ended up battling each other." Kageyama lied. "Hey, would you like to hear a tune?"

"A tune?" Makarov raised an eyebrow as he looks at Lullaby in Nascour's hands.

"Yes. Me and my friends are music performers." Nascour smiled, though he feels like throwing up on the inside after pretending to be happy. "We just came up with a new number and we would like your opinion on it."

"Ahh, music wizards." Makarov said. "Sure, I would love to hear your tune."

'You've made a mistake, old man.' Nascour thought to himself as he slowly raises the flute up to his mouth and was about to play it until…

"Master!" The three stopped and looked over to see Ash, Pikachu, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza making their way through the woods.

"Kids!? What are you doing here!?" Makarov asked in shock.

"Aw man~" Natsu, Ash, and Gray froze in place and felt a shiver running down their spine as they look over to see Bob next to them. "It was getting to the good part~"

"Where did you come from!?" Gray asked in shock and horror, catching Bob's attention as he looks at Natsu, Ash, and Gray.

"Oh my~ You three are so young and handsome~" Bob gushed with a blush. "So yummy~"

"Who's that guy?" Lucy asked as Bob approaches the three boys, only for them to slowly back away from them.

"That's Bob." Erza answered. "He's the Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild."

"That weirdo is a guild master?" Lucy asked again, completely creeped out.

"Would you guys keep it down?" The girls look over to see Goldmine, who is leaning against a tree. "We're just getting to the good part."

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Lucy gasped upon recognizing the man while Bob hugs Natsu, Gray, and Ash affectionately, much to their discomfort while Pikachu struggles to free them with little to no effort.

"Yes. That's their Guild Master, Goldmine." Erza stated.

"Erza." The two females look over to see Diantha, who is waving at Erza with a smile. "It's been a long time, my friend."

"It's great to see you too, Diantha." Erza nodded with a smile.

"No way!" Lucy squealed with stars in her eyes and a blush on her face. "That's Diantha! Fiore's Master Coordinator!"

"That's correct." Erza nodded. "She's the Guild Master of Mermaid Heels." She then noticed that Lucy is no longer standing next to her and sees that the girl rushed over to Diantha.

"I'm sorry this is sudden, but my name's Lucy!" Lucy introduced while holding out her journal. "I'm a huge fan of you! Mind if I get your autograph!?"

"Oh, sure." Diantha smiled as she took out a magic pen and grabs Lucy's journal. "I'm always delighted to meet a fan." She starts signing Lucy's journal before giving it back to the girl.

"Thank you so much~!" Lucy squeals in delight. She then stops and clears her throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away. I just want to be a Coordinator just like you. It's your beauty and abilities that inspired me to become one."

"Oh? A Coordinator?" Diantha asked with a blush on her cheeks from Lucy's compliment. "Have you competed in a Pokemon Contest?"

"No, I haven't." Lucy admitted with a sweatdrop. "I'm still a new Pokemon Mage."

"I have an idea." Dianta said with a knowing smile. "I'll be a special guest judge at the upcoming contest in Freesia Town. Why don't you head over there?"

"In Freesia Town?" Lucy asked before looking at Natsu, Gray, Ash, and Erza with a skeptical look.

"Is something troubling you?" Diantha asked in concern.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lucy laughed awkwardly while holding her hands together. "It's just that um… I'm not sure if they'll be interested in going."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask." Diantha said with a smile.

Lucy looks at the female Guild Master in shock and awe before looking at her friends with a soft smile on her face.

"Right. I'll ask them." She said with a nod.

During the whole conversation, Kageyama and Nascour looked at the mages in confusion. Kageyama noticed how cheerful and friendly the Fairy Tail mages were and how despite being enemies, they saved his life.

"Nascour… This isn't right…" Kageyama confessed.

"What?" Nascour asked in confusion and shock. "Kage, what are you talking about?"

"Those Fairy Tail flies saved my life." Kageyama said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Look at them. They may have attacked us… But they act like allies, helping each other."

"That's makes guilds special, young man." Makarov spoke up, shocking Kageyama, but mainly Nascour. "When we're surrounded by allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way: If we're clumsy, we may stumble and bump into things. But as long as we have faith in our future, Pokemon, and friends, we continue marching forward and our inner strengths will be unleashed. But we have to choose our path and pledge to our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute warp your young minds."

Kageyama's body trembles while tears threaten to fall down his eyes. Haunter floats over to his trainer and comforts him.

"Haunter…" Kageyama whimpered. "Use Shadow Punch on the flute."

"Haun (What)!?" Haunter gasped, shocking Nascour even further.

"Do it!" Kageyama demanded while crying. Haunter looks at his trainer in hesitation before clenching up its fist as it become engulfed in purple and black shadowy aura. Haunter threw its fist forward, sending a shadowy fist at Nascour's hand, knocking the flute out of his hands while Kageyama gets on his knees. "We surrender!"

"Master!" Erza called out as she, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Ash go over to their Guild Master.

"You've stopped it." Natsu grinned.

"Good job, Gramps." Gray commended with a smile.

"What the!?" Makarov gasped in shock. "What are you kids doing here in Clover!?"

"It's a long story." Ash answered with a chuckle. "We'll explain everything on our way back to the Guild."

"Ouch..." Erigor starts to groan as he and Absol slowly get back up.

"Absol (What happened)?" Absol asked before noticing Lullaby a few feet away from them. "Sol (Erigor)!" The pokemon nudged its trainer and points its horn at the flute.

"Lullaby?" Erigor gasped before noticing everyone around him. "Yes!" He smirked as he uses his wind magic to propel himself and Absol towards the flute. "It's all mine!"

"The flute!" Lucy gasped in shock, catching everyone's attention.

"Stop him!" Ash shouted as Erigor laughs maniacally and right when he was about to grab Lullaby, he and Absol stopped moving.

"What?" He grumbled as he tries to move his body. He then hears footsteps as Nascour walked past him while Malamar's eyes glow blue, lifting the flute off the ground.

"Thank you Malamar." Nascour nodded before lifting Erigor and Absol up in the air. "You really think I was going to let you use Lullaby?"

"What the!?" Everyone else gasped in shock and horror upon seeing what Nascour is doing.

"How… Dare you…!" Erigor growled in anger as he tries to break free, but he then felt a sharp pain in his body as it feels like his limbs are coming off when Nascour clenched his fist.

"Nascour, what are you doing!?" Kageyama asked in a horrified tone.

"You've served your purpose, Erigor." Nascour said as a purple magic circle appears underneath Erigor and Absol. "But don't worry. I'll carry out your dream for you. Farewell!"

Upon raising his fist in the air, a huge blast of energy emerges from the magic circle and hits both Absol and Erigor, causing them to scream in pain and agony as they both fade away.

"Erigor!" Kageyama cried out, terrifying the Fairy Tail mages and Guild Masters as the magic blast fades away, only for Erigor and Absol to be gone.

"No way…" Lucy whimpered in fear.

"Are Absol and Erigor… gone…?" Ash stuttered in disbelief.

"I can no longer smell them, or sense their magic..." Natsu said in horror before gritted his teeth in anger. "HEY YOU!"

"What is it now?" Nascour sighed as he looked back at the Dragon Slayer.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Nastu demanded.

"Weren't you working for him!?" Ash asked in anger.

"I only teamed up with Erigor just to get my hands on Lullaby." Nascour answered with a scoff. "I was not going to let him use Lullaby in the first place. He and Eisenwald were just pawns in my scheme."

"What?" Gray asked in anger.

"You think that the Guild Masters are responsible for stripping our rights?" Nascour asked. "It's not just them. The Council, the King of Fiore. They're the ones that made the rules and are holding every Pokemon Mage back."

"You plan to kill them too!?" Erza asked in anger.

"They only made the rules to keep us safe!" Ash stated.

"They think they're keeping everyone safe, but they're actually afraid of Pokemon and Trainer's true power." Nascour said. "That's why after I killed them, I plan to reestablish the rules and allow everyone in Fiore to unleash their power to their fullest potential."

"That's only to make everyone afraid and cause more damage!" Gray shouted.

"Your lust for power and fame is only going to make things worse!" Lucy pointed out. "You say that you want everyone to unleash your potential, but I bet your rule is for yourself! Nobody would wish for something like that!"

"Young Pokemon Mages who are blinded by a fake philosophy…" Nascour scoffed before smirking. "But since one of you was capable of beating Erigor…" He looks directly at Ash to emphasize his point. "I'll make you a deal. All of you. Join me and I'll be able to help you obtain what you desire."

"Hmph. No way." Nastu huffed while crossing his arms.

"No matter what you say, our answer will never change." Ash claimed.

"What about you Kageyama?" Nascour asked as his eyes turn red. "I'm giving you one last chance. Join me and eliminate our enemies."

Kageyama and Haunter immediately look away so they won't be affected by Hypnosis.

"Nascour, I'll never join you." He answered. "Besides, that flute won't be enough to stop us." He then look at Nascour in confusion as the dark mage starts chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"That's right. Erigor hasn't told you the truth about Lullaby." Nascour smirked as he holds Lullaby up while the three eyes glow purple. "It's more than just a flute. Lullaby's actually a demon from the Book of Zeref."

"What?" Kageyama gasped in shock.

"Oh my, this'll be troublesome." Bob said with a hand over his mouth.

"Did he say a demon from the Book of Zeref?" Diantha gasped in shock and horror. She always thought Zeref and his demons were a myth!

"Look out." Goldmine said as Nascour used telekinesis to lift Lullaby up in the air as it glows purple.

"LULLABY, IT'S TIME TO AWAKEN!" Nascour shouted as purple smoke surrounds Lullaby. A faint glow can be seen within the cloud of smoke, glowing brighter and brighter before an extremely tall beast appears. Lullaby still has three eyes, but now has two legs, two arms and one head with multiple cutouts throughout its entire body.

"Whoa, it changed from a flute into THAT!?" Lucy shouted in shock and fear.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh." Goldmine stated while glaring at the demon. "It's forbidden Black Magic: Living Magic. Zeref's specialty."

"Living magic?" Erza said in shock.

"Wait, Zeref? Ash gasped in shock.

"You know him?" Gray asked Ash.

"Yeah, I only heard stories about him before I came to Fiore. He's considered the first Dark Pokemon Mage in history." Ash recalled his time studying from Professor Oak back in Calleum. "But I thought it was a myth like the dragons and legendary Pokemon."

"Yeah, but his creations are living proof that he exists: Etherious." Goldmine said.

"Yes, he was very powerful back in his day." Bob added. "But I never thought that his legend will come back up again."

The five Fairy Tail Mages glare at Lullaby before they noticed Nascour and Malamar standing on top of its head.

"Let me make myself clear…" Nascour spoke up. "Do not think of me as you did Erigor who acted so recklessly."

"Why you…" Ash growled in anger.

"Here's an example." Nascour waved his hand forward, manipulating Lullaby to fire a blast at a nearby mountain, creating a huge explosion that turned it into a crater.

"Holy crap!" Gray shouted with his eyes widen.

"What power…" Ash gasped in shock.

"We need to escort everyone immediately!" Erza said in an urgent tone.

"You five stop Nascour and Lullaby!" The Fairy Tail mages looked over to Kageyama and Haunter. "Me and Haunter will get everyone to safety."

"Kage…" Lucy gasped in shock.

"Don't just stand there! Go!" Kageyama shouted, causing the five mages to nod in unison.

"Let's use a Pokemon that's in good condition." Lucy said.

"I'll stick with Pikachu." Ash said. "You ready buddy?"

"Pikachu (Let's go)!" Pikachu cried out as he hops off of Ash's shoulder.

"Let's kick some butt, Munchlax!" Natsu shouted as he tosses his pokeball, sending out Munchlax.

"Munchlax (I'm ready)!" Munchlax shouted while sticking his chest out.

"Let's go, Snorunt!" Gray shouted as he tosses his pokeball, sending out Snorunt.

"Snor Snorunt (I'm excited to battle)!" Snorunt shouted with a bit of joy.

"Honedge, I need your assistance!" Erza shouted as tosses her pokeball, sending out Honedge.

"Honedge (I'm ready to assist you, Lady Erza)." Honedge bowed with professionalism.

"Ralts, it's showtime!" Lucy shouted as she tosses her pokeball, sending out Ralts.

"R-Ralts (R-Ready)." Ralts said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

[Play Pokemon Anime OST - Team Magma/Aqua Battle]

The five mages and their Pokemon glare up at Lullaby, Malamar, and Nascour, with the latter two are looking down at them.

"I'm not letting you Fairy Tail wizards and your puny Pokemon get in my way." Nascour scoffed.

"Sorry pal, but we ain't movin." Natsu grinned.

"Let's go!" Erza shouted as she uses Requip to change into her Skarmory Armor. "Honedge, Swords Dance!"

"Honedge!" Honedge unsheathes himself and twirls around while twelve blue glowing swords circle around him before orange and red lights shoot upwards in front of him.

"Night Slash!" Erza commanded as she and Honedge leaped towards Lullaby. Honedge's blade glows purple and extends before slicing against Lullaby alongside Erza with her own swords, dealing damage.

"Malamar, Dark Pulse!" Nascour shouted and fires a beam of dark energy at the Fairy Tail mages and their Pokemon

"Malamar!" Malmar opened its beak and fires multiple rings of energy with a purple outline at its opponents.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as he creates an aura sphere in his hand before launching it at Nascour's dark energy, creating an explosion.

"Pika! CHU!" Pikachu fires a bolt of electricity at the Dark Pulse. Both attacks clashed before they created an explosion.

"Gray, Lucy, Natsu! Now!" Ash shouted.

"You got it. Snorunt, use Ice Shard!" Gray commanded as he folded his hands together. " **Ice-Make: Lance**!" Gray then fires a barrage of ice lances at Lullaby, damaging the demon.

"Snorunt!" Snorunt opened his mouth and fires small chunks of ice at Malamar, damaging it.

"Stay strong, use Psychic on the smoke!" Nascour commanded as he and Malamar's eyes glow blue, controlling the smoke as they aim it towards the mages.

"I thought so." Lucy smirked. "Ralts, let's go up there. Teleport."

"Ralts." Ralts nodded while Lucy picked her up. Ralts let out a cry as her body glows white and she also becomes surrounded in lines of white light. She and Lucy then disappear and reappear on top of Lullaby and right behind Nascour and Malamar.

"Huh?" Nascour and Malamar felt like someone's glaring at them, prompting them to turn around to see Lucy and Ralts.

"Too slow~ **Fairy Beam: Pixies**!" Lucy's body glows pink and held a hand out, firing a pink beam surrounded in sparkling dust at Nascour. "Ralts, use Magical Leaf!"

"Ralts!" Ralts' horn glows light green before firing a barrage of light green glowing leaves at Malamar.

Nascour and Malamar get hit by both attacks, causing them to fly off of Lullaby. The two of them then start floating in the air while Nascour laughs maniacally.

" **Aura Blade**!" Nascour turns around to see Ash and Pikachu. Ash held his staff, which is now engulfed in blue aura in the shape of a blade, and swings it at Nascour, sending him down towards the ground.

"Malamar, Shadow Ball!" Nascour shouted as he crashes.

"Mala!" Malmar opened its beak to create a ball of shadowy energy.

"Oh no you don't." Ash smirked. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Chua! Pika!" Pikachu's tail turns metallic before he swings it at Malamar, slamming it down to the ground and canceling the Shadow Ball attack.

"Now it's our turn!" Natsu pounded his fist, creating sparks of flames as he jumped up in the air. "Munchlax, use Metronome!"

"Munchlax, Munchlax, Munchlax!" Munchlax starts waving his fingers as they glow white.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Natsu roared and engulfed his fist with flames as he punches Lullaby in the face, damaging the demon more.

"Hey, wait for me and Ralts to get off you idiot!" Lucy shouted in annoyance as she and Ralts stumble a bit.

"LAX!" Munchlax stops waving his fingers as the glow fades away before jumping up in the air as his foot was set on fire.

"Whoa, that's Blaze Kick!" Lucy gasped in awe before she starts panicking after remembering where she and Ralts are at. "Ralts, get us out of here with Teleport!"

"Ralts!" Ralts nodded while Lucy grabbed her. Ralts then let out a cry as she and Lucy teleported off of Lullaby before Munchlax kicked Lullaby in the face.

Nascour looks over to see that Malmar has fainted from Snorunt, Ralts, and Pikachu's attack, causing him to growl in anger as he returns Malamar back in its pokeball. He then floats back up in the air. He then looks over to see the five Fairy Tail mages and their Pokemon on top of a cliff.

"Lullaby, eliminate them at ONCE!" Nascour shouted as Lullaby swipes a claw at them while he fires a barrage of dark orbs, only for his enemies to dodge.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

"Snorunt, Icy Wind!"

"Ralts, Hidden Power!"

"Honedge, use Aerial Ace!"

"Munchlax, Fire Punch!"

The five Pokemon jumped in the air and used their attacks against Lullaby: Pikachu creates a ball of electricity and flings it. Snorunt opened his mouth and unleashes a gust of ice. Ralts' horn glows and fires a green orb of energy. Honedge's floats in the air and charges towards Lullaby at high speed with white streaks surrounding his body.

Erza jumps in the air and dashes past through Nascour, but not before landing a strike with her sword. Gray creates a bow made of ice and fires a barrage of ice shards at Nascour, dealing more damage. Lucy winks and swipes her hand across, creating a pink line before multiple pink orbs are fired at Nascour. Ash spreads his arms across, sending a wave of aura towards Nascour. Natsu jumps up in the air as both of his arms are wrapped in flames before he flings them at Nascour. All of the attacks did so much damage that it sent him flying into Lullaby while engulfed in flames, dealing damage to Lullaby in the process.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Whoa, all of their attacks are in sync!" Kageyama gasped in shock and awe as he and the Guild Masters are watching the battle from afar.

"They're wonderful." Diantha said in awe like she's watching multiple coordinators performing one by one.

"I will admit that you and your Pokemon got a lot of power…" The five mages gasped in shock once they see Nascour, who is now shirtless after the assaults, and Lullaby slowly getting back up. "But that won't be enough to stop me and Lullaby."

"Stay on guard." Erza told the other, earning a nod from her comrades as Nascour eyes turn red.

"I got this." Natsu said with a grin. "Munchlax, use Metronome again!"

"Munchlax!" Munchlax starts waving his fingers as they glow white.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked Natsu.

"I want Munchlax to use Blaze Kick again." Natsu answers with a grin.

"Natsu, that's now how Metronome works." Lucy stated.

"Lax!" Munchlax stops waving his fingers as the glow fades away before...

*ZZZ*

The Fairy Tail mages and their Pokemon look at Munchlax, who is sleeping with a small bubble on his nose.

"It ended up using Rest." Ash said with an awkward laugh.

"Where's Blaze Kick!?" Natsu asked in disappointment.

"You idiot. Metronome randomly selects a move." Gray sighed in annoyance. "It won't always select Blaze Kick."

"LULLABY! ELIMINATE YOUR ENEMIES WITH YOUR DEATH SONG!" Nascour shouted as Lullaby looks up in the sky and starts inhaling, killing all of the plants and trees in the area.

"Oh no!" Ash gasped in shock.

"Lullaby's about to play its song!" Gray shouted.

"Everyone cover your ears and return your Pokemon!" Lucy shouted as everyone did exactly that, with the exception of Pikachu as he hates being in his pokeball.

"TRY COVERING YOUR EARS! IT WON'T BE ENOUGH TO SURVIVE LULLABY'S SONG!" Nascour laughs maniacally and Lullaby lets out a cry and prepares to sing its song… only for the sound to be weak and pathetic. "What!?"

"What the heck?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Huh?" Gray raised an eyebrow as he looks completely dumbfounded.

"Impossible! Where's Lullaby's Melody of Death!?" Nascour shouted in anger and confusion before noticing the numerous holes on Lullaby's body. "Wait. Is that…?"

"It's because of our attacks!" Ash gasped upon realizing why Lullaby's song failed.

"We punched so many holes in that thing that it completely messed up its sound." Lucy concluded while everyone, with the exception of Nascour and Lullaby, has a deadpan expression on their face as they all look unimpressed. "All of that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper."

"Man, you're so pathetic!" Natsu laughs while holding his stomach.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" Nascour shouted. "LULLABY, DESTROY OUR ENEMIES NOW!"

Lullaby let out a roar before opening its mouth and shoots flames from its mouth towards Kageyama and the Guild Masters, setting what's left of the forest on fire in the process.

 **[Play V Volt (English Version) - Mark de Groot]**

"Oh no you don't!" Ash fires an aura sphere to propel himself forward before landing in front of Kageyama and the Guild Masters. " **Aura Barrier**!" Ash held his hands out and creates a barrier made of aura to block Lullaby's assault. "Natsu, it's dinner time!"

 **[We have dragon, ghost, flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, ground, psychic and fairy]**

"Oh yeah!" Natsu cheered as he took a deep breath, sucking up all of the flames in the process. "Now I got a fire in my belly!"

 **[So come on with me on this journey, always moving to the light reaching for me**

 **Rain clouds cover the sunny sky, but I know we'll make it through if we try]**

"Why you...!" Nascour growls and prepares to fire an attack, only to be blinded by a bright yellow light. "What the…?"

 **[Use your courage and you'll see that you can be anything you want to be]**

"We're not letting you get a chance!" Lucy shouted as her arms are up in the air while glowing with Light Magic.

 **[Cherish every single encounter**

 **And then you'll be the best challenger]**

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu grinned as he jumps onto Lullaby's arm and starts climbing upwards before jumping off the demon.

"Requip!" Erza soars through the air and glows before changing her Skarmory Wheel Armor to a new armor: a black armor with blue and red highlights with six wings on the back and a black and blue jagged sword. " **Hydreigon Wing Armor**!"

 **[If I keep moving ahead, my hopes and dreams will come right to me]**

Nascour wipes his eyes rapidly and once he opens them, he sees that Ash is now in front of him with an open hand as it glows blue.

 **[I've learned this lesson from you that these dreams come true, so**

 **I'll use this strength to always make it through]**

" **Aura Palm**!" Ash shouted as he thrusts his palm on Nascour's gut, pushing him back into Lullaby and paralyzing both in the process.

" **Ice Make: Saucer**!" Gray creates a giant spinning disc made of ice that resembles of buzzsaw before launching it at Lullaby.

Erza then flies towards Lullaby and slices off Lullaby's right arm while Gray's attack slices off Lullaby's left arm.

"Natsu!" Erza called out.

"They're all yours." Ash grinned.

"Finish them off!" Gray and Lucy shouted in unison.

 **[All our bonds glow a fiery red and then spread out for the world to see**

 **Touching everyone's heart as they all are a part of this energy inside of me]**

"You got it!" Natsu pounded his fist before creating flames in his left and right hand and fusing them together, creating a giant fireball.

"So this is Fairy Tail's true power…" Nascour said in shock as he and Lullaby are unable to move due to paralysis.

 **[Shining blue, all our hopes hatch anew and the yellow flowers start to bloom**

 **All of the world can feel it too]**

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame**!" Natsu roars as he flings the fireball towards Lullaby and Nascour, who shouted in pain as they both collapse as the flame explodes.

 **[We have dragon, ghost and flying, poison, bug, water, rock,**

 **Grass and dark, electric, ice and normal too**

 **Fire fighting and steel, and then psychic and fairy]**

A bright white light emits from Lullaby as it disappears, reverting back to its flute form while Nascour is laying the ground, covered in char and gasps weakly in defeat. The white light goes up in the sky and explodes into millions of sparkles.

 **[Song Ends]**

"Well done kids." Makarov commended with a smile on his face.

"You're amazing~" Bob gushed.

"You made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Goldmine said with a smirk.

"Wonderful. What a performance." Diantha said while applauding.

"I can't believe how strong they are." Kageyama said in disbelief as everyone is staring at the five Pokemon Mages. "Are all of the wizards in Fairy Tail this strong?"

"We're an awesome Guild, aren't we?" Makarov bragged with a laugh.

"You guys were awesome back there." Lucy commended.

"Yeah, all of us were pretty great." Natsu laughs with a grin.

"It was a piece of cake." Gray said with pride.

"All of us?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"You helped us defeat Lullaby and Nascour." Ash said with a smirk.

"You're definitely strong, Lucy." Erza smiled, causing Lucy to smile with a blush and giggle.

"Pika (Huh)?" Pikachu looks over his shoulder and panics. "Pika! Pika Pika Pika (Guys! Look behind us)!"

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked, prompting Pikachu to point backwards. Ash turns around and screams upon seeing what Pikachu is pointing at. "Guys! The Conference Hall!"

"What?" Erza asked in confusion as everyone turns around to see a giant crater in the ground where the Conference Hall used to be.

"It's been destroyed!" Lucy shouted in shock.

Makarov is left speechless while a spirit exited out of his body, horrifying Lucy.

"Wow, we really made a mess of the place?" Natsu laughed without a care in the world.

"You idiot, there's no mess!" Gray scolded. "In fact, there's nothing at all!"

"Please forgive us Master!" Erza shouted as she chases Makarov's spirit.

"I feared this would happen." Diantha sighed.

"I guess kids do take after their parents." Goldmine admitted.

"It reminds me of us when we were young Pokemon Mages." Bob recalled. "I even looked like you Kagey."

"Wait what!?" Kageyama gasped in shock and horror. "So I'll become bald and ugly!?" He then looks over to Haunter, who is laughing with tears coming out from its eyes. "That's not funny Haunter!"

"Guys, let's get out of here!" Ash panicked as an angry mob starts to chase after the Fairy Tail mages. Erza grabbed Makarov's soul and puts it back in his body before carrying on on her back as she, Gray, Lucy, Ash, Pikachu, and Natsu start running from the angry mob.

"We'll make a few stops." Erza said as she looks at Gray and Ash. "You two need a new change of clothes." The two boys looked down to see that they're still shirtless, causing them to panic.

"Aw man, your stripping habit is starting to rub off on me Gray!" Ash shouted.

"I don't have a stripping habit!" Gray shouted back in anger.

"Guys, there's a town we can go to. Fleesia Town." Lucy suggested.

"Fleesia Town?" Natsu asked as the four mages look over to Lucy.

"Yeah. Plus, there's actually a Pokemon contest that I want to compete in." Lucy said. "What do you say?"

"I see. You want to be a Pokemon Coordinator." Erza said after putting the pieces together before smiling. "Very well."

"Sure, I don't mind watching you perform." Gray smirked.

"We'll cheer for you Lucy." Ash said.

Lucy looks at her friends in shock and awe before smiling and laughing a bit. "Thanks guys. Now let's go!"

"Next stop: Fleesia Town!" Natsu shouted as he runs ahead of his friends.

"Hey, take down the pace Natsu!" Gray shouted as he, Ash, Lucy, and Erza, who is still carrying a passed out Makarov, start to pick up the pace to catch up to Natsu.

"Did you forget that Erza is carrying the Master?" Ash shouted, but even that didn't stop him from laughing.

"Fleesia Town, here I come!" Lucy shouted, but laughs along with Ash as she was having rather fun with their shenanigans. They may have won the battle against Eisenwald, but their journey was just getting started.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for the Lullaby Arc!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the changes and new scenes I've added for the Lullaby Arc. I really wanted to make sure that this arc is a taste of what I got in store for you all in the future.

For those that are wondering why Nascour killed Erigor. I wanted to create a twist and a surprise. His death was originally going to be more gruesome with Nascour stabbing Erigor with his scythe, but I changed it to getting killed by a blast to fit the T rating of this story.

And the reason why I have Lucy participated in the battle is because I don't want her to be the useless member of the team. And for those that are wondering, yes. Her magic in The Pokemon Mage is Light and Fairy Magic. I honestly think it's suitable for her, so I hope you guys like that change too. And sorry that Lucy doesn't have Celestial Spirit Magic, but I did say that in the first chapter that she won't have it since Pokemon exist in this story. But if it makes you feel any better, there will be references to Lucy's spirits.

Here are the movesets as a reminder.

Natsu Dragneel:

Charmander (Male) - Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Dig, Dragon Rage

Munchlax (Male) - Headbutt, Bite, Fire Punch, Metronome

Fletchling (Male) - Peck, Steel Wing, Razor Wind

Ash Ketchum:

Pikachu (Male) - Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball

Froakie (Male) - Water Pulse, Pound, Bounce, Double Team

Starly (Female) - Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing

Lucy Heartfilia:

Klefki (Female) - Fairy Wind, Protect, Metal Sound, and Mirror Shot

Ralts (Female) - Hidden Power (Fire), Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

Gray Fullbuster:

Totodile (Male) - Water Gun, Dig, Ice Fang, Aqua Jet

Snorunt (Male) - Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Headbutt

Erza Scarlet:

Ivysaur (Female) - Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf

Honedge (Male) - Swords Dance, Slash, Night Slash, Aerial Ace

The next few chapters will be filler chapters and there won't be an opening for them. Keep an eye out for them and be sure to favorite and follow if you like this story.

Next Time: Of Grass and Bug


	8. Save File 8 - Of Grass and Bug

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Pokemon Mage.

It has been a while since I got to work on this story. A lot of things kept me occupied, including Pokémon Sword. I honestly haven't had fun playing a Pokémon game in a long time. I like the new Pokémon, most of the characters, animation, features, etc. It easily became one of my favorites in the Pokemon Franchise.

To answer a few questions that I've been getting ever since the last chapter.

Yes, some characters will get mega evolution. Ash will get some Pokémon that he got in the show and new ones that he didn't get in the show. Some of them will appear. Either as a cameo or part of the story.

To recap what happened last time, Ash defeated Erigor and Team Natsu arrived in Clover to stop Nascour and Lullaby from wreaking havoc. With the combined efforts of Ash, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza, they were able to put an end to Nascour's schemes.

With the Lullaby Arc over and with our heroes going to Fleesia Town for Lucy's first contest, what's in store for our heroes? To find out the answer, let's get started!

* * *

Save File 8 - Of Grass and Bug

 _Clover Town_

It has been a day since Team Natsu has defeated Eisenwald and prevented them from playing Lullaby. However, they did get in trouble for destroying the Guild Master Conference Hall, so they had to leave before they could get caught by the Rune Knights. However, some of them have to get some new clothes since they get damaged during the fight against Eisenwald.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as she uses her magic to change her damaged outfit into a new one: silver armor with a gold pokeball symbol on each shoulder pad, long detached sleeves with fingerless gloves, dark blue skirt that is split at the side that is held up by a brown belt, and black shorts underneath her skirt. "That's a more suitable attire. What do you think?" She asked her Pokémon.

"Ivysaur (Looks great)." Ivysaur said with a smile.

"Hone Honedge (It suits you, Lady Erza)." Honedge nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Erza smiled before returning her Pokémon.

"There we go." Lucy said as she puts her beanie back on after brushing her hair. "I wonder if the boys are ready?"

"Klefki (Most likely)." Klefki said, jingling her keys as the girls walked out of the room and made their way over to the boys.

While Makarov, Ash, and Gray's outfits remain the same, Natsu got some new adjustments to his outfit. He's now wearing a black tail visor with a red pokeball symbol on it, his vest now has red linings, two wristbands with a singular red line on each hand, and white regular pants.

"Are you feeling any better, Master?" Erza asked.

"I'm am... Somewhat." Makarov answered with a sigh. "But I don't know what'll happen now after the conference hall has been turned to dust!"

"We're so sorry, Master Makarov." Ash apologized. "We didn't mean to destroy it."

"Pika Pika (It was an accident)." Pikachu frowned.

"At least we've been told that they'll build a new one." Gray sighed in relief.

"It's not the building I'm worried about, it's the safety of our guild that is my concern!" Makarov brought up in anger. "The Magic Council will have a better reason to go after us and the higher ups will give me an earful during the next meeting!"

The five Mages look at Makarov with a combination of sad and worried expressions. Makarov looks up at his kids before a smirk forms on his face.

"However, I'm proud of you damn kids." He chuckled. "If it weren't you, then Eisenwald would've succeeded."

"But I thought that you-" Ash started until Makarov held a finger up.

"Remember what I said when you and Lucy first joined Fairy Tail." Makarov said wisely. "Follow the path you believe in and don't let the higher ups bring you down. You kids still did the right thing and saved everyone. And with that, I am grateful."

Ash looks at his Guild Master in awe. He looks at the others, who are smiling, before looking back. "Thanks Master."

"Pikachu (We're glad to help)." Pikachu said.

"Come on, my first contest is in a few days!" Lucy shouted as she's already at the door. "And I'm going to win it!"

"That's the spirit!" Natsu grinned as he and Lucy shared a high five.

"Shall we get going?" Erza asked, looking back at Makarov as he gave the scarlet knight a nod in agreement. "Then let's make our way to Fleesia Town."

* * *

 _Clover Forest_

Since the train stations are closed due to the Eisenwald Incident, the group decide to get to their next location by foot. Their first stop was Clover Forest, which is known for its wilderness.

The group continues to make their way through Clover Forest with Erza using her Pokegear, which is red and silver, so they won't get lost.

"Just follow my directions and we'll arrive at our destination." Erza said, earning a nod from the others.

"So what Pokemon can be found in Clover Forest?" Ash asked while looking at the numerous amount of trees.

"Clover Forest is well known for having grass and bug types." Makarov stated.

"Grass and B-B-Bugs?" Lucy gulped after hearing Makarov's answer.

"Hey, maybe we can find some pretty good Pokemon for us to catch." Gray said, taking out his pokeball.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ash said with a smirk and nod.

"I better hope they're strong. My Pokemon could use the training." Natsu said, clenching his fist with a toothy grin before noticing Lucy's body trembling. "Do you have to use the bathroom already?"

"No, I'm good." Lucy said nervously. "It's just…" She pauses before letting out a sigh. "I'm not a huge fan of bug types. They just creep me out. I know there are some harmless ones, but the rest are creepy and slimy. They just make me uncomfortable."

Unbeknownst of Lucy, a Yanma quietly lands on her shoulder. The other mages noticed this while widening their eyes.

"I just prefer Fairy type Pokemon." Lucy said while holding her hands together. "Not only they're elegant, but they're also cute and beautiful and-" Lucy stops upon noticing everyone's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Oh uh… It's nothing." Ash lied with an awkward smile.

"Is it a bug?" Lucy widened her eyes. "There's a bug on me, isn't there!?"

"Well…" Gray started as he, Natsu, and Ash averted their eyes while Makarov and Erza point over at Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy slowly looks over to her shoulder to see a Yanma staring at her.

"Yan Yan (Hello there)." Yanma greeted innocently with a smile.

"AHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and starts running while Yanma flew off her shoulder.

"Lucy, wait!" Ash called out as he and the others ran after her.

"Stay with the group!" Erza demanded.

"HEY! I'M NOT AS YOUNG AS ALL OF YOU!" Makarov shouted as his running speed is slower due to his age.

"THERE'S A BUG ON ME! A CREEPY ONE!" Lucy shouted as she continued to run and scream until she stopped in front of a spider's web with a Spinarak on top of it, causing her to change directions.

Lucy ran past the others before sitting on a log as they eventually caught up to her with Gray carrying Makarov on his back.

"I am so sorry." Lucy apologized after letting out a deep sigh.

"It's fine, Lucy." Ash reassured.

"Man, you should've seen the look on your face!" Natsu laughs while holding his stomach.

"That's not funny, Natsu!" Lucy glared with a pout.

"You really need to be more brave around bug type Pokemon." Natsu said while Ash and Erza noticed a Joltik climbing up Natsu's back. The aura wizard took out his staff in order to get the Pokemon off of Natsu's back. "You won't be able to win a Contest… with… that…" He slowly pauses as he notices the Attaching Pokemon on his shoulder.

"Joltik (Howdy)." Joltik waved with a smile.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Natsu roared in fear, scaring Lucy as she immediately climbed up a nearby tree. "JOLTIK! JOLTIK ON MY BACK!"

"Natsu, hold still!" Ash shouted before he smacked Natsu's back with his weapon.

"JOLTIK!" Joltik shouted as the Pokemon unleashed a bunch of electricity, electrocuting Natsu, Ash, and Pikachu, though it didn't affect Pikachu due to him being an electric type.

"Idiots." Gray sighed with a deadpan expression.

"They should be thankful that it was Joltik using Discharge." Erza said, though she couldn't help but pinch her nose in unamusement.

The Discharge attack fades away as Natsu and Ash let out a weak gasp before slowly collapsing on the ground. Meanwhile, Joltik lands on the ground and scoffs at the two mages before crawling away.

"Is it gone?" Natsu asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's gone." Ash reassured with a grunt.

"Pikachu (Good grief)." Pikachu shakes his head in disapproval while the two mages get back up.

"Are you kids okay?" Makarov asked in concern while Gray sets him down.

"We're fine, Gramps." Natsu answered with a chuckle.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Ash asked, looking around for the blonde girl.

The others look around before looking up to see Lucy, who is clinging onto a tree branch at a great height.

"Come on, Lucy. It's gone." Gray told Lucy while looking up. "We need to get going."

Lucy gulped before climbing back down. Meanwhile, a few bright yellow eyes can be seen from afar in a shadowy area.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

"Okay everyone! It's done." Lucy gestured over to a table with sandwiches, drinks, and fruits. On the floor, there's numerous bowls for Pokémon food.

"Wow, this looks good." Natsu said while drooling.

"Don't hog all of the food, Natsu." Gray chuckles.

"It's time for lunch." Ash said as he sends out Froakie and Starly.

"Hope you girls are hungry." Lucy winked as she sent out Klefki and Ralts.

"Come on out and eat!" Natsu shouted as he sent out Charmander, Munchlax, and Fletchling.

"I'm not letting you guys stay in your pokeballs all day." Gray smirked as he sent out Totodile and Snorunt.

"Enjoy your lovely meals." Erza said as she sends out Ivysaur and Honedge.

The Pokémon walked over to their dishes before sitting down to eat while the fairy tail wizards sat down on a separate chair.

"Wait a minute. Master Makarov." Ash called out, catching the master's attention. "Aren't you gonna send out your Pokémon?"

Makarov looks surprised before scratching his cheek nervously. "I uh... I actually left my Pokémon back at the Guild. I didn't think I needed them for the Guild Hall conference."

"So what are your Pokémon like?" Lucy asked as she took off her beanie hat.

"Well…" Makarov started while taking a sip from his cup. "Let's just say that they're really powerful and I treat them like they're my own children. Just like everyone else in Fairy Tail."

"That's amazing." Ash smiled in awe.

Pikachu smiles as well before his ears twitched after picking up a rustling sound, prompting the mouse Pokemon to look over at a bush.

"Pika (What is that)?" Pikachu asked as the other Pokemon looked in the same direction as him.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Gray asked as he noticed the Pokemon staring at the bush.

The bush continues to rustle before a cross-shaped horn pops out, freaking Lucy out.

"T-T-That's a big horn!" She squirmed in fear before freezing in place once a Heracross came out of the bush. "Ahh! Big bug!"

"Whoa, it's a Heracross." Ash said with excitement.

"Let's take a look." Gray said as he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Heracross.

 **[Heracross - the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power, capable of lifting and throwing objects 100 times its own weight.]**

Heracross looks over and smiles upon seeing Ivysaur. He spread his wings out and flies over before landing on Ivysaur's back and starts sucking the sap from her bulb.

"Ivy! Ivysaur (Hey! Get off)!" Ivysaur shouted as she tried to shake Heracross off her back. "Ivysaur (I'm getting assaulted)!"

"Honedge (You're invading personal space)." Honedge said as he floats over and struggles to push Heracross off.

"Totodile (Leave Ivysaur alone)!" Totodile shouted as he charges in before ramming Heracross off of Ivysaur's back.

"Heracross (Oh, I'm sorry)." Heracross apologized with an awkward laugh.

"What was Heracross doing?" Natsu asked as everyone has a deadpan expression on their faces.

"Heracross' favorite food is nectar, so it was eating nectar from Ivysaur's bulb." Makarov stated.

"Well, if I was a Heracross, I'd do the same thing to Ivysaur." Erza joked with a slight smirk.

"Ivysaur (Please don't say stuff like that)." Ivysaur grumbled with a blush.

Makarov looks at Heracross before pouring Pokemon food into his hands. He then extends his arm forward and holds out the food to Heracross.

"Heracross (Is this food)?" Heracross blinked as he stares at Makarov.

"Don't worry, you can have it." Makarov smiled.

Heracross sniffs the Pokemon food before grabbing a pellet and eats it. After chewing it, Heracross smiles and starts eating the Pokemon food happily.

"Did that make you full?" Gray asked, walking over to the Single Horn Pokemon.

"Hera (It did)." Heracross nodded with a smile before it got hit in the forehead by numerous seeds. "Heracross (Oww)!" He shouted as he placed his claws over where it got hit.

"Heracross!" Gray exclaimed as he ran over to the Pokemon and held it in his arms.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she slowly came out of hiding, but kept her distance.

"Did someone attack Heracross?" Ash asked before looking down to see the seeds. "Guys, look what I found." He said before getting on his knees and picking up the seeds while the others gather around him.

"Seeds?" Natsu asked after sniffing the seeds.

"The only moves that I know that uses seeds are Bullet Seed and Seed Bomb." Lucy recalled. "Most Grass types use those moves."

"You're saying that a grass type did this to Heracross?" Gray asked.

"Most grass types do." Lucy answered while Ralts looked up in the tree and whimpers. "Is something wrong, Ralts?"

"R-Ralts (Look up)!" Ralts panicked as she pointed her hand upward, prompting everyone to look in that direction.

In the trees, a small, shadowy figure leaps from tree branch to tree branch before landing on the ground, revealing to be a Treecko with a twig in its mouth.

"Treecko (Heracross)." Treecko growled in anger.

"A Treecko?" Ash asked in confusion as he took out his Pokedex and pointed it towards Treecko.

 **[Treecko - the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of Treecko's feet, allowing it to walk on ceilings and walls and it attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail.]**

"I thought Treecko's were rare." Ash said as he put his Pokedex away.

"That's true, but Clover Forest is the only place where you can find a wild one." Makarov stated.

"And it's one of the grass type starters you can get." Erza added before looking at Treecko. "Would you mind explaining why you decided to attack Heracross?"

"Tree Treecko (Get out of my way)." Treecko glared while making its way towards Heracross.

"I don't think Treeckos in the mood to talk." Gray commented before Heracross jumped out of his arms. "Heracross?"

"Heracross (Treecko)..." Heracross growled.

"Treecko (Heracross)..." Treecko growled back as they gave each other a deadly glare.

"W-What do we do?" Lucy gulped before she and the others noticed a few more Heracrosses appearing on Heracross' side. "There's more!?"

"It's just not Heracrosses." Natsu said, looking over to see a group of Treecko's appearing on Treecko's side.

"I know Grass and Bug types don't get along, but this is a bit much." Ash said as he and the others are trapped in the middle.

"TREECKO/HERACROSS (ATTACK)!" Treecko and Heracross declared as both sides charge in.

The Treeckos opened their mouths before spitting out a barrage of gold seeds at the Heracrosses. The Heracrosses get hit while some retaliate back by firing a barrage of blue colored needles at the Treeckos.

Meanwhile, Ash, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov, and their Pokemon start running in different directions to get out of the warzone.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Lucy shouted in fear.

"KIDS! RETURN YOUR POKEMON BACK INTO THEIR POKEBALLS BEFORE THEY GET HURT!" Makarov demanded in an urgent tone.

"Right!" The five mages nodded in unison before they returned their Pokemon back into their pokeballs, with the exception of Pikachu, one by one.

"Ash, use your aura barrier!" Erza shouted, causing Ash to create an aura barrier to protect them from the attacks.

The Treeckos and Heracrosses continue to attack each other with various moves, which some of them are starting to crack the aura barrier.

"I can't hold it!" Ash shouted as he struggles to keep the barrier up.

"Take cover!" Erza shouted as she and the others prepared to duck until both sides stop once they heard a loud thud. Everyone slowly got up to see a larger Treecko and Heracross, though both of them look older in comparison to the younger ones while Treecko uses a wooden stick to help walk.

"Treecko (That's enough)!" The elder Treecko shouted.

"Heracross (This battle is over)!" The elder Heracross stated.

"Whoa, look at those two." Natsu said as he and the others slowly get back up.

"They look like your age, Gramps." Gray pointed out.

"I'm not that old!" Makarov exclaimed with a tick mark.

"Wait, how come the older Treecko didn't evolve?" Natsu asked.

"Sometimes Pokemon choose not to evolve for personal reasons." Makarov stated after calming down.

"Do you think they're the leaders?" Ash asked as he deactivated his aura barrier. He then noticed the Eldery Treecko walking up to the young Treecko before the old Pokemon whacked it on the head.

"Treecko Treecko Treecko (How could you do something so reckless)!?" The elder Treecko scolded. "Treecko Treecko Treecko Treecko (I told you to not provoke the Heracrosses)!"

"Treecko Treecko Treecko (That dumb Heracross stepped into our territory)!" The young Treecko shouted back while holding his head.

"Treecko Treecko (You seem to forget that this path is neutral territory)." The elder Treecko stated calmly.

"Heracross Heracross (Why did you decide to wander off like that)?" The elder Heracross asked the young Heracross.

"Heracross… Heracross Heracross (I'm sorry… I got hungry and I was looking for food)." The young Heracross apologized.

The two elders nodded in unison before walking up to each other.

"Treecko Treecko (I'm sorry for the poor behavior of one of my fellow comrades)." The elder Treecko apologized.

"Heracross. Heracross Heracross Heracross (No need. I should apologize for letting one of my own wander off like that)." The elder Heracross said while holding up a claw.

The elder Treecko and Heracross turn to the Fairy Tail mages and bow in unison. "Heracross/Treecko (We're so sorry)."

"They're bowing to us?" Natsu asked in confusion before realizing their expressions. "Wait. They're apologizing to us."

"There's no need to apologize." Erza reassured with a smile.

"Yeah, none of us got hurt." Ash added as the two older Pokemon smile in return before they leave with their respective tribe. Meanwhile, Ash took notice of the young Treecko scoffing as he leaves with his kind.

Gray looked over to see Heracross frowning as he flew away with the other Heracrosses. "What was that about?" He asked the others.

"Most Pokemon tend to be protective when it comes to their home or their own kind." Makarov answered while crossing his arms.

"I wonder what started all of this?" Ash pondered.

"Do you think the Treeckos started it?" Gray asked while holding up a finger. "That Treecko did attack Heracross when it wasn't doing anything."

"I feel like there's something more." Ash said back. "Maybe the Heracrosses might've entered their home before and they were getting revenge."

"Both ideas are logical…" Erza started before thinking about possible outcomes. Before she could get a word out, she looked over to a rustling bush as a Caterpie and Venipede, who were badly injured, crawled out before collapsing.

"More bugs!?" Lucy shrieked, but stopped once she saw that they're injured. "Oh no, do you think they got hurt when the Treeckos and Heracrosses attacked?"

"We must heal them at once." Erza declared as they run over to the two bug types while taking out potions and bandages.

The Fairy Tail mages start treating the two bug types carefully due to their small size before feeding them an Oran Berry.

"Veni (Oww)..." Venipede groaned before waking up.

"(My antenna)..." Capterpie groaned as it looked up to see the Fairy Tail mages.

"Are you feeling better?" Natsu asked as he gets a nod from Caterpie and Venipede simply looks away.

"A Caterpie and a Venipede." Lucy said as she and Erza took out their Pokedexes, which Erza's pokedex is red and silver and points them at the two bug types.

 **[Venipede - the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with the feelers on its head and tail.]**

 **[Caterpie - the Worm Pokémon. To repel enemies, Caterpie releases an unpleasant odor from its red antenna.]**

"We're just thankful that you two are okay." Lucy smiled, causing Caterpie to blush and smile back.

"I thought you were afraid of bug types." Natsu said with a puzzled expression.

"I am. But this Caterpie is actually cute." Lucy admitted, confusing Natsu even more.

"(Thanks for helping me)." Caterpie said, moving towards Lucy and nuzzling its cheek against her knee.

"Ahh! It feels slimy!" Lucy screamed as she ran away from Caterpie, causing it to frown.

"Aaand, there it is." Natsu said with a blank face. He then looks over at Venipede and grins.

Venipede's cheeks turn slightly pink and looks away with a scoff. "Veni Venipede (I didn't need any help)." Venipede said before leaving.

"Did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked, oblivious to Venipede's reaction.

"Maybe it's shy." Ash said as he and the others stood up.

"Or maybe it's stubborn like you." Gray chuckled, irking the dragon slayer.

"Try saying that to my face, jerk." Natsu growled as he and Gray butt heads with a glare.

"You know it's true!" Gray shouted.

"That's enough!" Erza shouted as she pushed them away from each other. "This is not the time to fight among ourselves."

"Erza's right, if we don't stop the Treeckos and Heracrosses, then Clover Forest may be in grave danger." Makarov stated in an urgent tone.

"In grave danger?" Ash asked in concern.

"That's right." Makarov answered. "Pokémon are injured because of their recklessness."

"Then I say we teach them a lesson." Natsu grinned as he pounded his fists together, only to get a whack in the head from Makarov.

"We're not going to resort to violence, Natsu." Makarov scolded before calming down. "That's only going to make the situation worse. We must handle this with caution."

"What do you have in mind?" Gray asked.

"We'll go to each side of the forest and learn more about the Treeckos and Heracrosses." Makarov ordered with his hands behind his back. "Once we get evidence, we'll meet up and exchange information before coming up with a solution to end this war."

"So we're splitting up." Ash said while adjusting his cap.

"That appears to be the case." Erza said, crossing her arms.

"Ash, Natsu, Erza. I want you three to learn more about the Treeckos." Makarov said. "Gray, you'll come with me and Lucy to learn more about the Heracrosses."

"Speaking of Lucy, where is she?" Gray asked, looking around.

Pikachu's ears twitch slightly before looking over at a tree to see Lucy hiding behind it. "Pika Pi (She's over there)." He said, pointing his tail over where the blonde girl is at.

"You seriously want me to go learn more about BUGS!?" Lucy asked, trembling in fear. "No way!"

"Come on, Lucy. You saw how that Heracross was." Gray reminded.

"Forget it. She's just a chicken." Natsu stated, only to have his foot stepped on by Lucy. "Oww!"

"Who are you calling a chicken!?" Lucy shouted in anger. "Don't forget that you got scared when that Joltik was on your back!"

"Lucy… You're crushing my toes." Natsu flinched in fear while Gray, Ash, and Pikachu have deadpan expressions.

"What time do you want us to meet, Master?" Erza asked.

"We'll meet at a campsite tonight." Makarov answered as he started walking to where the Heracross went. "Gray, Lucy. Let's go."

"Those bugs better not get too close to me." Lucy squirmed as she and Gray followed Makarov.

"We must get going." Erza said as she starts going where the Treeckos are at with Ash and Natsu following her.

During the walk, Natsu noticed a few bite marks on the trees. He sniffs at one of them before raising an eyebrow.

"Weird, why does that smell so familiar?" He asked before catching up to Ash and Erza, unaware of a pair of yellow eyes glowing from a shadowy area of a bush.

* * *

 _With Gray, Lucy, and Makarov_

The three mages continue to make their way through Clover Forest, noticing the numerous amount of marks on the trees.

"This must be their territory." Lucy said after recognizing the marks.

"Yeah, but there are other marks that look different." Gray pointed out. "Do you think those are teeth marks from the Treeckos?"

"They look smaller." Lucy answered after leaning in slightly to get a closer look at the smaller marks. "That means someone else is framing the Treeckos."

"How do you know what they look like?" Gray asked in shock that Lucy would know the differences.

"I've read a lot of books about Pokemon and learned about different characteristics." Lucy admitted with a nervous giggle.

"Your knowledge is incredible, Lucy." Makarov complimented with a sagely smile.

"Thanks Master." Lucy smiled widely before looking over to see a Heracross flying over to them. "Eek! Giant bug!" She shrieked before hiding behind Gray.

"Hey, isn't that the same Heracross from earlier?" Gray asked, noticing how happy the Heracross is.

"Heracross (Oh, it's you guys)!" Heracross exclaimed with joy before landing near them.

"Good to see you again, Heracross." Gray waved. "We would like to know more about you and the others."

"We want to help your kind." Makarov informed professionally. "Would you mind taking us to your leader so we can handle the situation?"

"Heracross (You want to help)?" Heracross simply places a claw underneath his mouth before pounding his open hand. "Heracross Heracross (Sure! Follow me)!" He beckoned them to follow as he flies off.

"Come on kids." Makarov said as he follows Heracross.

"How long are you going to hide behind me?" Gray asked with a sweatdrop.

"Until we leave." Lucy shuddered as she and Gray followed their Guild Master.

* * *

 _With Ash, Natsu, and Erza_

"According to the Pokegear, there should be an open space area not too far from here." Erza told Ash and Natsu as she's using her Pokegear for navigation. "Be sure to follow my lead."

"We understand, Erza." Ash reassured with a reassuring nod before noticing Natsu's movements. "Natsu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Natsu answered. "Just still feeling the aftershock from J-J-Joltik's discharge."

"Which reminds me…" Erza started before turning to Ash. "Ash, I understand you were trying to help, but that was rather reckless. Please refrain from resorting to that kind of action."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hit it. Honest." Ash defended with a sweatdrop before clearing his throat. "Speaking of Joltik, why did you react like that?"

"React?" Natsu repeated in confusion before laughing nervously. "Oh um… Well…"

"Natsu's afraid of Joltiks and Galvantulas." Erza answered with a small sigh.

"He's afraid of the evolution line?" Ash asked with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Why?"

"Pika Pika (I'm curious about that too)." Pikachu said while nodding.

"Well... you see, when I was a kid and I got lost in the woods, I kicked a rock and ended up hitting a bunch of Joltik. I thought I could scare them if I used my magic, but then a Galvantula came out and they ended up shocking me." Natsu recalled before he leaned against a tree with a dark cloud over his head. "I twitched for three whole days."

"Wow, I had no idea." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Because you attacked a Joltik herd. What were you thinking?" Erza said while shaking her head.

"I didn't know they were a bunch of Joltiks when I kicked that rock." Natsu defended with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well you should pay more attention to your surroundings." Erza stated, sounding like a mother.

"Speaking of surroundings…" Ash started before noticing the trees around them. He goes over to one of the trees and sees a few bite marks, prompting Erza and Natsu to walk over.

"We must be getting close." Erza said, looking at her Pokegear again.

"Pika (What the)?" Pikachu's ear twitches a bit before hopping off of Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu (Who's there)?"

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Wait a minute…" Natsu spoke up before he sniffed a few times. "We're not alone."

The four are standing back to back before they look up to see a Treecko leaping out of a tree, getting ready to attack.

"It's a Treecko!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu got ready to defend the three mages.

"Treeeecko (Get out of our territory)!" Treecko shouted as it swung its tail towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Chua! Pika!" Pikachu's tail turns metallic before swinging it forward, clashing with Treecko's Pound. The two Pokemon break free from their lock and land on the ground, glaring at each other.

"Hey, that's the same Treecko that attacked us." Natsu remembered. "He even has the same scent."

"He?" Ash asked with a weird look on his face.

"I can tell what a Pokemon's gender is just by their scent." Natsu stated, gesturing over his nose.

"You can even determine their gender by their voice." Erza added.

"Wow, that's really cool." Ash admitted with a light chuckle. He then looks over to Treecko. "Treecko, we're not here to fight. We just want to help."

"Treecko (How)?" Treecko asked with a glare.

"Treecko (That's enough)!" The young Treecko turned around to see the old Treecko walking forward. "Treecko (Hello)."

"Hey, it's good to see you again." Ash waved.

"We apologize if we cause any trouble." Erza apologized while bowing. "We only wanted to end the conflict that's been happening in Clover Forest."

"Treecko Treecko Tree (I understand. Follow me)." The elder Treecko nodded sagely before walking.

"Treecko (Are you serious)!?" The young Treecko gasped as the twig in his mouth fell out. He quickly picks it back up before putting it in his mouth and proceeds to follow his leader.

"Remember that we must be on our best behavior." Erza told Ash and Natsu as she put her Pokegear away. "So we must refrain from fighting or causing trouble."

"We understand." Ash nodded before the three start following the two Treeckos.

* * *

 _Team Heracross_

Lucy's entire body is frozen and has a disgusted face at how many Heracrosses are in front of her, Gray, and Makarov. Behind the swarm of Heracrosses are a bunch of trees with a giant tree in the middle that has a giant hole on the base.

"So… Many…. B-B-B-Bugs." Lucy shuddered in fear.

The Heracrosses look at each other and start whispering, wondering why three humans are in their terrain while the elder Heracross comes out of the giant tree. He looked over to the young Heracross before flying over to him.

"Hera Hera (Welcome back, my son)." The elder Heracross greeted before glancing over to see the humans. "Heracross (I see that you've brought guests over)."

"Heracross Heracross (They want to help us, dad)." The young Heracross stated as the elder Heracross looks at the three again before walking over to them.

"Maybe we should have our Pokemon help with talking to the Heracrosses." Gray said as he took out a pokeball.

"Good idea." Lucy said as she took her pokeball out before she and Gray sent out Ralts and Snorunt respectively.

All of the Heracrosses' eyes widened and start to panic in fear upon seeing Ralts, earning a sweatdrop from Lucy, Gray, and Makarov.

"Wait, do they think that we were going to battle them?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"No, I think it's something else." Gray answered.

Makarov looks over to the Heracrosses before looking at Ralts again before he lets out a small chuckle. "No, they're afraid of Ralts."

"Ralts (They are)?" Ralts gasped quietly. She never thought that anyone would be afraid of HER of all Pokemon.

"That's right, Heracross is part fighting." Gray recalled. "And fighting types are weak against psychic and fairy types like Ralts."

"Oh, that explains it." Lucy laughed awkwardly before turning to the Heracrosses. "Don't worry, my Ralts won't hurt you."

"Ralts (That's right)." Ralts nodded, though she is whimpering from all of the negative emotions she's feeling from the bug types.

The young Heracross walks up to Ralts and glares at her before patting the Feeling Pokemon on the head. "Heracross (It's nice to meet you)." He greeted with a smile.

The other Heracrosses see this and calm down once they see the young one being friendly to a Ralts that they just met.

"Ralts Ralts (Nice to meet you, too)." Ralts smiled with a small blush.

"Snorunt Snorunt Snor (We've been hearing that you guys are having problems)." Snorunt said. "Snor Snor Snor Runt (We want to do everything we can to help end this conflict)."

"Hera (I see)..." The elder Heracross started before turning to the rest of the Heracrosses. "Heracross Heracross Hera Hera Heracross (Everyone. Let's make our guests comfortable. They'll help us resolve this conflict for all of us and Clover Forest)."

The Heracrosses start cheering as they all start adjusting to their normal life in their home. Makarov, Gray, and Lucy, who is keeping her distance for obvious reasons, get to see how the Heracross spend their time here from collecting food and sap to communicating and building shelters for other Pokemon nearby.

"So this is where you live?" Gray asked, looking at the young Heracross.

"Heracross (Yeah, it's incredible)." Heracross smiled while flying next to Gray as the ice mage and Snorunt started helping with the wood.

"Oh right, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Gray." He greeted with a smile.

"Hera (Gray)?" Heracross stares at Gray in awe before the two shook hands. He smiles before frowning.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Gray asked in concern.

"Heracross Heracross (Sorry, it's just that I hope I get to explore more)." Heracross confessed. "Hera Heracoss (It's nice here, but the world is so big)."

"Snorunt, do you know what he's saying?" Gray asked as the Snow Hat pokemon starts walking around before stopping and shaking his head to show his trainer what Heracross told them. "You're not allowed to explore? Why?"

"Heracross Heracross (My father is overprotective of me)." Heracross said as he pointed his horn over to his father, who is communicating with Makarov.

"Oh, the chief won't let you." Gray asked as Heracross nodded in return. "Maybe he's worried about losing you. But maybe I can show you this." Gray smiled as he took out his own Pokegear, which is the same color as his Pokedex, before displaying pictures of different towns and cities he and his Pokemon have been through due to previous jobs. "There's a lot more than just forests. There are villages, cities, plain fields, caves, and a lot of neat stuff. Though these are just places that I've already been through. The entire world is big. The best thing about exploring is being with someone. That's why I enjoy exploring with Snorunt and Totodile."

"Snorunt Snorunt (It's always good to travel with friends)!" Snorunt exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Heracross (Travel with friends)?" Heracross repeated as he stared at the pictures in awe.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Ralts are sitting on a tree stump, doing their best to not freak out due to the huge amount of bug types around.

"Wow, so this is their life." Lucy said as she looked at the Heracrosses doing various activities.

"R-Ralts Ralts (T-They're nothing like what I expected)." Ralts admitted timidly before seeing a Heracross with a heart shaped horn flying towards them.

"O-Oh! H-Hello." Lucy greeted nervously.

"Hera Heracross (Hello. You two look hungry)." The female Heracross smiled as she held out a few Nanab Berries.

"Are these for us?" Lucy asked, earning a nod of approval from the female Heracross. She and Ralts carefully grabbed a berry and took a quick bite before their eyes widened. "Wow, these berries are really sweet."

"Ralt (So good)~!" Ralts squealed and started eating her berries.

"Heracross (Glad you like them)." The female Heracross smiled.

Lucy and Ralts continue to eat their berries before they see two Heracrosses fighting each other with a bunch of Heracrosses watching them.

"Oh my gosh, they're going to hurt each other!" Lucy exclaimed in horror, only to see the female Heracross holding a claw up. "Aren't we going to stop them?"

"Cross Cross Cross (It's alright, this is what we do)." The female Heracross stated, gesturing a claw over to the two Heracrosses fighting.

"Wait a minute…" Lucy squinted to get a better look to see the first Heracross helping the second one back up before they bow in respect. "Ohh, they're training. That makes a lot of sense since they need to protect each other. That and they're part fighting, so it's natural for them to get stronger."

"Ralts Ralts (Wow, it's incredible)." Ralts said in awe as she watched the match.

* * *

 _Team Treecko_

Meanwhile, Natsu and Munchlax are currently dancing with the Treeckos after the elder Treecko introduced the rest to the three Fairy Tail mages.

"And now, the finale." Natsu grins before he, Munchlax, and the Treeckos start waving their hands and moving their leg up.

Ash, Pikachu, and Froakie are currently gathering berries with a few Treeckos before noticing that the pile is getting slightly bigger.

"Where do we put these?" Ash asked as a Treecko points over to a tree trunk. He looks up and smiles as he gets an idea. He took off his hat and scoops up some berries.

Pikachu and Froakie grabbed the stem of the big leaves before dragging the piles over to a tree trunk. Ash walked over to the piles and poured the berries out of his hat.

"Using your hat. Very clever" Ash turns around to see Erza and Ivysaur standing in front of a BIG pile of berries.

"Whoa, that's a lot of berries!" Ash exclaimed as his eyes widened. He's not sure which is more surprising: Erza collecting that much berries or bringing them over to the pile. 'Did she even get exhausted bringing those over?'

"Pikachu (Holy cow)!" Pikachu gasped.

"Froakie (My goodness)!" Froakie croaked in shock.

"Well, at least the Treeckos won't worry about food for a while." Ash chuckled while putting his hat back on.

"That is correct." Erza agreed before she and Ivysaur pushed the pile over.

"Here, let us help." Ash offered as he, Pikachu, and Froakie are on the other side of the pile, making sure that the tower of berries doesn't topple over. He took out his staff to help out with the balance. "Froakie, can you use your frubbles to soften the landing?"

"Froakie (You got it)." Froakie nods before tossing frubbles on the ground. Ash and Pikachu moved out of the way as the berries fell onto the frubbles.

"Excellent work." Erza smiled while crossing her arms before looking at his staff. "Apologies if this is sudden, but where did you learn how to fight with a staff?"

"Oh, I'm not that good." Ash admitted sheepishly, but smiles as he looks at his staff. "I found it before arriving in Fiore. I've read that Aura Wizards sometimes carry staves as weapons." He then looks up to see Erza walking up to him and holds her hand out.

"May I?" She asked, looking at the staff in his hand.

"Sure." Ash nodded before handing his staff to Erza. "What are you gonna do?"

"Watch." Erza said as she took a few steps back and started twirling his staff at high speed, catching Ash and the Pokemons attention. She tosses it up in the air before catching it again and continues twirling it. She stops twirling Ash's staff before pointing it at his chest.

"Whoa, that's incredible." Ash said in awe. "You know how to use a staff?"

"I can use other weapons." Erza stated with a determined smirk. "And if you like, I can train you how to use a staff."

"Wait, you want to train me!?" Ash asked as he was at a complete loss for words. It's crazy enough that THE Erza invited him to take down Eisenwald, but now she wants to train him. It feels like he's in a dream.

"Of course." Erza nodded. "However, it won't be easy, so the decision is yours."

Ash looks at Erza before grabbing his staff, prompting Erza to release her grip. "I accept your offer. I'll give it everything I got." He said with a grin.

"You definitely got courage." Erza chuckles in amusement. "I can see why you were able to defeat Erigor."

Ash can feel his cheeks turning slightly red at Erza's compliment. 'Wow, I had no idea that she would be willing to help me out with training. ' He thought to himself.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Said person snaps back to reality before looking at Erza, who is glaring at him. However, this was a normal and slightly concerning glare. "Your face is starting to turn red. Are you getting a fever?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just getting a little hot." Ash answered with a hint of nervousness in his tone, causing Pikachu and Froakie to shake their heads behind their trainer.

Erza wiped her forehead and feels that her forehead is slightly sweaty. "Yeah, it is starting to become humid." She closes her eyes and uses her magic to remove her armor, revealing a sleeveless, white buttoned shirt and a blue stringed tie. "Shall we assist the Treeckos?"

"Sounds good. I'll go talk to Natsu so he can help us." Ash said, unaware of a berry flying towards him at high speed.

"Froakie (Ash, watch out)!" Froakie cried out as he hops in front of Ash before catching the berry.

"Froakie?" Ash asked as he looked down at Froakie and saw a berry in his hand. "Where did you get that berry?"

"Froakie (It came from there)." Froakie pointed in the direction and saw the young Treecko smirking.

"Treecko (Not bad)." Treecko admitted.

"Froa Froakie (You have to be faster than that)." Froakie croaked with a grin.

"That Treecko sure is tough." Ash admitted with a smile.

"He definitely has the spirit to fight." Erza added, looking at Treecko.

"Hey Treecko, do you want to help us?" Ash offered, shocking the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Treecko (Help you guys)?" Treecko asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Ash smiled, causing Treecko to notice the look in Ash's eyes. He can tell that Ash has a lot of courage and determination, but also warmth and comfort in his eyes. nodding and walking over to them.

* * *

 _Later at Night_

Natsu engulfed his hand in flames before throwing it on the wood, creating a campfire and extinguishing the flames from his hand.

"So what have you kids discovered about the Treeckos?" Makarov asked saintly.

"The Treeckos are a lot more peaceful than their first impression." Erza reported, still in her casual outfit.

"Same with the Heracrosses. All they did was train and gather food." Gray said before resting his head in his hands.

"But why would they be at war with each other?" Ash asked, not wearing his hat.

"They don't usually fight unless it involves territory, food, or one of their kind being attacked." Lucy listed. "But there is something that we've noticed on the way."

Lucy reaches into her bag before taking out her pink and white Pokegear. She opens it to reveal a picture of the teeth marks on the trees.

"Hey, that looks like the same teeth marks we saw." Natsu pointed out.

"We've compared the teeth marks. This one doesn't belong to a Heracross or a Treecko." Lucy said, showing them the pics on her pokegear for comparison.

"Yeah, they do look different." Ash squinted to get a better look at the teeth marks.

"And they smell different too." Natsu added, remembering the smell of the bitemarks.

"That means someone else is framing both sides and causing trouble." Gray theorized.

"That's the most likely case." Erza agreed before taking out a sleeping bag. "We should investigate this further in the morning. Each of us will take turns taking shifts."

Once everyone finishes eating, Lucy is currently sitting on her log for her shift while her beanie is off. She stretches in her seat before hearing a rustling sound.

"W-Who's there?" She squeaked before turning to the bush as a Caterpie crawls out. Lucy placed her hands over her mouth so she won't wake the others up.

"(It's the nice lady)." Caterpie smiles and crawls over to Lucy, which she took notice of the bandages.

"Wait, you're the Caterpie from earlier." Lucy said after she lowered her hands. She sees Caterpie firing a web string and climbs on it to go up to the log Lucy's on.

Once Caterpie is on the log, he crawls over to Lucy before climbing onto her lap. This makes Lucy squirms a bit before noticing Caterpie's smile.

"Do you want to keep me company during my shift?" Lucy asked as Caterpie gave her a nod. She smiles as her shaking hand hovers over the Worm Pokemon. "You're really sweet."

"(And you're a very kind lady)." Caterpie smiles and rests his head against Lucy's hand, causing her to pet him slowly.

* * *

 _The Following Morning_

The young Heracross and Treecko woke up from their nest and walked out of their respective domes. They rubbed their eyes before panicking once they saw what happened to their home: All of the wood that was collected is now gnawed in half and scattered. The berries are gone with a few eaten ones all over the ground.

The two Pokémon gathered up their allies and informed them about the recent tragedy, causing all of them, including the elders, to form a serious glare.

* * *

 _With Team Natsu_

Most of the Fairy Tail mages are asleep in their sleeping bags. Erza got up to brush her teeth with a cup and a red tooth brush. As she brushes her teeth, she noticed a Treecko and Heracross a few feet away before...

*BOOM! CRASH!*

The sounds of attacks exploding and trees crashing woke everyone up as they noticed a bunch of Pokémon running for their life.

"What the heck was that!?" Ash asked in an alarmed tone.

"Why are the Pokémon freaking out?" Natsu asked with a yawn.

"Everyone get up! The Treeckos and Heracrosses are fighting again!" Erza informed with an urgent tone after running back to the others.

"They're fighting again?" Lucy asked in concern.

"We must stop them at once." Makarov said as he and the others got up and started making their way over to where the fight is happening.

"Do you think something happened when we were sleeping?" Gray asked as he's now shirtless.

"Maybe and why aren't you wearing your shirt?" Ash asked upon noticing.

"Now's not the time for that!" Gray shouts as he and the others picked up the pace while Erza carries Makarov.

Ash looks up and sees a barrage of Bullet Seeds flying towards him and the others. "Watch out!" He cried out before taking out his staff. He then twirls it to deflect the attacks.

"Nice thinking, Ash." Lucy praised with a smile.

"Thanks." Ash smiled, only to get hit in the arm by one of the seeds. "Oww!" He shouted and dropped his staff.

"Ash, are you okay?" Natsu asked as he and the others rushed over to his aid.

"I'm fine." Ash reassured, showing them the small bruise. "It's not bad. I can still move my arm."

"We have to stop this war immediately." Makarov said in an urgent tone. "Kids, use your Pokemon and Magic, but make sure that you don't harm the Heracrosses and Treeckos."

"Ivysaur, I need your assistance!" Erza shouts as she sends out Ivysaur.

"Totodile, let's go!" Gray shouts as he sends out Totodile.

"Fletchling!" Natsu roars as he sends out Fletchling.

"Starly, I choose you!" Ash shouts as he sends out Starly.

"Klefki, it's showtime!" Lucy shouts as she sends out Klefki.

The five Pokemon let out their signature cry before ducking down to dodge the Pin Missiles. Once they got back up, the five went in along with the six Fairy Tail mages. Upon arriving, they see the Treeckos rushing at the Heracrosses with Quick Attack while the Heracrosses charge in while their horns glow white. A few Treeckos swung their tails, only for the Heracrosses to block it after their arms glow orange.

"Kids, now!" Makarov shouted as he expanded his arms to gently push a few Pokemon back a bit.

"Starly, Whirlwind!" Ash commanded as he created an aura barrier to block the Pin Missiles and Bullet Seeds.

"Starly!" Starly starts flapping her wings, creating a gust of wind to blow the Heracrosses back.

"Ivysaur, put them to sleep with Sleep Powder!" Erza commanded while swinging her sword, purposely missing to scare the Pokemon away.

"Saur!" Ivysaur released sparkling green powder from her bulb, putting the Treeckos to sleep.

"Totodile, scare them away with Water Gun!" Gray shouted as he created a wall of ice to block more of the long range attacks.

"Totodile!" Totodile opened his jaw and breathed out a stream of water at the Heracrosses, pushing them back.

"Klefki, Metal Sound!" Lucy commanded while firing a barrage of pink magic orbs at the ground.

"Klefki~!" Klefki jingles her keys, creating causing white sounds waves accompanied by a high pitched ringing to emit from the tips and spread towards the Treeckos.

"Fletchling, use Razor Wind!" Natsu shouted as he breathed out a small stream of fire to scare the Pokemon away while trying to not burn the forest.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling's wings glow bright white and repeatedly waves them, causing bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves to be fired at the Treeckos and Heracrosses.

Natsu jumps back to avoid getting hit by the Bullet Seeds before he starts sniffing a few times. "That smell…" He said before sniffing again. "It's the same as the tree marks. That means…" He stopped to sniff again before turning over to a bush.

Once Natsu turns to his left, he sees rustling within the bushes before a mysterious figure starts to run away.

"Fletchling, come with me!" Natsu called out before chasing after the mysterious figure.

"Fletchling (I'm coming)!" Fletchling chirped while flying after Natsu.

"You idiot, where are you going!?" Gray shouted in annoyance.

"Why are you abandoning the mission!?" Erza shouted with her signature glare.

"You guys make sure that the Treeckos and Heracrosses stay! I'll take care of something real quick!" Natsu shouted as he and Fletchling took off.

"Take care of what?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Be careful, Natsu!" Lucy shouted before ducking while Klefki creates a barrier.

"Hey Gramps, can you use your arms to create a wall?" Gray asked, using his magic to make the ice wall bigger.

The Heracrosses see this and raised their arms up as they glow orange. They slammed their arms down to create a crack in the walls. Makarov lets out a sagely sigh before expanding and extending his arms, creating a dome around the area.

"Gray, look!" Ash points over to the Young Heracross and Treecko sparring.

"Heracross (How dare you attack our home)!" Heracross shouted in anger and thrust his horn in Treecko's gut.

"Treecko (You'll pay for eating our food)!" Treecko grunted from the Horn Attack before slamming his tail into Heracross' gut.

"Stop!" The two Pokemon heard two male voices before Ash and Gray grabbed them and held them back.

"Heracross, calm down." Gray said while Heracross flails around in his grip, trying to hit Gray's arm with his own.

"Treecko, please!" Ash begged while Treecko struggles to break free, only to flinch in pain once the Wood Gecko Pokemon bit his arm.

"Take a look around you." Gray said, holding Heracross over to the other Heracrosses, who are injured and desperate. "Is this what you really want?"

"War and violence is not going to get you what you want." Ash told Treecko, showing him the injured and desperate Treeckos. "It's only going to make the pain worse."

The two young Pokemon looked at their injured comrades, who are crawling and struggling to stand with sad and angry expressions. Upon seeing the consequences, the two start to frown with a guilty look on their faces.

* * *

 _With Natsu_

Natsu and Fletchling continue to chase after the mysterious figure as fast as they could, only to see the figure change direction.

"Dang, it's fast." Natsu admitted before looking at Fletchling. "Fletchling, can you use Razor Wind?"

"Fletchling (On it)." Fletchling nodded before flapping his wings, firing a barrage of Razor Winds at the bushes, causing the the figure to get sent flying into a tree.

Natsu and Fletchling rushed over to the mysterious figure, which is getting up slowly, only to cough.

"It's over, we got you." Natsu declared, causing the figure to get up to reveal… "Venipede."

"Veni Venipede (I can't believe that idiot found me)." Venipede grumbled to herself.

"I don't know why you're causing trouble, but you're going back to the Treeckos and Heracrosses." Natsu said with a glare.

"Venipede (You'll have to take me by force)!" Venipede shouted before firing purple needles.

"Whoa, Poison Sting!" Natsu yelped as he and Fletchling dodged the attack. "Steel Wing!"

"Fletchling!" Fletchling's wings turn metallic as he flies towards Venipede.

"Venipede (I won't lose)!" Venipede declared before her tail glows purple and swung it at Fletchling, causing the two to clash across the forest.

"Poison Tail too?" Natsu asked in shock and awe at how strong Venipede is before chasing after them.

Venipede opened her mouth as her teeth glowed green and grew slightly longer. She jumped towards Fletchling.

"Fletchling, dodge it!" Natsu commanded.

"Fletch (Whoa)!" Fletchling flies out of the way, causing Venipede to crash into Natsu and proceeds to gnaw his head numerous times.

"AHHH! OWW! HEY! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" He shouts as he proceeds to run faster and attempts to pull Venipede off.

"Fletchling Fletchling (Hey, wait for me)!" Fletchling shouts as he flies after the two.

Natsu continues to run until he and Venipede crash into a tree and start tumbling before...

*CRASH*

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked in an alarmed tone. He squint at the dust cloud as it clears up, revealing Natsu and Venipede lying against a boulder. "Natsu!"

"Venipede (Uh oh)." Venipede gulped before she hopped off of Natsu and hid behind a boulder.

"Ouch…" Natsu groans before he gets back up and sees everyone around them. "Everyone!" He shouted, catching everyone's attention as the war was put on hold. "I found out who's been chewing the trees and causing trouble!"

The Heracrosses and Treeckos all gave Natsu a skeptical look while Ash, Gray, Lucy, Makarov, Erza, and their Pokemon have blank expressions. Natsu took note of this and looked behind the boulder before he saw Venipede whimpering in fear, causing him to grab her and hold her out in the air while berry juice drips from her mouth.

"Is that… The same Venipede from yesterday?" Ash asked upon recognizing the Centipede Pokemon.

"It has the same bandage." Erza confirmed after squinting.

"You're saying that Venipede caused this?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Her teeth match the bite marks on the trees and they have the same smell as her." Natsu confirmed while Venipede saw the damage the Treeckos and Heracrosses caused, causing her to feel guilty while the Young Treecko and Heracross form a big frown.

"Heracross (You can let me go)." Heracross said after his body stopped squirming.

"Treecko (We'll call off the battle)." Treecko said with a nod.

Ash and Gray look at each other before releasing the two Pokemon from their grips, causing them to walk towards each other.

"Hera… Hera Hera Heracross Heracross (I'm... I'm sorry for thinking you destroyed our home and took our food)." Heracross apologized.

"Tree Tree Treecko (And I'm sorry I thought you took our food)." Treecko apologized back as he held his hand out, causing Heracross to grab it and shake hands. "Treecko Treecko (Let's end the war)."

"Heracross (Agreed)." Heracross nodded as they immediately went over to their comrades to end the conflict once and for all, causing all of the Heracrosses and Treeckos to help each other up before they clean up the mess.

"Come on, let's assist them." Erza said as everyone else nodded in unison.

"Do you want to help too, Venipede?" Natsu asks.

"Venipede (Fine… I'll help)." Venipede sighs and gestures her head down, prompting Natsu to put her back on the ground.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

Once everyone finished cleaning up the elder Treecko and Heracross showed up with their sons in front of them.

"Heracross/Treecko (We're sorry)!" The two Pokemon apologized in unison.

"Hera Hera Heracross (You two may have caused a lot of damage, but you saw the errors of your way)." The elder Heracross said softly.

"Treecko Treecko Treecko (And together, you were able to resolve the conflict and clean up the mess)." The elder Treecko smiled.

The two young Pokemon looked up with tears in their eyes before hugging their dad. The two elder Pokemon returned the hug while their sons cried.

"Looks like they finally made up." Ash said with a smile.

"I'm glad that no one got seriously hurt." Gray said with a small smirk.

"Now all of the Pokemon in Clover Forest can live in harmony." Makarov said, looking around the peaceful and beautiful scenery.

"Congratulation on finding the culprit, Natsu." Erza commended as she pulled Natsu into a hug, unintentionally hurting him due to her armor. "Well done."

"Oww! My head!" Natsu yelped in pain while the Elder Pokemon bowed to the humans.

"Oh, there's no need to thank us. We were just trying to help." Lucy reassured with a nervous laugh.

"Now take care of yourselves, you two." Gray said as the Heracrosses and Treeckos start leaving, but notice the young Pokemon remaining in place. "Heracross?"

"Hey Treecko, aren't you gonna go back with them?" Ash asked as he and Gray walked up to the two Pokemon, who are now looking at them.

"Hey, why aren't they leaving?" Natsu asked while rubbing his head.

"I've seen that look before." Makarov chuckles in amusement. "Heracross and Treecko have formed a bond with Gray and Ash respectively."

"A bond?" Gray asked before kneeling down. "Heracross. Do you want to come with me?"

"What about you Treecko?" Ash asked as he held a hand out to Treecko with a smile. "We'll have fun and get stronger together."

The two Pokemon looked up with a small sparkle in their eyes before they looked at the elders, who gave them a nod. The two Pokemon looked back and nodded with a smile. But they gasp in unison before hopping back with a glare.

"I get it. You two want to battle." Gray chuckles as he takes out a Pokeball. "You ready Ash?"

"You bet." Ash answers as he takes out a pokeball as well.

"Totodile, let's go!" Gray tosses his pokeball, sending out Totodile.

"Froakie, I choose you!" Ash tosses his pokeball, sending out Froakie.

"Toto Totodile (Yeah! Let's fight)!" Totodile jumped with joy while Heracross smirked.

"Froakie! Froa (Ready! Wait Treecko)?" Froakie croaked upon seeing Treecko.

"Treecko (Give me your best shot)." Treecko challenged with a grin.

"Froakie (Bring it on)." Froakie grinned back.

"Wait. I know why Gray is using Totodile, but why is Ash using Froakie?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"It is strange. Froakie's a water type while Treecko's a grass type." Erza pointed out with a curious expression.. "That puts Ash at a disadvantage."

"We'll see why he picked Froakie once the battle starts." Makarov said as he sat down.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" Gray commanded.

"Froakie, use Pound!" Ash commanded.

"Totodile!" Totodile opened his mouth and fired a stream of water at Heracross.

"Heracross!" Heracross points his horn forward as it glows green before firing a barrage of green needles, destroying the water gun.

"Froakie!" Froakie leaped towards Treecko as his hand glows white and prepared to slap his opponent.

"Treecko!" Treecko jumps back and slams his tail against Froakie.

"Use your frubbles!" Ash commanded as Froakie expanded his frubbles to absorb the attack, shocking Treecko. "Water Pulse!"

"Froakie!" Froakie creates a sphere of water before slamming it in Treecko's belly, sending the Gecko Pokemon flying into a tree. Froakie hopped after Treecko, only for the latter to jump to another tree before it turns into a chase, causing the others to follow them.

"Heracross!" Heracross flies towards Totodile while his arm glows orange before swinging it down on the Big Jaw Pokemon.

"Totodile, Dig!" Gray commanded as Totodile burrowed underground, causing Heracross' Brick Break to miss.

"Cross?" Heracross looks around to figure out where Totodile will strike, only to get uppercutted in the air by him once he pops out of the ground.

"Treecko Tree!" Treecko shouted before his eyes glow red while yellow birds circle around his head.

"What happened to Treecko?" Natsu asked.

"That's the side effect of Water Pulse." Erza answered. "It can sometimes confuse the opponent."

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed as she pounded a fist on her opened hand. "That's why Ash is using Froakie. He's using his frubbles and tricks to confuse Treecko."

"Now's our chance. Use Double Team!" Ash commanded.

"Froakie!" Froakie jumps up in the air before creating duplicates of himself, confusing Treecko further.

Treecko spits out a barrage of seeds at the clones, but stops midway as he punches himself in confusion.

Heracross looks down before his horn glows white and proceeds to fly down towards Totodile.

"Catch it with your mouth!" Gray commanded.

"Totodile!" Totodile jumped towards Heracross before catching his horn with his mouth, nibbling it.

"Toss it and use Aqua Jet!" Gray commanded with a smirk.

"Froakie, use Bounce!" Ash commanded as he raised a fist up.

Froakie leaped up high in the air while Treecko shakes his head, but notice that Froakie is gone. He looks around before Froakie descends down and hits Treecko with a dive kick, damaging him while the other Treeckos gasp in shock.

Totodile spun around and tosses Heracross before engulfing himself in water. He jumped in the air and rammed into Heracross' chest, dealing damage as the other Heracrosses gasp in shock.

"Now, go Pokeball!" Ash and Gray shouted in unison before tossing a Pokeball at Treecko and Heracross respectively as they glow red and materialize into the Pokeballs.

The two pokeballs land on the ground and start shaking numerous times with a beeping sound. Both Gray and Ash stare at the pokeballs with a serious glare before the two balls made a single click sound as three stars appeared briefly.

"Yes!" Ash laughed as he picked up Treecko's pokeball. "I caught a Treecko!" He declared as he held the pokeball up in the air.

"Pikachu/Froakie (Hooray)!" Pikachu and Froakie cheered in unison.

"And I got a Heracross." Grays smirked as he held the pokeball out.

"Toto Totodile (Another friend to the team)." Totodile giggled with joy.

Both Ash and Gray sent out Heracross and Treecko while the two elders walked up to their sons.

"Hera Heracross (Good luck on your travels, my son)." The elder Heracross said, hugging his son.

"Heracross (I'll miss you)." Heracross sniffed with sorrow, but smiles.

"Treecko Treecko (Be on your best behavior, son)." The elder Treecko said with a smile.

"Treecko (I will. Thanks Dad)." Treecko smiled while his twig tilted up a bit.

The two Pokemon pulled away from the hug and rushed over to their new trainers as they proceed to leave, but not before waving goodbye to the Heracrosses and Treeckos.

"Finally, we can get out of this forest. I don't want to ever see another…" Lucy started until she heard rustling in the bushes and shrieked a bit once she saw Venipede crawling out. "Bug!"

"Hey, it's Venipede." Natsu waved, causing Venipede to look away to hide her frown. He noticed this and walked up to the Centipede Pokemon before kneeling down. "Venipede?"

"Ven (Yes)?" Venipede looks back at Natsu. He already forced her to come clean, so what else did he want?

"I know you didn't wanna hurt anyone. Maybe you were hungry and wanted some food. But you can't just steal from everyone." Natsu said with a serious look.

"You're one to talk! You keep doing that whenever you go into my apartment!" Lucy shouted, only for the others to hush her.

"Don't ruin the moment." Erza said, frightening Lucy.

"I-I won't!" Lucy promised out of fear.

"You know, you were pretty strong when you fought Fletchling. I'd really want a Pokemon like you, so…" He takes out a poke ball. "Why not come with us? You won't be alone and there'll be plenty of food you can eat. What do you say?" Natsu finishes with a toothy grin.

Venipede can feel her face heating up and was about to smile, but growls before she slaps the Pokeball away. "Veni Venipede (If you want to catch me, then you better battle me)." She hissed.

Natsu looks at Venipede in confusion before grinning in realization. "Okay, you got yourself a deal." He chuckled as he took out a pokeball. "Let's get fired up, Fletchling!" He shouted as he sent out Fletchling.

"Venipede (Let's settle this)." Venipede growled.

"Fletchling (Agreed)." Fletchling nodded.

"Looks like Natsu using type advantage." Gray said before letting out a joking chuckle. "Guess he's not that dumb after all."

"Put a shirt on, jerk!" Natsu shouted, causing Gray to panic once he sees that he's still shirtless. "Fletchling, use Peck!"

"Fletchling!" Fletchling dives down while his beak glows white before he flies towards Venipede.

"Veni (Eat this)!" Venipede opened her mouth and fired a barrage of poison needles at Fletchling, damaging him.

"Oh no, Poison Sting!" Lucy gasped in shock.

"That's a direct hit too." Ash said.

"Fletchling, are you okay?" Natsu cried out in concern.

"Fletchling (I think so)." Fletchling coughed as his face turned purple while purple bubbles appeared above his head.

"Crap, poison." Natsu growled.

"Venipede (Game over)." Venipede snickered before jumping towards Fletchling while her tail glowed purple.

"Come on Fletchling, don't give up!" Natsu encouraged. "Let's show Venipede how strong you are!"

"Fletchling!" Fletching chirped loudly and dodged the Poison Tail before flying up. He flies down at high speed while white streaks start surrounding his body.

"Whoa, Fletchling just learned Aerial Ace!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the spirit Fletchling!" Natsu cheered.

"Veni (Yikes)!" Venipede screamed before she gets hit by the Tiny Robin Pokemon, getting damaged as the Centipede Pokemon crashes into a tree.

"Yeah! Go Pokeball!" Natsu tosses a pokeball as it hits Venipede, causing her to materialize into the pokeball.

The pokeball lands on the ground and starts shaking numerous times with a beeping sound before it stops with a single click sound as three stars appear above.

Natsu laughs as he picks up the Pokeball. "Yeah! I just caught a Venipede!" He roared in victory while he noticed Fletchling breathing heavily due to the poison.

"Here, I got an antidote." Lucy said as she took out a yellow spray bottle. She walked over to Fletchling and sprayed the bottle at him, curing him from the poison. "You feel better Fletchling?"

"Fletchling Fletch (Yeah I do. Thanks)." Fletchling chirped happily.

"Way to go Fletchling. Not only you beat Venipede, but you just learned Aerial Ace." Natsu said with a toothy grin, causing Fletchling to puff up his chest before patting it with pride.

"Way to go, Natsu." Ash commended with a smile."We're gonna have a lot of fun, Treecko." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Pikachu (You'll love Fairy Tail)." Pikachu told Treecko.

"Treecko (Fairy Tail)?" Treecko asked with confusion before grinning. "Treecko Tree (You better not disappoint me)."

Gray looks over to his right to see Heracross flying next to him, causing the two to smile as well. "Are you ready to see the world, Heracross?" He asked.

"Heracross (You bet)!" Heracross answered with excitement as he can't wait to see what's in store in the future.

"Now can we get out of here." Lucy said in an exaggerated tone. "I don't want more bug types showing up."

"Sheesh Lucy, you need to learn not to be afraid." Natsu started laughing until a Joltik landed on his face.

"Uh oh." Ash gulped after remembering that Natsu's afraid of Joltiks.

"Natsu, don't move." Erza ordered, only to hear…

"AAAAAAAAAAH! JOLTIK!" Natsu screamed in fear as he got up and immediately ran away while trying to swat off the Joltik on his face.

"Natsu, I told you to not move!" Erza shouted before she picked up Makarov and proceeded to chase after the Dragon Slayer.

"What was that you were saying about not being afraid?" Lucy asked in annoyance as she, Gray, and Ash follow the two.

"Please tell me you got Paralyze Heals." Gray told Ash with an unamused face.

"I also got Cheri Berries from yesterday, so I'm prepared." Ash said with a sigh.

As the Fairy Tail mages run off in the distance, Caterpie crawls out of a bush and stares at them before smiling.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter!

Thank god I finally got it done. It took me a while to work on the rest, but I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to thank The Third Dragneel for the edits.

For those that are curious why I gave Gray Heracross and not Ash, it's because I feel like Heracross suits Gray a bit more. Plus, it'll lead into some funny moments. The same can be said for Natsu and Venipede. You can probably guess how she'll act around him.

Yeah, I know Ash has two starter Pokemon in this story, but he has more than one starter whenever he travels to a different region. Except for Hoenn and Kalos, where he has Treecko for Hoenn and Froakie for Kalos.

Here are the updates for the teams:

Natsu Dragneel:

Charmander (Male) - Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Dig, Dragon Rage

Munchlax (Male) - Headbutt, Bite, Fire Punch, Metronome

Fletchling (Male) - Peck, Steel Wing, Razor Wind, Aerial Ace

Venipede (Female) - Poison Sting, Poison Tail, Bug Bite

Ash Ketchum:

Pikachu (Male) - Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball

Froakie (Male) - Water Pulse, Pound, Bounce, Double Team

Starly (Female) - Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing

Treecko (Male) - Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack

Lucy Heartfilia:

Klefki (Female) - Fairy Wind, Protect, Metal Sound, and Mirror Shot

Ralts (Female) - Hidden Power (Fire), Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

Gray Fullbuster:

Totodile (Male) - Water Gun, Dig, Ice Fang, Aqua Jet

Snorunt (Male) - Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Headbutt

Heracross (Male) - Horn Attack, Pin Missile, Brick Break

Erza Scarlet:

Ivysaur (Female) - Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder

Honedge (Male) - Swords Dance, Slash, Night Slash, Aerial Ace

See you all in the next chapter. Be sure to favorite and follow for more of this story.

Next Time: Clash of Ideals


	9. Save File 9 - Clash of Ideals

(A/N)

Hello and welcome back to another chapter of The Pokemon Mage.

It has been a while since I got to work on my stories since I've officially hit 100 watchers on DeviantArt and that got me motivated.

To answer a few questions that I've been getting ever since the last chapter.

Yes, Makarov does have Pokemon, they're just at the Guild Hall and the reasons for that will be explained later.

I'm glad all of you liked that Natsu, Gray, and Ash caught Venipede, Heracross, and Treecko. I wanted the first and second one to be a surprise. And I am thankful for the suggestions.

One thing I forgot to mention and it's a rule I made earlier: A trainer can have up to 3 Pokemon of the same types. A good example is Gray having 3 ice types and Natsu having 3 fire types. The reason for that limit is because I want to give varieties to everyone.

To recap what happened last time, Team Natsu and Makarov entered Clover Forest and they tried to prevent a war going between the Heracrosses and Treeckos. During the event, Natsu found out that the true culprit is a mischievous Venipede that he ended up catching. Once the war is over and peace has been made, Ash and Gray caught a Treecko and Heracross respectively.

Now that Ash, Gray, and Natsu got new Pokemon, what's in store for our heroes? To find out the answer, let's get started!

* * *

Save File 9 - Clash of Ideals

 _Clover Forest_

It's been a day since Team Natsu and Makarov stopped the Heracrosses and Treeckos from destroying Clover Forest. Everyone has set up an area for lunch in an open area of the forest. Lucy is currently practicing her performance with Klefki and Ralts while Makarov and Gray watch for critique.

"Klefki, Fairy Wind!" Lucy said while twirling.

"Klefki (My favorite part)!" Klefki giggles as she creates a gust of sparkly, pink wind. The pink wind starts to lift Lucy and Ralts up in the air.

Lucy closes her eyes before creating numerous pink orbs around them. "Ralts, Hidden Power!"

"R-R-Ralts (H-H-Here goes)." Ralts nodded before firing multiple energy balls at the pink orbs, causing them to explode like fireworks as the three float down and posed.

"Not bad." Gray admitted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Snorunt/Heracross (So cool)!" Snorunt and Heracross cheered while the latter clapped his hands.

"Thanks and we got a lot more ideas that we want to use." Lucy said with a smile. "But I need to make sure I'm ready for the second round."

"The second round?" Gray repeated in confusion.

"In Pokemon Contests, There are two rounds: The Performance and Battle Round." Makarov stated sagely.

"That's right." Lucy nodded before taking out a magic pen and drew a pink diagram of how the Pokemon Contest operates. "The Performance Round focuses on the Pokemon and Wizard's appeal and skills. If they're able to pass the first round, then they get to battle side by side in the Battle Round."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Mira used to be a Pokemon Coordinator." Gray recalled. "And Levy wants to be a Coordinator as well."

"Now that you've mentioned it, I want to ask you guys something." Lucy said, looking at the two boys. "What happened to Mira? She used to be famous in Pokemon Contests, but then she stopped performing and focused on modeling."

Gray and Makarov looked at each other awkwardly while adjusting the collar of their shirts. Snorunt and Totodile averted their eyes and kicked the ground while Heracross blinked in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked in concern.

"It's a little hard to explain." Gray sighed with a small frown before looking at Lucy with a semi serious face. "If you want to know, then maybe you should ask Mira when we go back to Fairy Tail."

Lucy nods in understanding before looking around. "Hey, where's Ash, Natsu, and Erza?" She asked.

"They're training." Gray said. "Don't worry, Erza said they'll watch your performance once they're done."

* * *

 _With Natsu, Ash, and Erza_

Both Ash and Erza glare at each other while carrying a staff. During then, Natsu and the rest of their Pokemon watch.

Ash smirks a bit before charging in, putting Erza on the defensive as the former starts swinging his staff.

"You have to swing faster." Erza instructed as she parried each strike before thrusting her staff rapidly at Ash, forcing him to switch on the defensive. "You also have to change your fighting style. You can't charge in with a weapon. That leaves you wide open."

"I'm just getting started." Ash declared as he slammed his staff on the ground before using it as leverage to perform a lunge kick. He then felt his foot getting grabbed by Erza.

"Not bad, but your wind up motion was too big." Erza said before she slammed Ash onto the ground. "If you plan to incorporate punches and kicks, then you must be swift in your movements."

"Right, increase my speed and adjust my movement." Ash listed with a grunt as he gets back on his feet. He grabs his staff and twirls it before getting in a stance.

Meanwhile, Natsu is sitting with Venpiede lying on his lap while Pikachu, Froakie, Starly, Treecko, Fletchling, Charmander, Munchlax, Ivysaur, and Honedge are sitting beside him.

"How is Ash not dead?" Natsu gulped in fear.

"Charmander (Wish that Erza would go easy on us)." Charmander sighed.

"Ivy Ivysaur (She's just helping him get stronger)." Ivysaur stated.

"Honedge Honedge Hon (You and your trainer just want to fight Lady Erza recklessly, so that's why we make things difficult)." Honedge stated, causing Charmander to pout while the other Pokemon laughed.

"Veni Venipede (Is she always this aggressive)?" Venipede asked, watching Ash and Erza clash during their training session.

"Munch Munch (You'll get used to it)." Munchlax said with his mouth full.

Venpiede looks at the two trainers fighting, causing her to whimper in fear as she snuggles in Natsu's lap.

"All warm?" Natsu asked, causing Venipede to blush.

"V-Venipede Venipede (I'm only on here to keep away from this madness, idiot)!" Venipede stuttered, earning a raised eyebrow from her trainer.

"Treecko (Wow, this is incredible)." Treecko said in awe. "Treecko Treecko (Is this what you guys do)?"

"Froakie Froa (That's right)." Froakie croaked. "Froakie Froakie (We get time to train and relax)."

"Pika Pikachu (It makes our bonds stronger)." Pikachu added with a smile.

"Treecko Tree (Makes our bonds stronger)?" Treecko asked while looking at Ash and Erza glaring at each other.

*GRRR*

The two trainers looked over at Ash after hearing a grumble, causing him to laugh nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"We'll continue training once lunch is over." Erza said, using her magic to store her staff away.

"Finally! Chow time!" Natsu cheers with joy as he and the others make their way back to their campsite.

Upon arriving back at the campsite, everyone starts to get ready for lunch with the girls cooking the food, the boys setting up the table and chairs, and the Pokemon getting the plates ready.

"I think this should be good." Lucy said after sniffing the pot for a brief moment.

"Hey Treecko, can you pass me that plate?" Ash asked, holding his arm out. "Treecko?" He called out again before looking behind to see Treecko throwing punches in the air.

"I guess Treecko is always used to training." Gray pointed out, noticing the look in the Wood Gecko Pokemon's eyes.

"Sometimes, a Pokemon will have old habits prior to being captured." Makarov stated. "It'll take time for Treecko to get used to his new environment."

Ash smiles and walks up to Treecko before squatting down. "Treecko?" He asked, catching the Pokemon's attention. "Why don't you take a break? I promise that we can train once lunch is over."

"Treecko (Take a break)?" Treecko asked as he looked at his trainer, who's smiling at him. Treecko closes his eyes and nods with a grin. "Treecko (Sounds like a deal)."

Ash chuckles as he and Treecko share a bro fist and a toothy grin.

"Pathetic." Everyone stopped once they heard a deep voice and a single footstep, prompting everyone to turn around to see Paul, who was giving them a cold glare.

"It's Paul." Ash said in surprise, causing Paul to slightly smirk.

"Do you know him?" Erza asked, looking at the others for intel.

"Yeah, we ran into him when we were in Daybreak." Gray answered.

"He battled against Ash and they both ended in a draw." Lucy added.

"And he treats Pokemon like they're tools." Natsu growled while glaring at Paul. "Big Jerk."

"You sure like showing up out of nowhere, don't you?" Ash questioned Paul as he stood up from the ground.

"I'm just out here doing some training for my next gym battle." Paul stated.

"Where would that be?" Gray asked as he and others walked to Ash's side.

"That's none of your business." Paul answered bluntly before noticing Erza. "So you're Erza Scarlet?"

"Yes, I am." Erza answered with a serious look on her face. "And I've heard some things about you. While you do look like you're a capable Pokemon Mage, that still doesn't give you the excuse to abuse your Pokemon just for power."

"If you want to know how capable I am, how about we have a battle?" Paul challenged with a determined smirk.

"I'd love to challenge you, but me and my Pokemon are currently taking a break." Erza declined. "Plus, I already have a request to battle Natsu, so you'll have to wait another time."

"That's fine by me." Paul stated before noticing Makarov. "The Guildmaster of Fairy Tail?"

"If you're about to ask me for a battle, then I'm afraid I can't." Makarov said before smiling nervously. "I left my Pokemon back at the Guild."

"You gotta be kidding me." Paul said in shock and disappointment. "This is just a waste of time." He huffs as he proceeds to walk away.

"Hey Paul!" Ash called out, causing Paul to stop walking. "If you want to have a battle, then I accept your challenge!"

"Treecko Tree (Come and face us)!" Treecko shouted with an angry glare, catching Paul's attention.

"Am I seeing things or is that Treecko one of your new Pokemon?" He asked.

"You're not seeing things." Ash answered while looking at Treecko. "Treecko's really strong."

"Treecko (That's the truth)." Treecko said with pride.

"Doesn't look like that to me." Paul chuckled with a smirk. "There are plenty of grass types in the world that are way stronger than your Treecko."

"Treecko (Excuse me)!?" Treecko exclaimed with anger.

"Then how about we battle and find out?" Ash requested while clenching a fist.

"Come on, Ash! Let me battle him!" Natsu spoke up. "You got to battle this jerk last time!"

"Sorry Natsu, but we've got a score to settle." Ash apologized while glaring at Paul. "Isn't that right, Paul?"

"He's right." Paul agreed while taking out a Pokeball. "Our last battle has left a bitter taste in my mouth. And I want my friend here to get some revenge." He declares as he sends out Chimchar.

"Chimchar (Let's do this)!" Chimchar howled.

"He's using Chimchar again?" Ash asked himself before noticing Treecko walking forward. "Treecko, wait!"

"Tree Tree Treecko (Let me battle him)." Treecko requested with a determined glare.

Ash looked at Treecko for a moment before smirking. "Okay, you got yourself a deal."

"Using a Treecko against a fire type? You really are that stubborn, aren't you?" Paul taunted with a smirk.

"Says the guy who used Chimchar against Froakie last time." Ash said back.

"I don't know why Ash is using Treecko instead of Froakie." Lucy said with confusion.

"Yeah, grass types are weak against fire types." Gray stated while putting his hands in his pockets.

"It appears that he wants to use the same strategy that he used yesterday." Erza noticed.

"Don't worry, Ash has this in the bag." Natsu said with confidence.

"Okay Paul, how many Pokemon?" Ash asked. "Do you want to do a regular Pokemon battle or a Pokemon Mage battle?"

"We'll use only one Pokemon and it'll be a regular Pokemon battle." Paul answered. "Let's do a coin toss to decide who goes first."

"I have a coin right here." Makarov said as he took out a gold coin before standing in the middle of the two. "Alright, call it!"

"I call heads." Ash said.

"Then tails." Paul said.

Makarov then flipped the coin in the air and caught it in his left hand before slamming it on the back of his right hand. He removed his left hand to see that the coin landed on heads.

"Ash, will have the first move." Makarov announced. "Begin!"

 **[XY Trainer Battle Theme - Anime OST]**

"Alright Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Treecko!" Treecko smirked as he bolted towards Chimchar at high speed.

"Dodge it." Paul commanded as Chimchar leaped over Treecko, much to Ash's surprise.

"Whoa, is it me or did Chimchar get a lot faster than last time?" Natsu asks as he is completely dumbfounded.

"Looks like Paul took some pointers from his previous battle with Ash." Lucy noticed.

"Pointers?" Natsu asked.

"Whenever two trainers battle each other numerous times, they reflect back to their previous battles in order to come up with new strategies." Erza explained.

"Fury Swipe." Paul commanded.

"Char!" Chimchar's nails glow white as they slightly extend and swipe them at Treecko numerous times.

"Dodge it, quick!" Ash commanded.

"Treecko, Treecko, Treecko." Treecko grunted as he dodged the first three fury swipes until the last one barely grazed his left side.

"Use Pound!" Ash commanded.

"Treeeeecko!" Treecko slammed his tail into Chimchar, sending him flying back.

"Your reaction time's too slow! Ember!" Paul scolded Chimchar.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar opened his mouth and fired small flames at Treecko.

"Bullet Seed!" Ash commanded.

"Treecko!" Treecko opened his mouth and fired gold seeds, causing both attacks to explode upon contact.

"Now Dig!" Paul commanded.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar jumped up before digging underground with his hands.

"Whoa, Chimchar learned Dig?" Lucy gasped in shock.

"It looks like Paul used that TM from when he got the Daybreak Badge." Natsu said. "But why is he using a ground type move against a grass type?"

"Treecko, Bullet Seed into the hole!" Ash commanded.

"Treecko!" Treecko spat out gold seeds again, but aimed them into the hole. Chimchar popped out of the hole as the seeds barely missed the Chimp Pokemon.

"Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded.

"Char!" Chimchar howled as he releases fire out of its mouth while at the same time, starts doing a somersault, and rolls towards Treecko.

"Treecko, use Detect!" Ash commanded.

"Tree!" Treecko's eyes glow green as he immediately dodged the Flame Wheel.

"Whoa, Treecko moves so fast!" Natsu exclaimed in excitement. "So cool!"

"Detect is similar to Protect, but it involves more maneuverability." Erza stated with an impressed smile.

"Now that I think about it, it did look like he used Bullet Seed to set Paul up." Gray said.

"Now use Pound!" Ash commanded again with encouragement.

"Treeeecko!" Treecko swung his tail after jumping forward.

"Not a chance. Chimchar, turn around!" Paul commanded.

"Char!" Chimchar, who is still engulfed in the Flame Wheel, turns around and clashes with Treecko's Pound, creating an explosion as both Pokemon slide back after receiving damage.

"Treecko, are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

"Treecko (I'm fine)." Treecko reassured, but flinched a bit from the attack.

"Are you done yet?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"Of course not." Ash growled. "Treecko, Quick Attack!"

"Treecko!" Treecko smirked as he bolted towards Chimchar at high speed.

"Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar releases fire out of its mouth and starts doing a somersault before he rolls towards Treecko.

"Pika (What the)?" Pikachu's ears twitched as he looked behind him. His eyes widened once he saw a yellow beam coming forward. "Pika! Pika Pika Pika! (Guys! Take cover)!" He shouted, catching everyone's attention as they all saw the Hyper Beam.

"Oh crap, A Hyper Beam!" Natsu panicked as he, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov, and their Pokemon ducked down.

"Dodge it!" Ash and Paul commanded in unison as the two Pokemon stopped their attacks and immediately moved back, letting the Hyper Beam miss.

 **[Music Ends]**

Everyone looked over to see an angry Ursaring walking out of the trees while it growls.

"An Ursaring!" Ash panicked as he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at Ursaring.

 **[Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. Ursaring searches for honey in a forest daily. To reach its food, it often snaps trees with its forelegs rather than climbing.]**

"What's an Ursaring doing here?" Lucy whimpered in fear alongside Ralts.

"We must be in one of Ursaring's territories." Makarov answered. "Ursaring will attack anyone that enters its territory."

"(GET OUT OF HERE)!" Ursaring roars as he fires an orange beam from his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu inhaled before breathing a stream of fire at the Hyper Beam, creating an explosion.

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded.

"Chimchar (Coming right up)!" Chimchar prepares to use the attack, only for him and everyone else to get blown away from the knockback of the explosion.

Everyone flew off the cliff and into different directions: Natsu and Gray flying off into the left side, Lucy and Makarov flying off into the right side, Erza flying off into the north side, and Ash and Paul flying off into the south.

* * *

 _South_

Ash and Treecko slowly get back up on their feet with a groan. Ash looked over to Treecko and picked him up. "Treecko, are you okay?"

"Treecko (I'm fine)." Treecko reassured as he put his twig back in his mouth.

"That's a relief." Ash sighed with a smile. He then looks back up to the cliff. "I guess that Hyper Beam separated us."

"Treecko Tree (I'm gonna get payback for what Ursaring did)." Treecko grumbled while crossing his arms.

Ash turns around to see Paul returning Chimchar back into his pokeball as he starts walking into the forest.

"Hey Paul, wait up!" Ash called out as he ran after him while Treecko climbed onto his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting out of here." Paul answered bluntly.

"Well, how about we work together to get out of this forest?" Ash suggested.

"Forget it." Paul declines with a scoff and walks ahead. "It's stupid."

"What's so stupid about working together?" Ash asked in confusion.

"I don't need any help from you." Paul answered while looking away. "While you figure out how to leave by yourself, you better keep an eye out since this part of Clover Forest is filled with Poison and Fighting types."

"Oh yeah, I remember reading about it." Ash recalled. "This area is meant to confuse people and Pokemon Mages. Some even say that this part of the forest is cursed."

"Guess you're not as dumb as you look." Paul scoffed as he walks away from Ash.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ash asked in an offended tone, only to get no answer as Paul is long gone by now. "What's his problem?"

"Treecko (No idea)." Treecko shrugged.

"Come on, let's find the others." Ash told Treecko as he started walking.

* * *

 _West Section_

As an Ekans slithered down a tree, Natsu and Gray groaned in unison as they sat back up.

"Smart move, idiot." Gray said while rolling his eyes. "Now you've got us lost."

"Shut up, jerk!" Natsu shouted in annoyance. "How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

"You could've just ducked like the rest of us!" Gray exclaimed in anger.

"Don't go blaming me for this, Ice Stripper!" Natsu shouted as he and Gray butted their heads.

"Flame Brain!"

"Cold Pervert!"

*SMACK! SMACK!*

"AHHHH!" Natsu and Gray shouted in pain as they held their cheeks and fell on their butts. They slowly opened their eyes to see Ivysaur, who's glaring at the two boys while two of her vines are waving intimidatingly in the air.

"I-Is that Erza's Ivysaur?" Gray asked as he and Natsu started sweating in fear.

"W-What's she doing here?" Natsu gulped in fear. "And why is she making the same face as Erza!?"

"Ivy Ivysaur (Either you two stop or I will bury you)." Ivysaur threatened, causing Natsu and Gray to hug each other out of fear.

"I don't know what you just said, but we're sorry!" Natsu apologized as tears burst from his eyes.

"Just don't hurt us, please!" Gray begged, prompting the Seed Pokemon to retract her vines while the boy pulled away from the hug in disgust. "Wait, if Ivysaur's here, then that means the other Pokemon must've gotten lost as well."

*SNIFF, SNIFF. SNIFF, SNIFF*

Gray and Ivysaur looked over to see Natsu sniffing the area a few times like a dog, earning a sweatdrop from the two.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"I'm trying to pick up one of our friends' scent." Natsu answered as he continued to sniff.

"Oh yeah, you got that strong scent of smell." Gray recalled before smirking. "Guess you're finally using that brain of yours."

"Shut up." Natsu said before turning right. "I've picked up a scent."

"Okay, let's go." Gray said before looking down at Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, can you help us?"

"Ivysaur (I'll be glad to)." Ivysaur nodded as she and Gray began to follow Natsu, who was still smelling.

* * *

 _South Section_

Erza slowly gets up on her knees and sees Honedge, leaning against a rock, prompting her to rush over to his aid.

"Honedge, are you okay?" Erza asked in a worried tone.

"Honedge Honedge (I'm okay, Lady Erza)." Honedge reassured before he floated up in the air.

Erza lets out a sigh before getting back up to her feet and looks around the area they're in. "It appears we got separated from everyone. Let me look at my pokegear." She opened her Pokegear, only to see that there's no signal.

"Honedge Hon (There's no signal here)?" Honedge asked, looking around with Erza the forest as they saw an Ekans slithering down a tree from afar.

"So we're in the cursed area of Clover Forest." Erza recalled. "We must be cautious and not have any encounter with a HootHoot or Noctowl."

Before the two can proceed to move, they look to their left to see Pikachu and Fletchling, desperately looking for their trainers.

"Pikapi! Pika Pika (Ash! Where are you)!?" Pikachu cried out.

"Fletchling (Natsu)!" Fletchling called out before the two spotted Erza and Honedge.

"You're Ash's Pikachu and Natsu's Fletchling." Erza said, squinting at the two for a moment. "Did you two get separated from your trainers?" She asked as the two Pokemon nodded in unison. "Fletchling, I need you to look around for the others."

"Fletchling (You got it)!" Fletchling puffed his chest out a bit before flying off.

"Let's stay alert." Erza suggested before feeling Pikachu climbing onto her shoulder. She smiles as she removes her right gauntlet and pets Pikachu on the head.

"Chaaaa (Wooooow)~" Pikachu smiles and swishes his tail with delight, earning a smile from Erza as they start to move in the direction that Fletchling flew.

* * *

 _East Section_

Lucy slowly gets up from a rock and sees Klefki floating around her, causing her to smile. She then looks over to see Makarov on the ground while Starly is flying over him.

"Master! Are you okay?" Lucy asked in concern as she helped the Guildmaster back up.

"I'm fine." Makarov coughed as he wiped off the dust on his clothes. "I'm more concerned about the safety of my children."

"Me and Klefki are okay. Just a couple of scratches." Lucy reassured before looking around. "Strange, I don't see the others."

"We must've gotten separated from the blast." Makarov theorized before noticing the trees. "Of course, we're in the cursed area of Clover Forest."

"C-Cursed?" Lucy gulped.

"Klefki (This place is a cursed area)!?" Klefki exclaimed.

"There are Noctowls and HootHoots in Clover Forest that hypnotize any outsiders to wander off in this forest forever." Makarov said.

"HootHoot and Noctowl?" Lucy raised an eyebrow before taking out her Pokedex and registered the names.

 **[HootHoot - The Owl Pokemon. HootHoot has an internal organ that senses the earth's rotation and it begins hooting at precisely the same time every day.]**

 **[Noctowl - The Owl Pokemon and the evolved form of HootHoot. Noctowl's eyes are specially developed to enable it to see clearly even in murky darkness and minimal light, earning the nickname "The Emperor of Dark Nights"]**

"If I remember, they're capable of using Hypnosis." Lucy recalled.

"That's correct, so we must avoid eye contact." Makarov said, earning a nod from the three.

"Starly, can you go on ahead and see if you spot anyone?" Lucy asked, looking up at the Starling Pokemon.

"Starly (I'm on it)." Starly nodded before she flew off to find the others while Lucy, Makarov, and Klefki followed her.

* * *

 _With Ash_

"Man, this place is like a maze." Ash sighs and scratches his head while walking with Treecko. "Treecko, did the other Treeckos tell you about this place?"

"Treecko (Yes)." Treecko nodded while crossing his arms.

"Did they tell you how to get out of here?" Ash asked, only to earn a simple head shake from Treecko. "Ohh, well this will be tougher than I thought."

As the two continued to walk, they heard a rustling sound from the trees as a Noctowl popped out and screeched at the two.

"Whoa, Noctowl!" Ash yelped in surprise.

"(Leave outsiders)." Noctowl's eyes glow and it releases red circles that expand as they move towards Ash and Treecko.

Meanwhile, Paul is watching the hypnotized Trainer and Pokemon with disgust as he sends out Chimchar and Murkrow. "Use Haze."

"Murkrow." Murkrow flapped its wings, creating a cloud of black smoke as it engulfed Noctowl.

"Flame Wheel." Paul commanded.

"Char! Chimchar!" Chimchar howled as he releases fire out of its mouth while at the same time, starts doing a somersault, and rolls towards Noctowl.

"(What the)!?" Noctowl turns around, only to get hit by the Flame Wheel and gets burned.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ash asked in confusion before gasping once he saw a familiar purple haired boy. "It's Paul!"

"Pokeball!" Paul simply tossed a pokeball at the Noctowl, causing the Owl Pokemon to glow red before materializing into the pokeball.

The pokeball lands on the ground and shakes numerous times with a beeping sound. After a few shakes, the pokeball made a brief clicking sound as three stars appeared above it for a brief moment.

"Hey, thanks for the help, Paul." Ash said as he and Treecko walked up to him and Chimchar.

"I don't need your thanks." Paul scoffed as he picked up the pokeball and scanned it with his Pokedex. "Other than Hypnosis, it only knows Tackle and Confusion? And its nature is Brave? You're not worth my time." He tosses the pokeball up in the air, releasing Noctowl as it glows blue.

"(You guys are freaks. I'm outta here)." Noctowl screeches as it flies away.

"What was that for?" Ash asked in anger. "I thought that Noctowl wanted to be your friend!"

"Treecko Treecko (That was really unnecessary)!" Treecko shouted in anger.

"Who needs friends when you can have stronger Pokemon." Paul answered coldly. "Besides, my Murkrow is worth more than that weak Noctowl."

"What did you say?" Ash repeated with a more irritated tone, only to jump back a bit when Murkrow flew into its face with a mean glare.

"We're wasting time, let's go." Paul told Chimchar and Murkrow as he took off.

"Murkrow Murkrow (Say one more word, and I'll fill you with holes)." Murkrow squawked with a ruthless tone before flying off.

"Chimchar (I'm sorry about this)." Chimchar bowed to the two before catching up to Paul and Murkrow.

"Just what is his problem?" Ash asked with a sigh.

"Treecko (Beats me)." Treecko shrugged as the two continued to walk.

* * *

 _With Lucy and Makarov_

Lucy, Makarov, and Klefki continue to follow Starly across the forest while staying cautious of HootHoots and Noctowls.

"There's a lot of poison types." Lucy notices the amount of Oddishes, Stunkies, Ariadoses, and other poison types with a gulp, but takes a deep breath to calm down. "I'll take poison types over bug types anyday."

"I understand your concern, but it's best to not provoke any of the poison types." Makarov suggested.

"Well if any of them try to attack us, Klefki will take care of it." Lucy said, smiling at the Key Ring Pokemon.

"Klefki Klefki Klef (You can leave it all to me)." Klefki said with pride.

"Well, it is true that Klefki is immune to poison types because it's part steel." Makarov agreed while crossing his arms. "But let's get too confident."

"Starly Starly (Lucy! Master)!" Starly chirped as she flew over to the two.

"Hey Starly, did you find someone?" Lucy asked.

"Star Starly (Yes, follow me)." Starly nodded as she led Lucy and Makarov over to Froakie, Snorunt, and Charmander, who are struggling to move a downed Munchlax.

"It's Froakie, Charmander, and Munchlax." Lucy said with excitement.

"Klefki Klefki (Thank goodness)." Klefki sighed in relief as they started to move towards the three Pokemon.

"Froakie Froa (Come on Munchlax, MOVE)!" Froakie croaked as he struggled to push the Big Eater Pokemon.

"Snorunt (Get up)!" Snorunt shouted as he rammed into Munchlax before attempting to push him.

"Charmander (Please wake up)!" Charmander roared as he assisted Froakie and Snorunt, only for the three to have little to no success.

"Hey!" The two Pokemon turn around and smile upon seeing Lucy, Makarov, and Klefki. They immediately jump at the trainers and hug them with delight.

"Charmander Char (I'm glad you're okay, Gramps)." Charmander said.

"Snorunt (Hi Gramps)!" Snorunt jumped with joy.

"I'm glad you two didn't get injured." Makarov smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Froakie." Lucy laughed with delight as she hugs Froakie.

"Froa Froa (L-Likewise)." Froakie croaked with a blush.

Lucy releases Froakie from the hug and sees Munchlax sleeping on the ground before making a deadpan expression. "Oh no, is Munchlax hurt?" She asked in heavy concern as she and Makarov walked up to the fallen Pokemon. Makarov took a moment to examine him before sighing.

"He's not hurt." Makarov said, getting a confused look from Lucy before he grew his hand and turned over Munchlax

*ZZZ*

...Who turned out to be asleep.

"Not sure if I should be relieved or disappointed." Lucy said with a deadpan expression. "Klefki, can you use Metal Sound to wake up Munchlax?"

"Klefki (On it)." Klefki nodded before jingling her keys, creating causing white sounds waves accompanied by a high pitched ringing to emit and spread towards Munchlax. She stopped after a few minutes and looked at Munchlax...

*ZZZ*

...Who is still sleeping.

"He's still asleep!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Starly/Froakie (Seriously)!?" The Pokemon added in unison as both jaw/beakdrop in disbelief.

"Klefki Klefki Klefki Klefki (How is he even asleep after all that)?!" Klefki shouted and jingled her keys in annoyance.

"Char Char Charmander (Trust me, after a few times, you get used to it)." Charmander sighed with a deadpan expression while Snorunt shook his head.

"Master, do you have a way to wake up Munchlax?" Lucy asked.

"I know of one…" Makarov cleared his throat and took a deep breath before shouting- "Hey, is that an all you can eat buffet?!"

"Lax (All you can eat)?" Munchlax opened one eye the moment he heard the Guildmaster's words.

"Wow, it worked." Lucy smiled before…

*WOOOSH*

"MUNCHLAX (WHERE IS IT)!?" Munchlax shouted as he immediately dashed forward, leaving the others in a cloud of dust as they coughed.

"Starly (I got this)." Starly coughed before flapping her wings, creating a gust of wind to blow the gust away.

"Thanks Starly." Lucy said before seeing Munchlax running from afar. "Well… At least he's not sleeping anymore."

* * *

 _With Erza_

Erza continues to walk alongside Honedge and Pikachu while checking her Pokegear, only to get little to no signal.

"Still no signal." Erza sighed before closing her Pokegear. "We must be still in the area. We better find an open area."

"Pi(Wait)." Pikachu spoke up while his ears began twitching. "Pika Pi (Someone's coming)." He told Honedge as he jumped off of Erza's shoulder while his cheeks crackled with electricity.

"Honedge (Show yourself)." Honedge declared with a glare.

"What's the problem?" Erza asked as the three looked forward as they saw something coming towards them.

"MUNCHLAX (BUFFET)!" Munchlax shouted while running.

"Munchlax?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"TOOOOOOO(MUNCHLAX, SLOW DOWN)!" The three heard a familiar cry, prompting them to squint to see Totodile, who is clinging onto the Big Eater Pokemon.

Pikachu began to panic and jumped out of the way while Hondedge simply floated up in the air, allowing Munchlax to run towards Erza. Pikachu and Honedge widened their eyes in concern before they saw Erza catching Munchlax and Totodile in her arms, causing them to sigh in relief.

"There you are. I was worried." Erza smiled.

"Munch/Toto (Erza)!" The two Pokemon cheered with joy as they waved at Pikachu and Honedge.

"Munchlax!" Erza's group looked over to see Lucy, who was carrying Makarov on her back, emerging out of the trees with Charmander, Snorunt, Froakie, Starly, and Klefki.

"Pika Pi Pika (Starly! Froakie)!" Pikachu smiled as he ran over to the two and jumped with joy.

"Starly (Pikachu)!" Starly chirped with glee as she and Froakie hugged the Electric Mouse Pokemon.

"Froakie (Thank Arceus you're okay)." Froakie said with a smile.

"Hey, it's Erza!" Lucy gasped before running over to the redhead.

"Lucy! Master!" Erza smiles and runs over to the two. "Are you two unharmed?"

"We're fine, Erza." Makarov answered while Lucy set him down. "But what about you?"

"Me, Pikachu, and Honedge are fine." Erza reassured. "Fletchling is ahead looking for the others."

"There's still no sign of Natsu, Gray, and Ash?" Lucy asked in concern.

"Not yet." Erza shook her head. "We must find them before the sun sets."

"Lax (Wait)!" Munchlax spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Munchlax Munchlax Lax (Before we keep looking, I need to ask all of you something)..." Munchlax took a deep breath before shouting- "Munchlax Munch (Where's the buffet)?!"

Everyone else just stare at Munchlax with a sweatdrop before they start walking.

* * *

 _With Natsu and Gray_

*SNIFF, SNIFF*

Natsu continues to sniff and lead the way, with Gray and Ivysaur following the dragon slayer.

"We've been walking around for a while, Natsu." Gray said with a tired expression.

"It's not my fault that whoever's scent I'm picking up keeps moving." Natsu said back as he kept sniffing.

The three continued to move until they heard a slurping sound. They stopped and entered some bushes to hide before they made a small opening. They squint to see Heracross eating nectar from a tree while Venipede and Ralts are both eating a berry.

"Hey, it's Venipede." Natsu smiled in relief.

"And Heracross too." Gray smiled as well before noticing Ralts. "That must be Lucy's Ralts."

"Ralts (Hmm)?" Ralts looked up as her horn was glowing, picking up positive emotions as she turned over to the bushes with a smile. "Ralts Ralts! Ralts Ralts Ralts (Heracross! Venipede! Someone's here)!"

"Heracross (Really)?" Heracross turns around to see Natsu, Gray, and Ivysaur. Once he sees Ivysaur, he smiles and immediately flies over to Ivysaur's bulb and starts eating the nectar.

"Saur! Ivy Ivysaur (Hey! I told you not to do that)!" Ivysaur shouted with a tick mark as she extended a vine before slapping Heracross off of her bulb.

"Heracross (Sorry)." Heracross laughed awkwardly before seeing his trainer. "Heracross (Gray)!" He shouted with glee as he tackled him in a hug.

"Veni (Natsu)!" Venipede shouted as she immediately tackled Natsu into a hug as well.

"Ahh!" Gray shouts as he and Natsu stumble back and fall on the ground while Heracross licks him, causing him to laugh. "It's good to see you again, Heracross."

"It's good to see you again, Venipede." Natsu smiled with a toothy grin.

"V-Venipede (I-I wasn't worried about you)." Venipede huffed while looking away with a blush.

"Ralts Ralts (I'm relieved that you all aren't injured)." Ralts said with a soft smile.

"Come on guys, let's find the others." Natsu said as he stood up while carrying Venipede.

* * *

 _With Ash and Treecko_

Ash took out his staff and thrust it into a tree, causing two apples to fall into his hands after he put his weapon away.

"You want one Treecko?" Ash offered, holding one apple out to the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"Treecko (No thanks)." Treecko shook his head until…

*GRR*

Ash looks at Treecko, who is slightly blushing before swiping the apple from his hand and starts eating the fruit.

"Is it good?" Ash asked as he eats as well.

"Tree (It is)." Treecko smiles while eating.

"You know Treecko…" Ash started as he sat down and looked up in the sky. "You were awesome back there when you were battling against Chimchar."

"Treecko (I'm just getting started)." Treecko grinned while clenching his fist.

"That's the spirit that I like to see." Ash said with a smile. "That's the reason why I want you to come with me."

"Treecko (Is that true)?" Treecko asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Not only do you have a lot of spirit, but you also want to get strong." Ash explained. "Just like me. The main thing about having a lot of spirit is that you never give up despite the odds. That's the reason why I joined Fairy Tail."

"Treecko Tree (Never giving up)." Treecko repeated while looking at his reflection in the apple.

"Fairy Tail is filled with Pokemon Mages who want to get stronger with their Pokemon, but also have fun at the same time." Ash said. "So how about we continue to grow stronger together? We'll show Paul that you're not weak."

Treecko smiled as he and Ash shared a bro fist before the latter stood back up.

"Come on, we better find the others." Ash said before looking up at the trees to see a flock of HootHoots and Noctowls. "Ahh! HootHoots and Noctowls! Look away!" He shouted as he and Treecko shut their eyes.

The two immediately ran away from the Owl Pokemons, who tilted their heads in confusion. They continue to run until…

*CRASH*

"Oww!" Ash shouted as he and Treecko bumped into Natsu and Gray as the four tumbled down a hill, leaving the other Pokemon to sweatdrop.

"Hey, what the heck was that for!?" Natsu shouted each time he, Gray, Ash, and Treecko tumbled down.

"Wait, that voice…" Ash opened his eyes and smiled once they reached the bottom of the hill. "Whoa, Natsu! Gray!"

"Ash! Treecko!" Gray shouted in shock.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again." Ash laughed with delight.

Treecko turns around to see Ralts, Heracross, Ivysaur, and Venipede, who is shuffling awkwardly, going over to them, causing him to smile.

"What were you and Treecko doing?" Natsu asked as the boys got back up.

"We were trying to get away from the HootHoots and Noctowls." Ash answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fletchling/Starly!" Everyone turned around to see Fletchling and Starly flying over to them.

"Fletching!" Natsu shouted with joy.

"Starly!" Ash exclaimed with a smile.

The two trainers ran towards the two flying types, who swooped in and circled around their trainers with joy.

"I was so worried about you!" Natsu cried with joy.

"Fletchling Fletchling (Hey Natsu, don't cry)!" Fletchling panicked.

"Are you okay, Starly?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Starly (I'm doing great)." Starly answered with a smile before flying around Treecko.

"Treecko (Hi Starly)." Treecko smiled.

"All that's left is to find Lucy, Gramps, Erza, and the rest of our Pokemon." Gray said.

"Starly/Fletchling (Follow us)." The two bird Pokemon chirped in unison before they flew off.

"Come on, let's go." Natsu said as he and the others started to follow the flying types.

 **[Salamander's Theme - Fairy Tail OST]**

The group continue to run down the path, gasp once they see a bunch of Noctowls appearing out the trees.

"Heads up!" Gray shouted as everyone widened their eyes.

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed to scare them off!" Ash commanded.

"Treecko! Treeeeecko!" Treecko jumped up and fired a barrage of golden seeds at the Noctowls, prompting them to fly out of the way as the group ran past them.

Natsu and Gray looked up ahead to see a bunch of HootHoots coming out of the bushes.

"Venipede, Poison Sting!" Natsu commanded.

"Heracross, Pin Missile!" Gray commanded.

Heracross picked Venipede up before flying up in the air. He angled his horn forward as it glows before firing a barrage of light green needles. Venipede opened her mouth before firing a barrage of purple needles.

The HootHoots widened their eyes and immediately flew out of the way, allowing the group to run past them.

As they continue to run, the HootHoots and Noctowls from earlier start to chase after them.

"Crap, they're following us!" Natsu shouted as he slightly looked back.

"Don't look at them, you idiot!" Gray shouted, prompting Natsu to look forward.

"Duck!" Ash shouted as he and his Pokemon ducked down, prompting the others to duck down.

The Owl Pokemons panicked once they saw a bolt of electricity, a sphere made of water, a stream of fire, multiple shards of ice, and a pink gust aiming towards them before they flew away.

"Natsu! Ash! Gray!" The boys got up to see Lucy, Erza, Makarov, and the rest of their pokemon running towards them.

"Lucy! Charmander! Munchlax!" Natsu shouted with a smile.

"Gramps! Totodile! Snorunt!" Gray added.

"Erza! Pikachu! Froakie!" Ash added as everyone gathered up and the trainers shared a brief hug with their Pokemon.

"Are you three hurt?" Erza asked in concern.

"You know us Erza, we're fine." Natsu reassured with a toothy grin as he returned his Pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"We are so glad to see you guys again." Ash said with a relieved sigh.

"Come on, we found an exit." Lucy said in an urgent tone as she returned Ralts back into her pokeball.

"Let's get out of here before those HootHoots and Noctowls come back." Gray said as he returned his Pokemon before Erza and Ash did the same, except for Pikachu and Treecko.

 **(Music Ends)**

The group started to make their way out of the forest until they stopped upon seeing a tree fall in front of them. They looked over to see a Timburr jumping out of the bushes as it landed before pointing its log at them.

"Tim Timburr (Finally, I found someone to play with)." Timburr chuckled.

"What's that?" Natsu asked in confusion and annoyance.

"That's a Timburr." Lucy answers as Ash takes out his Pokedex and points it at Timburr.

 **[Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.]**

"A fighting type." Ash said as he put his Pokedex away.

"Timburr (Let's have some fun)!" Timburr shouted as a white orb appeared before materializing into a rock. It swung its log at the rock, causing it to fly towards the group.

"Whoa, that's Rock Throw!" Lucy gasped.

"Treecko, Use Pound!" Ash commanded.

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted as he swung his tail, knocking the rock back at Timburr as the Muscular Pokemon slid back from the impact.

"Let's get out of here kids!" Makarov shouted as he's now holding the knocked down tree with a giant hand.

"Thanks Gramps." Natsu shouted as he and the others started running. Makarov sets the tree down before being picked up by Erza as she starts to run.

"Timburr Timburr Timburr (Hey! Don't run from me, cowards)!" Timburr shouted as he chased after them.

"Timburr's still following us?!" Lucy shrieked as everyone exited out of Clover Forest.

"Move out of the way." The Fairy Tail members look ahead as Paul, Chimchar, and Murkrow are standing in front of them.

"It's Paul!" Ash exclaimed as the others moved to the side.

"TIMBURR (LET'S GO)!" Timburr shouts as its entire body is engulfed in light blue aura.

"Chimchar, Ember!" Paul Commanded.

"Char!" Chimchar howled and fired chunks of flames at Timburr, stopping the Muscular Pokemon in its tracks.

"Murkrow, Drill Peck." Paul Commanded.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow flies towards Timburr as its beak glows white before spinning like a drill. The Darkness Pokemon hit Timburr with its beak as the Muscular Pokemon crashes into the ground.

"Get it." Paul said as he tossed his pokeball at Timburr, causing the Muscular Pokemon to glow red before materializing into the pokeball.

The pokeball lands on the ground and shakes numerous times with a beeping sound. After a few shakes, the pokeball made a brief clicking sound as three stars appeared above it for a brief moment.

"Wow, Paul caught Timburr." Natsu smiled.

"We'll see for how long." Ash said with a bitter tone.

"That's right, Paul releases Pokemon if he thinks they're not good enough." Natsu recalled while Paul scanned the pokeball with his Pokedex.

"This one has potential, so I think I'll keep him." Paul said as he put his Pokedex and pokeball away.

"Thanks for the help, Paul." Ash said as he and Treecko walked up to him.

"Are you still holding onto that Treecko?" Paul asked coldly. "Even after what I said?"

"You saw how Treecko was in our battle earlier." Ash growled. "He'd still beat you."

"It doesn't look like it to me." Paul smirked.

"Then how about we finish where we left off in our battle?" Ash requested with anger.

"Forget it." Paul declined as he returned Murkrow and began walking away with Chimchar.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Ash asked, causing Paul to stop and turn around.

"If you really want to make a fool out of yourself, then be my guest." Paul said.

* * *

 _Plain_ _Field_

The two Pokemon Mages and their Pokemon stand on one side of the field with Makarov in the middle and the rest spectating.

"Ash will have the first move." Makarov said, raising a hand up before moving it down. "Begin!"

"Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

 **[Trainer Battle Theme - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Anime OST]**

"Treecko!" Treecko smirked as he bolted towards Chimchar at high speed.

"This again? Dodge it." Paul commanded as Chimchar leaped over Treecko.

"Turn around!" Ash commanded as Treecko turned around and tackled into Chimchar.

"It looks like Paul's not the only one who's taking pointers from their previous battles." Gray noticed with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Bullet Seed!" Ash commanded.

"Treeeecko!" Treecko opened his mouth and fired a barrage of gold seeds at Chimchar.

"Ember!" Paul commanded.

"Char!" Chimchar fired chunks of flames at the Bullet Seed, creating an explosion.

"Use Pound!" Ash commanded.

"Tree!" Treecko leaped into the cloud of smoke and prepared to slam his tail down on Chimchar.

"Dig!" Paul commanded.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar jumped up to doge before burrowing underground. He quickly popped out of the ground and punched Treecko.

"Dig again!" Paul commanded as Chimchar burrowed into the ground again.

"Why is he using Dig again?" Natsu asked.

"I think Paul's trying to confuse Ash with the amount of holes in the ground." Lucy pointed out as Chimchar occasionally pops out and taunts Treecko in different ways from waving to shaking his fiery rear.

"Treecko, try to focus." Ash commanded.

"Use Fury Swipe!" Paul commanded.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar howled as he jumped out of the hole. His nails glow white as they slightly extend.

"Detect!" Ash commanded as Treecko's eyes glow green as he immediately dodged the Fury Swipes.

"Nice work, Treecko." Ash praised with a smile. "Now use Pound!"

"Treecko!" Treecko swung his tail as it hit Chimchar as the latter tumbles back.

"That won't be enough." Paul told Ash with a bitter look on his face. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!"

"Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar howled as he releases fire out of its mouth while at the same time, starts doing a somersault, and rolls towards Treecko.

"Treecko, jump into the hole!" Ash commanded with an urgent tone.

"Tree!" Treecko nodded and jumped into the hole, causing Chimchar to miss.

"Wow, he used one of the holes!" Natsu smiled.

"I thought you'd do that." Paul smirked, confusing Ash. "Use Ember in the hole."

"Chimchar!" Chimchar fired chunks of flames into the hole that Treecko jumped into.

"Oh no!" Ash gasped upon seeing the error he made.

"Ash shouldn't have done that. That's what Paul wants." Gray said with a surprised look on his face as a pillar of fire bursted out of the hole with Treecko.

"Treecko! Are you okay!?" Ash cried out in concern.

"Treecko (I'm okay)." Treecko nodded in reassurance.

"I can't believe that Paul knew that Ash would use the holes to dodge." Natsu admitted in disbelief.

"It shows that Paul is capable of thinking two steps ahead." Erza said. "That's what most Pokemon Mages do in order to trick their opponents."

"Fury Swipe!" Paul commanded as Chimchar leaped towards Treecko.

"Dodge and use Pound on Chimchar's hands!" Ash commanded.

"Tree!" Treecko jumped over Chimchar, surprising the Chimp Pokemon. "Treeecko!" Treecko slammed his tail down on Chimchar's hands, pinning him down.

"Now use Bullet Seed!" Ash commanded with encouragement.

"Treecko!" Treecko fired a barrage of gold seeds on Chimchar's back, dealing damage.

"Wow, that's really clever of Ash to use Pound like that." Lucy said in awe.

"If this keeps up, Ash is gonna win." Natsu said with excitement.

"Ember, then grab Treecko and jump into the hole." Paul commanded.

"What's he up to?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar fired chunks of flames in Treecko's face, causing him to shut his eyes close. Chimchar then grabbed Treecko's tail before jumping into the hole.

"Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded.

"Ash! Treecko can't dodge down there! That's what Paul wanted!" Gray cried out.

"Treecko! Get out of the hole, quick!" Ash shouted, but was too late as three flame pillars burst out of the hole.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar leaped out of the flame pillar with a smile.

"TREEEEEEEEEEE!" Treecko shouted in pain as he tumbles back.

"Why don't you just give up?" Paul taunts as Treecko struggles to stand.

"We're not giving up because we got a lot of spirit!" Ash shouted. "Treecko, use Quick Attack!"

"Tree!" Treecko got back up and bolted towards Chimchar.

"He should've used Detect instead. Flame Wheel!" Paul commanded.

"Chimchar!" Chimchar howled as he released fire out of its mouth while at the same time, started doing a somersault, and rolled towards Treecko as the two collided into each other, creating an explosion.

"Treecko, NO!" Ash cried out.

Natsu, Gray, Pikachu, Klefki, and Lucy gasped in shock while Erza simply stared at the cloud of smoke as it disappeared.

"Treecko (I'm not… Done)." Treecko grunted as he began to walk towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar (He's still up)?" Chimchar flinched in fear as Treecko was standing in front of him before he finally collapses.

"Treecko is unable to battle!" Makarov declared with a frown. "Chimchar wins, which means the victor is Paul!"

"You called that spirit?" Paul mocked with a smirk.

"Treecko!" Ash cried out as he went over to the Wood Gecko Pokemon before picking him up. "Are you okay?"

"Tree… Treecko (Ash… I'm fine)." Treecko answered weakly though he slightly looked down in defeat.

"Hey, don't be upset." Ash reassured with a smile. "You did your best."

"Yeah, I think you were pretty good." Gray admitted as he and the other Fairy Tail wizards walked over to Ash and Treecko.

"Yeah, it gave me and Klefki more ideas for our contest." Lucy said.

"Klefki Klef (Yeah, thanks Treecko)." Klefki smiled.

"Pika Pika (Don't be sad)." Pikachu comforted.

"Char! Chimchar, Chimchar, Chimchar (Yay! I did it, I did it, I did it)." Chimchar cheered while jumping with joy.

"You should've done better. Pathetic." Paul scoffed, causing Chimchar to frown as he was returned back into his pokeball.

"Hey, don't you know how to say anything nice for once!?" Ash shouted as he stood up.

"I'll tell you this. That Treecko's stubborn." Paul admitted with a mocking smirk. "But it won't be enough to win any battles."

"How was that nice!?" Natsu shouted in annoyance.

"Do you even have a heart in that body!?" Gray shouted.

Makarov, Lucy, Erza, Pikachu, and Klefki simply glared at Paul, who gave them a scoff before walking up.

"Hey, come back here!" Natsu shouted.

"That's enough Natsu!" Erza spoke up, causing him to froze in fear. "We must not allow him to get to us."

"Yeah, he's not worth it." Makarov said, causing Natsu to growl while his fist shakes.

"Just you wait Paul…" Ash started with a growl before looking up with an angry look on his face. "I won't lose to you again and you'll be sorry for making fun of me and my friends."

As Ash continues to glare at Paul in the distance, a small hint of purple glimmer in his eyes for a brief moment before fading away.

* * *

(A/N)

And that is it for this chapter!

Thank goodness I finally posted it. It took a while to complete due to other things getting in the way like the coronavirus. I hope that everyone is safe and be sure to stay clean.

I was going to have Paul appear later, but I thought it'd be a good chance to have him appear again. I was about to have him catch Ursaring, but I changed it to Timburr so it would be different from the show. Yes, Paul will have some Pokemon that are new, so be sure to throw in suggestions for him.

Here are the updates for the teams:

Natsu Dragneel:

Charmander (Male) - Flamethrower, Fire Punch, Dig, Dragon Rage

Munchlax (Male) - Headbutt, Bite, Fire Punch, Metronome

Fletchling (Male) - Peck, Steel Wing, Razor Wind, Aerial Ace

Venipede (Female) - Poison Sting, Poison Tail, Bug Bite

Ash Ketchum:

Pikachu (Male) - Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball

Froakie (Male) - Water Pulse, Pound, Bounce, Double Team

Starly (Female) - Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Steel Wing

Treecko (Male) - Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Detect

Lucy Heartfilia:

Klefki (Female) - Fairy Wind, Protect, Metal Sound, and Mirror Shot

Ralts (Female) - Hidden Power (Fire), Confusion, Magical Leaf, Teleport

Gray Fullbuster:

Totodile (Male) - Water Gun, Dig, Ice Fang, Aqua Jet

Snorunt (Male) - Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Headbutt

Heracross (Male) - Horn Attack, Pin Missile, Brick Break

Erza Scarlet:

Ivysaur (Female) - Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder

Honedge (Male) - Swords Dance, Slash, Night Slash, Aerial Ace

See you all in the next chapter. Be sure to favorite and follow for more of this story.

Next Time: Wild, Wild Bull


End file.
